Videl the saiyan warrior
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: What would it be like if Videl was half Saiyan like Gohan and was with him since the start of DBZ. How different would things be with another Saiyan with them fighting the villains with Gohan and will love find the two half Saiyans please R&R Beta reading
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first Dragon ball Z fic where Videl is a Saiyan. It starts from the start of the Saiyan saga right to the end of the Buu saga Maybe GT too. With a lot of changes in it will happen one of them will be that only Gohan and Videl will have their tails right to the end with some others changes too but I'll tell you later. But before that will be the prologue before it really starts. One last thing is that Hercule will be the way he is in the show but that will be later on. Disclaimer I don't own Dragon ball Z or any character apart from Vanera who I made up. I would also like to thank Dracarot for beta reading this for me as I have deleted all my others but saved them all to be beta read.**

*Thinking*

"Talking"

_(Bond)_

"**Ki attacks"**

**Prologue how it all began**

Planet Vegeta roughly 23 years ago...

In the dead vacuum of space a spaceship was seen above the planet Vegeta. To the Saiyans below it was nothing, but one of them knew that something was about to happen to her home. She could feel that something was not right.

The she in question was only about thirteen years old with long black hair and black eyes that matched.

She knew that she had to get of her home and fast. As she ran to her pod she saw that another Saiyan Bardock was flying up to the ship above their planet. The young female Saiyan soon reached her pod and got into it as fast as she could hit the control pad to get her off the Planet. As she looked back she saw her home blow up alone with everyone she ever knew.

*All my people are gone!* She thought to herself.

As her ship continued on alone in space she thought that she was now last of her people. But her mourning was quickly replaced with figuring out who had committed the crime, Frieza. Frieza had finally become fearful of the Saiyans and what they could do.

All she wanted right now was revenge on him for what he has done to her people but rationality took over, she stood no chance against him.

"I have to start a new life away from Frieza!" She said to herself before thinking where to go. She only had one chance to get away properly. After thinking for what seemed like hours she got an idea. She recalled the name of a planet that would be habitable and had been among the files of possible targets for low level babies.

"Earth that's the only place I can go." She said as she set of too said planet.

It took over a year for her to get to Earth since she had to make stops making sure that no one followed her there. Yet she had arrived, but elation didn't interfere with her sanity as she covertly landed her pod. As soon her ship landed the young Saiyan got out off her pod and took one last look at it before firing a ki blast at it. With it destroyed she made her way into the woods to start a new life.

A few days later she reached a city, she knew that she had to get rid of her Saiyan armour before going in to the city if she wanted to fit in. As she walked in to the city she saw that a robbery was going on and decided to help out. As she got there a young man came up to them, knocking many of them out. But just as she was about to go she saw one of the robbers pointed a gun at the man. Then the robber saw her but didn't give her a second thought.

*Stupid girl she thinks that she can save him, ha I think not.* He thought to himself ready to fire the gun.

But what the man didn't know was that in no way was she human. She ran swiftly and punched him in to a building. The young man saw what was about to happen to him and went over to thank the woman.

"Hey thanks you saved my life." He said to her.

"That's alright besides I hate it when a coward tries to shoot someone from behind!" She said to him in angry manner.

"So what's your name then?" The man asked.

*Should I tell him my real name what harm will it do!* She thought to herself still angry and sad that her planet is gone.

"My name is Vanera." She said to him.

"Well my name is Hercule." He said with a smile.

Years later at a church

* * *

It had been eighteen years since Vanera came to Earth. And today both she and Hercule were getting married. But what they didn't know was that two other people were also getting married that day as well. It was far away from where she was and Vanera had no idea that it was a fellow Saiyan, Kakarot now under the name of Goku, who had been sent as a newborn 19 years prior to wipe out the planets populace.

As the minister got to the two he gave a rather generic speech about what marriage was and such before he pronounced them husband and wife.

By that time both Goku and Chichi had also been wed. **(A.N Now this is just a guess but I think that's when they got married so they are both 19 or 20.)**

That night Vanera told Hercule everything about her. Because she felt that the time was right to tell him. It was hard trying to hide her tail and her strength from him. She told him all about her and her people, including what they did. At first he was shocked, more so after she had revealed her tail.

After calming down however he soon got over that fact that she was an alien he promised that he would never tell anyone about her.

* * *

9 Months later

Vanera was in the hospital giving birth to her child. It was a hard birth for her but she knew that most Saiyan births were hard. But at least her husband, her mate was there for her to help and support her.

"Alright then Mrs. Satan a few more pushes and you're done." The doctor said to her.

"Come on dear you can do it." Hercule said to his wife.

With all her power she managed to give birth to a baby girl with black hair and blue eyes, the former like both her parents, the latter coming from Hercule, but to the shock of the doctor, the child had a brown tail on her just like her mother, who's own tail was currently hidden from the doctors.

"What the hell is that thing?" One of them asked.

Vanera just gave a small smile at her daughter. She then saw that the doctors were in shock over that fact that this baby had a tail on her. One of the doctors came up to her thinking that the tail needed to be removed.

"What are you doing?" Vanera shouted at the doctor. Try as best it was hard for her not to rip out the doctors throats.

"Well we're going to remove this thing on your baby." One of them said to her. One of the nurses got a pair of scissors so that she could get rid of the tail on the child.

Vanera just stared at them angrily not wanting her daughter's tail cut off. After all they were that last of the Saiyans (to her knowledge) the only precaution would have to be that both her and her daughter could never go outside when there was a full moon.

"So what should we name her then dear?" Hercule asked her.

Vanera thought for a moment trying to think of a good name for her daughter. After thinking for some time Vanera knew what to call her.

"How does Videl sound to you?" Vanera asked Hercule.

"Videl, I like that, its' sweet." Hercule said as he looked at his daughter with a smile.

Soon the doctor came in to take Videl so that Vanera could rest. After he left Hercule also left to let her sleep but before he left Vanera told Hercule to keep an eye on the doctors. So they would not even think of cutting it off her.

* * *

4 years later

A four year old girl with a brown tail and blue eyes was walking in the city with her mother. Most people were shocked to see a little girl with a tail, but seeing her mother glaring at them generally halted.

Soon Vanera heard some news that a space pod had landed on earth. As Vanera came up the TV she saw what everyone was talking about, a space pod, a Saiyan space pod, she took Videl home as fast as she could go in fright.

As they both got home Vanera took Videl in to her room. She told Videl that she couldn't follow her no matter what.

"Where are you going mommy?" Videl asked her mother with a happy look.

"I just need to go and cheek something alright sweet heart. So stay with daddy until I get back." Vanera said to her.

"Alright mommy I'll stay with daddy." Videl said.

As Vanera went out of the house she saw her husband looking at her. She knew that she had to tell him what was going on.

"Vanera what's going on?" Hercule asked her.

"I think one of my people is here." Vanera said to Hercule.

"WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID ALL YOUR PEOPLE WERE DEAD!" He shouted in shock.

"That's what I thought too but it looks like I was wrong!" She said to Hercule in a worried tone.

She then went flying off to where the pod was reported to be but not before telling Hercule to make sure that Videl did not try to follow her.

Shortly after the battle that happened with Goku, Piccolo and Raditz

As Vanera landed she saw a dead body as well as the blown up pod. She knew that she had to wait until the humans that were there were gone so that they didn't see her. After they did leave she went over to the body to see if it was a Saiyan or something worse. As she reached it she saw that it was in fact a Saiyan and this scared her. She knew that she was not the strongest of all the Saiyans, and if one was alive more could come to earth, she just hoped that they wouldn't.

After seeing the body Vanera decided to go back home before anyone saw her. Soon after she got home she went to see if Videl was alright. As she went in to her room she saw that Videl was sleeping hugging her tail, Vanera just smiled at her.

*I just hope my little princess will never have to fight like a Saiyan.* She thought to herself.

*After all the evil things me and my people did I don't want that life for her.* She thought again.

She took one last look at Videl before closing the door behind her. "Goodnight Videl my little princess."

* * *

**A/N well I hoped that you liked the first chapter there will be a lot more to come since they have all been redone or being redone now. So next time is when it all starts one year later when the Saiyans come to earth so stay tuned for next time to see what will happen please read and review and tell me what you think. Now I know that some of you are thinking that Vanera. Is not acting like a Saiyan should but as you will see later she will show more of her Saiyan side.**


	2. Chapter 2 a new friendship is born

**A/N I would like to thank Regan4567 for this idea of Piccolo taking Videl to train alone side Gohan so thanks. And I would like to say to all of you that Videl will be a super Saiyan. And one last thank you to Anonymous reviewer in putting out that the title was wrong thanks. I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters of the show. Thanks again to Dracarot for beta reading.**

"Talking"

_**"Ki attacks"**_

_*thinking*ot_

_(Bond) _This will apply for both Gohan/Videl and Piccolo and Kami when talking to each other with their minds

**Chapter 1 a new friendship is born**

High in the atmosphere an old Namekian was looking down at the earth and he saw Videl and could sense that like Gohan she possessed a massive amount of power. His name was Kami, Guardian of the Earth and he knew that the Z fighters would need all the reinforcements they could get to survive the Saiyans.

_(Piccolo can you hear me?) _Kami asked his other half.

The message caught Piccolo was meditating while Gohan was asleep.

_(What is it old man!) _Piccolo raged at the old Namekian.

_(Well I thought that you would like to know that there is another half Saiyan on the earth. Just like Gohan. And like Gohan she too has amazing power.)_ Kami informed him.

_(What do you mean old man, are you trying to tell me that there is another Saiyan out there too?) _Piccolo asked.

Kami then started to tell Piccolo everything about the female Saiyan that was on earth and her daughter. Piccolo knew that with both half Saiyans helping out they would stand a better chance of winning the fight.

*Alright all I need to do is go and get this girl then.* Piccolo thought to himself.

He checked to see that Gohan was still asleep before he took off. It didn't take long for Piccolo to get to where the girl lived as he saw her window. He had to thank Kami for informing him of the location.

*There she is.* Piccolo thought as he went over to her. Right now he was just happy that she was asleep.

When Piccolo had gotten closer to her he saw that she had a tail like Gohan and smiled.

*Yep she's a Saiyan alright.* Piccolo thought.

As Piccolo picked her up Videl started to wake up. As she woke up she saw that a green monster was holding her and in panic she cried for her mother.

"Mommy help me a monster is trying to take me away!"

Vanera was in her room when she heard her baby girl call for help. With that she rushed out of her bed to Videl's room, only to find Piccolo just about ready to go. In desperation she launched a ki blast at the Namekian, who just managed to dodge the attack.

"You let go of my daughter right now, or I will kill you!" She shouted at him.

Piccolo could sense the Saiyan's energy continue to grow. He knew that he had to end this fast if he wanted to train this girl so he let loose a massive energy attack, though making sure not to kill her. To make sure she stayed down Piccolo then grabbed her tail knowing it was the weak point.

He then let Videl down long enough for him to put a few heavy objects on Vanera's tail to prevent her from following him. He then turned back to get Videl only to see her angry.

"You hurt my mama, now I'm mad!" Videl said as her ki started rise.

As Videl's ki was raising higher both Piccolo and Vanera felt how powerful she was when she was mad. As for Videl the power was too much for her and she fainted on the floor where she had been standing.

With that Piccolo once again picked Videl up just as he was about to leave he gave one final look at Vanera and went off. "No please don't take her!" Vanera yelled with everything she had in her. But Videl and the Namek were gone.

* * *

Not long after that Piccolo had come back with Videl, Gohan was starting to get up when he saw that Piccolo had come back.

"Hello there Mr Piccolo what were you doing?" Gohan asked.

Gohan then saw that Piccolo had someone with him. As he went closer he saw that it was a little girl about his age. What Gohan saw next shocked him even more; she had a tail like him.

"Mr Piccolo who is she?" Gohan asked.

"She will be helping us when the Saiyans arrive in a year and that's all you need to know right now Gohan." Piccolo responded before he put the girl down and went back to his rock to mediate and Gohan went back to sleep.

The next morning Videl started to wake up when she saw the same green monster that had taken her last night. But she also noticed another person with him, a young boy. He had black eyes and was wearing clothes similar to the green mans. But the biggest surprise was that he had a tail.

*I thought that only me and mommy had tails.* As Videl was thinking both Gohan and Piccolo saw that she had woken up and he went over to see talk to her.

As Piccolo came over towards her Videl started to get nervous. As she looked at Gohan though she noticed that he was not scared of him of and she started to wonder why the boy was there

"Alright kid I think you're wondering why I brought you here." Piccolo said to her.

"Where's my mommy? And why did you take me?" Videl asked Piccolo, trying to hold back her tears.

"Look little girl we need your help!" Piccolo growled at her.

"Why do you need my help?" She asked.

Piccolo then started to tell Videl about the threat that was on its way to earth. At first Videl didn't believe him at first until he told her about the Saiyans tails. When she heard this Videl looked at her tail.

"I'm half alien and my mommy's a full alien?" Videl asked Piccolo.

All Piccolo did was nod his head. At first she was shocked at the fact that she was only half human but she still wanted to know why he took her from her home.

"But why did you bring me here then, why not my mommy?" Videl asked.

"We need you power to help us fight them and you are stronger then she is, I saw it." Piccolo said and then pointed at Gohan. "You see that kid over there well he has a power just as do you kid."

Videl was shocked at first not knowing that she had great power in side her and that she was stronger them her mom. She then looked at the boy as well remembering that Piccolo said that he had great power to.

*Is the green man right do I have some kind of power inside.* Videl thought to herself.

"Alright then girl go over to the boy because you two will be training together." Piccolo said to her. "It's also a good way for the two of you to get to know each other."

Soon Videl went over to the boy to say hello to him as well to know how he is. As she came up to him she gave a small smile.

"Hi my name is Gohan it's nice to meet you." Gohan said kindly.

"My name's Videl and it's nice to meet you Gohan." Videl said smiling.

After the two said hello and got to know each other Piccolo came up to the two to start their training. It was hard for him at first as Videl was always trying to run off when Piccolo wasn't looking but luckily for him she couldn't fly away.

Just three months later Gohan and Videl had become close friends. They had learned a lot about each other and neither of them had anybody else to connect to at the moment.

* * *

Later that week Piccolo put the two of them on a top of a mountain and left so that they could learn how to look after themselves but Piccolo would be watching them closely. As night came both of them were asleep until Gohan started to wake up due to hunger. He noticed two apples, he ate one of the apples and left the other for Videl when she woke up.

"Hey I have a shadow." Gohan noticed, "But the suns not up so how can I have one?"

Just then Videl also started to wake up to see Gohan looking at his shadow. And then noticed hers and like Gohan she was shocked as well.

"Wow Gohan how can I have a shadow at night?" Videl asked him.

"I don't know Videl I was wondering that too." Gohan told her, and then handed over the other apple. "Here's an apple for you Videl I think Mr. Piccolo gave them to us."

"Thanks Gohan!" Videl said in a shy voice while she took that apple from Gohan's hands.

While Videl was eating her apple Gohan was thinking where the light was coming from to make their shadows.

Both of them then started to look around for the light until they finally realized it was the moon's light.

"Wow Gohan it's a full moon I never seen one before. It looks so pretty." Videl said as she looked at it

"Yeah it is Videl." Gohan said looking at it with a smile.

As the two looked at the moon something snapped, their hearts began pounding faster and faster as both their eyes turned red. But it didn't stop there, both Gohan and Videl soon started to grow ape like, gaining snouts, fangs, and then they began to grow, quickly destroying their clothes.

Finally fur covered their bodies, the Oozaru had been unleashed, and the mountain that had originally been there was no more, not only that but both Gohan's and Videl's minds were gone. All the two wanted to do now was destroy everything they could see in sight.

As this was going on Piccolo saw the whole transformation and he knew he had to stop the two of them. Or there would be nothing left worth protecting when the Saiyans finally did show.

Piccolo tried to approach them but they kept swatting him away and then one of the two unleashed a mouth blast at him, which he just barely avoided.

"If I don't stop those two there won't be a planet to save." Piccolo said trying to think what to do.

Just then he saw the moon and remembered what Raditz said to Goku about what a Saiyans tail could do when it was a full moon. As Piccolo continued to gaze at the moon he knew what he had to do. He fired his Special Beam cannon at the moon destroying it completely. As he looked back he saw that both Gohan and Videl were reverting back to normal again. As Piccolo approached he decided to remove their tales and give them new clothing as well as a sword each.

"There now you can't say I never did anything for you." Piccolo said to them and left to do training of his own.

* * *

**A/N well that is the end of chapter two and I know I said that this chapter would be when the Saiyans came to Earth. But the next chapter will be and don't worry they will grow their tails back so please read and review and tell me what you think. Now I just want to tell all of you that I don't want Vanera to find Videl until one year is gone so that both Gohan Videl get to know each other more.**


	3. Chapter 3 the Saiyans have arrived

**A/N before I start I would like to thank all of you for the reviews that you sent me and I hope that you like this chapter. The next thing I would like to say is that Videl will have some of Gohan's attacks as well as her own that will be made up. So enjoy this next chapter hope you like it thanks again to Dracarot for beta reading.**

**"Ki attacks" **

"Talking"

*Thinking*

_(Bond)_

**Chapter 3 the Saiyans have arrived**

Over the last few months Piccolo's training was coming along very well with his two students. Gohan had some attacks down as did Videl and practiced them under Piccolo's eye. He was glad that the two had decided to stop running away now. He knew that when the two had woken up after having their tails removed they were both shocked and scared but not anymore. They couldn't even walk at first hell they could not even stand since they were so used to having tails.

Now both Gohan and Videl were wearing clothes similar to Piccolo's but with a black gi and red sash, instead of blue. Piccolo soon saw that they both started to power up their attacks and both ready to use the Kamehameha against each other.

"You ready for this Videl!" Gohan asked her.

"You bet Gohan give me all that you've got." Videl replied.

Soon the two of them had gathered the necessary energy, Piccolo warning them not to overdo it.

**"KA-ME-HA-ME HAAAAA!" **The two shouted in unison

As both blast hit each other Piccolo was sent back by the power of their attack. After that attack the two put the arms across their face putting their hands together ready to fire their Masenko Ha at each other this time. And just like the last attack they both hit again but this time it blew them away.

"Wow just look at them their power it's amazing!" Piccolo shouted as he felt the power from the two.

The two half Saiyans continued to fight until Gohan flew into the sky to get out of Videl's punches and ki blasts but when he did it Videl scowled.

"Now you get back down here Gohan you know I can't fly yet!" Videl shouted at him but all this did was make Gohan laugh at her playfully.

"Sorry Videl I couldn't help it." Gohan told her. "Besides you kind of had me trapped with all the moves you were just using on me!" He said to her with a smile.

As the two were playing around they did not know that the eternal dragon was being summoned. All three of them saw the sky growing dark as well as lighting neither Gohan nor Videl knew what was going on. They figured it was a storm.

"Wow I've never seen a storm like this before that's strange." Gohan said looking at the sky.

"Yeah this is strange Gohan; I mean there is no rain at all so this can't be normal." Videl said also looking up at the sky.

*That's no storm!* Piccolo thought looking as the sky still continued to get more dark.

Piccolo knew that someone was going to make a wish with the Dragon balls. This made Piccolo realize the others were about to wish Goku back and the Two Saiyans would be on Earth shortly.

* * *

The next day East City served as there welcome mat. The people could only look at the two of them; all the people were shocked to see aliens on their planet.

"Look at these fools Vegeta it as if we're the first aliens they've seen!" Nappa laughed as he looked at the humans.

Nappa then looked over to Vegeta. "So what shall we do about these fools Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you decide for once?"

"Oh really Thanks, Vegeta your too kind." Nappa grinned evilly.

Vegeta gave a creepy stare. "Don't mention it."

Nappa raised his middle and index fingers, pointing to the skies. In just a split second, bright lights swarmed and surrounded the innocent humans. Then there was a massive explosion, wiping out everything from the center of the blast to several miles out, picking up the attention of the Z-fighters.

* * *

"What? What are they doing?" Chiaotzu gasped in horror.

Yamcha was trying to overcome the great force as the strength of the massive energy almost blew him away from his feet. "That's too powerful."

* * *

Gohan almost lost his balance as the ground shook. "Woah!" Gohan then looked at Videl who was coming right at him thanks to the blast that had just happened. Videl was lucky that Gohan had caught her in his arms and held on to her making sure that she was safe.

Videl on the other had been a little embarrassed by this. "Thanks Gohan!" She managed to say to him while he just smiled at her.

Piccolo growled angrily, worried about what the Saiyans were up to now.

* * *

In seconds' time, the fatal technique of Nappa disappeared and there were nothing left, but sizzling smoke and their two spacecrafts. Nappa demolished the entire city.

"So what did you think of that Vegeta? There's nothing left of those fools now!" Nappa said with an evil laugh

Vegeta crossed his arms and replied with annoyance. "There is not anyone left to impress, Nappa. I should've known better not to let you have all the fun."

"Oh come on, Vegeta." Nappa said. "A little destruction won't affect the sale price for this planet. What's the big deal?"

"Try to use your head, Nappa. We came here for the Dragon balls, remember? For the wish. The wish, right? Don't you know, Nappa?" Vegeta tried to zap his memory.

Nappa tilted his head, not getting his Vegeta's point a little. "Well yeah, we're going to wish for immortality, weren't we?"

"Good and we need all seven Dragon balls, right?" Vegeta raised a brow. "So let me ask you this; what if one of the Dragon balls happened to be here on the city that you just destroyed?"

Nappa suddenly realized his careless mistake. "Huh? Oh, sorry 'bout that, Vegeta. Guess I forgot."

Vegeta scoffed at his comrade. "Let's forget about everything. What's done is done and cannot be undone. Now first we have to find the highest power level."

Vegeta and Nappa pressed their buttons on their scouter's. Their devices started to calculate numbers, distances, etc.

Nappa read the reading on his scouter. "Huh? More than half a dozen people on this planet have a power level of over 1,000. How could that be possible?"

"Hmm…how should I know? Maybe they've been preparing for us." Vegeta guessed. "Not to worry. Let's start out by looking strongest one."

Nappa searched around until his scouter indicated it found three significant power levels to the south

"Just found three of them. They definitely have the strongest power level." Nappa chuckled.

Both Nappa and Vegeta ascended into the skies and soared at maximum velocity. Hunting down the origins of the power.

* * *

Both Piccolo and Gohan knew that they were here as did Videl and the power that they felt was awed them. Piccolo knew that they were going to come for them, they were the graves threat.

"Oh no it looks like they may be one more then thought." Piccolo moaned as he felt a third power level approach.

Luckily it was only Krillen, who also had been training hard this past year. As he landed he saw two people that he knew one of them was Piccolo and the other his best friends son. But he noticed someone else was with them a small girl. Krillen was wondering what she was doing here and he went over to Piccolo.

"Hey guys what's up?" Krillen asked the three. "So Piccolo, what's with the girl?"

"She's a half-saiyan to Krillen, just like me." Gohan said with a smile.

That had not been the answer Krillen expected, and so he decided to question Piccolo further in private.

"Piccolo why did you bring a little girl here and how is she going to help?" Krillen asked.

Piccolo was just looking at Krillen and then at the two kids that he had been training for the last year.

"Well Krillen I thought that it would be best if we had another saiyan helping us besides Gohan." Piccolo said to Krillen.

"That maybe so Piccolo but she's only five like Gohan!" Krillen said objecting to having her here.

But before either Krillen or Piccolo could continue all four of them felt the Saiyans arrive. All four watched as the two landed in front of them with an evil smile towards them.

The Saiyans landed two meters in front of them. "So we meet at last." Vegeta greeted.

"The pleasure's mine." Piccolo returned. "Just for the record, why did you guys come here? We won't hurt you if you don't mean to do any harm." Piccolo questioned.

"That voice. I see. You're the one who defeated Raditz a year ago right?"

"What my voice?" Piccolo asked.

"Didn't Raditz tell you?" Vegeta asked, tapping his scouter. "Our scouter's also works as communicator's." Nappa told them.

"The green one's from Namek right?" Nappa enquired.

"Yep he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot." Vegeta answered. Piccolo was surprised by what they said.

"So I'm an alien huh? I was wondering about the antennae. You just gave me some insight to my heritage." Piccolo wasn't surprised really.

"We didn't know you were from outer space!" Videl exclaimed.

"Wow! Is that true Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

As the four of them looked at the two Saiyans Piccolo and Krillen just looked at them. But both Gohan and Videl were too scared of them to even move.

"Now, tell us where the Dragon balls are!" Vegeta demanded.

"You won't find them for a year." The group looked to Krillen.

"Shut it. Look we know the Dragon balls are here. Make no mistake we will find them. We can go hard or easy on you." Nappa responded, glaring at the short, bald man.

"It appears that they aren't going to tell us where they are Nappa." Vegeta declared.

"You want to bet? All right! Let's see how strong they really are!" Nappa yelled, activating his scouter sensor.

Nappa started looking at their powers levels pointing aiming his scouter at each one of them seeing how powerful starting with Gohan.

"Well the kids power is at a 1000 as is the other kid. The Namek is at 1400 while the short guy is only at 1300. Ha you can't beat us with such weak power levels." Nappa said to them.

As he was laughing at them Vegeta knew that it was not wise to trust what the scoter was telling them.

"Hey Nappa I wouldn't trust those readings if I were you because their hiding their power levels." Vegeta said to him.

"Ah yes. That weakling Raditz was fooled by the power ratings." Nappa reminded himself. With that they took off their scouter's.

This had came as a shock to Piccolo who had fought so hard to just kill Raditz and all the other two Saiyans thought was that he was a weakling.

"Why don't we have a little fun with them what do you say Nappa." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure Vegeta what do you have in mind?" Nappa asked.

"Why don't we use the Saibamen to make them tell us were the dragon balls are." Vegeta said.

"Your right Vegeta maybe they can make them talk. Now let's see ah it looks like we have eight of them left." Nappa said as he started to plant them in to the earth.

After he had planted what to the four fighters looked like green peas he poured what looked like green snot on the ground. Soon after he had done that eight little green men with red eyes came out of the ground. Looking at them it seemed like they didn't have any brains as they smashed all the rocks around them.

"There nothing but brainless beasts." Krillen said.

"Alright do what you want to the others but remember leave the Namek alive." Vegeta said to them.

The Saibamen started to make their way the fighters very slowly so that they could put fear in them.

"Alright then Krillen you take the three in the middle Gohan, Videl I want you to take to two on the left while I'll take the three on the right." Piccolo said to them.

Soon all but the two five year old kids and the two Saiyans were fighting the Saibamen. As both Krillen and Piccolo were fighting them but so far the ones that the two half Saiyans were suppose to fight were nowhere to be seen.

"Gohan where are they." Videl said to him looking for the Saibamen.

Soon one of the Saibamen came up behind Gohan and Videl and smashed Gohan with its shoulder earning the Saibamen Videl's ire and she started to power up. The Saibaman just looked at her with a grin thinking that it could take her on.

"You hurt my friend now you're going to pay!" Videl shouted at the Saibaman.

The Saibaman saw how angry she was but he still wasn't afraid of her at all. It soon started to charge at her but she was ready for it. As the Saibaman got close to her it opened the top part of its head releasing aced at her. But this just made Videl more angry and at the saibaman so she started to charge at it.

Videl placed her hands in an Eagle potion. "Now let's see how you like this you little green freak **Eagle blast!" **Videl shouted at it as she used her attack on it.

The second the attack hit the monster it was vaporized killing it. Once the dust settled all the fighters including Videl stopped and stared in shock. She stopped though to go to Gohan's aid.

"Hey Gohan are you alright?" Videl asked her friend.

Gohan was the most shocked of them. Because he didn't know that Videl had it in her to do something like that at all.

"Sure Videl I'm alright." Gohan said giving that Son smile.

Vegeta looked on at what he thought was a human female wondering how she could be this strong ay only five.

"Vegeta what's going on how can that kid be so powerful?" Nappa asked still looking at the smell girl.

"I don't know Nappa but we don't need to worry about her she's only human after all." Vegeta said to Nappa with an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah you are right Vegeta she's too weak to beat us!" Nappa said as he started laughing

But the thing that the two Saiyans didn't know was that one more fighter was about to join the fight.

"How dare you say that about my daughter?" A voice yelled at them.

* * *

**A/N well that it for this chapter I hope that you liked it and what a shock eight Saibamen and Videl's mother has come into the battle. So please read and review and I hope that you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 the Saibamen attack

**A/N well it's been a long time but here it is and I knew that you all want to know the poll result. Well you all wanted it Vanera is going to stay alive so she well. Sorry that it took so long to put this up I've been busy with a ton of work. Disclaimer I do not own Dragon ball Z.**

"**Ki attacks" **

"Talking"

*Thinking*

_(Bond)_

**Chapter 4 the Saibamen attack**

The two full blooded Saiyans and the Saibamen looked up in the sky to see a fighter, but it was too hard to see her face as the sun blocked it. Even Piccolo, Krillen and Gohan couldn't tell who it was thanks to the sun. But they could tell it was a female from the voice. Only Videl knew who it was as slowly she began to descend to the ground Videl gave a smile at her mother.

"Mommy I'm so happy to see you!" Videl said as she ran up to her mother giving her a hug.

After the hug was over Videl saw that her mother no longer had her tail and Vanera saw that her daughter had no tail either. Gohan and Krillen remained clueless but then one of the Saiyans just smiled at them.

"Well look here Vegeta, if it isn't Vanera!" Nappa said as he looked at her.

As Vegeta examined her he could tell that Nappa was right about her being a Saiyan. Both of them just smiled at her and Videl now knowing that she was a Saiyan too.

"I see now that little girl is a Saiyan to, how interesting." Vegeta said smirking at them both.

Vanera was so happy to see her daughter again she knew that there was nothing she wouldn't do to protect her daughter from harm. As Vanera got ready to fight the two Saiyans the rest of the Z-fighters Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha arrived to the battle.

"Well looks like we have more fighters to have fun with Nappa!" Vegeta noted in a sadistic way as he thought about how he would kill them all.

The Z fighters and Saiyans eyes now turned to the Saibamen, with Tien taking the initiative.

"Looks like the Saiyans decided to bring some of their friends along for the ride." Tien as he looked at them.

"Nope they grow them here." Krillen said to Tien.

Just then five jet copters came on to the scene. In one of them was a camera crew filming the standoff and sending the images to the world. Nappa was not at all happy with the humans watching them. So he decided to destroy the people that were trying to film the fight that was going to start. Nappa fired a powerful ki blast at the film crew jet copter.

"Lucky for them it's just a cargo robot!" Nappa said in a sick tone.

With everyone there the Z fighter's began discussing tactics. Meanwhile Videl was introducing Gohan to her mom and telling her about him and what they had been doing. Further conversation was interrupted as Vegeta thought of something that would be fun for him and Nappa to watch.

"Gentlemen I'd like to make an offer to you, how about you fight our Saibamen." Vegeta said smiling at them.

"Listing we came here to fight, not play in your damn games!" Piccolo shouted at him.

At that moment Krillen had a thought that could help them buy some time while they waited for Goku.

"Hey wait a second Piccolo maybe we should just play their game while we wait for Goku." Krillen advised.

Piccolo knew that Krillen was right; they had to give Goku enough time to get to them. But Piccolo was thinking about what the Saiyans had told him not to long ago, part of him thought it was a lie. But a part of him knew that what they were telling him was true

"So who wants to fight first then?" Yamcha asked with a smile.

Tien stepped forward ready to fight one of the Saibamen that would come out. Soon both Tien and the saibaman were ready to fight each other.

"So you ready you little shrimp." Tien asked the alien.

The battle commenced after those words, and after a few exchanges, everyone knew that Tien had the advantage. Tien constantly attacked the saibaman, keeping it from attacking. The fight continued in this way until Tien used his Tri beam. The saibaman then went crashing to the ground though it was still alive.

"Wow that was brilliant Mr. Tien!" Gohan said cheering him on his win.

"That was awesome Tien you won!" Chiaotzu shouted also happy that Tien triumphed.

Everyone was happy that Tien had won the fight with Saibamen.

"Well it looks like you got a weak batch there Nappa!" Vegeta said mocking him.

"But that can't be! All of these Saibamen are the same ones that survived the battle on Tirteck." Nappa said to Vegeta.

"They all have a power of 1200 all have the same power level as." After saying this Nappa looked down at his failing saibaman.

"They all have the same power level as who Nappa?" Vegeta asked.

"The same power level as Raditz!" Nappa said shocked.

Just as Tien started to walk back to his friends the saibaman that he had beaten was starting to get back up. But as it was doing so Vegeta pointed his two fingers at the saibaman and killed it, shocking everyone even Nappa.

"Why did you do that Vegeta? It was still alive." Nappa asked, still in shock at what Vegeta had done.

"It already lost Nappa and is useless to us now!" Vegeta replied coldly.

Still shocked at what Vegeta had done to the saibaman. He then looked at the Z fighters to see who was ready to fight the remaining Saibamen. Vegeta gave a smile at them thinking who would fight next. But what no one knew was that the camera crew had come back while Tien was fighting.

"So who wants to go next?" Vegeta asked them.

None of them knew who should fight next. Soon Vanera stepped forward ready to fight the next saibaman. In a flash Vanera went flying straight at the saibaman giving it a good punch in the face. But it soon got back up and charged at her at its top speed trying to slash her with its claws but she avoided them.

"You go mommy beat that green freak!" Videl shouted as she saw her mother's fight.

Just then the saibaman opened the top of his head shooting out acid at her. But Vanera managed to get out of the acids way before it could land on her. Vanera didn't take kindly to that particular method of attack and went back on the offensive.

"That was a big mistake green boy!" Vanera shouted angrily.

This started to frighten the saibaman. So it started to attack her with all the power that it possessed.

"Alright then if that's the way you want then eat this **Blazing fury!"** She shouted as she put her two hands together.

A massive wave of red and green energy came straight at the saibaman from Vanera's hand, and struck its target, blowing the saibaman to pieces. But Videl saw a similar smile to those that the other two Saiyans had on them. Videl just hope that her mother was going to be alright.

"Alright that one more down then!" Krillen rejoiced, happy that one more of the Saibamen was dead.

With a third Saibamen defeated they knew that if they kept this up Goku would be here in no time. As the fourth Saibamen came forward Krillen decided that he wanted to fight it.

"Alright then it looks like it's my turn then!" Krillen shouted but before he could start his fight he was stopped by his good friend Yamcha.

"Hey what are you doing Yamcha?" Krillen asked him, wondering why he stopped him.

"Look Krillen I'd like a go if you don't mind." Yamcha said to Krillen.

"Why Yamcha? I want to fight them too you know!" Krillen shouted as he started to lose his temper.

"I know that, but you've already been wished back by the Dragon balls once." Yamcha said and Krillen knew that he was right.

With that the both Yamcha and the saibaman got ready to fight each other. Everyone who was there hoped that Yamcha would win this fight, including a certain blue haired genius currently watching the fight from a television at Kame House.

* * *

**A/N well I hoped that you liked**** that chapter and Vanera attack Blazing fury is not real and sorry that it did take so long to do. So please read and review so that I know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 the good times and bad times

**A/N well another chapter for you all there will be some smell Gohan/Videl in this chapter. So please enjoy and thanks to all who reviewed disclaimer I don't Dragon ball Z. I would like to Thanks once again to Dracarot for beta reading.**

**"Ki attack"**

*Thinking*

"Talking"

_(Bond)_

**Chapter 5 the good times and bad times**

Yamcha went charging towards the Saibaman; he gave the little monster a punch right in the chest and then in the back of the spine. But this just made the Saibaman madder, causing it to go on the offensive with its claws. But every time the Saibaman missed attacking him in the right spot.

"What's wrong green dude can't keep up!" Yamcha said coolly.

"Alright, I think Yamcha is going to win!" Krillen shouted to his friends.

* * *

While Yamcha was fighting Bulma was watching and cheering him on. As was the shape shifting cat Puar as well the two just smiled as he continued his fight. As the rest group who included the Ox king, Master Roshi, Oolong and Chi-Chi were watching the fight. When they all saw that the camera was on Gohan and Videl it was a shock to everyone to see how much different Gohan was now. What was even more of a shock was the girl they saw next to him.

"Hey Chi-Chi look it's Gohan!" The Ox king said.

"What, my little baby?" Chi-Chi shouted as she shoved her further out of her way so that she could see him.

"Look at my little boy his grown up so fast without me!" Chi-Chi said sadly as she looked at her son but then saw the girl next to him.

"Hey who's that girl next to Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked as she continued to eye her.

"Well the only thing we know is she's been helping Gohan in fighting the Saiyans."

Bulma said to her. "She even saved him when one of those green things attacked him; from the looks of it she was not happy at what it did to him." Bulma said.

With that information the worry on Chi-Chi's had been replaced with a smile. She then started screaming and jumping up and down to the surprise of the others.

"What's wrong Chi-Chi did something happen?" Bulma asked concerned for her friend.

"My little baby has a girlfriend!" Chi-Chi shouted with stars in her eyes.

"That means that they're start going out on dates and some day they could get married and then have kids! And then I'm going to be a grandmother!" Chi-Chi said happily.

"Hey Chi-Chi calm down, there only kids you know, just five years old." Bulma tried to reason with her.

Despite this Chi-Chi was getting happier at the thought of grandbabies, leaving Bulma to simply keep her from getting too out of hand. The rest just decided to watch the fight but they weren't the only people of note viewing the battle. Hercule Satan was also paying attention to the fight, and he did not like the fact that his wife and daughter were in the middle of it. He then noticed the big green man that had kidnapped Videl according to Vanera.

* * *

_1 year ago after Videl's was captured_

_Vanera had just watched her daughter being taken away all she could do was sit there. It wasn't long until Hercule came into the room to see what had happed to his wife and when he did he saw her crying on the floor._

"_Honey what's wrong?" He asked her as he moved closer to her only to see that she was holding Videl's favourite toy in her arms._

"_He took her; he took my baby from me!" Vanera said still crying._

_Hercule didn't know what had happened but when he saw that Videl was nowhere to be found so he went over so Vanera and sat down next to her._

_*How can I be so weak, I'm a Saiyan fighter and here I am crying!* She thought to herself._

_

* * *

_

_Over the next few weeks both Hercule and Vanera tried to find Videl. But no matter where they searched they couldn't find anything, not even with police help. Until one day Vanera got a message from Kami just telling her to meet him that night. So when the sun had set Vanera went to go and see him hoping that he would know where her daughter was._

"_So are you Kami?" She asked looking at as he just hid in the shadows._

"_Yes I am!" Was all the mysterious man said to her, continuing to hide in the shadows._

"_So do you know where my daughter is?" She asked with hope in her heart._

"_I am sorry Vanera but she is needed right now to save the earth." Kami said to her not wanting to show himself yet._

_When Kami said this to her Vanera's Saiyan instincts took over. So she ran over to him with the sole purpose of beating the information out of him._

"_Who are you to decide that my daughter should fight this battle when she's only four years old?" She shouted with hatred at what she was being told._

"_I know this is hard for you, but it's what's best for the Earth." He told her._

_This had only made Vanera angrier; he was using her daughter to fight his battles. Right now all she wanted to know was who this was._

"_Alright who are you anyway!" She shouted at him as she moved to pick him up so that could see his face._

_As she slowly started to pull Kami towards her she started to notice something about him. Once Vanera pulled him into the light she recognized the face as the one who took Videl but older._

"_It's you! You're the one who took my daughter!" She shouted grabbing Kami by the throat._

"_Look I'm not the one who took her but it's for the best." Kami said trying not to choke to death in her grasp._

"_What do you mean it's for the best? Tell me where she is and why you need her!" She demanded with increasing rage._

"_There are two Saiyans on their way to Earth right now and she's needed to help protect it." Kami responded, continuing to eye her._

_Kami could see that right now Vanera was scared that there were two of her people coming to earth. At first when she got to this planet all she could think about was a way to keep her race alive. But that all changed over time and she started to love this planet._

_Slowly Vanera looked at him knowing what she had to do. "When will they get here?" She asked him._

"_They will be here in less than five months." Kami said to her._

_At that point Kami knew that he had to go before she got angrier then she was now. And before she could do anything to him he went flying away from her, but she didn't care, she just went back home. After she arrived Vanera went to talk to Hercule about what she had learned not that long ago._

_

* * *

_

"_So honey did the person know where our daughter is?" He asked her._

_Vanera started to tell him everything that she was told by Kami. And why the green freak wanted their daughter she told him that she was also going to fight them as well._

"_And that's everything, in five months the two Saiyans will be here!" Vanera said trying not to cry._

"_So what are you going to do then?" Hercule asked her hope she was not planning on doing what he was thinking she would do._

"_I'm going to fight them as well!" She told him bravely._

_Hercule didn't know what to say or how to talk her out of not fight them. As he was thinking on how to stop her from doing this he saw that she had uncurled her tail from her waist._

"_Hey Vanera what are you doing?" He asked not knowing what she wanted._

"_I need you to pull off my tail. I know you're wondering why I'm doing this. It's because right now it's too dangerous." She told him but Hercule was still confused._

_So Vanera told Hercule what could happen when the two Saiyans arrived and what their tails could do. Without any further argument Hercule grabbed hold of her tail tightly and pulled it off her. At first it hurt but the pain went away. Once he did that Vanera knew what was needed so she started to train her body so that she would be prepared for the Saiyan's arrival._

_End flashback_

__

__

_

* * *

_

As Hercule finished remembering what had happed last year to both him and his wife, all he could hope was that both his wife and daughter were safe.

Then his ego kicked in…

"Don't worry my little sweet pee daddy coming to save you from those Saiyans." He said to himself with a smile.

"YEAH! The world champ is here to save the day!" He shouted proudly to no one.

It didn't take too long for Hercule to get where the fighting was going on. He landed his jet plane not to far from the fighting so he had some time to prepare. He sent it back into its' capsule form as he headed for the battlefield. As Hercule got there he was careful so that no one could see him. He knew that all he could do for now was watch the fight. At that moment he saw a guy with long hair fighting a small green thing. But as he continued scanning the field he noticed his little girl next to a boy he didn't know.

* * *

**A/N well that is the end for this chapter and I'm sorry that it took so long to update.**


	6. Chapter 6 Yamcha's end

**A/N Sorry but I didn't like the chapter that I did so I redid the chapter making it more violent with more blood and language to, so enjoy. I do not own Dragon ball Z.**

*Thinking*

**"Ki attack"**

"Talking"

_(Bond)_

**Chapter 6 Yamcha's end**

Everyone watched and waited for who would make the next move, Yamcha or the Saibaman. Yamcha knew what he had to do and that was to end it fast but then without any warning the Saibaman went dashing right for him with its claws. Yamcha just managed to avoid disembowelment, though he couldn't avoid getting a cut and falling.

"Why you little bastard you'll pay for that!" Yamcha shouted at the thing.

All the Saibaman did was laugh at him and of course Yamcha was not at all happy. Before the Saibaman could continue its taunts Yamcha started charging up one of his attacks.

**"KA-ME-HA-ME HAAAAA!" **Yamcha yelled.

The Saibaman noticed it and evaded it quickly; Yamcha just cursed the monster underneath his breath. The Saibaman then sprinted towards Yamcha and both engaged in another brawl. The alien creature executed various punches, slaps, and kicks. Yamcha blocked all of it and countered at the same time. Once the Saibaman executed a claw strike, Yamcha sidestepped and gave a devastating knee strike to its stomach.

"Alright take that!" Yamcha felt this was too easy.

The Saibaman shrieked in pain as it started to back away from Yamcha who took the opportunity to use his signature technique.

"Alright, enough of these silly, old tricks **Wolf…Fang…Fist!" **Yamcha cried out as he struck the saibaman, devastating it, Yamcha then followed through with a head butt that caused the saibaman to drop to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Everyone, be they on the battlefield or in Kame house, was rejoicing over Yamcha's victory, but unfortunately they'd soon learn they had been over optimistic.

"Alright he did it I knew he would win!" Bulma shouted happy seeing her boyfriend on the T.V.

* * *

"Alright, Yamcha you did it." Gohan cheered for him.

"Hooray for Yamcha!" Chiaotzu applauded for him also.

"He won mom, he won!" Videl shouted happily.

"This is too easy. How about I'll take on all four of your remaining Saibamen?" Yamcha asked still jubilant.

Nappa and Vegeta smiled at him as he said this, taking note of something nobody noticed. The Saibaman that Yamcha thought that he had beaten was still alive.

Before he could do anything the Saibaman had grappled onto Yamcha and was not letting go. Yamcha tried his best to break free and Krillen was about to go to help but he was stopped by Vanera.

"Hey wait are you doing I need to help my friend!" He shouted at her.

"You can't because if you go out there you'll be killed as well!" She told him.

Videl was curious as to how her mother knew this but this was just one of so many questions she wanted an answer to. But Videl would have to wait until the Saiyans were gone then she would ask her mother everything about her past. What Videl didn't know was she was about to find out about one of her mother's dark secrets from her past.

"Because Krillen I used to use them as well when I had to go off to planets and kill everyone on there, no matter who they were, be they men, women, or children." She said not at all proud of her deeds.

Everyone else saw that Yamcha was trying everything he could do to try and get this thing off him. But no matter how hard he tried the Saibaman refused to budge.

"Hey, let me go! Get off!" He shouted but the Saibaman gave the most disgusting smirk.

When Videl heard this she was shocked at what her mother was telling Krillen, she slowly moved over to Gohan because she felt safe with him. But she was stopped when they heard Yamcha screaming as he noticed that the Saibaman's whole body started to glow in fiery flames and dark lights. The Saibaman gave one last shriek and a smile at Yamcha before detonating, killing them both

"YAMCHA NO, NOOOOO!" Krillen yelled after his best friend.

* * *

Back at Kame House everyone was in shock at what they saw. None more so than Bulma. Except perhaps Puar who had broken down into tears, but Bulma wasn't too far behind grabbing her blue hair and panting heavily in an attempt to gain control. But Master Roshi went up to her knowing that she needed to just let it all out.

"Bulma it's alright to let it out child." He said kindly to her.

When he said this she just collapsed on his chest and started to cry on him more and more but as Bulma was crying Puar had fainted. Everyone rushed over to help her and both Oolong and Master Roshi laid her down to rest. Just then Bulma started crying again over Yamcha's death but Master Roshi knew that he could be wished back.

"Hey you stop that right now Bulma." He told her calmly.

"What? I hope you know that I was going to get married to him one day!" She shouted at the old man.

But Master Roshi just told her that since that this was his first time dying that he could just be brought back to life. When Bulma heard this it made her a lot happier knowing all was not lost, she looked back at the television screen to see Krillen over Yamcha's body.

* * *

"No Yamcha please get up! No you bastards killed him!" Krillen shouted at the Saiyans and the remaining saibamen.

All the two Saiyans and the remaining saibaman did was laugh at him, but this was only making Krillen more pissed at them.

"That does it I'll take on all four of them just like Yamcha would have done!" Krillen shouted.

Krillen then started powering up, ready to not only kill the Saibamen but the Saiyans as well. Everyone knew what he was about to do and decided to get out of his way but the two Saiyans continued to laugh.

"You think that you can win when your friend didn't!" Vegeta mocked. He then commanded the saibamen, "Go and kill him, make it slow, very slow."

Then all four Saibamen came straight at him not thinking at all of what would happen to them. But they were too late to stop Krillen's attack from killing them all. Or rather all but one of them, it hid in side of a small crack just as Krillen's blast hit the two Saiyans but they just smiled as the blast came at them.

"That was for Yamcha you assholes!" Krillen shouted as he tried to regain his breath.

As they all started thinking that it was good and over none of them saw the last saibaman coming right at Gohan and Videl. The two of them saw that it was heading right at them and had little time to do anything to stop it, thankfully Piccolo stepped in.

"How dare you do that, attacking children you're done for?" With that Piccolo threw the saibaman into the sky and killed it by shooting a deadly beam out of his mouth.

Gohan and Videl both saw what Piccolo had done for them and thanked him for it but this was only cut short as two people started to come of the smoke. As the two got closer all they heard was laughing; right then they knew who it was and it scared them to death.

"Just look at them Vegeta you'd think that they'd seen a ghost or something." Nappa said while still laughing at them.

"Well now that we got that out of the way it's time to get this started." Vegeta said to the fighters.

Both Saiyans looked at the reaming Z fighters but what the two looked at the most was the Namek and the three Earth Saiyans, Gohan, Videl, and the traitor Vanera. Both knew that they should watch out for the four of them, seeing as they were the gravest threat.

"Alright Nappa do what you like with the rest just remember to leave the Namek alive so we can find the Dragon balls." Vegeta ordered him.

"Don't worry Vegeta I'm just going to have some fun with them first." Nappa said as he looked for a victim.

Nappa looked towards Videl then Gohan deciding on whom to attack first. Before anybody could stop his contemplation though Nappa went charging towards Videl. Before anybody could react to that Nappa had already kicked her in the ribs and tossed her into a mountain.

"VIDEL NO!" Vanera cried out as she saw her baby girl being beating to death by Nappa.

All Nappa did was smile as he saw the pain in Vanera's face from what he had done to the half breed. Even Vegeta was smiling at her pain; he hated her and Kakarot for going against them. He would enjoy watching the two half breeds fall to the former Saiyan general.

What none of them knew was that the mountain Videl had crashed into was serving as her father's hiding place. Hercule had only just seen Yamcha fall and now his little girl was in trouble. He wanted to stop Nappa from harming her any farther. He knew what to do (or thought he did) using Nappa's continued laughter as an opportunity to check on his child.

*My little princess I have to save her from that freak and his light tricks!* Hercule thought hating Nappa for what he has done.

Hercule was hoping that neither of the two Saiyans would see him as he slowly picked her up in to his arms. Once she was in his arms Videl started to wake up and saw the last person she thought that she would ever see.

"Dad what are you doing here?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here to help you my little sweet pea!" Hercule told her looking to see how badly she was hurt.

As he did look he was relieved to find that she only had a few bruises but he knew that he would need to take her to see a doctor in case there were injuries that he didn't know about. What the two didn't know was that Nappa and everyone else had seen him. All of the Z fighters were wondering what the hell he was doing and why he is here.

"Well what do we have here, another toy for me to play with?" He asked laughing at him.

Nappa slowly started to make his way towards Videl and Hercule all the entire time thinking who to kill first. When he got to the two of them all he did was look at them with an evil smirk. Hercule knew he had to protect his daughter from this thing that he knew wanted to kill her.

"Alright it's time to face the champ!" He shouted at Nappa while laughing.

"You think that you can beat me HA! Yeah right why don't you just try it you human fool?" Nappa said to him as he went lugging right at him.

Hercule managed to dodge as Nappa went to punch him but only by the skin of his teeth but this was only the start of Nappa's attacks. Hercule tried to punch Nappa in the face but this only made him laugh at him even more. No matter what he tried to do, be it kicks or punches Nappa continued to laugh it off. Everyone watched as Hercule tried everything he could to save Videl.

"Well this has been fun but it's time to end this." Nappa said and went leaping right at him delivering a devastating punch.

Hercule went to block his attack, only to have his arm broken. Hercule fell grasping his now useless limb in his one good arm. But Nappa was nowhere near done with him; he picked him up and snapped his legs. Videl could only watch as Nappa slowly tore her father apart.

"Well it's time to end this now but don't worry you'll be seeing you filthy Saiyan daughter soon." He said.

With those last words Nappa balled his hand into a fist and punched Hercule right through his chest with blood coming out the other side. Everybody knew that Hercule was dead. Two of them, however were in despair over what they had just saw. Videl and Vanera Both wanted to get Nappa back for what he had done. Videl in particular wanted to tear Nappa apart. Her time for fear had passed.

* * *

**A/N well this chapter has been redone and I have to say that it's a lot better than the last one I did, more blood and Nappa being way more violent to Hercule. So please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7 Vanera Vs Nappa

**A/N well here is the next chapter and to those who wanted Vanera to die sorry some of you wanted her not to die thank god for that poll vote. So please don't kill me besides there is always the Namek sage to kill her disclaimer I do not Dragonball Z or anything else. One other thing when you see /laughs\ I have done that when someone is laughing please tell me if you think it's good. And thanks to my new Beta reader 4gohan4 for Beta reader this chapter.**

**"Ki attack"**

*Thinking*

"Talking"

_(Bond)_

**Chapter 7 Nappa vs. Vanera**

As Videl looked at the monster who had killed her father but that was all about to change as Nappa took his had out of Hercule in a quick motion. Hercule fell to the ground very quickly but to Videl it was as if time had stopped for her as she watched. Everyone else was shocked at what they saw most didn't know what they should even do. Vanera however was not able to do a thing but she knew that she could not start crying not yet.

"Well now that he's out of the way it's time for the half breed girl!" Nappa said with a smile as he grabbed Videl's neck.

This was only making Gohan and Vanera angry at the one doing this to her, as both wanted to smash his skull in. Slowly Nappa started griping Videl's neck a lot harder than before trying to make it harder for Videl to breathe. And it was working very well she was finding it more and more difficult for her to breathe for air.

_(I can't breathe please Gohan help me please I don't want to die!) _Videl was crying out inside but only in her head.

No one heard Videl's call for help as she was only thinking it in her mind but, her thoughts were starting to get through to Gohan somehow. The only problem was that not all of her thoughts were getting to Gohan, but he knew that she was in trouble and that he had to save her. He didn't know why but he felt that he had to save her save her from the pain that she was in.

*I need to help her I can't let her die I won't let her die!* Gohan said he knew that he would not let her die.

But before Gohan could move to help her, Videl's mother went flying towards Nappa; she was going so fast that no one saw her. Before Nappa could even kill Videl by breaking her neck in two, Vanera punched him right in the face. Once she punched him, Nappa let go of Videl as he hit one of the mountains losing a few teeth too. But once Vanera had her daughter in her arms she noticed Videl was unconscious; she went to see Hercule and to her fear, she was right. He was dead and she tried her best not to cry at least not now she slowly took Videl over to the Z fighters as she gave Videl to Piccolo she looked back towards Nappa. But as he got up, Nappa saw his missing teeth and was not happy at all with what she had done but Vanera didn't care at all what she had done to him.

"You bitch you knocked out my teeth I'll kill you for that!" He shouted at her as Nappa started to power up. While he was powering up lighting was coming up and the wind and rocks started to act up, it was hard for any of them not to be blown away by all his power.

"That was for my daughter and my husband you fucking bustard!" She shouted at him and both Vegeta and Nappa could see how mad she was with the two of them.

As she started to make her way over to Nappa, Vanera had a look of anger and hatred on her face. Vegeta just smiled seeing that's not all of Vanera Saiyan instincts were not all gone.

"If you touch my daughter one time then I will rip you apart lime from lime you got that!"

Once Nappa was done he went charging for her all Nappa wanted was to make her suffer for what she had done to his teeth. Vanera knew that doing this was stupid there was no way she could win against Nappa but she had to try her best no matter what. She would save her daughter and avenge her husband even if it killed her doing it. As Nappa went for her Vanera got out of the way from Nappa's attack but then he kicked her right in the ribs but that didn't mean Nappa want done yet with her. He the grabbed Vanera's hair and started to smash her into any mountain again and again not giving her a chance to counter him back.

"Take this bitch **Bomber DX!" **Nappa shouted as he charges up a potent wave of ki with one hand alone. After he got all the ki he needed, Nappa fired it right at Vanera and all everyone else could do was watch as it went right for her.

Vanera saw Nappa's Bomber DX coming right at her and knew this was a very dangerous move that Nappa had done. She knew that in terms of strength she was no match for Nappa and not even close to fight Vegeta but she did have one thing speed. She was a lot faster than Nappa and she knew that as did Nappa.

But as all this was going on Videl was starting to wake up only to see her mother fighting Nappa Videl's vision was hazy at first. But she was then able to see the whole fight; all Videl did was smile seeing how strong her mother was made her want to be as strong too and she would train as hard as she could to achieve it.

"You think that you can win against me you got to be joking!" Nappa told her as he tried to punch her again.

Everyone knew that they had to help her and fast because, like her, they also knew that she was no match for Nappa. So everyone started to power up their ki apart from Gohan and Videl knew that they had to stay out of the way but they still wanted to help any way they could. The truth was that Videl was scared of the big Saiyan as she was almost killed by him and she saw her own farther killed in front of her.

"Hey Videl you don't have to be worried you know." Gohan told her with that Son smile.

Videl just looked at Gohan wondering what he was telling her how was everything going to be alright when two people were already dead. But when she was trying to think what Gohan meant, Videl couldn't help but think as to why Gohan wasn't worried at all.

"Hey Gohan why aren't you worried you look like everything is going to be alright why?" She asked him Videl wanted to knew haw he can be so claim about all this.

"Oh sorry Videl I forgot to tell you well my daddy will be here and he'll show them." Gohan said as he smiled once again.

When Gohan had told her about Goku coming Videl was more relaxed knowing that help was on its way. As the Z fighters continued their fight with Nappa but even with all five of them none of them knew Nappa was just toying with them. Before any of them could do another thing to Nappa he went right for Tien. But he was ready for him as Nappa came towards him no one was ready for what they were about to see. As the big Saiyan hit Tien arm with such power that it was cut off and when this happen Chiaotzu went over to help his friend.

"No Tien you bastard you'll pay for hurting my friend!" Chiaotzu shouted in anger for what Nappa had done.

Tien however was angrier then he looked but he was in pain a lot more at what happened to him and he just looked at the one who did it. Nappa fought it was funny as he wanted to see how he could now fight with only one arm.

"You asshole just wait till it grows back!" He shouted holding his wound.

"You won't have the time for it to even grow back!" Nappa shouted.

"So now he's unarmed, good one Nappa you can go ahead kill him now." Vegeta said to him.

But Nappa was not done with Tien yet still charged up he went to punch him but this time his was going for Tien's head. But Tien knew to get out of the way this time instead of defending so he took to the sky but Nappa saw where he went and smiled. Once in the air Tien began charging up his ki in the one hand that he had he was almost ready to use it on Nappa but he went right for him and kicked him in his face. All the others could do was watch on as Nappa went straight for Tien once again and went to punch again but this time Tien went crashing to the ground. Everyone was concerned for him not knowing what to do knowing that Nappa was to powerful but he wasn't hurt too bad as he slowly got back up. While Nappa was in the air he took a careful look at everyone down on the battle filed.

"Will you just look at all those pests down there I think its tine to call for the exterminator." He laughed.

Piccolo knew that they had to garb Nappa's tail otherwise none of them had a chance he had to plan a way to get it first. Krillin seeing that one of his friends was down went to help him but as he was running to him Nappa calling him a rodent he fired a dangerous blast at him. Once it hit the ground a massive explosion with a bright light everyone shielded their eyes Krillin was luckily that he was only sent flying and not killed. After it had impacted on the ground and the all the dust had cleared away. Krillin was sitting right next to what looked like to him was a bottomless pit with no end to it.

"No way there's no bottom to this thing!" Was all a very shocked Piccolo could say as he looking at the attack that had almost cost his life.

"That's just only that start of things to come you Namek lizard!" Nappa shouted at him.

But as Krillin was catching his breath back he noticed something was wrong Chiaotzu was no were to be seen. He tried to looking for him but he couldn't find him none of them could find him at all.

"Oh no Chiaotzu, Chiaotzu he's gone!" Krillin said only for Tien just to look at where he was supposed to be.

"He must have been hit by that blast!" He shouted.

Everyone just looked on hoping that Chiaotzu was still alive everyone had that and would not let it go. Nappa on the other hand just laughed at them and took a look at what he had just done.

"Well I guess my aim was a little off." Nappa said to himself.

* * *

As this was going on Videl could only look at Tien as he tried to call for his best friend and wait for him to answer him. As Tien got back to his feet he took a long hard stare at the big Saiyan all he wanted to do right now was to avenge his friend for what had been done to him and Nappa saw this.

"What's the matter three eyes did I do something to make you mad?" He said laughing at him again.

Vegeta however was not enjoying watching Nappa being a fool he was also being very careless and not paying attention.

"NAPPA! You're being careless so stop playing with them!" Vegeta shouted at him.

What none of them knew was as Nappa was looking at Vegeta Chiaotzu was flying up behind Nappa making sure he didn't see him until it was too late. Once Chiaotzu was on him Nappa he made sure not to let go of Nappa however was made at the little dwarf and tried to get him off. No matter how hard he tried Nappa could get Chiaotzu of him so he slammed his back and Chiaotzu into a mountain Tien just looked on as he saw his small friend.

"CHIAOTZU! Get away from him!" He shouted at him hoping that Chiaotzu would get off.

But all Tien's shouts didn't do a thing as Nappa slammed into another mountain two more time just to get Chiaotzu off him. Nappa could not see Chiaotzu was glowing but even that did not stop Nappa as he once again smashed Chiaotzu more mountains. As this was going on both Videl and Gohan were getting scared by what they saw happening to Chiaotzu they both wanted to look away but Piccolo told them to look on no matter what. Nappa however was now growing very tired of this little that this small bustard was doing to him.

"That dose it you're so asking for it!" Nappa shouted at Chiaotzu again.

"Alright Chiaotzu that's enough you get off right now!" He shouted at him.

Tien then saw that both Chiaotzu and Nappa were right up in the sky and he knew what Nappa was going to do now. Once Nappa had got high enough he looked back at Chiaotzu and laughed at him getting ready to finish this.

_(Hey Tien is my ESP working I'm going to take this big bully to the next world.)_ Chiaotzu told Tien from his mind Tien didn't like what he was going to do.

"No Chiaotzu stop this right now!" Tien shouted with worry.

Before Tien could do anything to stop Chiaotzu Nappa was diving to the ground at such a fast speed. As he came closer to the ground Chiaotzu got ready to say goodbye to Tien before killing his self along with Nappa.

"Goodbye Tien hold down the fort with the other one alright." Chiaotzu said he got more ready to self-destruct.

Tien kept trying to tell Chiaotzu not to do it over and over again but he did not listing to him. It didn't take long for Nappa to see Chiaotzu glowing blue and he knew that he had to get him off and fast. Nappa then saw the thing that would kill this dwarf. Nappa looked for anything he then saw jagged rocks that were still on one of the mountains. Once he saw it Nappa went straight for it laughing all the way Nappa thought that this would be easy for him. But before he could get to the rocks Chiaotzu had done what he thought was for the best and exploded both him and the Saiyan all that any one on the ground saw was the smock.

"No Chiaotzu!" He shouted

All any could do was watch as all that was left of Chiaotzu was failing to the ground. As most tried not to cry Piccolo smiled that the big Saiyan was now dead Videl however was fail to the ground couldn't help but to start crying. Gohan saw hoe bad this was affecting her and went over to her to help her as best he could do he was her friend after all and he would not let a thing happen to her. As Gohan went over to her he looked over to Tien and heard him say something that both he and Videl heard very well.

"No why did you have to do that Chiaotzu. You've already been brought back once before it won't work again!" He shouted in sadness.

What he didn't know was that Gohan and Videl heard what he said this only made Videl more upset. All she could think about was what about her mother and Gohan were the next ones to die.

"Hey Videl Don't worry we'll find a way to bring Chiaotzu!" He told her not knowing what else to do since he didn't like to see Videl like this at all she was his best friend after all.

Videl just looked at him she knew that some way they would bring him back and at least the big Saiyan was dead. She knew her dad had been avenged all thanks to Chiaotzu she the slowly looked at Gohan and did her best to smile for him.

"Thanks Gohan for everything!" She said to him and got back to her feet.

But before anyone could do their next move against the last Saiyan all of them heard laughing coming from where Chiaotzu had had killed himself along with the Saiyan Nappa. But as the dust started to settle they all looked to see that Nappa was still alive and laughing.

* * *

**A/N I know it took me a long time to do this chapter but to tell you the truth I have not been that well lately. But here it is and I hope that you all liked it and thanks to all the people who saved this story on their favourites please read and review also I now what you all think of it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Tien goes all out

**A/N well here is chapter eight and I am sorry that it took so long I'm afraid that I have not had a lot of free time lately. But better late than never I say I would like to thank everyone as well who has reviewed disclaimer I do not own Dragonball Z. And Thanks once again to 4gohan4 for beta reading this chapter.**

"**Ki attack"**

"Talking"

*Thinking*

_(Bond) _

**Chapter 8 Tien goes all out**

Looking back up and what they saw shocked then they could see Nappa came out of that attack alive. Smirking as he showed he had no scratch. They could all see that Nappa was still alive.

"Nappa! That almost had you. You barely managed a defense." Vegeta yelled.

"What? No way! Not even a scratch!" Krillin yelled in disbelief, and anger that their comrade's sacrifice was in vein.

"No! Chiaotzu's already been wished back once before!" Tien yelled.

Then on blind rage alone for a fallen friend Tien went attacking Nappa head on. But it was all for not as Nappa got throw an opening and kneed Tien in the stomach sending him up into the air. Landing he goes at him again, but was slowly becoming fatigued.

"Mr. Piccolo what are we going to now?" Gohan asked his mentor/master.

"We wait until he start's attacking Tien. That's when we attack, when his guard's down." Piccolo said to the group. They gave a slight nod.

"Hey that's not a bad idea Mr. Piccolo." Videl said to him. "All we need to do is start waiting for the right moment to attack." She finished.

"Best you keep watching fools, or you'll miss your chance." Vegeta commented with a smirk, this would be amusing.

"Keep talking like that. Just you wait till Goku gets back!" Piccolo said with a smirk of his own. The two Saiyan only blinked at the name that Piccolo said.

"Goku, huh? Who's he then?" Vegeta asked. "Is he very strong?" Vegeta asked him once more.

* * *

Whilst Piccolo and Vegeta were talking about Goku Tien went charging at Nappa so that he could avenge Chiaotzu's death by killing Nappa. But as best as he tried he did not stand much of a chance with only one arm. No matter what he tried whether he used Ki blast of kicking him or trying to punch him it was no good but Nappa was having too much fun as he sent Tien was sent flying once Nappa landed a devastating punch to his face. "Almost time." Piccolo spoke.

"I think I'll send you the same way the other one went." Nappa laughed out she flew upwards. He gained some height before diving on him.

"Gohan, Videl you two stay here! The rest of us let's go!" Piccolo shouted at them.

"Right!" They responded all at one.

The three appeared round him. Piccolo sent a fist to the face knocking him away. Krillin sent an overhead blow, sending Nappa downwards. "Fire you two!" Piccolo yelled.

"Gohan Videl!" Piccolo yelled trying to break him out of his fear. As both Gohan and Videl looked at Nappa both could see their deaths as well as the deaths of the dads and even their friends. What Gohan saw in the back of his mind, was the death of his dad the year prior to the Saiyans coming to Earth. Followed then by his friend Videl who had seen her own dad killed in the most appalled way that no child should ever see in their life.

All the two of could do was ran away both Gohan and Videl had, tears leaking from their eyes. Piccolo was not happy at this but Krillin and Vanera could understand after all they were only just five years old. Not to mention what they had seen Nappa do.

"Krillin, you know the tri form technique right?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course." Krillin responded.

"Then use it." Piccolo ordered.

The two split into six; three of each fighter. The six engaged Nappa with him keeping up with the six. It didn't last long as Nappa landed a fist to each of them, forcing them to fuse back to one person. Once again they returned to the fight.

Vegeta just looked at what the two of them did. "(Laughs) Wow now that's cool." Vegeta said impressed by the two.

"You ready Krillin!" Piccolo shouted.

Piccolo and Krillin were fighting with everything they had but now they were just stalling for time. As Vanera came up from behind only for Nappa to not only punch her in the gut but he had also thrown her in to Piccolo and Krillin. Gohan saw that this and he wanted to see if he was all right.

"Piccolo, are you alright!" Gohan shouted as he ran over to him only to be punched aside.

"I'm sorry, please Piccolo!" Gohan said to his friend knowing that either he or Videl couldn't do anything to help.

"Look Gohan I've got no time to baby sit if you can't help go home to your mother." Was all he said before him Krillin and Vanera went bake to get him.

Tien, who had regained consciousness; left to where the rest group fighting and walked back out to the battle ground. Saw her mother thrown right into the ground as was Piccolo. Gohan worried for his friend went over to.

"Mr. Tien are you alright?" Gohan asked as he went over to him.

Even Videl went over to see if he was alright looking away from her mother fighting her best agents Nappa.

"He fainted Gohan now what do we do?" She asked looking back to see her mother along with Krillin and Piccolo.

* * *

"Hey you two do you have any killer attacks up your sleeves now's the time to use it?" Krillin asked them.

"Sorry Krillin I got nothing left." She said wiping blood away from her mouth.

"Same here Krillin hey look we're not giving up we'll make do after this guy's strong but he's a block head." Piccolo said with a smile knowing what to do.

"Your right Piccolo he might mess up after all Nappa never was a good thinker in fight." Vanera said.

"So I'm a block head huh I heard that you pointed ear iguana!" Nappa shouted at him and without any warning he went flying right for him.

Even with all three fighter attacking Nappa at once but he was still managed to avoid the entire blow from the three. Sadly for them Nappa didn't miss them while both Piccolo and Krillin were thrown right in to a mountain. Vanera had it a lot worst then them as Nappa incrusted his power to his right hand and broke her left shoulder and as he done this Nappa smiled as he saw her screaming in pain.

"Well that takes care of the traitor." He said looking at going back to the ground while still holding onto her broken shoulder.

None of them knew that Tien had had once again regained consciousness before getting he saw Chiaotzu and knew that his friend wanted to talk to him. Chiaotzu told Tien that he should not worry about him and not to give at least not just yet.

"Hey Tien do you need any help?" The two young half Saiyans asked together.

"I'll be alright you two because I'll handle it." Was all he said to them.

He then began to gather energy into the half triangle shape he had made with his hand.

"Alright then you Saiyan scum! This one is for you Chiaotzu!" He yelled sending a blast at Nappa's back. This time it did damage.

Nappa's armour was mostly destroyed by the blast. "Woah! That was close." He yelled in amazement that he survived.

This had also shocked both Piccolo and Krillin who just looked at him. "There's no way he should be dead!" Krillin said getting frustrated.

Piccolo was the same too. "I know this insane!"

Tien panted from where he stood, with the last Tribeam he had used up the last of his life energy... His body gave way. "No... Way it can't be!" He spoke weakly as he died there.

"He almost had you there Nappa!" Vegeta shouted up to him. Then looking back on Tien he laughed at his death. "What a fool using what he had left killed him."

"Why don't you shut the hell up Vegeta?" Vanera shouted to him.

"Now, Vanera you should be really carefully what you say to me unless you really want to die." He told her before going on. "Or I could just kill you little girl just to see you suffer."

Vanera just looked at Vegeta right in the eyes. "If you even touch her I will kill you Vegeta!" She yelled at him.

When said this to him the Saiyan Prince just laughed at her. "Like you could ever kill me Vanera, you're just a low class fighter."

Piccolo on the other hand couldn't believe that Tien's attack didn't work on him. "What is he?"

"He gathered everything he had! Garr! Goku! Where are you? We need you!" Krillin yelled at the top of his lungs.

*He thinks that this Goku can save them.* Vegeta thought to himself and then decided on what to do. "Interesting huh why not?" Vegeta asked himself knowing that he would wait for him.

While Vegeta was making up his mind, Nappa was laughing his head off, over Tien death.

"Well it looks like the one eyed bandit is out of the game, so who's next then let's do this right now." Nappa said looking at the two.

"Hey Krillin let's continue this on the ground it seems he has the advantage in the air." Piccolo told him and Krillin knew that he was right.

Nappa however heard them and laughed like crazy. "Fools I'm down and all around I'll crush you."

Slowly both Krillin and Piccolo descended to the ground next to Vanera and got ready to fight again. But before any of them could get ready Nappa cam screaming at them at full while Gohan and Videl just put their hands over their eyes not even wanting to watch but they were lucky that Vegeta had decide to stop him.

"Nappa wait a second!" Vegeta yelled. Nappa looked to Vegeta.

"What?" He yelled back, once again annoyed at having his fun interrupted. This gave the pair time to land back on the ground. Seeing as Nappa had the advantage in the air. Vegeta looked at them.

"Just a moment Nappa I want to ask them something."

Nappa just looks bake at Vegeta. "If you say so Vegeta you're the boss"

"I want to found out if this Goku is the one we knew as Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. He laughed.

"Yeah so, what's so funny?" Krillin screamed at the Saiyan Prince.

"You expect him to beat us? Raditz was a weakling and he couldn't even beat his own brother and me and Nappa are stronger than him." Vegeta laughed again.

"Goku's different now buddy his way stronger then he was before!" Krillin shouted.

Piccolo then finished for Krillin. "Just you wait. You'll get your match in Goku!" He exclaimed, hoping that he would arrive shortly.

"Come on this planet not that big so where is he isn't he here yet he's smart he's hiding from us!" Nappa shouted at them.

When Nappa said this Gohan was mad by what he was saying. "Hey you jerk my dad never ran away from anybody in his life, he'll be here and he'll beat you!" Gohan shouted at Vegeta not likening how he was talking about his father.

"Yeah Gohan's right he'll will be here and he will win!" Videl shouted too.

"He's got my interest. Fine, Nappa, take a break cool off for a while." He commanded.

"Come on Vegeta give me a brake would ya I'm in midair here." Nappa said wanting to continue with his fun.

"Just hold off for three hours." He said showing three of his fingers up so everyone knew how long they had.

Nappa growled angrily at this listing to Vegeta finish. "We won't wait any long then that."

"Forget it here I come!" he shouted coming right at them.

"NAPPA! What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta yelled at him.

Slowly Nappa looked over to Vegeta and started getting scared he knew what would happen if didn't do as he was told. "I'm sorry Vegeta I guess I got carried away!" Nappa said with fear in his voice.

The rest of the remaining Z fighters could see that Nappa was scared of Vegeta but Piccolo was the one who saw it the most.

"The battle well résumé in three hours whether Kakarot is here or not you should be grateful." Vegeta told them as well as Nappa.

* * *

The remaining Z fighters that were alive were using the time Vegeta gave them to think what they should do. But with only three hours to come up with something sprits were low not to mention their wounds that they have. Videl went over to her mother seeing what had happened to her in the fight with Nappa. Still holding her left shoulder Vanera bent down and smiled a her little girl right now she was happy that Videl had lasted this long even with Nappa around.

"Mommy are you going to be alright?" Videl asked as she saw her mother holding it as Videl could see that her mother was in pain.

"Don't worry honey I'll be alright after all I am a Saiyan and this will only make me stronger."

Right now both she and Gohan felt low that they had not done much to help out in the fight with Nappa. When both Tien and Chiaotzu both sacrificed their lives to take him out but with no luck and if they did attack Nappa earlier then maybe Tien would still be here. All they could hope for right now was that Goku could get here before the three hours were gone if not then they would all die.

* * *

**A/N well that is then end of chapter eight and the next chapter is a big one were Goku is going to turn up. So until next time please read and review as they help me knew that you like the story and once again I am sorry that this had taken so long and if any of you are wondering why Videl can't fly I want Gohan to teach her while on their way to Namek. And if you are wondering who's the most powerfully Saiyans right now it is like this one being the strongest.**

**5, Gohan/Videl are the same as the have not mastered all of their powers.**

**4, Vanera this is only after her year of training once Videl was taken**

**3, Nappa.**

**2, Goku you know why.**

**1, Vegeta before fighting Goku.**


	9. Chapter 9 Rage

**A/N Now as most of you can tell I have redone this chapter so I hope that you all think that it is better than the last chapter I done. Disclaimer I do not own Dragon ball Z thanks to 4Gohan4 for beta reading this.**

"**Ki attacks"**

Legend "Talking"

*Thinking*

_(Bond)_

**Chapter 9 Rage**

"Come on, Vegeta, do I have to wait for three hours? I need to get some entertainment here. I'm hungry for action," Grumbled Nappa like a spoiled child.

Vegeta sat patiently on a boulder. "Nappa I've told you five times already your heads to thick." Vegeta said to Nappa. "Now there's still a chance we can get Kakarot to join us and if not then you can kill them all." Vegeta said with a smile on his face.

"We're so sorry, guys. We just froze there for a second!" Gohan apologized again, feeling ashamed of him self for not obeying Piccolo's commands.

"Yeah I just couldn't face him after what I saw him do." Videl said looking to the ground.

"I kind of understand him, you know. I mean this is just their very first battle," Krillin tried to defend for Gohan.

"And I thought I trusted you," Piccolo intently glared at his pupil, "If you can't fight then just go home to your mother." Piccolo then rolled his eyes and thought to himself; there was no use letting Gohan keep fighting.

Piccolo and Krillin were both staring at the two ruthless Saiyans. Gohan looked down as he felt ashamed of himself.

"Where's Goku?" Krillin asked apprehensively, "He should be here by now. Did he got brought back to life or not?"

"You got all seven Dragon balls before Nappa and Vegeta arrived, correct?" Vanera made sure.

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But I wonder what's taking him so long?"

Krillin then glanced at the two ruthless Saiyans. "Hey, why we're just standing here like sitting ducks? We should just run away."

"It's no use," Piccolo said. "Where ever you go you'll eventually have to face them sooner or later. So just get it over with."

"But this is just too wrong." argued Krillin as he thought too many lives have been destroyed.

Krillin signed deeply. "Well, but where's Goku? We need him. He might be the only one that could stop these guys. Where is he?"

"But this is no time to wait," argued Krillin as they have no time left eventually.

"So what are we supposed to do now, Piccolo? What if Goku doesn't make it?" asked Krillin.

Piccolo folded his arms. "Who knows, we all know that Goku is on his way. Maybe he'll make it in the next two hours or maybe he won't. But whether he gets here or not we have to see and work our ways here together. We can't just give up now."

Gohan apologized of letting everyone down. "I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I just froze there for a second. If it wasn't for me, Tien would have been alive." Gohan said again once more felling sorrier for what happened.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Piccolo questioned him.

Gohan looked at his mentor with a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Facing your fears would have been much less painful," lectured Piccolo.

"Hey, go easy on him, Piccolo," suggested Krillin. "I mean judging his age it's a miracle that he's in the battlefield right now. I mean if it were me, I would've been long gone by now."

"Thanks, Krillin." Gohan thanked him. He hoped that Piccolo would understand Krillin's defend for him.

"Gohan, remember how to fight. You remember your training, do you?" Piccolo said, raising his voice a little.

"But I'm not ready." Gohan argued, thinking his training wasn't enough, "How about you train me and Videl some more before two hours are up?"

"Both of your training is complete," Piccolo told his pupil. "I taught everything you need to know. If you can't fight, then just go home."

"But Piccolo…" Gohan wanted to argue more, to make him understand, but he gave up and started to walk away from the battlefield.

Piccolo observed Gohan as he walked away slowly from their sight. He doesn't want him to go. He just wanted him to understand. *I told you, Gohan. I taught you and Videl everything I know. You're ready both of you are.*

Krillin tried to make Gohan come back. "Hey, where are you going, Gohan? Piccolo doesn't really mean to say it. He just wants stay brave, that's it."

Gohan didn't listen and he let his sorrows filled up his mind. Krillin tried to halt him. "Wait, Gohan, come back!"

"Huh?" Videl spotted her friend walking away and came up to him. "Gohan, where are you going?"

Gohan apologized to his friend as he kept his ashamed face away from him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not brave enough to face the Saiyans. I might as well go home instead."

Videl followed his little steps and tried to convince him to not give up. "Gohan, you're giving up already? You can't go now. If you do they'll…"

Her sentence was interrupted as a flash of energy wave was about to hit her friend. Videl tried went to save him. "Gohan, watch out!"

Gohan fell to the ground as he lost his balance. Luckily, the energy blast instead destroyed some parts of a cliff.

Gohan saw that it was Nappa who had fired on him and all the time he was laughing.

"Well, kid if you want to go on home then go, after all we don't want you to be late for your nape time since you're so scared."

Gohan stood up and shouted at Nappa. "Hey, you, shut up, big bully! I'm not scared of you anymore. And stop saying stuff like that!"

Gohan put his head down and made an excuse of why he walked away from the battlefield for a second. "I was going to use the bathroom if that's okay with you."

Gohan then mumbled to himself. "And you need a shower too yourself."

Nappa laughed and would love to hear what Gohan just said. "Hey, what's that you say, kid? Speak up. I can't here ya." Gohan tightened his little fists.

Nappa waited for the young warrior to tell him. "Well? Come on, kid, spill it out."

"Okay! I said you smell!" yelled Gohan; he was brave enough to say something like that to a Saiyan.

Nappa felt embarrassed and sniffed his armpits. "Ack, what? What? You just wait kid in two hours your dead!"

Nappa clenched his fist as he was insulted by Gohan's little taunt. "Why you little kid brat. How dare you. I smell good, can't you see?" Vegeta chuckled softly.

Videl snickered and held her laughter. Piccolo didn't laugh a bit, but was kind of impressed by Gohan's little sense of humor.

"You might be brave enough to taunt me like that, but we'll see after two hours." Nappa spat, but continued to blush heavily.

* * *

At one corner, few reporters were trying to catch this scene. The camera man adjusted his camera. "Okay, I got it, you're on."

The reporter then started to talk about what he was seeing through his microphone. "As you can see here, it seems that the Saiyans and the remaining of Earth's Special Forces appear to be waiting for something. The battle seems to have stopped, but we think it will resume sooner or later. As you all know the world champion Hercule was killed by the big Saiyan while protecting his daughter Videl, as you can see both Hercule's wife and daughter are also fighting the Saiyan. Before they stopped, it was a very intensive one and also grueling as well. Let's take a closer look."

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Nappa noticed the camera reporters were driving near them. "Hah, look at these humans. They don't even know what they're up against. Hey, Vegeta, would you mind if I have a little fun with these fragile breed of people?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? Just save your energy if Kakarot's ever come back."

"Don't worry, Vegeta. You can count on me. I won't be breaking a sweat. I promise," Nappa then floated in mid-air and planned to do something devious.

The reporter observed Nappa. "It seems that the huge alien is planning to do something. This Saiyan is considered to be severely dangerous after looking back at those fights with him."

"What is he doing?" Vanera wondered. Then Nappa was flying straight towards the reporters.

"It seems that the huge alien is flying towards us!" the reporter exclaimed.

Nappa laughed and was starving for killing. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"He's coming!" all of the vehicles escaped as soon Nappa flew straight towards them. The car then accidentally tripped on some piles of rocks and ended up in place where the news and broadcasts were being held.

The reporters and the rest of the people panicked. They evacuated the best they could do.

"Heh, heh!" Nappa eventually wouldn't let any of them get away and performed his technique called "Volcano Explode". Blue lights swarmed at place and those lights exploded. The place was devastated and nothing left, but soil and broken vehicles.

"Huh!" Nappa was kind of aggravated, "I know that'll be easy, but that was _too_ easy. I thought I would be getting more fun than this," Nappa snapped. He then tried to find another place to destroy.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Vegeta's scouter beeped. He opened his eyes slightly and said, "Humph, only one hour left and Kakarot is still not here." The clock kept ticking and racing. Vegeta's scouter then beeped one more time. Three hours are already up. "Three hours are up," Vegeta dropped his scouter on the ground. "So Kakarot decided to let all of you die then. That's a pity."

Vanera growled. "Oh no, I thought he would make it here."

*Why isn't he here yet?* Piccolo thought to himself.

"Hey Vegeta!" Nappa slowly landed down on the ground beside his reckless companion. "So where's Kakarot?"

"He's not here. He didn't make it in time," Vegeta told him.

Gohan stepped up and yelled. "Oh yeah; my dad's going to make it even though three hours had already passed by. You'll see!"

Krillin agreed. "Yeah, and once he gets here, he'll be way more powerful than you. He never abandons his friends like this."

Nappa then took off his chest mail, leaving his leg and hand armor instead. "Yeah that feels much better."

Nappa cracked his knuckles. "So, would you like to die one at a time? Or die all at once? Pick before I make the decision, hmm?"

"Alright, listen up, all of you. I have a plan here." Piccolo told his comrades.

"What is it, Piccolo?" Krillin asked as he kept his ears opened for specific commands and details.

"Krillin, Vanera you two distract him a bit. Get his attention fully. While you're doing that, I'll teleport behind his back and squeeze his tail. That's a Saiyan's weakness and I'm sure it will work," Piccolo planned then turned his head to Gohan. "Lastly, Gohan, and Videl." Gohan looked at him with anxious, but brave eyes. "Huh?"

"While I'm grabbing his tail, you give it all you got and attack him, got it?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan and Videl both felt frightened, but he knew he had to do it. "Right, we got it."

Nappa was ready to kill once more. "Hah, hah! Kakarot's not even here. How you suppose to save yourselves now? Kakarot's just a low-class scum with a puny brain not knowing that his friends are about to die right here."

Gohan was infuriated what Nappa just said about his father. "Don't you dare say that to my father. He'll come. You just wait."

"Alright, Krillin, you know what to do." Piccolo reminded him. He wanted to have their plan work out without any mistakes. "Distract him and get his attention fully. Meanwhile, I'll be sneaking up from behind and grab his tail."

"And I'll attack him and finish him, right?" Gohan asked, trying to make sure.

Piccolo nodded, saying that he was correct. "Good. That's what I want to hear. It's settled then. Let's do this."

Everybody readied themselves into their fighting positions Nappa clicked his tongue and was curious to know what they were mumbling about. "Secrets, secrets. What are you all whispering about?"

"That's for us to know. " Piccolo told him.

Nappa rub could only laugh. "Interesting, well, whatever it is, it's not going to work. You're still all going to die right here."

"Well, then take this! HYAH!" Krillin assaulted towards Nappa to distract him fully as Piccolo considered.

Gohan gulped down as trying to clear his throat. He was not sure if he could do this, but he has to try at least.

Piccolo encouraged Krillin while he was distracting Nappa. "That's it, keep on going, Krillin."

Nappa chuckled and was in a stance like he was to about grapple somebody with his huge arms. "Heh, heh, lousy tricks."

"HYAH!" Krillin then rose up his arms up high and fired a powerful ki blast on the ground sending himself to mid-air.

Nappa looked up and thought that was much unexpected. "Huh? How…" It indicated that this was a signal for Piccolo. "Okay."

But it was too late. Piccolo already teleported behind Nappa and surprisingly grabbed his Tail. Nappa was even more distracted and turned his head to find Piccolo squeezing his tail. "Hey! What the….."

Piccolo then gave the signal to Gohan. "Gohan, Videl!" The two young warriors sprinted towards the confused Saiyan warrior and they gave it all they had.

Krillin thought their plan might work after all. "It's going to work."

Nappa gave an angry glare as he gripped his lips, but soon his expression turned into an unfriendly smirk and laughed maliciously. "Hah, hah, give me a break."

Nappa shockingly struck Piccolo with an elbow strike on his head causing to have a huge bruise on it.

Piccolo never felt so much painful power before. Gohan realized their plan was unsuccessful and he tried to stop his feet from moving forward. Nappa turned his power-hungry face towards Gohan and said. "And as for you, puny runt. HYAH!" Nappa delivered Gohan a punch on his cheek blowing him brutally.

Piccolo held his forehead to soothe the pain. "Impossible! How is that possible?"

Krillin was quite confused. "What why? We had the tail. Why it didn't do any good?"

Vegeta overheard what Krillin and Piccolo just said and scoffed. "Humph. We already surpassed that little weakness of the Saiyans. Only high-class warriors like us already overcome that flaw. What a puny strategy."

"Hey, don't go dying on me yet, Namekian. You've still got to tell me about the Dragon balls."

Gohan thought that Piccolo was already badly wounded. "Oh no! Piccolo, are you alright?"

"Guess I would have to choose somebody else first before the Namekian regain his consciousness," Nappa said as he knew he wouldn't get any fun toying around with a weakened Piccolo, "Let's see here…how about the two little kids?"

Gohan trembled with fear. "Aah! Oh no!"

"Oh come on, the two of you should be proud! You're a Saiyans too, you know," Nappa encouraged him sarcastically. "Well, I suppose you're only a half Saiyans, but still pretty good. The Saiyans are the strongest race in the galaxy, kids." Nappa then unexpectedly and quickly struck both Gohan and Videl with his knees sending them crashing to the ground.

Nappa assaulted towards the downed Gohan and Videl himself. Gohan's white headband got unattached from his forehead as soon Nappa struck him cruelly. The two young warriors tried to get up from his aching knees. As they looked up, they both spotted Nappa about to kill them until Krillin, from the left side, gave Nappa an unexpected high front kick to his face. Remembering when Nappa is attacking, he gets himself unguarded.

Krillin made a proud fist. "Alright!"

Nappa slowly got up from his knees. Vegeta gave a chuckle. "Darn you. Why you," Nappa growled silently.

"Well, guess we have to settle this now," Krillin lifted up his right arm and a hovering energy started to develop above his palm.

Nappa lifted himself up and thought Krillin was going to do some little prank on him. "Heh, heh; another silly, old trick of yours."

Krillin then created a spiral, whirling disk on his palm. He was about to perform one of his special moves that could end Nappa's terror once and for all, "Let's see if my training's paid off."

Krillin closed his eyes for a moment and then he opens it and yelled. "Here! Take this! **DESTRUCTO DISK!"**

Krillin tossed his dangerous spiral of energy and it hovered towards Nappa. Nappa thought he could just deflect this easily. "Want to play catch? So be it."

But Vegeta knew better than him and sensed a suspicious energy in Krillin's Destructo Disk, "Nappa get away from there now!"

"Huh?" Nappa turned his head and the hazardous disk missed. It instead sliced off a cliff right behind him. That's how dangerous it was. If Nappa did not move a single inch, he would have been chopped.

"Use your head, Nappa," Vegeta snarled. "That thing could have sliced you into two."

Krillin clenched his fists; that was too close. "Darn, I was so close."

"You!" the Destructo Disk actually cut Nappa's cheeks and it slowly bled. Nappa got agitated and also angry. "You cut me! Now you die!"

Nappa gathered a supplementary amount of energy and his right hand started to light up with swirl, white mists. "See if you can dodge this, midget!"

Krillin snapped back to reality, finally, he quickly jumped in mid-air and fortunately evaded the blast, but the ki blast exploded and created very dangerous lights that burned Krillin's clothes and his flesh. Krillin was struck a little bit and enforced him to collapse on the ground. "Ow, I can't…move."

"That was a close call. But here's another one." Nappa then developed that same perilous energy on his right hand and was about to fire it until, unexpectedly, somebody released a powerful ki blast at Nappa's back. The Saiyan got hurt and turned around and noticed Piccolo. He still has energy left. "What? You still have energy?"

Just then Piccolo could sense a large power come towards them. "Wow what's this power I'm sensing it's huge."

Gohan realized who it was and smiled with great relief. He almost cried from tears of joy. "It's…its daddy. I knew he would come!"

Krillin smiled and relieved also. "Yes, Goku is finally coming."

Piccolo scoffed and smirked. "I knew that sly dog would come back."

Vegeta gasped a little. "Ka…Kakarot? He's here?"

"What the heck? I won't listen to you, fools. You're just making that up." Barked Nappa with annoyance, thinking the Z-warriors were just doing that to startle them.

"You're trying to distract me. It's impossible to sense power levels without any devices." Nappa said.

Vanera turned his head to the conceited Nappa. "You think we're joking? "

"Kakarot _is_ coming. What else, he has gotten more powerful than ever. I can really feel it."

Gohan cheered. "My daddy's coming. I knew my dad would make it here on time."

"Guess it's the time where Goku's going to teach you both a very valuable lesson. You two should've never had come to Earth," Piccolo said with a firm voice.

"What a bunch of liars. Where is he?" Nappa then searched for the one named Goku. "I couldn't see him."

Nappa then asked his companion, Vegeta, if he could see him. "What about you, Vegeta? Can you?"

"Calm down, Nappa. Certainly, there is nothing to worry about," Vegeta then leisurely grabbed his red scouter on the ground and placed it on his left eye.

"No matter, he will come," Vegeta pressed the small button on the apparatus and the mechanism itself started to search for any upcoming power levels.

Moments of awkward silence drifted by and at a specific moment, Vegeta's eyes grew huge of what he had read on his scouter.

"Vegeta, hey, Vegeta, snap out of it. Looks like you've seen a ghost or something," Nappa joked a little then laughed. "Heh, heh, heh. Don't tell me there's truth behind on what these fools are saying."

"Something _is_ heading this way, but it can't be Kakarot." Vegeta disagreed of what Bardock just sensed. "His power level is too high."

"Whatever's it is has a power level of more than 6,000," Vegeta said, almost to a volume of a whisper.

"What? No way! 6,000?" Nappa was traumatized to hear this. That power level was almost equalized to his. What's worse, what if this power level was not really Goku's true fighting power.

"It can't be. Your scouter must be malfunctioning," Nappa thought, still not believing.

Piccolo chuckled. "Heh, heh, so then do you think we're still bluffing?"

Vegeta then ordered his companion. This was no time to fool around. "Nappa, quickly, kill them all! They can't join forces with this fighter. If it's Kakarot, he has to know that we will not let him be opposed by anyone!"

Piccolo and Gohan gasped in fright, "Huh?" Krillin remained silent, but too terrified.

"But what about the Dragon balls?" Nappa asked.

"We don't need these fools to tell us," Vegeta said and gave him an explanation and his understanding. "It's all becoming clear to me now. It must've been the Namek's who created the Dragon balls on this planet. I've heard of these magic balls of Namek before, but I always thought it was just a legend. It can't be just a coincidence while searching for these Dragon balls we find at Namek."

Nappa was getting Vegeta's point, "I get it. A Namekian is all we need to create the Dragon balls and Planet Namek is loaded with them. And if this one doesn't cooperate, there is always another Namekian that will."

Gohan and Videl growled silently and asked for Piccolo to leave the battlefield. "Piccolo, go now. Me and Videl will take on this bully by are self."

"What?" Piccolo looked at him.

"Videl, are you serious?" Vanera asked.

"If we let Piccolo die then the Dragon balls will disappear. We won't be able to wish our friends back to life," Videl stammered between his words. The fear was almost silencing him.

Piccolo snorted. "Then, thanks for your concern, you two, but I think you can't handle these guys alone."

"Then I guess is your turn, you two," Nappa faced Gohan and Videl and gave a very evil smirk.

"RARGH!" Nappa assaulted towards Gohan and then Videl was about to kill him in an instant.

The Saiyan warriors and the Namekian tried to catch up with Nappa before he hurts Gohan and Videl badly.

"RARGH!" Nappa continued to yell with such strength.

Gohan and Videl knew this was no time to hold back. It was time to fight for sure. The two of them leaped a few inches from the ground and assaulted towards Nappa also.

"HYAAAH!" both of the Saiyan warriors yelled.

Gohan then made his first move and successfully roundhouse kick Nappa on his cheek effectively. Videl was the next to make a move as she kicked and punched him a few times in the chest. Piccolo and Vanera stopped from their pace as they were astonished by Gohan's and Videl's newly improved skills. Nappa came crashing into piles of boulders.

Videl and Gohan huffed and puffed as they both reclaimed to both breath. They had used a lot of energy into that attack and also they felt pressured at the same time.

Krillin stuttered. "Go…Gohan, Videl did you two do that?"

Piccolo stood in astonishment. "Gohan, Videl ….those two successfully hit him."

"You will die right here, right now!" Nappa bellowed at Gohan and Videl.

"No, it can't be! The damage didn't do any good!" Krillin said and closed his eyes. He knew this was the end.

Nappa then fired the overwhelming ki blast straight towards Gohan and Videl. The two of them went paralyzed and didn't know what to do.

Gohan and Videl backed away a little and shook with fear; his attack wasn't enough to stop Nappa.

The perilous energy blast was coming towards the two of them almost met with each other. If nobody acts up now, then both are doomed.

"Gohan, Videl…" Piccolo remembered the memories he spent training and tutoring Gohan himself from the first day until now.

Piccolo remembered the time where Gohan was desperately searching for his father,

Piccolo was then struck by these memories of the two and all the things that he had done with them. "No…Gohan, Videl…no, no!" Piccolo started to run towards Gohan. He needed to save him quick. He then remembered another memory.

* * *

Flashback

_Gohan slept peacefully as he was resting before the fight with the Saiyans._

_Piccolo glanced at the young warrior, "Until the Saiyans arrive I want you two be strong. I think you're worthy enough to be my opponent someday, Gohan. Because of you…I changed you too Videl."_

_Piccolo slowly touched Gohan's forehead and made a promise. Even though he is a solemn Namekian, softness can still be in his heart and Gohan's softness impacted him._

_"Whatever happens, I'll always be there to protect you two, Gohan, Videl, always."_

End flashback

* * *

Krillin's eyes widened and thought this horror would not end.

Gohan and Videl was struck with fear and watched as how Piccolo protected him, "Aah!"

Piccolo expected the pain to be terrifying, petrifying, and bloodcurdling, but setting a sacrifice to save one's life would have a noble meaning to one's self, "I have to do this!"

As soon the overwhelming blast met Piccolo, the pain incinerated and fired up and it consumed Piccolo's body. It was like his flesh was set on flames and that ten thousands of electrical bolts struck him as dangerous tempests rolled by, "UWAGH! AUGH!"

"PICCOLO!" Gohan and Videl exclaimed as his mentor was being brutally tortured.

Piccolo shouted with great pain and he writhe in such agony. His screams of terror and anguish could be heard to the entire world. Vanera and Krillin painfully watched the Namekian as he made the ultimate sacrifice of his life. Vegeta stood there in silence with a malicious smirk plastered on his face. Nappa loved the suffering of Piccolo as he continued to torture him in flames and combustions.

As soon the agonizing event ended, Gohan could barely open his eyes; he hated to see of what happened to his mentor after that painful attack. As he opened an eye, he noticed Piccolo, breathing and bleeding hard.

Gohan stuttered between words and felt he could not speak while Videl started to get tears in her eyes. "Piccolo? Are you?"

Piccolo struggled to talk and smiled as if the pain was nothing to him. "No sweat, you two." He then chuckled, trying to indicate to everyone that he was fine. But soon the soreness finally got into him, piercing into his flesh. He couldn't go on no more. His eyes grew huge and fell reluctantly to the ground.

Krillin pounded on the soil and made two fists. "No, Piccolo."

Gohan and Videl quickly rushed to Piccolo's aid and tried to speak to him. He shook him fretfully. "No, Piccolo, you can't. You have to move come on."

"Gohan's right please we need you!" Videl pleaded.

Piccolo kept his voice high and apologized for everything, "Sorry, I can't move on…much longer. It's up to you and for the rest of your family to-stop them."

But Gohan urged Piccolo to stand and not to give him such words of overwhelming emotions that could mean one thing, "Piccolo, please, you have to go on. My dad's going to be here soon enough. Just hold on. He'll save us!"

Nappa kind of interrupted their little conversation, giving no respect for their moment's peace. "Too bad. I wanted to take my time on the Namek. Oh well, I can still have fun with the kid."

Piccolo then laughed a little as he thought that sacrificing his own life to save a boy was quite ironic. "Oh the great shame Piccolo, saving a little innocent child."

Piccolo then explained why the reasons behind his sacrifice, "It's because-because your father and your softness infected me. That's why I changed my ways… Gohan, you're really the only one who treated me like a good friend."

Gohan started to shed in tears. So did Piccolo. Gohan never thought this would happen; he snuffled between words. "No, Piccolo, you can't leave."

Piccolo remembered the recollections he has about training Gohan under his teaching. "I remember that first day when I started training you. You were small and helpless…you just changed back then."

Piccolo thought about Gohan's training for a while. As each day began and ended, Gohan showed strong improvements and became more unwavering than ever every day and night, "The harder things get the more determined you became. The more danger you face the stronger you grew. I know I was hard and harsh on you, but it was for your own good."

Gohan sniffed and let a tear slipped from his eyes.

"You're like the son I ever had," Piccolo said with a smile on his face and with tears slipping also from the corner of his eyes, "I'm proud of you."

Piccolo then felt his demise had finally come to him. He said his final words and bid Gohan farewell, "Goodbye…Gohan….Videl…"

Piccolo then slowly closed his eyes with a one last tear streaming down on his cheeks. He tilted his head slowly, then soon, nothing.

Krillin and Vanera were silenced forcefully. But as for Gohan, and Videl their anger rose and his will to tap his hidden potential has finally reached up to him, "NOOOOO!"

Vegeta's scouter then started to beep rapidly. It gave him a reading of Gohan's power level. As Vegeta read the reading, his eyes grew wide in disbelief, "It can't be. His power level just…"

Gohan and even Videl snarled angrily like a hungry pack of wolves. They stared intently at Nappa and Vegeta's evil eyes, giving them that deadly glare of anger. His emotions were at peak once again and his power level increased dramatically.

Nappa felt not a slight frightened towards Gohan, but he couldn't get and relay the message that Gohan was giving to him, "Alright, want to play, kids? You're on."

Gohan heatedly placed his two palms on his forehead and shouted with all his might. He was about to perform one of his special moves, "RAARRGH! **MASENKO**…"

While Videl crossed her arms over her chest and got ready for her attack. She too shouted with all her might. She too was about to perform one of his special moves. **"HAWK…"**

Nappa was laughing for a while, but not for long since he realized the risky anger on Gohan's face. Krillin opened an eye and felt Gohan has changed instantly, "Huh…Gohan?" Bright energy started to develop on Gohan's hands.

Vegeta continued to read his power level, "That boy's power level is over 2,000. No…is over 3,000." This might not sound a lot, but for half-Saiyans like Gohan and Videl that is quite shocking for a young warriors like them.

Vegeta warned his companion about Gohan's growing power, "Nappa, watch out for the kids attacks there more powerful."

Nappa was in a stance like he was about to grapple somebody, "Here I come, you brats."

Gohan and Videl gave one last grunt of controllable anger. They then shouted with spiritual strength; with their anger becoming unmanageable, **"…HAAAAAAA!"**Gohan shouted, while Videl shouted out her attack. **"…destroyer!"**

The two then released their technique towards the relentless Nappa. Nappa showed his snarling teeth and yelled also to have a build-up in his defense. As soon as their powerful moves were about a foot away, Nappa acted up and successfully deflected it with his left hand. Instead it struck a cliff causing it to explode into bits.

Gohan was very shocked of how would Nappa deflected it so easily. He also easily lost his anger and became frightened once again.

Krillin closed his eyes in disbelief and shook his head, "No, still no use."

But this actually made Nappa irritated. Gohan's and Videl's attack had actually stung Nappa's arm a little; blood was streaming down on the Saiyan's left hand. Nappa shook his arm a little and gave a smirk, "Not too bad, kid. That stung a little. But it was quite a humiliation to me that you actually bled my arm."

Vegeta read the scouter's calculations of Gohan's as well as Videl's power levels, "Aah, their power levels went down. They must've drained all of their energy. Their power level went back to normal."

Both Gohan and Videl knew they were unsuccessful. He backed away slowly, showing his fear and anxiety, "No…"

Nappa slowly approached the two of them while he wiped out the blood from his arms.

"Well, well, well, guess the kids sapped all of their energy. Too bad you're now going to die right here."

A slight smile of worry and acceptance appeared on Gohan's and Videl's face. They stared at Piccolo who sacrificed himself for Gohan and died with nobility "We're so sorry, Piccolo. We gave it all we had, but it seems we failed. They're too strong, Piccolo. But don't worry, we can still move on."

"Yeah, and I won't let them hurt you Gohan!" Videl said to him.

After losing all of their energy, both of them fell to their knees and felt much weakened. They both knew it was all over. The only hope is Goku.

"Huh?" Gohan wondered as he tried to pick up the noise with his ears.

"So can I kill them Vegeta? They're really getting on my nerves. Can I kill them this time?" Nappa asked; he was hungry for some intense action and brutal killing.

Vegeta simply agreed with his companion, "If that's the only way to shut them, then we will."

Nappa laughed maliciously, "Hah, hah! Prepare yourselves brats." But before Nappa could do a thing Vanera blasted Nappa away from them.

So Nappa and Vanera's battle started Nappa executed a low front kick, but Vanera got a hold of his foot and tried to counter with an elbow strike, but Nappa teleported above Vanera and gave him a hard-knuckled strike to his head. Vanera was sent away, but quickly regained awareness and fired multiples of homing ki blasts. Nappa deflected it all at once and countered with a much more powerful ki blast. Vanera crossed her arms and overcame it very harshly. Nappa appeared in front of Vanera and performed an axe kick sending Vanera away.

Nappa laughed and felt generous of himself for doing that, "I'm Nappa. There's no way you can defeat me."

Nappa then stared at Vanera as she got crashed down to the surface, trying to get up from her aching body.

Krillin watched as his faithful companions were getting defeated by the hands of these two powerful Saiyans, "No, it's no use. We're doomed."

Gohan then searched everywhere for his father. He wanted to feel his energy or at least see a sign that he was coming to save them all, "Where's daddy? Where is he?"

"I don't know Gohan I just don't know." She said to him.

Nappa then almost forgot about the frightened Gohan and Videl as they were both still beside the lifeless Piccolo. Nappa gave an evil smirk. He slowly walked towards to the helpless son of Goku and daughter of Vanera.

The two of them saw Nappa approaching them slowly. Their hearts pounded faster and faster. They both knew nobody would save him them, "Oh no."

Nappa's shadows covered the frightened young warrior. He lifted up his foot and was about to crush Gohan and Videl, "It would be a shame if Kakarot's not going to see his own son squish to a pulp. But I still have Vanera so she can watch her daughter killed. Now die!"

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled. Vegeta smirked and was ready to see the end of Goku's only son.

"Videl!" Vanera yelled.

"No Gohan!" Gohan's eyes grew huge and expected his end.

"RARGH!" Nappa then put force into his foot and squashed him.

As Nappa set his leg on the ground, he felt nothing on the sole of his foot. As Nappa looked down, he realized that Gohan was gone.

"Huh? Where...where'd they go?" Nappa said as he searched for the young boy.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and something at the corner of his eye. As Nappa then ogled to his left, he found Gohan and Videl on top of a… floating, golden-yellow cloud?

Nappa's jaw almost dropped and was bewildered of what just happened, "How did they…?"

"What is that golden-yellow cloud?" Vegeta questioned himself.

Gohan thought that he was dead, but as he opened an eye, he realized this familiar puffy cloud, "Huh? What? Ni…Nimbus?" while Videl just looked at the cloud…

Vegeta's scouter beeped as it indicated something. Vegeta then slowly turned around and gazed above and from there, he saw a man beneath the glimmering, daylight sun. He gasped.

Nappa noticed the man too and his eyes grew huge with surprise and bewilderment.

Krillin looked up also and tried to get a clear vision of this man beneath the sun, "Huh? …wait! It's….it"

Gohan finally recognized who it was. "Aah! It's…"

Krillin was joyful to hear this and laughed happily, "Yeah Goku!"

"It's daddy!" Gohan started to shed in tears of joy. He sniffed; he knew all along that his father would come. He would never abandon his family and friends, "I knew he would come."

"Kakarot?" Nappa said; he thought he would never make it in time.

Vegeta breathed silently and gave a grave glare, "I thought he would never come, but at the back of my mind I knew he would."

Beneath the glistening sun, Goku slowly landed on the surface. He glanced first at his friends and family and then he stared angrily at Nappa and Vegeta. He remained tranquil as the forest, but silently dangerous like burning fires within.

Goku had finally arrived just in time, but it was a little too late to save some of his beloved friends. Will his newly improved skills from the mythical King Kai's training are enough to beat the ruthless Nappa and the diabolical Vegeta?

* * *

**A/N this is the end of my redo of chapter 9 so please tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10 Fight for the Earth Goku

**A/N well here is chapter ten this will be the last chapter until after charismas and thanks to all you who have reviewed so fare please keep them coming. I have redone this chapter after what my sister done to this chapter sorry for what was wrong. To all who are reading I have redone both this chapter and chapter 9.**

*Thinking*

"Talking"

_(Bond)_

**Chapter 10 Fight for the Earth Goku**

Goku stared at Nappa intently and Vegeta as well. Goku clenched his fists as soon he saw the deaths of his friends. There was a great moment of silence until Vegeta spoke up with a chuckle to begin. "Welcome, Kakarot. It's nice of you join us."

Krillin was still happy to see Goku at last. "Goku, you're here."

Gohan still cannot contain the excitement inside of him. He was so happy to see his father back. "Daddy!" My dad's back."

Videl looked over to Gohan then Goku and smiled as well. "That's your dad Gohan?" Videl asked as she looked at Gohan's dad.

While Videl was looking at Goku, Vanera smiled weakly at him. "It's about time Kakarot or would you prefer to be called Goku?" She asked with a small on her face.

"Goku would be fine! You're a Saiyan too aren't you?" Goku asked seeing her nodding her head. "King Kai told me about you?"

"You don't have to worry I'm here to help." She said to him.

"Don't worry I believe you." He said to her with that Son smile.

"I didn't think you would show up, Kakarot." Vegeta said, never believing that he would show up. "Too bad, your friends had already died in the battlefield. If you would have just been here earlier, you would save them." Goku remained quiet and tranquil. He only talks if he had to in a situation like this.

Vegeta smirked and asked. "Not much of words eh, Kakarot? Well, you're just in time. We're just getting bored of battling off these so called fighters over and over again."

Goku suddenly walked towards Piccolo with silence as if he was ignoring what Vegeta was just saying. Vegeta's eyes followed him as he walked. Nappa was still bewildered.

Goku placed his fingers on Piccolo's neck to check if there were any faint pulses. He felt nothing. "Piccolo."

Gohan walked up to his father and explained the incident in one sentence. "He was protecting us and died while shielding us from the Saiyans." Gohan said.

When Gohan said this he looked over to his son and for the first time saw a small girl with him and smiled at him. "Umm Gohan who's this little girl then is she your girlfriend?" Goku asked and all the two young Saiyans could do was blush. As they were both too tired to say anything to Goku?

Goku then remembered about the rest of his friends turning his head to the left to see Tien dead. "Tien." Goku then turned his head to the right to see Yamcha dead also. He angrily growled. "Yamcha." Goku then saw someone he didn't know but as he looked at Videl he then knew that it was Hercule. Goku had heard of him before as being the new world champ. (A/N I'm only guessing that Hercule is the world champ at this point.)

Nappa then laughed hysterically and felt 'sorry' for Goku in a disrespectful way. "Are these guys friends of yours? Sorry 'bout that. They were fun to fight for a while, but they all had the same fate in the end." Goku stared at Nappa's hefty eyes, wide with restraint anger.

"Yep, I took care of them all. Except for that little guy who decided to blow himself up," Nappa said, giving Goku a little clue.

Goku made a fist with his right hand and quickly realized that what Nappa was talking about was Chiaotzu. How merciless these Saiyans are he thought.

"And the whole time I was pounding on them. They were waiting for _you_ to show up. Somehow, they knew you were coming, but you are too late." Nappa said and laughed more yet he didn't know he was infuriating Goku more.

Vegeta's scouter reacted to Goku's feelings and calculated his power. "Kakarot's power level is increasing."

Goku then started to walk towards the relentless Nappa and Nappa continued to anger him. "They all tried to fight. But they were a bunch of weaklings they kind of gave us some entertainment, but it didn't matter. They were still feeble as feeble as you." Goku continued to maintain his awkward silence as Nappa said this.

Nappa was getting a bit ticked. He expected for Goku to say something that will build him up some self-confidence, but what he got was silent warnings from Goku. "Huh? No response? Then you must be in a hurry to die. Hyah!"

Nappa gave a straight punch, but Goku disappeared at the blink of an eye. Nappa was left confused. "Huh?"

But Vegeta was quite capable of keeping track of Goku's speed. He might think that Goku will prove to be a worthy opponent for him. "He's fast."

Vanera wasn't able to track Goku's speed. She was quite surprised.

Nappa then started to search for Goku until he noticed he was walking towards to his son, Gohan. Goku sat on his knees and helped his son to get up from his aching feet. "Come on, Gohan." Gohan responded with a smile of relief.

Goku then looked at Krillin and asked. "Hey, Krillin, are you alright?"

Krillin nodded his head. "Guess I am."

Goku crouched down and apologized for his late arrival. "Guess I was a little late. Sorry about that, guys. It's okay. I'm here."

Goku then took out something from his shirt. "Oh yeah, Here, take this, a special delivery from Korin." Goku then showed the Senzu Bean to Krillin and Gohan.

"Wow! A Senzu Bean. I'm glad I saw that," Krillin said.

"This is the last one. Here, take it. Let's split it into four so you Vanera, Videl and Gohan would share," Goku offered; he is this kind to others.

But Krillin refused the offer, thinking he might need it for the battle of the Saiyans. "No, you should you need it more than me."

"Nah, I already have one. Please, take it. I wouldn't like it if I have to throw this bean into the dump without you guys eating it," Goku said with a slight laugh.

"Goku, you need it more than we do. If you want to beat the Saiyans, then you have to eat it," Krillin explained. He tried to convince Goku that these Saiyans are no ordinary opponents he fought before. "You see what they did? They killed all of our friends, Goku. These Saiyans are fearless and very tough. If you want to beat them, might as well eat the last Senzu Bean."

But Goku shook his head and persuaded Krillin to take the last Senzu Bean. "Please, you need it, guys. You have to gain your strength back and that's the truth. Please."

Krillin then gave up and was too struck by Goku's kindness. "Alright, Goku, whatever you say."

Goku was about to split the bean in half until Krillin, Videl and Gohan noticed a familiar person behind Goku. Goku noticed their reaction. "Hmm?"

"Hey, Vanera, would you need a Senzu Bean to get your strength up? I mean, it's the last one. So…"

Vanera just shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She said with a smile. "Give it to my daughter please!"

"Alright," Goku then split the Senzu bean into three and gave each one to Krillin, Videl and Gohan.

"Here you go, Krillin."

Krillin munched on the half piece and thanked his best friend. "Thanks, Goku."

"And this one's for you, Gohan." Gohan offered the second to last half of the bean Gohan took the medicine and chewed on it. "Thanks, daddy."

"The last one is for you Videl." He said giving Videl that last part of the Senzu bean.

"Thanks Mr Goku." She said eating it up just as she saw Gohan and Krillin do.

Few seconds later, Krillin's Videl's and Gohan's energy were only half back, but that was fine with them.

Krillin stood up and felt better than before. "Phew! Alright, that was sweet. We should learn how to grow those beans." Krillin suggested.

Gohan agreed. "Yeah," Gohan hopped from Nimbus.

Goku felt his friend and son's energy. "You've gotten a lot stronger. I can feel it."

"Yeah, I was doing great until the fight started. We've all improved. Thanks to Kami, of course. But man, I guess, it's just wasn't enough," Krillin then became disappointed. Their training wasn't enough for the Saiyans.

"Even Vanera herself did inflict some damage on them." Goku nodded and then praised his son his friend. "Hey, Gohan, you look stronger too and so is Videl I can fell it and I've only just meet her. I can tell you two have been training hard."

Gohan nodded his head and talked about his training with Piccolo. "Mmhm-hmm. Piccolo's been taking care of us. He was great. He taught us so many things a fighter should know," Gohan then became disappointed as Krillin.

"But now he's gone. And it's up to us to bring him back. I don't know how we can do it, but we have to." Goku's face turned very serious.

"We will, son. We will. But first, we have to take these Saiyans down. It's not over yet."

Krillin agreed with Goku.

"Yeah, you're right, Goku. It's not over yet. With your newly strength, us back again, we should able to defeat them without breaking a sweat," Krillin said. He ensured that this kind of teamwork will beat the Saiyans.

But Goku shook his head, knowing better. "Thanks a lot, but you've done your part, guys. Why don't you just stay here and leave the rest up to me?"

Vanera was shocked and asked him. "But why, Goku? You can't. You see them out there? We had a hard time and they're not even breathing hard."

"My mom is right it will take all of us to stop them." Videl agreed with her mother.

"The only chance of winning is for us to stick together." Krillin assumed, thinking it was the best strategy ever.

Goku then stared at Nappa and Vegeta. His body started to glow in white aura and swirling lights. His friends looked at him in bewilderment and amazement.

Goku started to walk alone and silently towards Nappa and Vegeta for himself.

Gohan shook his head and thought his father wouldn't make it. "No, daddy."

Goku had a very solemn look on his face. Nappa and Vegeta ogled at Goku. Nappa chuckled slightly; he might have some entertainment with him. Goku finally spoke to these sinful Saiyans. "No more of these violent doings. I say it ends right here, right now."

Nappa wanted for Goku to fight him instantly. He wanted to see how strong he was.

"Come on, and bring it on! I want to see how the improved Kakarot is."

"You want me?" Goku questioned him angrily. "You got me!" Goku bended his arms and positioned himself in a horseback-riding stance. He started to shout vigorously and his aura grew and grew. Bunch of rocks and rubble started to float from the surface. Nappa and Vegeta were both shocked.

Vegeta checked his power level and continued to rise. "What's this? Power level at 8,000? No…is at…9,000."

Nappa uneasily turned his head to Vegeta and asked him about Goku's power level. "Vegeta? What does the scouter say about his power level again?"

Vegeta took off the scouter from his left eye and shouted with anger. "It's over 9,000!" the infuriated Saiyan Prince then crushed his scouter into pieces.

"What? 9,000! Impossible!" exclaimed Nappa in disbelief. He thought it was highly impossible for a low-class Saiyan like Goku could get that much power. "How could he have such a high power level? He's just a low-class Saiyan warrior, that's it."

"Don't be so sure." Goku interrupted them. "At one year's time, I've been training on the art of **Kaio-ken**."

Vegeta gasped and was kind of intrigued by that Martial Arts term. "Kaio-ken?"

"Kaio-ken? What is that?" Videl wondered also. She was kind of curious to know.

But Nappa didn't care one bit. He was too annoyed by Goku's overwhelming power.

"Kaio-whatever. Who cares? I'll crush you into pieces. I don't care what you've learned! HYAAH!"

Nappa then assaulted towards Goku and tried to attack him, but Goku teleported quickly without Nappa noticing his great speed and Goku gave him a shocking sidekick to his neck. Nappa got stung and fell down to the ground. "AARGH!"

Goku slowly landed on the ground with that same serious look on his face. Everybody stood in astonishment and Vegeta felt annoyed instead, witnessing Goku's new powers.

"How he do that?" Videl asked herself.

Vanera crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "Amazing, such strength."

Nappa slowly got up from the ground and held his neck real tight. The pain stung like ten thousand needles. He barked at Goku angrily for hurting him. "You...you'll pay! You will pay for this!"

"We'll see about that. I'm just not getting warmed up yet." Goku said, frightening him, but it was the truth.

Nappa didn't believe him one bit. "What? Lies! Listen up. I'm the second strongest Saiyan in the universe."

"But what if your friend is stronger than you? Then that makes you the third strongest Saiyan in the universe." Goku told him, maybe referring to himself or Vegeta.

"Kakarot, I'm going to rip you apart!" Nappa then head straight towards Goku and executed a side kick, but Goku easily evaded it. Nappa tried again and gave multiples of sidekicks and front kicks with additional punches along with ki energy on his fists. Goku continued to evade them all without trying.

"Strange," Vegeta said as he observed Goku and Nappa. "At his first encounter with Raditz he lost; now look Kakarot is making a sport out of him."

Nappa continued to attack him, but Goku sidestepped and evaded his moves at once.

Nappa couldn't take it anymore and decided to end the useless fight with a straight punch, but Goku disappeared before he could even hit him, "HYAH! …huh? Where?"

"Over here." A familiar voice of solemn and power spoke. Nappa turned around and Goku was already right behind him.

"Wow!" exclaimed Krillin in awe and confusion. "Did you see how your father did that?"

Gohan shook his head with his jaw dropped. "That was amazing. Did you?"

Nappa questioned Goku angrily. "You! How did you get behind me? When I get you, I'm going to rip you apart."

Vegeta looked back at those moments where Goku's speed was entirely impossible to track down. Vegeta never witnessed any Saiyan with that kind of speed and power. "I've never seen anyone increase their power level that much in one year."

Goku stayed silent and started to rush towards Nappa for himself. As Goku was an inch away from his opponent, he disappeared and reappeared at top of Nappa's head. Nappa was infuriated by this and his anger was boiling. Without a signal, Nappa tried to grab Goku's two feet, but Goku teleported in front of Nappa gave him an uppercut on his stomach. "Hyah!"

"GAH! AUGH!" That overwhelming attack almost halted Nappa from his tracks. He held his stomach tightly and felt the pain consuming him greatly. He never felt so much pain before.

"That was for my friend, all four of them and Videl's dad." Goku yelled as his attack was for his fallen friends.

Nappa stared at Goku's feet then to his face. Nappa angrily barked at him; he felt so humiliated after getting beaten by a low-class Saiyan. "I was a commander-in-chief of the whole Saiyan army. No one insults me like this!"

Nappa was off his rocker and was about to turn to berserk-mode! He mindlessly attacked Goku with all-out punches, but Goku evaded all of it at once. As soon Nappa tried to give a strike, Goku sidestepped and countered with a punch on Nappa's back causing the Saiyan to get blown away. He was so close to get crash into a cliff until he regained consciousness and floated in air. "I will kill you!"

Nappa gathered a sufficient amount of energy and fired it mindlessly, losing control. Goku noticed his overwhelming blast. He bended his legs and was ready. "Alright, here it goes! HYAAH!"

Goku lifted his hands half way in the air and decided to get hit by the blast. Few seconds later, Nappa's energy wave of anger and destruction met with the calm and assertive Goku.

As the smoke began to fade away from the explosive energy blast, not even a scrape can be seen on Goku's clothes.

Nappa couldn't believe his eyes and his jaw dropped with annoyance and confusion. "What…? No way!"

Vegeta gasped in became a little angry by this Saiyan. "How that pathetic fool could be able to stop that?"

"No! Take this!" Nappa decided to gather more energy, but Goku leaped from the surface, got behind Nappa, clasped his hands together, and shouted with all of his might. "This one's for Piccolo! HYAAH!"

Goku then pounded Nappa's iron head. Nappa got blown away. "How did he get behind me?" Goku dashed straight towards him and shouted. "This one's for Yamcha! KYAAH!"

Goku then delivered a shocking roundhouse kick sending Nappa away from his sight once more. He was crushed into piles of rocks.

Krillin cheered happily. "Yeah! He got him! Way to go!"

Gohan jumped back and forth with joy and relief. "Yeah! That's my daddy, alright!"

Nappa slowly got up from that shocking thrust of Goku. Nappa became angrier than ever.

"I hate you!" Nappa threw a huge chunk of rock towards Goku, but he just turned his head slightly.

"You're not used to fighting off opponents that are stronger than you." Goku said with seriousness.

"What? Stronger than me? Ever since you were a baby you're a low-class Saiyan warrior. I'm a Saiyan elite and no one insults like me this." Nappa barked at him; he refused to believe that Goku was stronger than him. He snarled angrily.

"Nappa," Vegeta called his partner to give him a good advice about fighting. "Cool off, Nappa. How you suppose to concentrate when you're all berserk and out of control? You have to keep yourself calm and control yourself. You better use your head this time!"

Nappa breathed heavily then he calmed himself down. Once his temper reduced down, he smirked maliciously at Goku. "Heh, Heh. Alright, Kakarot, time for round two. You may be lucky enough to perform some of your fancy moves, but I guess it's my turn."

"I'm ready when you are. Make your move." Goku said, readying himself.

"Let's settle this." Nappa snapped his fingers and neck.

Vegeta gripped his lips and felt annoyed towards his comrade. "That idiot doesn't even know what he's up against."

Nappa first started the second round with a little power up. Goku kept a serious look on his face and thought this round might get intensifying enough. "Alright, now it's getting serious."

Nappa then opened his mouth as wide as he could and energy started to travel from the inside.

Goku felt the surge of energy rushing through Nappa. It was his signal. "Huh? Okay, here it goes!" Goku positioned his hands together to block the blast that was about come out from Nappa's mouth. Few seconds later, Nappa released his ultimate finisher called

"**Break Cannon**!" Nappa yelled.

Goku shouted too to build up his spiritual strength. "HYAAAAAAH!"

A humongous cylinder-shaped energy wave emitted out from the reckless Saiyan's mouth and zoomed straight towards Goku with his palms out. Soon, they met and exploded like ten thousand fireworks, emitting off shockwaves and blinding lights.

Krillin covered his eyes. "Man, that's intense."

"Daddy." Gohan shouted, hoping his father was just alright.

Videl could see how worried he was; slowly she held his hand and looked to him. "Don't worry Gohan." Videl told him and Gohan knew that she was right.

Vegeta was slowly being pushed back by the force. "Darn."

After the explosion, smoke came out. Nappa stood there and chortled evilly, thinking he had beaten Goku. The dust began to disappear out of sight and miraculously, Goku stood there with his arms crossed. Nappa was shocked since there was not a single scrape on the clothing. Vegeta started to worry, but his anger grew more than expected. "No way, how could he block at such an angle?"

"Phew! That made me sweat a bit." Goku said; Nappa's ultimate finisher was like a child's game to him.

Nappa stomped angrily on the ground, creating a huge fissure on the surface. "No way! Impossible! No one's ever survive that attack before. Why you, little runt! I'm going to kill you! RAAARR-"

But Vegeta halted his comrade. "That's enough, Nappa! You've already have your fun now. Now leave it up to me this time."

"But Vegeta," Nappa refused. He wanted to kill Goku on his own. "I'm not done…"

"You're not defying my orders now, are you, Nappa?" Vegeta questioned him.

Nappa stopped his complaints and sighed annoyingly. "Well, no I uh…alright," Nappa looked at Goku. "Looks like you got lucky this time, Kakarot. Too bad Vegeta won't need my help of destroying you." Goku remained silent as the forests.

But that doesn't mean Vegeta stopped Nappa from killing the others. Nappa rubbed his chin and turned his head to the remaining Z-fighters in the battlefield. "Now if I can't kill you, then I guess I would just have to choose. Ha, how about _you_?"

Nappa scared off Gohan, Videl and Krillin when the cocky Saiyan decided to exterminate those three fighters instead. Nappa assaulted towards Krillin, Gohan and Videl.

Krillin and Gohan gasped in fright and they couldn't escape, because they thought this was the end. Nappa laughed manically. "HAAH, HAAH!"

"Oh no! Krillin, look out Gohan, Videl run!" Goku tried to catch up with Nappa, but he was too fast. Goku had no choice, but to use a technique that had been up in his sleeves lately. "I have no choice. KAIO-KEN HYAAAH!"

Goku's body turned crimson-red along with his growing aura too. Goku's speed doubled up and so did his achieved strength. Goku flew as fast as lightning zapped. As soon Nappa turned his head, Goku gave him a powerful blow his back. It even created a loud "BOOM" sound effect. Nappa felt the petrifying pain that Goku gave him and writhe in agony.

Goku hurriedly landed on the surface and gave him a devastating palm strike on Nappa's back once again causing his pain to be doubled and his bones to be crushed. Goku ended his attack mercilessly.

Goku then lightly threw Nappa beside his comrade, Vegeta, but Nappa persisted to get up from his feet and started to go berserk once again. "I'll kill you!"

"Nappa!" Hollered Vegeta.

But Nappa ignored Vegeta's orders and assaulted towards Goku! Goku readied in his fighting position until someone came from behind Goku. Nappa observed and he spotted

Thanks to Goku, Nappa's power level dramatically reduced down. He then executed several uppercuts on Nappa's battered stomach. The Saiyan elite couldn't go on.

Nappa was weakened and steamed and his pain was tripled thanks to Goku's Kaio-ken finisher. Nappa slowly collapsed the ground beside Vegeta.

Nappa's body was petrified. "I...I can't move my legs."

"Awesome, Goku, you really kicked his butt. You finished him off!" Krillin praised Goku.

"Amazing!" Gohan cheered.

Vanera smiled as she was astonished at what she just saw Goku do to Nappa. She even felt both of their power levels had increased dramatically. "That's the spirit Goku."

Goku spoke to Vegeta, "I should say how about bring him to where ever he belongs and help him and maybe realize his own mistakes."

"What's this_?*_ Vegeta thought to himself; not even a sign of worry in Goku was shown to him. *He's so confident. How could he achieve that drastic power and speed increase?*

Krillin came up to Goku and asked him a question. "That's so amazing, Goku, but what's that move called?"

"It's called the Kaio-ken attack." Goku replied with eagerness. "It brings massive force of energy into your body. Your power and speed increases. Even vision and hearing will improve dramatically. You sort of be like your super-self. But it only sustains for a short amount of time. I have to get the job done quickly."

"Why didn't you use that Kaio-ken to attack him in the first place, Goku? I mean you would've won either way." Krillin inquired.

"Yeah, I was going to ask the same to you, Goku." Vanera said, joining conversation.

"That's true. I could have, but too much massive energy could destroy my whole body," exclaimed Goku. Using the Kaio-ken attack was a huge risk for him even though it was a very useful skill.

"Now that's terrible." Videl complimented.

"But I'm still here, right?" Goku then remembered what King Kai told him about the Kaio-ken attack.

* * *

Flashback to King Kai planet.

_King Kai spoke to Goku about the risks and benefits of the Kaio-ken move. "You have mastered the Kaio-ken attack. Well done, Goku. But you must remember this. Energy doesn't matter. One would eventually replace the other. The awesome speed and strength in the Kaio-ken attack would really help and you could only sustain it for a short burst, but if you use it for too long, the energy will take over your body to the point of its complete obliteration. Do you understand what I am telling you, Goku?"_

_Goku nodded and promised to use the Kaio-ken wisely. "Mm-hmm. I understand."_

End flashback

* * *

"It could kill you?" Vanera asked.

Goku nodded. "Yes."

Vegeta stared at his defeated partner. His eyes were quiet, but inside, he was disgusted by this humiliation.

Nappa groaned in pain and agony. He asked Vegeta for his help. "Ve…Vegeta, give me your hand. I can't get up."

Nappa reached out for the Saiyan Prince's hand. Vegeta stared at him for a few seconds and grabbed his hand also.

"Than…thank you, Vegeta." Nappa smiled; he knew he was a true partner.

Vegeta gave that frightening look, but he smirked and said. "Don't mention it. It's the least I can do, Nappa."

Vegeta continued to give that malicious smirk on his face. But soon, he thought that he no longer need Nappa as his partner. "…RAAARGH!" Vegeta surprisingly threw Nappa out from the battlefield and sent him flying to the skies.

Nappa was confused and yelled. "Vegeta, no!"

Vanera's eyes widened and had no clue what Vegeta was trying to do. "What…the…what's Vegeta doing? Is he insane?"

Vegeta bellowed at his useless comrade. "Maybe you won't be a disappointment when you're dead."

Nappa shook his head and refused for Vegeta to kill him mercilessly, but the Saiyan elite knew it would be worthless if he still had Nappa in his side.

Vegeta started to power up and electrifying lights swarmed around his body greatly. The whole place started to light up also. He gave his final words to Nappa. "Heh, Heh…goodbye!"

Goku felt Vegeta's power increasing strongly and thought this was quite unfair for Nappa. "How could he kill his own comrade?"

"HYAAAHH!" Vegeta released out a shocking energy blast straight towards Nappa.

Nappa was caught into an overwhelming pain. Nappa tried to stop Vegeta, but it was too late. Either way, Nappa would get killed by his own partner. "VEGETA! NO!"

Vegeta's energy wave compressed Nappa's body and Nappa himself exploded into nothing, but piles of dusts. Since the force was too powerful, some of the cliffs were starting to fade into nothing also.

Blinding lights scattered across the scene, then flashes of rays blinked through the skies, then toxic smoke came out, then soon, nothing afterwards. Vegeta almost demolished the entire battlefield.

Vegeta looked to his left, then to his right, and then he looked above and noticed that Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Vanera, and Videl who was holding on to her mother. (A/N Videl still dose not know how to fly yet.) Were floating in mid-air. They knew that the blast was dangerous and they needed to get out of there.

Vegeta and Goku remained silent and soon, their eyes met with each other with a sense of danger and horror. How surprised Goku was to kill his own comrade like that.

_*_What kind of an enemy is he_?*_ Videl questioned herself.

But Goku was angrier and quite worried about Vegeta's power. *What's this? Killing his team mate like that. He shows no mercy at all. And his power level just increased without warning.*

Goku continued to stare at Vegeta's deadly eyes and remembered a glimpse of Vegeta's dangerous power. Will Goku able to overcome these Saiyan elite, the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta after witnessing his terrifying strength.

* * *

**A/N well this is the end of chapter 10 next chapter will have Goku fight Vegeta. Thanks to every one of you who had reviewed the story please keep them coming.**


	11. Chapter 11 the prince vs the low class

**A/N well people I'm back after a very long time but now you get also I am sorry that it took so long. But now it's back so enjoy Disclaimer I don't own Dragonball Z or GT I only own Vanera. Thanks once again to 4Gohan4 for beta reading this chapter once more.**

Legend "Talking"

*Thinking*

_(Bond)_

**Chapter 11 the prince vs. the low class**

Everybody remained quiet; they were silenced instantly after witnessing Vegeta's remarkable strength and power.

Gohan then spoke up. "How awful!"

Videl was angry at what Vegeta had just done to his partner. "How could he do that? Just because he couldn't walk or fight any more that was mean!"

"Alright, you guys." Goku said, telling everybody to leave this instant. "I think it's now the time. Please, I want you all to retreat back. I'll handle this opponent alone."

"But Goku, did you see what he did?" Krillin said refusing to let Goku to fight alone. "He killed his own comrade with one blast. You see how dangerous it is? You can't do this alone."

"I'm so sorry, Krillin, but I think it's for your own good." Goku apologized as he thought this was the only option.

"You've already done your part. It's time for you guys to leave the rest to me. Don't worry. I bet King Kai's training could outsmart him, hopefully," Goku said, but showing a tone of uneasiness.

Gohan gripped his lips and fret. "But daddy…"

Vanera looked over to Goku and was puzzled at what he was thinking of fight Vegeta alone. "Goku, look this is crazy you can't win against Vegeta!" Vanera said as she looked at Vegeta who smiling back at her.

But Goku continued to beg for his family and friends to leave immediately. "Please guys, I wouldn't dare to see another friend die. It's best for you guys to stay out of this."

Goku then looked at Vanera. "I know you still want to help Vanera but think of Videl please you have to look after her now that her dad is gone!" He told her knowing how hard it was for Vanera.

Vanera knew that Goku was right and she couldn't let her only child die.

"But Goku!" Krillin sighed then went silent for a moment. Finally, he gave up and wished Goku good luck instead, "Alright, you finally convinced me, but be careful, Goku. We're counting on you."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, I promise." Goku promised.

"Be safe, okay, dad?" Gohan said making sure his father would come back in good shape and alive.

"Don't worry, son. I'll give him a lesson he will never forget," Goku then ruffled Gohan's hair and gave a sweet smile. "After we set things right, we can go for a delicious picnic and go fishing, alright?"

Gohan was happy to hear this. He nodded his head. "Yeah."

Krillin then reminded Goku about the tail of the Saiyan elites. "Oh yeah, Goku, don't even think about grabbing the tail. Yeah you see Piccolo tried that on the big guy and he got hammered for it!"

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind, Krillin. Thanks." Goku showed his gratitude and then he stared down at his dead friends. He observed them one by one. The more he thought about their passing, the more anger burned inside of him.

Vegeta smirked and almost laughed at their last words and farewells to each other. He hollered at them and tried to frighten them all. "You can waste all the time you want with your pathetic goodbyes. But in the end, you'll just meet your same fate just like your friends did when they suffered."

Goku gave a look and chuckled nervously at Vegeta's words. He knew he meant it and he knew he was proud of saying it. "Woah, he's really determined. He wants to end things this way. He might make a good sparring match partner." Goku said with a smile on his face.

Just then, Krillin took his hand out towards Goku and reminded him of something about their friendship. "Goku…we grew up together when were young. Just make sure, we'll both grow old together too."

Goku took out his hand and grabbed Krillin's hand also. He nodded his head. "Right I could've never asked for a better friend than you, Krillin."

Gohan said his last words to Goku once more. "Goodbye daddy."

Goku comforted Gohan by placing his warm hands on his son's shaking shoulders, "Goodbye, Gohan. I'm very proud of you."

Goku gave a smile of warmth and confidence and asked Gohan a favour about his mother. "Hey, I bet your mom is at the Kame House now. Go give her a big hug for me, okay? Can you do that for me, Gohan? And don't forget to look after your friend Videl too alright son?"

Goku then laughed happily which made Gohan shed in tears, but a warm smile appeared on his face. He knew that his father can do this. "Yes!"

Goku then slowly descended from the skies, but not touching the surface.

Vegeta's eyes tracked his movements and questioned him. "So Kakarot you ready to get this over with?"

"I know a better place I to settle this fight." Goku suggested seriously.

"Wherever, just lead the way." Vegeta said.

Goku then dashed at turbo speed mode and tried to locate the perfect place to fight in. Vegeta caught up with him afterwards. Their figures slowly disappear from the Z-fighters' views.

"Goodbye daddy!" Gohan sadly bid him farewell and wished him luck.

"Be safe, Goku!" Krillin whispered to himself.

Vanera looked at the two then her daughter who she was holding before talking them. "Come guys lets go to this Kame house!" She said a little confused.

With that the four went off towards Kame house hoping that Vegeta could be beating by Goku.

* * *

Far beyond the horizons, Goku and Vegeta were soaring underneath the flawless clouds as the kind-hearted Saiyan was searching for a perfect battle sight where they could fight without any distractions. Goku took a glimpse at Vegeta who had a smirk on his face. He was surprised of how Vegeta could actually keep up with him. _*_Man, I've got to be careful there's no telling now powerful he is.?*

From that moment, Goku found the perfect battle sight; full of canyons and cliffs. "Perfect. If we fight out here then no one can get hurt."

Goku then disappeared out of sight. Vegeta was a bit surprised, but he knew that Goku found their battle arena where they can settle the fight once and for all. He gave a short snort and vanished too.

Goku landed on top of a cliff. This place is called the Rocky Mountains. Few seconds later, Vegeta was at the other side of another canyon. The winds battered their face softly and their hair swished from side to side.

A moment of having a stare-down and silence drifted by slowly; then Vegeta asked something from Goku. "Kakarot, I have a proposition for you."

Goku remained still and quite, but kept his ears opened.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully." Vegeta warned him. He doesn't like repeating the same thing twice. Vegeta inaudibly cleared his throat and told his proposition.

"I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, would like to ask you, ask you Kakarot to stand by my side on this conquest. With Nappa gone, I could use a good man."

Vegeta grinned. He tried to convince Goku to join him instead to become one of the strongest Saiyan warriors in the galaxy. "Think about it. You can rule the planet. Have anything you desire. There's no one in the universe that can touch us. Nothing would be out of your grasp. Well, what do you say, Kakarot?"

Goku only smiled at Vegeta. "I have everything I could ever want on Earth. So no thanks."

Vegeta's smirking face turned into a confused one. "Hmm?"

"Besides, I've seen the way you treat your partners not much job security." Goku added in addition to his reasons.

Vegeta chuckled at his rejection of his offer. "Alright then so be it. You had your chance."

Vegeta then slowly readied himself into his fighting stance. Goku too positioned himself into his fighting position.

The winds swished and blew from side to side. The howling noise of the breeze made the scene more suspenseful and epic. A battle was about to commence in any second. As Goku heard the first unusual sound of his surroundings, he leaped from the ground and made his first move.

Vegeta grinned and prepare himself for any vicious attacks or sneaky moves.

Goku executed a punch that could paralyze you, but Vegeta sidestepped and countered with a punch, but Goku quickly sensed it and blocked it successfully. Vegeta was a bit surprised, but quite impressed. Goku then took his chance and executed various punches on this opponent's stomach and face. Alas, Vegeta blocked all of it with both of his hands. Sometimes he would cross his arms to an X-form to defend himself from Goku's attacks.

Vegeta took his chance this time and performed a high punch, but Goku fooled him and performed a swinging hook kick, but the Prince of all Saiyans got out of the way and dashed at turbo speed mode.

Goku tried to catch up with Vegeta. He decided to shout to build his Saiyan strength, but Vegeta jumped away from a cliff to boost his speed and gave him a surprising uppercut on Goku's chin. "HYAAH!"

Goku quickly regained consciousness as he was attacked, but Vegeta was gone. He tried to sense his energy. He moved his eyeballs from left to right. Few seconds later, Vegeta came from behind and tried to strike Goku with a knife hand strike, but Goku got out of the way and countered with a high front kick. The Prince of all Saiyans evaded the attack and they were engaged again in a decisive battle.

"Hyah!" Goku tried to execute two knee strikes, but Vegeta moved his head to evade all of those assaults. Goku attempted to give another knee strike with his left knee, but Vegeta evaded it once more.

Both of these fearless Saiyans were engaged in a serious one on one match once again. Goku executed an elbow strike, but Vegeta moved his head and countered with multiples of punches on his chest effectively. Goku groaned in pain, but still kept moving on.

Vegeta then performed a thrusting blow on his chin and chained up with a demoralizing side kick. "Hyah!"

Goku felt the terrible pain running over him. "Gah!"

Goku held his stomach real tight and tried to comfort it, but Vegeta teleported in front of him as clasped his hands together, and gave a hard-knuckled strike on his head. Goku was sent flying down to the ground, but he successfully landed on his two feet.

"Man, he's good fare better than I expected him to be." Goku thought as he wiped the sweat from his face. Vegeta crossed his arms and gave an evil smirk.

"I'll still beat him," Goku felt real confident.

"Kakarot, what's wrong I was hoping for a more interesting fight?" Vegeta questioned him with a bit of mockery.

"You'll get one. I promise." Goku replied and then he returned to his reading stance position and switched to a position called Horse-Back Riding Stance. He then bended his arms together and started to power up. "Hyaah… HYAAAH…"

Light started to increase and extend around Goku's body. Then the light took over him and he glowed like the shimmering sun, "HYAAH!"

Then Goku's self can be seen again, but his whole body turned colour red and his aura was colour crimson-ruby too. He was in his Kaio-ken form.

"HYAH!" Goku shouted once more and awarded Vegeta with a slight smirk. He then yelled, "KAIOKEN ATTACK!"

Goku strongly performed a palm strike, but Vegeta noticed his upcoming attack and got out of the way as Goku's palm strike had a force field which caused for the top of a cliff to get destroyed. Goku then flew away from the surface and gave Vegeta a devastating blow on the cheek causing some blood to spill out from his lips. "HYAAH!"

"Uwagh!" Vegeta shouted in deep shock as he got out of the way from Goku's ki blast.

Goku then performed multiples of punches with his left hand only causing for Vegeta's face to get lightly battered and more blood to spurt out from his mouth. Goku then performed another devastating punch with his right hand sending Vegeta away. Goku then flew towards him in his Kaio-ken form to deliver him his next attack, but Vegeta quickly regained consciousness and vanished out of sight.

"Huh?" Goku felt to his right, Vegeta reappeared again and countered with a very high front kick to his face causing Goku to get blown away a bit.

"That Kaio-ken attack is a nice trick. But I've encountered something just like it before." Vegeta declared.

Goku was quite surprised and puzzled and very scared to hear Vegeta say that to him.

"Don't tell me that's all that you got?" Vegeta questioned him as I to say he was not getting fun at all. "If it is, then you better quit!" Vegeta said ending with a laugh.

A little smile appeared on Goku's face and chuckled. "As grim as things look right now I'm kind of like the challenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan, Krillin, Videl and Vanera were slowly returning home, feeling anxious and worried about Goku.

*Please dad, be careful.* Gohan thought to himself and hoped.

Videl could see that her friend was scared of something that was going on back were his dad was fighting. She only hoped that Gohan's dad could win this fight so that thing could go back to the way thing were before. But she was happy for one thing about the Saiyans coming to earth she got to meet Gohan.

* * *

Back at the Rocky Mountains, Goku was breathing heavily, but continued to have that confident smile plastered on his face.

Vegeta snorted as he observed that face. _*_Humph. Look at him. Smiling and ready for more, who does he think he is anyway. What kind of power could he possibly be hiding? Guess I'll have to find out.* Vegeta observed; that kind of face could mean something.

Vegeta then decided to lower Goku's confidence by saying this. "That's it that was your best! Well I've some bad news for you. Even though you may be stronger than anyone else on this planet! But even at your best your still no match for me."

But Goku simply chuckled at this. He thought that if he were to push his efforts to a great deal of amount, his training would surpass Vegeta. "Want to bet!"

Vegeta laughed and continued to boast about his power. "There's no need to wait behold the true power of the Saiyan Prince."

Vegeta then started to power up. Some of the rocks started to float away from the surface and the skies became darker. Vegeta continued power up. Golden-yellow, electrifying lights started to surround him completely. His eyes turned crystal white. Gust of winds started to occur because of his overwhelming power.

Goku backed off a little as he was forcefully being pushed by the vigorous force. "Aw man what power I think the whole planet is actually shaking!" He was scared right now by his power.

Vegeta then crossed his arms and then strongly spread it wide. He created a powerful, shocking force field which resulted into strong, devastating gust of winds.

Goku covered his face as the force can inflict a great deal of significant damage and cuts.

Blinding lights flashed and scattered all over the place like consistent, explosive fireworks and like new born stars as it multiplied themselves in many numbers at the same time. The force was great that it can destroy mountains and huge obstacles in its way. Soon, this entire hectic incident finished and everything became normal again.

Goku slowly opened his eyes and observed his surroundings.

"Huh? Hey, everything went back to normal. Now it's now calm; too calm."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku turned and realized Vegeta was right behind him; a few inches away from him.

"You're finished!" Vegeta then surprisingly struck Goku with a destructive punch on his face. He then chained up with a shocking elbow strike on his chest sending him away from his sight. Goku was surprised and let himself off-guarded a bit, but he successfully landed on his two feet and tried to find Vegeta again; he just lost track of opponent.

"What's the matter? Can't find me?" Vegeta then unexpectedly delivered Goku a thrusting blow on his back causing Goku to get blown away. Goku held his back real tight and tried to find him again until he saw the Saiyan elite up in the skies. Vegeta started to gather an adequate amount of energy into his hands and fired a fiery, flame-like energy ball with his left hand. Goku spotted it and shouted.

"Kaio-ken x2!" Goku was charged up with twice as much power, defence, and ability. He leaped from the ground and evaded Vegeta's blast. He tried to assault towards Vegeta before he gets his chance of attacking; Vegeta then gathered enough energy and fired the same ki energy towards his opponent. Goku sidestepped a bit, but the energy blast shattered one-fourth of his clothes completely gone. It even made a scratch on his collar bone. It bled a bit.

Vegeta chuckled softly as the blood streamed down on Goku's body. "Well now missed him? He sure is fast to doge that attack."

*Man, what incredible power. I better think of something fast. I'm not sure how long could I keep this up.* Goku thought to himself then clenched his fist. He then decided to push his Kaio-ken limits a little to the risk.

"I've got no if they chose, if the double Kaio-ken doesn't work then I'll have to use the triple? I'm sorry King Kai but I've got no other chose here." Goku apologized to his teacher. He knew he was warned, but sometimes, Goku has to take some risks. Goku took of his damaged upper clothes and threw it on the ground.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. "You don't seem too eager to continue. Don't tell me you need to catch your breath? We were just getting started!"

"Don't wait on me. Feel free to go any time." Goku said; he was ready to take some ferocious attacks from him.

And at one corner, somebody was watching this crucial scene. It was Yajirobe. He gulped as he examined Goku's persistence. *Goku's insane. This guy's keeps beating him up, but he keeps coming back for more. I know Goku's tough but this guy's insane it look like Goku has finally meet his match.*

"This staring contest is begging to irritate me. Are you planning on continuing our fight any time today? What's it going to be I'm tired of waiting?" Vegeta questioned him with a tone of annoyance.

"Alright I'll try the triple Kaio-ken. I sure hope my body can take it." Goku closed his eyes and started to power up. His muscle tone increased a little bit more also.

Vegeta then started to laugh madly at Goku. "I keep forgetting that you and Vanera are earthling now. Neither you nor her have you tails anymore do you? What you let them operate on the two of you when you were asleep! Now I see why you don't want to come with me and why Vanera stayed here? If we still had a home the two of you would be a laughing stock there."

*Ok this is it time to see what I'm made off?* Goku thought to himself.

Goku then started to power up to Vegeta's shock just by the look he had on his face.

"Alright here it goes Kaio-ken Attack x3!"

* * *

But at King Kai's planet, eventually, King Kai knew that Goku could not do this. He was not so certain if he could handle it, "No! I told him not to go over beyond double. He will be at a point of complete obliteration. This is not good. I'm not sure if his body could hold it. I didn't have time to train him that move yet. No Goku, please be careful."

* * *

Goku was surrounded with red lights and aura. It surrounded him completely, "HYAAAAH!"

* * *

Goku's rising energy can be felt in a faraway distance; this included Krillin and Gohan feeling that energy. Gohan stopped at a complete halt. "Daddy?"

Krillin stopped also and asked. "What's the matter, Gohan? Let's keep moving. No time to waste."

"But it's dad. I feel he's different," Gohan replied with his mouth slightly opened.

"I can feel it to Gohan it's your dad alright!" Vanera said to him.

"What? Different?" Krillin asked.

Vanera only looked over at him. "His power level it's intense!"

* * *

Meanwhile Goku continued to power up every little second. His crimson-red aura sparked up and shined very brightly.

"What the? What's this power he has hidden all along?" Vegeta felt paralyzed and he couldn't move. This increased power of Goku made him feel the fear tingling down his spines.

Goku heated up and also electrifying, lightning swarmed around him. The cliff that Vegeta was standing on began to break down into huge chunk of pieces.

Goku leaped from the ground and assaulted towards the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Vegeta eyes widened and didn't know what to do. Goku was in his Kaio-ken form and he gave it all he got, "HYAAAH!"

Vegeta was petrified and his pupils lessened in size. The Saiyan Prince might meet his downfall soon.

Goku delivered Vegeta a shocking, surprising blow on his face and he was blown away at force by such incredible strength. More blood spurted out from his lips. Goku then increased his speed and travelled behind Vegeta and gave him two feet strikes on his back and sending him away.

As Vegeta was still being blown away and almost close to regain consciousness, Goku surprisingly darted behind the Saiyan elite and gave him a thrusting strike on his rear. Crimson-blood spilled out from his mouth as the pain took over Vegeta too much. Vegeta then came crashing down onto two cliffs and helplessly got struck down. Goku still kept himself on the roll and alerted.

In seconds' time, Vegeta burst out of antagonism and yelled angrily as he could. He exploded one of the cliffs that he came in contact with. His nerves were almost visible to your eyes as he was in complete anger and rage.

Goku then assaulted towards Vegeta once more. Vegeta made his first move at Goku and tried to give him a devastating blow.

This obviously doesn't stop Vegeta. Vegeta's left hand started to develop some ki energy on it and tried to strike Goku, but he got out of the way and Goku took his opportunity to strike Vegeta on his stomach effectively. Goku gave him a powerful, tripled strength uppercut on the stomach to halt Vegeta completely from his tracks Goku breathed heavily and tried to reclaim his breath, but he could not surrender now.

The Saiyan prince then went to punch Goku only for his fist to get grabbed by Goku's fist Vegeta then throw another punch at him only for the same thing to happen again. Vegeta forced himself to get pulled back, but Goku was really clutching him hard as steel. The Saiyan elite tried as hard as he can and managed to break free from Goku's grasp. He clasped his hands together and was about to hit Goku with a hard-knuckled blow. "You're dead!"

But Goku acted up and quickly and successfully struck Vegeta on his head with a head-butt. Vegeta's head ache again. Goku then chained up with two elbow strikes on the face and delivered a shocking knee strike on his back.

Goku gave Vegeta an uppercut on the stomach causing more blood to spill out from his mouth. Goku then chained up with various punches and kicks to inflict more severe damage on the Saiyan elite. Goku joined in and struck Vegeta with powerful blows also. He got cornered and could not escape.

After cornering Vegeta for several seconds, Goku gave it all he had and delivered two knee strikes on Vegeta's back causing the resilient armour to smash into pieces. Vegeta's pain grew and grew every second.

Goku, after using almost all of his strength, slowly slid down on the cliff and tried to regain his balance. The Kaio-ken x3 attack made him feel light-headed and weakened a bit. Goku slowly slid down on the cliff and was concerned about his own son, but he knew he can still handle it.

They both breathed heavily and kept themselves vigilant if Vegeta will ever try to attack them again. Vegeta as brutally hurt and fell on the top of the cliff helpless.

Vegeta wondered on why and how Goku could have so much power. *His power? How could he be this strong? His blocking my attacks like they were nothing to him?*

Vegeta slowly got up from his weakened legs and stared at Goku.

"Man, he wouldn't even quit. Alright, I wouldn't either." Goku was ready to move on though his right shoulder sore bit, because from that Kaio-ken x3 attack.

"Ow!" Goku felt the pain a little. "But my body might!"

At one corner, Yajirobe continued to watch this scene. He was reluctantly waiting for the two Saiyans to finish Vegeta at this moment. *What are you waiting for Goku? You got him where you wanted.*

Vegeta growled angrily and was angry at the fact that he was getting beaten up for two low-class soldiers. "This shouldn't be happing? I don't understand I'm a super elite. Now he's sealed his fate this planet is history. I'll destroy everything. Everything! Do you hear me Kakarot you're finished!" Vegeta yelled ready to attack once more.

*I still haven't recovered from that last attack. Come on, body, don't give up now,* Goku encouraged his body to move on.

Vegeta wiped out the blood from his lips and stared at the blood stains angrily. "Who dose this think fool he's dealing with he's beneath me!. I'll show him. I'll show them all I'll reduce this place to ashes."

Vegeta then shouted to the whole world to release his anger out.

"Kakarot try to dodge this attack if you can, but know that if you do your precious little planet will be gone!" Vegeta shouted with anger and then a purple light went around his body, Vegeta then flew right into the sky ready to kill Goku and everyone on Earth.

Goku shouted back at him and told him to stop. "No you can't do this!"

"It's your choice Kakarot." Vegeta grinned evilly and bellowed at them. "But either way, you're going to perish!"

Vegeta positioned his arms together and gathered a gigantic amount of energy into his hands. He laughed manically and feverishly with eyes ready for killing.

"No, not yet I need more time." Goku gripped his lips and shook his head, "I haven't even fully recovered," but Goku had no choice, but to stop Vegeta despite of his excruciating pain. "But I don't have any choice. It's now or never."

Goku then powered up to his Kaio-ken form with three times the strength and defence, "Kaio-ken x3!"

"See how he likes the Kamehameha wave." Goku then shouted the words. "KA-ME-"

Vegeta bellowed at the three Saiyans; it was his signal that he will obliterate them all.

"Now Kakarot Prepare you're self for oblivion."

"HA-ME-" Goku's hand glowed in scattered rays of beams.

The canyons and cliffs were demolished one by one due to too much massive force and energy from the four full-blooded Saiyans.

Vegeta then launched his ultimate technique. It was similar to the Kamehameha wave, but with only a tone of violet colours and with his own malice into it. "GALICK GUN!"

Yajirobe, who was still hiding in the corner, fret, panicked, and almost ripped his hair off. He guessed this was the end for him, "Oh no. If I knew this would happen, I should've eaten more pizzas and ice cream!"

When Vegeta launched his Galick Gun, this was the signal for Goku. To fire his attack right at Vegeta the force of the blasts seemed to be equalized even though Goku's Kamehameha was absorbed by ultimate blasts. Now this is one tough Vegeta right here. Rocks floated from the surface and huge cracks and fissures were occurring on the ground. Gusts of winds bellowed in every direction and the force released immense amounts of shocking shockwaves.

Vegeta struggled to push his Galick Gun to destroy his opponents. "No! I should be stronger!"

Both the ultimate blasts had great massive amounts of force and energy that caused the Rocky Mountains to shake and crackle. Goku squinted and noticed something not right. Both of their extremely, powerful blasts seemed to be not moving at all; not even a little push or nudge. Both all stayed at one place.

Goku shouted with strength and confidence. "KAIO-KEN X4!"

Eventually, at King Kai's place, King Kai had been there, watching all of their battles.

When he heard Goku saying this, he became worried. "No, Goku! I told him not to use the Kaio-ken attack beyond double. What would happen now? His body would get devastated!"

As soon Goku shouted the Kaio-ken x4 attack, his muscle tone grew even more. His strength and speed jumped up to four times greater and his Kamehameha wave grew even more, "HYAAAAAAAH!"

"NO!" Vegeta knew he could not handle this type of power and force.

Finally Goku's Kamehameha wave pushed back the Galick Gun and blasted Vegeta away to the skies.

The place burned and steamed as the beams of blinding light spattered and scattered luminously everywhere in the skies. After that, the skies were once again turned back to normal; piles of rocks dropped back to the ground and were scattered all over the surface. Smoke came out from Goku's hands.

Yajirobe stood in awe, fright, and with relief, "He did it. He did it at last. I can't believe it!"

Goku breathed heavily, trying to reclaim their breaths as they used every last bit of their energy that was put off to good use.

Sadly, for Goku, after his Kaio-ken x4 attack, his body numbed and sore. "Ngh! Ow…"

"Yeah, he did it, Goku won!" Yajirobe then sprinted to the exhausted Goku turned to their left.

"Huh? Oh hey, Yajirobe," Goku greeted him.

"Hey, I saw the entire event. You were awesome back there Goku." Yajirobe praised them as he spread out his arms wide. "I didn't really cheer that loud 'cause I thought it would distract you."

"Thanks, Yajirobe!" Goku thanked him.

"I thought you would never beat him, but you did. You're so awesome!" Yajirobe gave a slap on Goku's arm which made Goku cry in such terrible pain. "AUGH! AAAH!"

Goku, you're really worn-out." exclaimed Yajirobe exclaimed.

Goku soothed his pain down and exhaled deeply. "Argh, guess I overdid it a bit."

"Well, at least it's all over. You will have time to get your strength back, but the question is it over?" Yajirobe repeated; he was uncertain.

Goku gazed at the skies and felt the atmosphere. "At this rate, things look pretty calm now, I guess but I don't think that he's enjoying this at the moment."

Yajirobe just smiled as he stood next to Goku and laughed. "Wow just look! The two us standing together side by side the earth's greatest defenders."

"I'm not sure," Goku looked up at the skies also, "I didn't really stop him, just slowed him down a bit. I think he'll be coming back soon"

"You sure Goku?" Yajirobe asked.

"See ya, Goku!" Yajirobe suddenly waved them goodbye, out of the blue.

"It looks like you got it all under control. Guess I should be going now. Bye." Yajirobe then scurried and left his friends alone. Goku watched him scampered off; they examined his body language. Yajirobe was feeling quite nervous back there.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta had freed himself from Goku's attack and he was very pissed now as the attack broke a piece of his armour off.

Vegeta then screamed to the top of his lungs. "Why? Why is he's power superior to mine? I am the most powerful Saiyan in the universe! He should be kneeling before me begging for mercy!" Vegeta yelled in anger as he breathed heavily.

Vegeta then got a smile on his face. "Wait a minute Kakarot doesn't have a tail which means there's no way he could transform! I've got him I'll change into the giant ape and crush him where he stands." Vegeta said smiling even more.

He then started to look for something as Vegeta looked from right to left. "I hate him for forcing me to do this that form is meant level civilizations and destroy planets! And now I'm using it to whip out one stupid little insect. How embarrassing that I have to do this." Vegeta said.

"All I need is the light from this planets moon for this transform to take place. But where is it? The moon should be out by now?" Vegeta asked himself as he went of looking for it not knowing that it was gone thanks to Piccolo.

* * *

While Vegeta was off looking for earth's moon Goku was wait for the Saiyan to return and fight him once more. And all Goku could do was look up into the sky thinking what he should do next now that he had little energy left.

*I know he's up there somewhere but what's he doing? I'm sure he's regained enough strength by now! So why hasn't he come back to attack me yet? He's up to something but what is it?* Goku thought to himself.

* * *

Back with Vegeta was still looking for the moon. "Oh come on what have done with it? It's a moon it's not like they can hide it anywhere, which means that someone on this planet knew that I would need it!" Vegeta yelled to himself.

Vegeta only smiled to himself. "Well no matter we Saiyans knew just what to do if this ever happened on a planet." He told himself.

Vegeta just started laughing like a mad man well he was mad at the moment at what Goku did to him. So with Vegeta's plan set he went back to where he was fighting Goku not to long ago.

*I've only got one more thing left and that the sprit bomb!* Goku thought to himself.

Vegeta came out from the darkness, behind the clouds, and slowly landed on the ground with a devious look on his face. He smirked in such a way as if there was a plan at the top of his head.

Vegeta chuckled and said "So Kakarot you think you can out smart me? Destroying the moon won't stop anything?"

When that word 'moon' slipped pass Goku started to wonder what Vegeta was trying to say. Indeed, it seemed like he was coming up with a plan.

"Moon what about the moon?" Goku asked.

"Don't play innocent with me Kakarot! Just know you failed in your attempt to stop me because I don't need the moon to complete my transformation!" Vegeta said laughing.

Goku didn't understand what Vegeta was talking about so Vegeta started to tell him about the moon and their transformation. "The moon merely reflects the rays of the sun. But as it's being reflected, a new energy called Blutz Wave is created and added on the composition. These waves cause the transformation, not the moon like by itself as you made it believe."

Goku was very confused of what he was talking about. Moon? Transformation? Blutz Wave? What did he meant by that, he thought.

"What is he talking about?" Goku queried with his lips slightly opened.

"Although the moonlight is a natural source of Blutz Wave power, it's not the only way to form this energy. There is another way," Vegeta stated.

"We, Saiyans, realize that we are at the mercy of the moonlight on whatever planet we were on. Unable to control the length of day or night it was completely unpredictable and held our power in disadvantage." Vegeta then gave a more solemn glare, "Until we finally discovered a way to create our _own_ artificial moon like the moonlight."

Vegeta, in less than a second, created an energy sphere with sharp-edged spikes around it on his right hand which made dark shadows on his face. He laughed evilly. "By channelling the energy within ourselves and combine it with the planet's atmosphere, we can make ourselves completely full of power with Blutz Wave anytime and anywhere we want to."

"As soon as I release this to the sky the transformation will begin and there's nothing you can't do about it!" Vegeta laughed maliciously; he released the Blutz Wave into the skies.

"This is the ultimate power of the Saiyans. It is what you call the Great Ape. Soon this world would feel my wrath!" Vegeta then tightened his fist and the Blutz Wave became brighter than ever. He laughed evilly once more.

"Yes! I could feel the power coursing through my veins." Vegeta loved the feeling of more power pumping into his body.

"Oh no! I got a bad feeling about this. Huh?" Goku stared.

Vegeta started to grow sharp fangs and his eyes turned white. Vegeta started to sprout brown hair on his body. He grew humongous, ten thousand times larger than Goku's size, and his eyes turned crimson, deadly red. Vegeta hard just transformed into a Great Ape. He roared into the skies which shook the place.

* * *

Meanwhile Gohan, Krillin, Videl and Vanera were still flying excerpt for Videl who was in her mother's arms.

Just then Krillin stopped as he spotted something at a very far distance. "Huh? What is that light?"

Gohan turned around and noticed it too. The young boy saw a bright sphere of light. "Is that the moon, Krillin? But isn't it a little too early for a moon to appear at this time?"

"No, Piccolo already destroyed the moon." Krillin shook his head and tried to recall the past. "I'm not sure what that is."

Vanera however knew what the light was all too well as she had seen it used many time before. She knew that Goku was in terrible trouble right now if Vegeta had to transform into that to beat him.

Videl could see that her mother was scared but she didn't know what had her so scared by looking at this light.

"But wait. That's where Vegeta, and daddy are!" Gohan exclaimed with a tone of fear.

As both of the Z-fighters felt the energy, Krillin and Gohan looked at each other with shocked eyes. They felt traumatized.

"But that energy doesn't come from Goku," Krillin stuttered.

Gohan gasped silently. "Yeah, it must come from somebody else. Looks like dads in trouble!"

But Krillin kind of disagreed with him, "No, Gohan, we have to go. Your dad is way stronger than you think."

But Gohan refused to go home at this time, "No, I think it's not enough. He's in trouble. I have to help him!"

"Gohan, Goku can handle these guys by himself. I'm sure he'll be fine," Krillin tried to calm him down.

But Gohan knew he cannot stand here, doing nothing. He hesitated to believe that his father and his relatives were not in trouble. "No! Something bad is happening to dad he needs my help! I can't just sit around and wait. I'm going to help them no matter what!"

Gohan dashed at turbo speed mode to catch up with his father.

Vanera was also going after him. "Gohan wait up we'll come too." Vanera said.

She then looked at Videl. "Videl, honey do you feel up to this? To go and fight Vegeta" She asked her only daughter.

She only smiled at her mother we the same determination that Gohan had in him. "You bet mommy!" She yelled.

"No! Guys Stop!" Krillin tried to stop Gohan and catch up with him also.

Can Gohan, Videl, Krillin and Vanera reach Goku in time to save him from the newly transformed Vegeta find out next time on Dragonball Z.

* * *

**A/N well that is the end for this chapter I hope that you all like it so please review and and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12 Hope in the shadows

**A/N Well guys here is chapter 12 and I hope you like it this is a big one where both Gohan and Videl get their tails back. As always I don't own DBZ and thanks to 4Goahn4 once again for beta reading this.**

Legend "Talking"

*Thinking*

_(Bond)_

**Chapter 12 Hope in the shadows**

Goku could only look on fearfully at the newly transformed Vegeta who roared in the skies and tried to shake the entire place. Goku's heart was beating real fast at this trying to think of what he should do now.

Great Ape Vegeta talked to Goku in such a deep, growing voice. "Good bye Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to execute a blow on Goku, but Goku quickly evaded it though his speed was quite slow due to using the Kaio-ken x4 attack. Vegeta instead crushed an entire cliff. The fearless ape gave another punch, but Goku evaded it; he retreated for the moment to buy him some time to think another plan.

Great Ape Vegeta just laughed as he watched Goku run off. "Go ahead and run because you can't hide."

Great Ape Vegeta found Goku again and roared. "Going somewhere?" Vegeta delivered a stomp, but Goku luckily got out of the way and continued to retreat and tried to find a hiding place.

Goku then hid behind a canyon, but Vegeta eventually destroyed it with one hand. Goku floated in mid-air and observed Vegeta's Great Ape form. He has to accomplish his plan quick before anything deadly happens.

Goku then jumped into the sky looking at Great Ape Vegeta Goku just looked at him in the air thinking the he looked like he had seen it before. "He's new form it seems familiarly to me?" Goku said to himself. He then did a back flip to the ground.

Great Ape Vegeta just laughed at him. "If you had known what you were capable of then you would have never let them take your tail! But now it is I who we show you the true Saiyan might!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta delivered a punch, but Goku evaded it and instead destroyed a canyon. As Goku was jumping in mid-air, he remembered something back in his childhood life. It was him as a little kid and Grandpa Gohan was also in this memory, taking care of him.

"My dear Goku there is something you must know." Grandpa Gohan said to his adoptive grandson. He had to warn him about a mysterious monster that comes out every time when the moon inscribes a full circle. "Every time when the moon is full at night, a gigantic ape rages out through the place and destroys everything that gets in his way. You must be careful not to head out in nights when the moon inscribes a full circle."

Kami was at his Kami Tower. "We could always cut out the tail of his. But he will understand sooner or later about this evil power he has. It will always be a part of who he is"

Goku landed on a ruined boulder and began to comprehend what Grandpa Gohan meant, "Now I'm beginning to understand. That Great Ape grandpa warned me about…it was me!"

Great Ape Vegeta roared and laughed deeply and loudly at Goku as he walked over to where he was.

"Yes I get it now. I'm the one who destroyed the stadium at the world tournament years ago," Goku then gripped his teeth and finally found out who killed Grandpa Gohan, his beloved adoptive grandfather. "I'm also the one who-who crushed my grandpa!"

Goku hopped and sprinted to another elevated rock and stared at the Great Ape monster. He found out the truth, but he was confused as to why nobody, not even his friends and relatives, dared to tell him this terrible incident.

*But why didn't anyone tell me? All these years, Master Roshi and the others must have known the truth; they must have seen me transform into this thing.*

Goku then glanced at the pure skies, now tainted with danger and fear. He apologized to his grandfather's soul, *I'm so sorry, grandpa. I can't think of any other way to make it up to you, but I have to try.*

Great Ape Vegeta then delivered multiples of claw strikes from left to right. Goku kept evading all of it, but needed to recover from that last attack.

* * *

While this was going on Yajirobe was watching the whole fight that was taking place between the two. Yajirobe moved closer to where the fight was going on to see if Goku was alright.

"What's going on here? Oh man this looks bad I think that maybe I should help Goku! But I should just wait for now." Yajirobe said still not wanting to help.

* * *

Goku jumped down from the rocks and away from Great Ape Vegeta. "There's just one way to stop him! The power of the spirit bomb I just hope there's enough time!"

Goku slowly rose up his arms and closed his eyes; he tried to collect all the energy from all living things. But his Spirit Bomb ritual was short-lived as he heard an unusual growl slipped passed his ears. Goku opened his eyes and spotted Great Ape Vegeta. Goku jumped up into the sky but Great Ape Vegeta then delivered a punch, but Goku dodged it, but Vegeta counterattacked with a knee strike on his back blowing Goku away.

"Argh!" Goku slipped and slid on the ground helpless; feeling the terrible pain running over him. As he grunted in pain, he looked up and before he could notice it, Great Ape Vegeta gave a shocking stomp. Fortunately, Goku's reaction time was still quick. He shouted. "Now Kaio-ken Attack!"

Doubling the speed, he luckily avoided Vegeta's stomp, but Vegeta countered with a tail sweep on Goku's chest blowing him away again. Goku stopped at a complete halt and rubbed his eyes. He was beginning to feel weakened. He slowly fell to the ground helpless; his lack of strength and awareness left him very vulnerable to any physical attacks.

Great Ape Vegeta just laughed at Goku and his attempt to attack him. "You think that you can out manoeuvre me! Come on you can do better then that!" Vegeta yelled giving a kick to Goku.

* * *

In the meantime, Gohan Videl, Vanera and Krillin were catching up as quickly as they can.

"Hold on, dad! We're coming as fast as we can!" Gohan told his father psychologically.

Krillin glanced at his companion and smiled. _*_Gohan sure is determined. He's becoming more like his dad every day_.*_

Videl even had a happy to see her friend this determined to save his dad and she ken that she would help no matter what.

* * *

"AUGH!" Goku collided to a canyon as Great Ape Vegeta gave him a punch on his cheek. It sore real badly. Vegeta once again started laughing at him and his pain. "Don't you think it's time to give up Kakarot? Your finished you hear me!"

Goku opened an eye and worriedly. "He's too fast for me to concentrate No, I need more time! I need a minute or so to perform the Spirit Bomb." Goku said as he clinched his feast.

"Even if the Kaio-ken was a 10x stronger I still couldn't beat him!" Goku said to himself thinking of a way to make the Sprit bomb.

Grate Ape Vegeta who had enough of wait. "So you won't attack me huh? Fine then I'll attack!" He yelled fly right towards him with so much speed.

Goku could see Grate Ape Vegeta coming right at him. "No I need ten more seconds I need that time to concentrate!" Goku said weakly.

Goku struggled to get up from the ground; then he noticed his shadow. The Saiyan then glanced at the sun for a few seconds, shining brightly with heat rays.

"The sun…yes, that's it!" Goku then came up with a plan. Goku intended to come closer to the three Great Apes who were about to attack him; he was at a distance where he was at the sun. Goku placed his fingers from his right and left hand on his forehead and yelled. "SOLAR FLARE!"

Extremely, very bright lights came out from this technique called "Solar Flare"; it caused Great Ape Vegeta's eyes get blinded temporarily.

Great Ape Vegeta covered his eyes and shouted with annoyance, "My eyes! My eyes I can't see a thing!"

Goku then was already in his Kaio-ken form and fled to get a very far distance away from them, "Now, got to locate a good distance to buy me some time to perform the Spirit Bomb."

Goku found the perfect place to execute his ultimate finisher. He slowly landed on an elevated canyon and gave a smile. He sighed, "This should be far enough. I hope…"

Goku then rose his arms once more up in the air and closed his eyes to let his mind flow and concentrate all the energy into his body. He spoke to the living things and begged them their energy, "The Rivers! The trees! The wind! All living things in nature, please offer me your energy! I ask of you! Please!"

Goku closed his eyes and concentrated. Few seconds later, pallid, glimmering white sparkles started to depart from all living things and entered Goku's weakened body. Our Earth's hero could feel the energy overflowing through his veins.

Vegeta meanwhile was had his hands over his eyes growling over what Goku did to him. "I can't see curse you Kakarot!" He yelled.

Goku realized this was quite time-consuming. He had to stay calm and patient, "I have to take my time. The Spirit Bomb will not be formed correctly if I do. I got to stay calm."

The glimmering lights floated flawlessly and penetrated Goku's body without pain at all. Goku could feel the growing power. *Yes, almost there. I could feel the power running through my body. I could feel all the energy coming from the surroundings. I just need a little bit more.*

Goku continued to concentrate and only think about the strength of his Spirit Bomb; energy from the living things continued to enter Goku's body. The Saiyan then felt his Spirit Bomb's great potential. "Yes, it's almost complete now to strike while he's still recovering."

Great Ape Vegeta's vision cleared. He rubbed his crimson red eyes and searched everywhere for the one named Goku. Every second, he was getting angrier. "Where is he? You can run all you want Kakarot? But I will find you do you hear me!" Great Ape Vegeta yelled out.

Goku's body started to glow in white aura and shining, bright lights. He was almost there.

"I found you!" Great Ape Vegeta assaulted towards Goku while. At that moment, Goku finally completed the Spirit Bomb.

"Yes!" Goku then quickly drew all of the energy from his body to his right hand. He clenched his right fist and stared at it. "Now, this has to do. I just hope that this works has I've only got one try to hit him."

"You're dead!" Great Ape Vegeta interrupted him. The ferocious Great Ape executed a deadly energy from his mouth.

Goku's eyes widened and he was hit by the three waves of energy. It was too late to perform his ultimate finisher. Goku was blown away and the Spirit Bomb from his right hand faded. He screamed as the pain scorched him. "AAAUGH!"

* * *

Krillin, Vanera, Videl and Gohan noticed the explosion miles away. Krillin called to them. "Hey, Guys, did you see that explosion over there?"

Vanera then realised that it was right where Goku was fighting and she knew the second she had got closer to the strange light. She then knew what it was as he had been a very long time since she had seen it. *No he wouldn't be stupid enough to use that would he? I hope that Goku is alright he's never fought one of us when we are like this!* Vanera thought to herself scared out of her mind.

While she was thinking Videl looked up at her mother and she could tell that something was very wrong with her. She just didn't know what all her little mind could only think of one thing and that was the strange light where Gohan's dad was fighting. So slowly Videl looked into her mother's eyes and she could see real fear in them and Videl just didn't know what was wrong what could scare her mother so much.

At the same time Vanera looked down to see that her daughter was looking at her wanting to know what she was so scared of. She just smiled at her happy that both she and Gohan no longer had their tail otherwise it would be big trouble for everyone.

"It's alright honey just thinking right now on how to beat Vegeta!" She said with a small smile.

Videl only smiled as she looked forward ready to finish this fight once and for all she only hoped that they got there in time.

* * *

As the dust faded away from the battlefield, Great Ape Vegeta laughed insanely as he looked at damage he had done. "Well I guess that dose it for the grate hero of this puny little planet? Pity I was just begging to enjoy the challenge!" Great Ape Vegeta laughed but was cut off when he spotted Goku helpless on the ground, shaking all over.

Goku grunted in pain and chuckled, "I never thought he could counterattack that way boy what a mistake that was. I only needed just a few more seconds and he would have been gone for good."

Great Ape Vegeta then landed right in front of Goku with a smile on his face. "Aright Kakarot that dose it I've giving you to many chances that was your last!"

Goku stood up from the ground and held his left arm. He stared at his opponent's hefty eyes. He didn't know what to do from here, "Wow my body feels so weak I can barely stand up! I must have used energy trying to make the Sprit bomb."

"You look so scared let me put you out of misery once and for all!" Vegeta delivered a stomp, but Goku leaped from the ground. But Vegeta countered with a punch bumping Goku to a cliff and the vulnerable Saiyan powerlessly fell to the ground.

"Now time to die Kakarot!" Vegeta, taking his opportunity to attack Goku, delivered a shocking, thrusting stomp on Goku's knees. His knees were brutally damaged and were crushed severely.

Goku felt traumatized and wanted to shout to let the pain all out. Goku could not go on any longer and placed his palms on his forehead and tried to sooth the pain. His cries of throbbing soreness echoed throughout the surface. He screamed and shrieked in deep pain.

Great Ape Vegeta laughed at his pain and take delight of his torture. He roared sarcastically. "I'm so sorry. I apparently squashed both of your legs. I guess that means you cannot run from me now!"

Great Ape Vegeta then got ready to kill Goku once and for all. "I have to admit you've been an interesting challenge Kakarot! But in your heart you knew it would end this way!"

Goku breathed heavily, but he managed to speak, "I can't believe this is it? It was grate test my abilities and all I do something fast he's going to overpower me."

Great Ape Vegeta was about to make the final blow to Goku, until Goku acted up and fired a ki blast straight to the Great Ape's right eye. "Hyah!"

"RAARGH!" Vegeta's right eye bled and it spilled out a lot of blood. His temper rose up to the boundary. Vegeta held his damaged right eye.

Goku gave a brief smile, "That was my last energy. I have no more power to defend myself against this monster I just hope."

Great Ape Vegeta was infuriated and yelled vociferously. "Darn you! What have you done to my eye Kakarot! Now I'm going to kill you Kakarot you hear me your dead!"

Vegeta then picked up Goku from the ground; he compressed and squashed his body real hard. No mercy at all. Goku shouted in pain once again; this time it was a lot torturous than before.

"I'll destroy you!" Great Ape Vegeta declared to him; he sounded serious about it.

Goku shook his head and gripped his teeth. He breathed with difficulty and wheezed. He screeched in pain once more. And Goku continued on to screech in deep tenderness. With every moment of painful yell.

* * *

Meanwhile Krillin, Vanera. Videl and Gohan were a few miles away from the Rocky Mountains.

"Hey guys I think we're almost there." Krillin pointed out.

"Good just be careful guys we don't know what Vegeta is trying to do!" Vanera told them as she knew that they all had to be ready.

* * *

Meanwhile Grate Ape Vegeta was still crushing Goku in his hands while Yajirobe was still hiding. He could see all that was going on but he still didn't want to help out because he was too scared of face Vegeta.

Vegeta however was enjoying crushing is bones. "I'm going to crush your puny bones!" Vegeta yelled with a smile enjoying the sound he could hear from Goku. This made Goku scream so loud that Yajirobe had to cover his ears.

"Looks like we finally made it you guys I just hope that we're in time." Krillin said.

"Hey look at the Sky Gohan?" Videl said looking at her friend.

Gohan thought the firmament was a bit different from before. "I know the skies so bright, Krillin, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure, but it does look unnatural." Krillin examined the place and could also sense the strange energy lurking about.

Gohan, Videl, Vanera and Krillin finally arrived at the Rocky Mountains and continued to observe the battlefield.

Gohan could see and gasped much to his surprise. "Woah! What's that? That's huge!"

And to both Krillin and Vanera knew what it was both of them scared at what they saw Krillin remembered what this transformation looked like perfectly. He had witnessed it before when Goku was just a kid. And Vanera had also changed into this form too.

Vanera then started to land to the ground but Videl was wondering what her mother was doing as did Gohan. "Why are we landing mom? We need to help Mr Goku!" Videl said.

Vanera was about to tell her why the needed to land but Krillin was the one to say it before she did. "Look Videl Gohan that thing there is dangerous! We need to think before we go in there!" He told the two you kids.

"Look, we need to find the right time to attack. For now, let's hide." Vanera advised. It could be best to not act at this time.

Krillin saw the look on Vanera's face it was fear. "Vanera do you know now Vegeta id this without using the moon?" He asked.

Vanera only looked at her daughter then Gohan before she answered him. "Yes I do Krillin! I know Krillin because I used this power also when I was younger!" Vanera said her voice filled with regret over the lives she took.

Krillin was shocked at the news that she told him. "So do you know how we can stop that thing then without it knowing that we are here?" Krillin asked.

"Yea if one of us can distract him long enough to cut his tail off then we should be fine." Was all Vanera said to him?

All four of the Z-warriors landed on the surface and sprinted towards a little closer to the battlefield until Yajirobe stopped them both. "Stop you four!"

"What Yajirobe?" Krillin was surprised to see him here.

"Hey what are you thinking do you know how dangerous that thing is?" Yajirobe asked as he pointed to the Great Ape Vegeta. He shook his head and told them. "You can't win especially when you're facing that thing its suicide."

"But we got to help Goku," Krillin argued. Goku was in very deep danger.

"What? You're crazy? You're going to kill yourself!" Yajirobe exclaimed.

"There's one chance to do this," Vanera clenched he fist. From the very beginning, there was always a solution to this Great Ape madness, "If we cut off his tail, then he will return back to his normal state trust me on this."

Yajirobe scratched his head. "Cut off the tail?"

"Yea it worked when Goku was a kid so it should work with him too!" Krillin said

"You three go out and get his attention while I'll go behind him! I only need a few seconds." Krillin turned to his fellow companion and friend and planned out a preparation. "I know it's risky but unless you know of another we can do this then we have no other chose but to do this!"

Gohan nodded. "Alright I got it Krillin."

Krillin believed. "Come on, Gohan."

Krillin, Vanera, Videl and Gohan darted towards the Great Ape Vegeta sneakily while Yajirobe stood there, confused. He barked. "Give me a break. No matter how hard you try, it's no use that guy is just too strong for us to fight!"

* * *

Goku was being tortured more and he shouted in deep pain but Vegeta loved every second of it. Great Ape Vegeta laughed at his torment and affliction. He just loved seeing Goku in deep pain. "Too much pain, isn't it, Kakarot? Then I'll deliver you some more!"

"Hold on, Goku," Krillin told his best friend.

"We're almost there." Gohan panted as he ran. "Hang on, dad."

"Don't worry Gohan we'll save him!" Vanera told him as she ran alongside with her daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yajirobe flung a small bottle and exploded into smoke. As the smoulder faded away, a hovering car appeared out of sight. Yajirobe rode on the vehicle and planned to escape instead. He took a glance at the three monsters. He scoffed, "Fine, do whatever you want guys. I'm out of here." Yajirobe then departed without even bothering to help.

Great Ape Vegeta tortured Goku for as long as he wanted until he smelled someone coming by, "Hmm? Someone's coming. Show yourself. I know you're there. Where are you?"

"We're right here!" Gohan said as he along with both Videl and Vanera came into scene and stared at the horrifying monster with angry eyes. The young warrior demanded bravely to the Great Ape to let go of his father. "Put my dad down right now."

Great Ape Vegeta laughed and mockingly told him. "Oh, please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you say. I'll put your father down, but of course, piece by piece, but I will still put him down!" He laughed as he looked over to Vanera and Videl.

He then started laughing once more and after that he talked to Vanera. "Then it's your turn Vanera!" He said laughed again.

Gohan and Videl were infuriated by the insult and the two warned him. "Rrrrrgghh! You better not hurt my dad."

It was then Videl's turn to yell and this monster. "Yeah and I won't let you hurt my mom!" She yelled. "I'll also help save Gohan's dad for he's my friend!"

Great Ape Vegeta laughed at the two half-Saiyan's braveness. He thought that these two young warriors were thoughtless enough to face him. "Foolish little kids you can't possibly save your father or mother. Give up now before it's your turn to be squashed into a bloody pulp. I'll do so that you both die together since you both seem like each other!"

"Destructo Disk!" Soon the revolving disk energy hovered on his right palm, "Now, this should do it!"

Great Ape Vegeta placed his other hand on Goku's head and he was ready to crush his skull. "Say goodbye to your father. Too bad I had to transform into this form to crush him into pieces if only we had seen eye to eye."

But before Vegeta could officially ended Goku's misery, he decided to deliver a little but more pain as he compressed Goku's body harder. Goku cried out in pain again.

Gohan shook his head and gnashed on his teeth, *Daddy, oh no!* Gohan peered through Vegeta's ape leg and wanted Krillin to speed up. *Krillin, hurry.*

Krillin knew now was the time to fire his dangerous finisher towards Vegeta so it can slice off his tail and forced for the troublesome Saiyan to transform back to his normal state.

Great Ape Vegeta was about to finish of Goku until he heard the hovering noise from Krillin's Destructo Disk. So he then jumped from the ground a few inches high to avoid Krillin's special move. The Destructo Disk missed and sliced off a cliff where Gohan, Videl and Vanera were instead.

Krillin gave a grunting look. "Oh man how did he know?" He asked him self

Vegeta slowly turned and faced Krillin with his angry, deadly red eyes.

He told him ferociously. "Did you really think that you could sneak up on me little man? You really think that I would be that stupid? After all do think that these three would come to fight me when even Vanera knows that she can't beat me! I know that they were trying to keep me distracted!" Vegeta just laughed at the attempt.

"No, I was so close. So close," Krillin said; then his mouth was completely silent as Great Ape Vegeta walked towards him. Krillin, Vanera, Videl and Gohan trembled with anticipation.

"Now, all four of you will die!" bellowed Vegeta as he turned to Gohan. "Along with your Kakarot." Goku tried to help, but he was too vulnerable and wounded to move his aching muscles especially when his knee caps were crushed brutally.

"Oh no Stop it!" but Gohan did what a noble fighter supposed to do. He stood up and readied himself in his fighting position. He growled and yelled. "You will never hurt my father!"

"Trust me, kid. You're in no situation to be making demands!" Great Ape Vegeta bellowed.

Videl was now very scared she wanted to help but none of them knew what to do she then saw her mother fly right towards Vegeta. "No don't do it mom!" She yelled but it was too late as Vegeta just bashed her away with his tail.

Vanera went fly right into some rocks right below Vegeta and in front of Videl and Gohan. Then just like what he did to Goku Vegeta crushed Vanera's legs and both the tow young Saiyans could hear her scream in pain as well as her bones being crushed.

"No mommy!" Videl screamed at seeing her mother like this.

Taking the perfect opportunity, Great Ape Vegeta decided to eradicate Gohan, Videl, Vanera and Goku all together. "Now Die!"

"No, Guys!" shouted Krillin; he thought it was the very end for his friends.

Videl and Gohan were scared while Vanera only hoped that someone could save them gasped in terror and expected their fates. But then, an unusual sound came across the scene and instantly stopped Great Ape Vegeta from his tracks.

The stationary Vegeta was frozen in place. Everybody looked at him curiously to see what was going on. It appeared to be that Vegeta's tail was finally cut off, but neither one of the Z-warriors didn't attack him so quickly with such unbelievable speed. A hero behind the shadows sliced the tail of Vegeta. To everyone's astonishment and least expected outlooks, it was Yajirobe. Yajirobe was courageous enough to slice the tail of the Great Ape; he shined heroically.

Vegeta was not too happy at what had just been done to all he could do was look for the one who cut off his tail. "No this is impossible who could have done this to me? Where did he come from?" He asked.

After he sliced off the tail, Yajirobe almost screeched and quickly escaped and hid behind a huge canyon. Too much pressure was pressing on him; he peered.

Vegeta then yelled out in anger slowly stepping backwards. "You fools you don't know what you've done!" He yelled once more.

Without the tail, Vegeta was forced to return to his normal state, but very slowly through the process. His ape hair started to vanish, his face shifted back to normal, and his eyes turned regular. Alas, he didn't lose conscious or fainted. Vegeta stared at his now Saiyan hands and can feel his own power vanished from his veins.

"Yajirobe what are you doing here?" Krillin gasped.

"No, how could I have been too careless! Dame them I'll show then I'll show all of them not to make fun of me!" He yelled at them all.

Vegeta then madly shouted and cursed the Z-fighters. "Damn it! You bastards! You will pay! You will pay you'll all pay!"

"Oh no, it didn't really do any good." Krillin said.

"It only just made him angrier," Gohan took for granted. They were in deep trouble now. Even at this state, Vegeta was still dangerous.

"What should we do now Gohan?" Videl asked as she held on to his arm.

Vegeta then turned his focus to Gohan and Videl instead! Both of the young Saiyan's fear and anxiety rose every second. Vegeta was a powerful opponent especially when you trigger his fury and patience.

Goku and Vanera both knew they still couldn't move or save their family or friends from the evil clutches of the Saiyan elite. Both of them shouted for their children to run away. But the two were too scared to even move right now.

Vegeta leaped and delivered Gohan a flying sidekick to his stomach sending the half-Saiyan warrior crashing to the ground. Gohan held his stomach real tight and undergone the pain raging all over him.

Vegeta then punched Gohan right in his stomach forcing a few blood from his mouth. Videl went to go and help her friend out only for Vegeta to grab hold of her heir and smash her down right next to Gohan.

"What's wrong? Are the two of you scared to fight me now?" Vegeta scornfully asked. He expected the two half-Saiyans to started fighting back no matter how feeble the two of them were. "A brave Saiyan shouldn't be afraid when it comes to battling their opponents."

"Worthless both of you and you call your self's Saiyan's!" Vegeta was about to finish Gohan until Krillin decided to help. Unfortunately, Vegeta noticed Krillin and shockingly gave a turning hook kick on Krillin's face, blowing him away from his sight.

"Patience little man!" Vegeta told Krillin briefly. "You'll get your turn soon."

Vegeta turned his focus to Gohan once again and placed his left foot on his tangled, black hair. "I'm not through with you yet, kid."

Vegeta grabbed Gohan by his collar and spoke loudly to him to escalate his fright and explode his ears off. "Come on, boy, can't you defend yourself? I thought you were a Saiyan. Show me what you're made of!"

Videl slowly looked up at Gohan only to see what Vegeta was doing to him. "No Gohan!" Videl said with a slight whimper.

This did not go unnoticed by Vegeta as he looked down at the small female half Saiyan and a smile came across his lips. "Well brat since you won't fight me I guess I'll I to find something to make you fight then." Vegeta said as he used his free hand to pick Videl up by her hair.

Gohan tried to top him but Vegeta head-butt Gohan's head and the young warrior's forehead were full of bruises and red marks. Gohan cried in agony this only brought Videl to tears seeing this.

Vegeta scoffed at Gohan, seeing his weakness. "You two are nothing but low-class warriors just like your father and mother, you two don't deserve to be here. How about just go home!"

Vegeta then smiled at the two of them. "I think it's time to throw the two you out with the rest of the trash!"

Vegeta walked to the edge of the cliff he was on and throws both half Saiyan to the ground where their parents were.

Gohan coughed and groaned in pain. Goku opened an eye and tried to speak with his son. "Go-Gohan, its dad."

"Well it looks like Kakarot's awake again he just doesn't know when to give up dose he!" Vegeta said with a laugh.

Goku had one eye open as he looks over at his son. "Please Gohan don't give up! Listing my body is gone I can't use it anymore and Vanera's legs are broken both you and Videl have to fight Vegeta." Goku told his son just while Vanera told Videl the same thing.

Gohan opened an eye too and saw his father right in front of him. "Daddy I don't think me or Videl can do it he's just too strong for us!"

"I hate to say I told you so! But if you had just of joined me Kakarot then you wouldn't have to die like this like the dog you are!" Vegeta yelled. "Now you your son Vanera her daughter and that bald guy are all dead! And let's not forget the coward who cut off my tail!" He finished.

Vanera was the next one to speak to Gohan as well as her daughter. "Look you two you may not know it but your stronger then you look!" She said with a cough as she smiled at the two.

It was then Goku's turn to motivate the two. "We know you both do it after all you both have each other and you have Krillin to help you! Don't forget that Piccolo had faith in both of you this is why he gave his life to save the both of you!"

Goku and Gohan were almost there until Vegeta crushed it Vegeta struck Goku with a powerful blow on his battered stomach for blood to spill out from his mouth. Goku screamed in agony once more. He couldn't take on the torture any longer.

Gohan gasped in terror; it was so horrifying considering he was witnessing his father in pain in such a close distance with the merciless Vegeta, tormenting Goku.

"Sorry but this little father son talk is over!" Vegeta said laughing as he continued to kick Goku in the ribs.

"Stop it please just stop!" Gohan yelled but Vegeta just kept kick Goku.

Even Videl was starting to get angry at what she saw was going on. "Stop it right now!" The two yelled at once.

This was all the two could stand anymore of this all they wanted was for this to end to just go home. They also no longer wanted to see the ones that they loved killed by Vegeta or see them in this much pain. So the two young half Saiyans got ready to fight Vegeta together.

Vegeta just looked at the two as he saw them ready to fight him. "Sure why not this should be fun!" He said with a laugh.

The two young warriors dashed right towards Vegeta and gave him punches and kicks. Vegeta thought this was too easy for him to manage and so he enabled himself to be off-guarded just a little. He evaded, blocked, and dodged all of Gohan's furious movies, but the half-Saiyan was not going to give in since his heart was filled with fury and rage.

Videl however managed to get a punch and a kick right in Vegeta's face this had only made the Saiyan prince more angry then he was before. And before Gohan could get in and help her Vegeta smashed her to the ground with his fists.

But this only managed to enrage Gohan even more then he was now Gohan then successfully performed a back-flip on Vegeta's chin, but his move didn't do any good. Instead it made Vegeta madder. The Saiyan elite countered with a back-flip also to the chin of Gohan which made blood stream out from the boy's lips.

Gohan regained his balance and wiped out the blood from his mouth. He assaulted towards Vegeta once more. The Prince of all Saiyan smirked and readied in his fighting stance. Both of the unafraid fighters were engaged in a serious one on one match. Or two on one since Vegeta saw that Videl was now back standing next to Gohan and Vegeta was in for a surprise when the both charged him at the same time.

While Videl went to punch Vegeta, Gohan went to give him a kick the Prince of all Saiyans was caught off guard by this. As best as he tried Vegeta couldn't stand up to both of them attacking him at one. For every time he went to defend from one of them the other would then attack from the side or behind.

* * *

While this was going on Goku had called Krillin over to him and slow he did holding the wound to his arm. Vanera was wondering what Goku had planned to do since neither of them could do a thing right now.

"I'm sorry Goku but in my condition I don't think that there's much that I can do to help either of them!" Krillin apologized.

Goku only smiled at him. "Don't worry you won't have to do much it's only a one chance that this will work!" Goku said to his longtime friend. "It's some of my energy that I need to give you!" Goku said to him.

Krillin looked slightly confused by what Goku had just told him. "No offence Goku but it looks like you have no energy left!" Krillin said.

Goku just gave a small laugh. "It's not mine I got this energy earlier it from the earth. Most of it got away but I still have a little left!" Goku said as felt more pain.

With that Goku started to give all the energy that was left from the Sprit bomb into Krillin. But as Goku was doing this to Krillin things were not going to well for Gohan or Videl since Vegeta had taken to the sky. Videl could only watch as the fight that was going on above her with the two above her.

* * *

Meanwhile Gohan had managed to elbow Vegeta right in his bad eye. This had only made him angry at Gohan who had hurt him. So Vegeta punched Gohan to the ground only for him to see Videl running over to him.

"You little brats hurt me now it's time for you to both die!" He yelled.

* * *

**A/N well that is the for this chapter sorry that this had taken so long to do but any way the Saiyan sage will be coming to a close soon I hope that you have like it. Anyway please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	13. Chapter 13 Vegeta's defeat

**A/N well guy this is it the end of the Saiyan saga fight I would like to thank all who have reviewed this story. It means a lot to me that you like this story and I thank you as always I don't own DBZ or GT if I did the Videl would be Saiyan and the would also be super Saiyan girls.**

**One more thing Vanera having her legs crushed is important as she will have to go with Goku to Namek.**

Legend "Talking"

*Thinking*

"**Ki attacks"**

_(Bond or telepathically)_

**Chapter 13 Vegeta's defeat**

Once Vegeta said this both Gohan and Videl where scared for their lives so scared that they couldn't move or run away from him. Vegeta limped he's way over to the two half Saiyans ready to end their lives once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile Krillin had formed the sprit bomb and he was ready to use it against Vegeta he jumped up onto one of the high rocks. So that he could have a good advantage point to strike Vegeta with the Sprit Bomb.

Both Gohan and Videl knew that this was no time to be scared they had to fight him no matter what. Gohan looked up in the sky to see Vegeta smiling at the two almost mocking the two of them. Gohan was ready to fight and assaulted towards Vegeta at full speed. Vegeta snickered and both of the warriors moved at a very fast pace. And while moving at such full speed, they battled each other out until they worn themselves out.

"RARGH!" Vegeta successfully struck Gohan with a powerful blow on his cheek sending him to ground and made his body shake with stinging pain. Videl saw this and ran over to him hoping that he was alright from the attack.

"They just don't seem to give up?" Vegeta quickly disappeared and reappeared about ten feet away from them.

"See if you two brats can dodge this!" Vegeta moved his arms back and forth and thousands of homing, prevailing ki blasts swarmed everywhere. Videl and Gohan had a challenging time dodging all of them; it resulted in the two of them getting hurt.

When Vegeta fired the last homing ki blast, Gohan placed his palms on his forehead, Krillin positioned his hands together, and Raditz lifted up his right arm and began to launch their special moves in a flash. Gohan's hands glowed in bright, yellow lights.

Gohan shouted with strength. **"MASENKO-"**

While Videl yelled. **"Hawk-"**

Vegeta sneered and laughed at their worthless moves. "That silly, little old trick again?"

**"HAAAA!"**Gohan released his Masenko-ha move; a powerful, bladed golden energy wave spread throughout his palm.

"**Destroyer!"**Videl released her Hawk Destroyer a powerful, bladed of blue energy right at Vegeta.

Vegeta grinned and thought this was so original and plain. All of the two ultimate blasts flew straight towards Vegeta until he disappeared out of sight.

"What?" Videl exclaimed.

Gohan growled and searched everywhere for him. "Where is he? Huh?"

Gohan spotted Vegeta floating in mid-air. Both Videl and Gohan had a thought they only hopped that this would work the two young noble fighters readied themselves and performed their same techniques simultaneously.

**"Masenko-ha!"**

"**Hawk Destroyer!"**

The two of the special blasts hovered in a straight line towards the Prince of all Saiyans, but he disappeared once again. The two half Saiyans were getting frustrated, but they had to try harder. Gohan and Videl did the same thing over and over again until they could outsmart or exhaust Vegeta.

And as for Krillin, he wanted to help, but he needed to find the right moment to launch the Spirit Bomb. _*_Just hold on a little bit more, and guys 'cause I can only get one shot of this.*

Gohan and Videl strained themselves to the fullest and kept sacrificing all of their strength just to defeat this one sinister Saiyan. Unfortunately, Vegeta was no ordinary Saiyan as his strength is beyond belief. Because of this, Krillin cannot keep up with his incredible speed with his eyes.

"Darn it, he's moving too fast. I can't concentrate." Krillin was beginning to have a headache.

_(Don't use your eyes when throwing the Spirit Bomb just truest in you self you'll know when the time is right.)_

That sudden voice was heeded inside Krillin's mind. He thought he was hallucinating again. "Hey who's there?"

_(I am the one who trained Goku. I'm the one who taught him to use the Spirit Bomb.)_The voice said.

"No, it can't be. Is it, King Kai?" Krillin finally remembered the name.

_(I did not expect this turn of events! But you are now in control Spirit Bomb! Remember, it can change the hope of every person on the planet.)_

"Man, the fate of the entire planet is resting on my hands!" Krillin realized how important this will be. "I need to do this."

As this was happening both Gohan and Videl looked at Vegeta with fear in their eyes. Slowly Vegeta walked over towards them laughing at the two half Saiyans trying to fight him off.

"I've got to hand it to the both you! Your strengths are very amazing yes I think that the two of you should be very proud for your self's you both fought well and should be proud that you Saiyans!" Vegeta said with an evil smile.

With this the two young half Saiyans got ready into battle stance. "But sadly your best wasn't good enough!"

Krillin noticed Vegeta with his back turned. He thought if he could attack now. "Is it time? He got his back turn. I think I should fire it now."

He was about to until he ceased; he had second doubts about this. "No, not yet. Come on, King Kai said I would find the right time. I need to search for my feelings."

Vegeta stepped forward and believed it was the time to kill Goku's friends. "It's time to settle this. Not even Kakarot could save you. Be gone!"

Vegeta launched his special move called **"Full Power Energy Volley" **He fired it as quick as lightning goes. Since Gohan, Krillin, and Raditz were all weakened, they could only dodge out of the way.

"Woah!" Both Gohan and Videl lifted both legs to evade a blast.

"Alright he's not looking this way! Maybe I should fire in now no King Kai said I would know when the time is right!" Krillin said to himself.

At one corner, Yajirobe was still hiding behind the cliff. He observed Krillin as he stood there with the sphere of immense energy on his left palm, _"_That's some nice energy you got there, Krillin, but why won't you fire it now? You could always say "Here I am!" and throw it. Do people these days don't know how to sneak around?" Although, Yajirobe didn't know that this task was harder than he thinks.

As Vegeta finished performing his technique, all of the two fighters stood there and fell to their worn-out knees. They couldn't go on any longer. Vegeta decided to attack them all at once and end their lives right here. "Hah, hah! I got you where I wanted. Die, fools!"

Vegeta sprinted with an evil smirk plastered on his face, he was ready realize the Z-warriors' horrible fate. Vegeta knocked Videl away from Gohan and was moving on Gohan ready to kill him.

Krillin's eyes widened and his mind, body, and heart told him this was the perfect time to launch the Spirit Bomb at will. It was just a spontaneous feeling inside that just suddenly appeared within him. He trusted his instincts. "That's it!"

Yajirobe then hollered at Krillin, telling him to launch the Spirit Bomb now. "Hey, Krillin, throw that stupid thing now! What are you waiting' for?"

Vegeta continued to laugh and take delight over his opponents' defeat until he noticed Krillin from behind.

"Here goes nothing!" Krillin fired the overwhelming Spirit Bomb straight towards Vegeta. The blue ki sphere hovered towards him like a burning, shooting star. Vegeta's attention was caught and he froze like ice. "What the? What is that thing?"

Krillin begged for this task to become successful. "Please hit. Come on."

"You," Vegeta glared at Krillin with heated eyes. He knew he was the one who fired it. The Spirit Bomb was getting close to him, but Vegeta reacted and leaped, "Hyah!"

Krillin missed as Vegeta's reaction was quite right. The Saiyan Prince jumped about six feet from the ruined ground.

Krillin's eyes widened and closed it with disappointment and frustration. He shook his head. "No, I missed!"

Goku eventually heard Krillin shout of anger. He recognized too that his father missed this once chance, the Spirit Bomb was heading right straight towards Gohan instead.

Gohan turned around and gasped in fright. "Huh? Aah!"

King Kai saw this incident also. He felt disappoint, but he felt there was still a chance, "Oh no, Krillin missed. Goku, rebound now!"

Goku closed his eyes and telepathically spoke to Gohan through his mind. (_Gohan, it's dad. Can you hear me?)_

Gohan was surprised and gazed around in confusion.

(_Bounce it back, Gohan,)_Goku encouraged his son; it was the only way and their only chance, (_The Spirit Bomb won't hurt you if you don't possess an evil heart. This ultimate finisher can only hit pure evil enemies, but not you. You have to bounce it back to Vegeta!)_

Gohan didn't know what to say or what to do as he was in a state of panic and confusion. Time was ticking fast and only such a tight time to react.

(_Bounce it back, Gohan. Please, I want you to be brave!) _Goku urged. He wanted his son to show his true-self. He believed Gohan had his heroic side in him. He just had to release it.

"No, Gohan!" Krillin growled. He realized that the finisher was heading straight towards him instead. He thought this was the end, but Gohan placed his hands in front of him and surprisingly bounced back the Spirit Bomb. "HYAH!"

"No Gohan please move!" Videl yelled tears in her eyes.

As the Spirit Bomb touched Gohan's hands, it didn't hurt him one bit. It instead was pushed back and flew towards to Vegeta for sure; the Spirit Bomb sensed he had an evil heart and he was the target. The force was too great that Gohan was bumped himself at a cliff.

Vegeta laughed insanely, thinking no one could stop, but as soon he turned around, he realized it was the Spirit Bomb. The shimmering lights from the finisher shone and angrily shouted. "What? No. NO!"

And boom! Vegeta successfully and effectively was caught by the powerful Spirit Bomb. He shouted in agony. "UWAGH! AUGH!"

The sweltering pain streaked and raged all over Vegeta's damaged body. More crimson-red blood spit out from his mouth and body. The Spirit Bomb was absolutely finishing him once and for all. Bright lights swarmed at place and shined like the burning sun.

Goku closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Gohan gasped in complete astonishment. Krillin covered his eyes from the blinding lights. Videl hoped for the best like her mother was doing.

Everybody crossed their arms to not let the bright energy blind their eyes. Few seconds later, Vegeta was sent away from the battlefield to no one knows where. The Spirit Bomb was very effective thanks to Yajirobe and Krillin's effort, Videl's and Gohan's braveness, and Vanera's struggle for everybody's lives for they were now at stake, and Goku's encouraging support.

The lights shone across the skies and then it disappeared quickly, leaving the atmosphere and the entire place normal again. A moment of silence drifted by; the sense of danger seemed to be gone.

"They-they defeated him at last!" Yajirobe laughed with relief, "Hah, hah! Total coolness!"

Krillin cheered for their victory, "We did it. Whoo hoo! Oh yeah! Did you see that, Goku? We did it. Hah, hah!"

Gohan jumped for joy also and felt proud of himself. "Alright, we did it."

Goku watched his family and friends' victory. "Heh, heh, I'm proud of you guys. I really am."

Gohan approached his weakened father as well as Vanera and happily talked to him. Krillin and Videl went along with Gohan too.

"Hey, daddy, did you see that?" Gohan asked with eagerness. He knew his father was so proud of him.

Videl went over to see if her mother was alright. "Mommy are you alright?" Videl asked.

Vanera just smiled at her. "I'll be fine honey!" She said in a caring tone.

Goku nodded and replied quietly, not trying to hurt himself. "Yes, Gohan, you were amazing out there."

"Yeah, it was so awesome!" Krillin complimented happily. "The Spirit Bomb was almost brighter than the sun."

"Guess the day has been saved." Smiled Yajirobe; he guessed it was safe enough to smell the fresh air again, "Alright, now I can go home and eat whatever I want."

Everybody was filled with laughter of joy. They finally defeated the relentless Vegeta once and for all. It was such a wonderful celebration for them all but this was only cut off when they heard something As for all of the Z-fighters, they glanced at the skies someone was falling with blood spluttered all over his body. To their shock, it was actually the diabolical Vegeta. He lay on the ground, motionless.

"No, it can't be!" Gohan shook his head.

Even Videl was shocked. "No mommy what are we going to do now?" She asked.

Krillin slowly came up to stationary Vegeta and stared at him with relieved, but unsure eyes. "Well I guess that blast really did him in! Good thing cause he was bad to the bone! At least now we won't have to look at his ugly face anymore."

Then, to Krillin's surprise, Vegeta opened his eyes filled with horror and rage and questioned him. "Who's face is ugly?"

"What?" Everyone gasped in disbelief.

* * *

Even King Kai saw this shocking incident. "The Spirit Bomb didn't work. No, I didn't expect this. This Saiyan is even tougher than I thought!"

* * *

Vegeta slowly stood up from the ground with an evil look on his face. He could actually still stand without struggle at all. "I superpose you think that your very clever don't you? Well here's a piece of advice if you're going to shoot someone in the back make sure and finish them off! It's going to be a pleasure to wipe out you and your friends faces from this planet."

Vegeta shockingly executed a swipe, knife hand to Krillin's cheeks and forced blood from his lips. Krillin fell to his knees as he felt his painful anger.

"How does it feel knowing that you had one chance at saving you precious earth and everyone on it only to fail miserably?" Vegeta said laughing.

Vegeta then started walking over to where Goku, Gohan, Videl and Vanera were. "This is it Kakarot no more tricks no more games no more chances for you or your family and friends!" Vegeta said to them.

"I'm done toying with you I'm going to do now what I should've done from the very begging I'm going to blast all of you into oblivion!"

"Run Gohan run away and take Videl with you!" Goku said with pain in his voice.

"You too Videl just run and don't look back!" Vanera yelled.

Vegeta then stopped at place, crossed his arms, and energy started to develop around his body. He then released out a massive, force field which blew everybody away from the battlefield. Everyone screamed in fright and pain.

Krillin, Gohan, Goku, Videl, and Vanera screamed in pain and terror. This massive force field felt like a black hole sucking them up without warning. Mounds of huge rocks scattered everywhere and the gusts of winds howled violently. It was like a dust storm and the storming lights almost blocked everyone's visions.

Eventually, it became clear again as the immense force field disappeared after seconds or so. Vegeta opened his eyes and stared at the helpless Z-fighters. Somehow, they didn't seem to appear dead at all.

Vegeta breathed heavily and was angry at himself. The lack of power he had gave only little effect against his opponents. "Argh this is pathetic How could I be reduced to this I don't have enough energy to complete the attack they're still alive."

Vegeta then almost fainted from only limited amount of energy, but forced himself to keep his consciousness up. Vegeta floated in mid-air and observed the demolished place. By the looks of it, it was not enough and it didn't satisfy him, "That last attack must have damaged me more than I thought. I need to end this."

Vegeta landed beside where Gohan and Videl were and planned to kill all of them one by one before they could get up. As Vegeta went closer to Gohan and Videl, his eyes instantly widened as he spotted something all Saiyans would have. It was the Saiyan tail. It grew back for some reason.

Vegeta stuttered. He knew the horrors he had to face if someone turns into a Great Ape let alone two of them. "No, it-it can't be. They both have tails!"

Krillin then woke up and slowly got up from his aching legs. He overheard what Vegeta just said in great shock. "Ngh, a tail? I forgot about that. They must have grown back!"

Vegeta picked up Gohan's and Videl's tails and stared at it for a moment. He then gasped as something jolted inside his head. He turned around and gazed at the skies and what still remained there? Is the Blutz Wave that Vegeta used when fighting Goku.

"The Blutz Wave I can't allow these two brats to transform I can't!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta was about to kill Gohan and Videl with a powerful, electrifying blast on his right hand, but suddenly Yajirobe acted up. "Hey leave them alone!"

Vegeta turned. "What?"

Yajirobe used his sword and created a huge fissure at Vegeta's back with one slash. It almost tore off his armour and it actually cut Vegeta's flesh.

"You cut through my armour!" Vegeta groaned in pain and fell to his knees in surprise.

Yajirobe saw the defeated Vegeta and smiled at his victory. "I got him, I got him I beat you dirt bag Alright, now that's what you get, dirt bag! I can see it now earth's greatest threat brought down by Yajirobe! Oh yeah took him down you should learn not to mess with the best you can't handle it!"

Yajirobe continued to show his arrogance and cockiness until he was instantly silenced as Vegeta still got up from the solid ground. The angry Saiyan stared at Yajirobe intently.

"What was that tubby?" Vegeta asked but not in a kind way.

"Whoa just wait a minute?" Yajirobe said back away from Vegeta.

Yajirobe then started slashing away at Vegeta trying to take him down but Vegeta just dogged all of the attacks.

Yajirobe nervously laughed and tried to cool Vegeta's violent temper. "Hey, Woah! I was just kidding' around. Trust me. That dirt bag thing was nothing'. C'mon, a little joke won't hurt, don't ya think? Heh, heh…uh?"

Vegeta delivered a powerful side kick to Yajirobe's face causing it to bleed a lot.

"AUGH!" Yajirobe was blown upside-down. Vegeta attempted to beat up Yajirobe so he flew right in front of him and gave him multiples of punches to his feeble stomach and face.

Everyone witnessed this and they tried to help, but they were too weak to support and save their friend.

Vegeta slowly walked over to him holding his shoulder. "How dare you no one attacks me from my blind side and gets away with it no one!"

Vegeta furiously gave rapid punches and hollered at him angrily for messing with him, "Don't-you-dare-do-that—again!"

Goku looked over at Vanera and knew that they had to do something and fast. "Vanera we need to have Gohan and Videl look at the power ball!" Goku said to her weakly.

Vanera only coughed up blood. "Goku if they do that then they'll transform!"

"I know but it's all we got left!" Goku told her.

Gohan and Videl had finally got up, but the two of them fell to the ground helpless. All they could do now was look at the sky.

Goku then talked to Gohan telepathically. (_Gohan? Gohan, can you hear me? This is daddy.)_

Meanwhile Vanera was doing the same to Videl. _(Videl honey can you hear me?)_

Gohan opened two eyes and recognized that familiar voice. "Daddy?"

Meanwhile Videl was just trying to look for her mother as.

(_Yes, it's me, Gohan.)_

"But where are you?" Gohan asked in blankness with his voice dry and hurt, "I can't see you?"

(_I'm not that far away, just next to Vanera but please listen to me, Gohan,)_Goku knew Gohan was their last resort, (_Everyone needs your help Gohan, Videl needs your help. And you can help by staring at that light in the sky.)_

Gohan then stared at that light Goku just talked about. Gohan gazed at the Blutz Wave with his childish eyes. While Goku was saying this to him Vanera also told Videl to look at the light in the sky.

Goku nodded and encouraged him to keep looking it until he would feel the sudden rage of power in his mind. (_That's it, Gohan. Keep your eyes focused on that light.)_

Vegeta was so infuriated by Yajirobe's humiliation to him that he almost forgotten about Gohan and his tail. "Wait, I almost forgot. Those two brat's tails. I got to cut them off."

Both Gohan's and Videl's heartbeat drummed in their ears.

"No, I can't let them transform!" Vegeta leaped in mid-air and intended to perform the final blow to both Gohan and Videl until he was stopped completely as he saw that is already too late.

The ripping of clothes was heard as Gohan and Videl had finally reached their utmost, hidden powers. Their eyes turned crimson-red and their hair started to sprout all over of their body even their teeth had become sharp and they grow an ape snout. It was too late; the transformation process of the Great Ape has finally begun.

"Oh no, stop! Stop transforming!" Vegeta tried to punch Gohan and Videl in their gut, but that didn't do any good. Both uncontrollably continued to transform.

"I got to cut off the tails right now!" Vegeta leaped on Gohan's growing tail and gave a hard grasp to cut it off. But it was very late; Gohan's and Videl's body grew and their faces shifted to the snout of an ape. Gohan's and Videl roars became screeching and fierce.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "No, it can't be!"

And the two Great Apes have been unleashed from its seal. Gohan and Videl roared in the skies in their complete metamorphosis. "RAARGH!"

Gohan struck Vegeta on his head and he almost lost awareness of his surroundings. Vegeta thought this could be the end of him, but his arrogant, boastful ego kept him going. While Great Ape Videl kicked him away from where Great Ape Gohan was and Vegeta only smashed into the cliffs thanks to Videl kicking him.

Great Ape Gohan and Videl then began to demolish all cliffs and canyons. Their howls roared over the surface like violent tempests. "RAARGH!"

Krillin watched in complete horror. It reminded him when Goku transformed into that same form when he was just a kid. "No, Gohan and Videl just turned into a mindless, killing machine. Not good. Just like Goku. They can't remember anything. They can't control them self's. There both as berserk as Goku before and they are both even more dangerous than Vegeta."

Krillin then cried and yelled at the two to stop them from their uncontrollable strength, "No, Gohan! Videl! You need to stop!"

Gohan picked up a huge boulder (about the size of a tiny island) and was about to kill Yajirobe, Krillin. While Videl was just smashing everything in her sight as she was heading right towards Goku and Vanera.

Vanera hated seeing her daughter like this and both she and Goku had to stop their children. _(Videl honey you need to stop!) _Vanera said to her.

Even Goku was telling his son the same thing. _(Gohan its daddy you need to stop!)_

Miraculously, both Great Ape Gohan and Great Ape Videl somewhat recognized the voices and was able to hear Goku and Vanera amidst the endless howls and roars. They stopped completely like ice. They stared at nowhere, but kept their ears open.

Krillin then yelled to the two hoping to reach them. "Gohan, Videl get the other guy! Don't let him get away you two!" Krillin yelled.

Sadly Great Ape Gohan and Great Ape Videl only roared lightly. "Hey Krillin don't get them excited!" Yajirobe yelled.

Gohan still had his jaw dropped. Then the two Great Apes slowly turned and faced Vegeta, still with the huge boulder on his hand. The two had finally started to control them self's and understand.

"No, I'm trapped there's no way I can beat both of them!" Vegeta gasped. He took a few steps back.

Goku knew this was the perfect time. He yelled. "NOW!"

The silence instantly drifted away as Gohan and Videl roared furiously, Gohan tossed the gigantic rock to Vegeta, but he was lucky enough to evade it. But Vegeta had forgotten about Videl who punched him right in the back sending crashing down.

Yajirobe wiped the sweat from his face. "I'm glad I'm not him."

Gohan and Videl stomped and swung their arms around as they both aimed Vegeta to finish him off. Although, Vegeta still has the strength, but couldn't really go on any longer. Gohan delivered a massive stomp, but Vegeta got out of the way. Only to have Videl bash Vegeta down with her tail.

Vegeta panted and tried to go double speed. He ran for his life, "I'm not going to make it. The Blutz Wave is not going to disappear until after an hour. I couldn't hold on for that long! Not with both of them attack me like this!"

Gohan delivered a powerful blow, but the prided Saiyan dodged it. The Great Ape monster clasped his hands together and almost gave a hard-knuckled strike on his head, but the Prince of all Saiyans escaped again. This time, Vegeta leaped in mid-air and performed a tornado kick to Gohan's forehead which gave the rampaging monster some good pain. The Saiyan elite still possess that strength in him.

Vegeta then saw that Great Ape Videl was angry at what Vegeta had just done to Gohan. So she grabbed the Saiyan prince by the legs and started to smash him into to cliffs around her. Vegeta managed to break free from Videl knocking Videl down to the ground with a loud thud.

While Gohan was still distracted from the pain, Vegeta attempted to cut off the tail with full force, but Gohan then ignored the pain and tried to give Vegeta a blow, but Vegeta got out of the way once more. He was getting irritated. "Darn it! HYAAH!"

Vegeta strived once more to get Gohan's tail, but Gohan surprisingly struck him with his tail. Vegeta was struck into the ground. As the Great Ape monster was about to deliver a huge stomp, Vegeta held his hands out and fired multiples of ki blasts, similar to his move **"Full Power Energy Volley!"**

"Take this!" Vegeta shouted within energy blasts.

Thousands of ki energy struck Gohan. As the smoke faded away, Gohan remained still. He decided to finish Vegeta, but Vegeta had a devious plan up in his sleeves.

"RAARGH!" Gohan screeched as he darted towards his opponent.

Vegeta snorted, "Alright, fur ball, take this," Vegeta used every last of his energy and created a revolving energy wave; very similar to Krillin's Destructo Disk.

Meanwhile Great Ape Videl saw what Vegeta was about to do and so she jumped to him right in front of his face. Vegeta was too shocked by this and had no time to get out the way when Videl used an energy attack from her mouth. This sent Vegeta crashing down to the ground and was unable to get back up he had been beaten.

Vanera saw this and with the last of her energy in her body she fired and small energy ball to the power ball. Goku was confused by this and was wondering why she hadn't done this to stop Vegeta earlier.

Vanera saw this and knew she had to tell him. "I'm sorry that I didn't do this earlier Goku! But Vegeta would have just made another one! Ha it's kind of funny that Vegeta never learned how to do this!" Vanera said with a laugh as fired the energy ball.

As Vanera's energy ball collided with Vegeta's power ball the Blutz Waves had stopped shining down on the two half Saiyans. Soon everyone saw that they started to change back to the way were before they looked at the power ball. Once they were back to two laid on their stomachic still having their tails still on them.

Krillin got up from his knees and cheered. "Hey, they did it. Gohan and Videl, they really did it!"

Vegeta groaned in throbbing pain as he reached out something inside of his battle-damaged Saiyan chest plate. He took it out and it was some sort of a device with buttons and a narrow screen on top. Without a word, Vegeta punched in a few buttons on the apparatus. After that, he couldn't move a single muscle anymore and lay on the ground, catching his breath.

Yajirobe peeked through and asked. "Is he defeated?"

Krillin gave a scared look. "A little too late to say that."

Krillin continued to breathe heavily. He then stared at the skies as he heard a faint sound zooming through. As he looked closer, it was some sort of a space pod and it landed to where they were. "Hey what is that thing? What's it doing?" Krillin asked himself.

As for Vegeta, since his legs couldn't move, he crawled onto the surface and headed for the mini-spacecraft that he rode on before he arrived at Earth with Nappa.

As Vegeta crawled with much pain, his anger deep inside was a lot worse. "Those foils haven't seen the last of me? I'm Vegeta-the strongest Saiyan in the universe I'm invincible!" Vegeta questioned and complained to himself. He had all the important strength he possessed then why was he defeated anyway?

"Almost there!" Vegeta was about three feet away from his spacecraft.

Krillin saw Vegeta getting closer to his ship. "No…he's escaping. I can't!"

"Hey Krillin!" Yajirobe called him, "Use my sword."

"Huh?" Krillin observed to his right and he spotted Yajirobe's sword. He picked it up and examined its fine craftsmanship, "The sword, yeah. This blade cut through his armor. It might just come in handy."

Krillin stride and walked towards Vegeta with the well-cut sword on his palm. Vegeta was about to enter his spacecraft until Krillin interrupted him. "Hey Saiyan!"

"Huh?" Vegeta fearfully and hesitantly turned his head as he saw that Krillin had the sword in his right hand.

"You think you could just slither off after all you've done?" asked Krillin with complete anger. This was his only one chance to finish him off. "Well, think again!"

Krillin lifted up the sword and attempted to kill Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes widened with horror. "No, no. You can't do this to me!" Vegeta fearfully gazed at the sword as it silently glimmered and maliciously shined especially at the sharp tip of the weapon.

Vegeta shook his head. "No! No!"

"Hyah!" Krillin lifted up the blade in a good angle and was about to end his life right here until a voice halted him completely

(_Stop, Krillin!)_

Krillin stopped at place as if he was a neurotic child stricken with fear. Vegeta gasped and wondered why he stopped.

(_Don't do it!)_The voice pleaded.

Krillin realized it was just Goku. He questioned him. "Goku? Is that you? But we can't just let him escape. He's pure evil and he's done too much harm on Planet Earth."

Goku continued to lie on the ground to rest his body. He turned his head and stammered to speak. _(Listen. Just let him go, Krillin show him what it means to be…merciful.)_

Krillin began to see the softness in Goku again. He rejected that, "Merciful? But look what he has done. You think we should give him a chance to leave?"

_(Trust me Krillin I know what I'm doing.) _Goku told him, but he believed in something,

Krillin protested and tried to defend. They had to just finish Vegeta off before something worse could happen if they let him go, "But-this is the guy that threatened the people of earth, What if he comes back and destroys us again? I just don't think it's a good idea to let him go!"

Goku understood him, but believed there was something more than that. (_By doing this we're showing him there's another way…a better way.)_

"Goku I don't think this is the kind of guy that can learn a lesson like that!" Krillin said know that this could mean all of their deaths. "He'll just think we're weak it wont change him at all!" Krillin yelled.

_(Don't be so sure about that Krillin, it wouldn't be the first time something like that happened! Think about it when piccolo first came to us he was just as evil as his father he nearly not only destroyed me but the earth too!)_Goku said gasping to breath. _(And now..)_

Krillin finished off for him. "And now he's one of the good guys!"

Goku nodded in response. _(That's right; and if someone as evil as Piccolo can change then I think that anyone can!)_

Krillin stared at his friend with confused eyes. _(Vegeta deserves that same chance!)_

_(By showing him the compassionate people in this planet maybe he will be able to show some in his own.)_Guessed Goku with strong belief_. (Piccolo, he's not just a powerful ally, he's a good friend to us. He sacrificed his own life to protect Gohan and Videl. Who knows, Vegeta might do the same thing for one of us someday.)_

Vegeta got inside his Saiyan space pod, but his legs ache still.

Krillin stared at fleeing Vegeta and surprisingly pointed the sword at him. He growled frustratingly, trying to make a decision.

Goku saw him and begged for his best friend to understand him. _(Krillin, please.)_

"But the Saiyans killed Yamcha…Tien…Chiaotzu…and Piccolo even Videl's dad!"

Krillin remembered their noble sacrifices and deaths. "They even nearly killed Yajirobe, Videl, Gohan, Vanera and you. I can't let him get away!"

_(Don't do it Krillin I know it seems like justice but it's not right if you strike him down then all it will show is that we're no better than he is! It means that they won no matter what be strong.)_

_(Don't forget Krillin I'm a Saiyan too just like Vanera is one too!)_

Krillin couldn't make a decision. He trembled, struggled, shook and still trembled. Finally, made his decision; he dropped the sword on the ground.

Goku smiled and was grateful. _(Thanks, Krillin. I knew you would understand. It took a lot of strength and courage. I'm-I'm grateful!)_

Krillin stood in silence. He then turned and gave a serious look. "Goku, please, I hope you know what you are doing, 'cause if he ever comes back, stands in our way and hungry for revenge…"

Krillin then slowly smiled of reliance and made a proud fist. He then smiled ever wider, "Then we can always stop him, right,"

Krillin turned around and spotted Vegeta sitting comfortably inside his mini-spacecraft. He was about to leave Planet Earth until he spoke his last words with an evil smirk on his malicious face. "When I come back to this planet you're all going to suffer! And when you beg me for mercy, I'll steer into your eyes as crush the life out of you." Vegeta chuckled evilly.

With that Vegeta left earth and all the four fighters could do was watch as he left, it was now over at last.

* * *

**A/N well its done took me a lot longer then I thought it would and I hope that you all like that I kept Gohan' and Videl's tails. So please read and review and tell me what you think. One last thing is the power levels for this sage. Now I had to look around for the power levels on the internet. So sorry if the are not right guys.**


	14. Chapter 14 Time heals all wounds

**A/N well here is another chapter for you guys I will be cutting out some of the fillers from the show. One other thing is that since Nappa is dead now this makes Vanera the oldest Saiyan alive as she was sixteen when planet Vegeta was destroyed. I do not own this story. I only own Vanera who is my OC. Once again I would like to thank 4Gohan4 for beta reading this chapter for me.**

"Talking"

*Thinking *

_(Bound)_

"**Ki Attacks"**

**Chapter 14 Time heals all wounds**

Krillin watched as Vegeta left without a trace. He just wanted him to get out of his sight. Krillin then turned his head and spotted Videl and Gohan, knocked out after both transforming from that ferocious Great Ape. Krillin strolled over Gohan and Videl looking at both of their tails. He then looked over to Vanera and Goku about what he should do about the new tails they had.

"Hey guys what should we do about their tails? We can't just leave them what if something makes them transform again!" Krillin told them both he was afraid of what would happen if they kept their tails.

Both Goku and Vanera could see how worried Krillin was about this but Goku couldn't decide this. Because Goku knew so little of his people and what he should do with Gohan's and Videl's tails.

Goku just looked over to Vanera. "Hey Vanera what do you think, after all Videl is your daughter?" Goku asked her.

Vanera only smiled at her daughter before she looked over to Goku. "I think we should let them decided if they want to keep them!" Vanera told the two of them.

"Krillin do you mind bring them over to us?" Goku asked his friend.

Krillin just nodded at him as he went over to where the two young fighters were sleeping. Krillin first took Videl over to Vanera as she could still hold her daughter he then went back for Gohan and took him over to Goku.

As for Yajirobe, he was talking to himself. "Hey how are you, Yajirobe? Yeah, I'm fine. Don't bother to give me a hand or anything I can get up," Yajirobe got up from his legs and wiped out the dust on his clothes.

"How-how are they?" Goku stammered. He cannot see Gohan from above.

"There just banged up, but mostly there just exhausted." Krillin explained with a smile.

"Transforming into a Great Ape is not as easy as it looks." Both Vanera and Goku chuckled softly.

Krillin took a glance at the skies as he heard a faint sound. Vanera, Yajirobe, and Goku heard it too. Above of the puffy clouds they noticed a flying vehicle.

Krillin thought it was another enemy. "Great, what is it now?"

Krillin had a smile as he saw somebody very familiar on that hovering vehicle. It was Master Roshi.

Master Roshi peeked out from the window and shouted at them happily. "Hey, how are you doing down there? Yajirobe, Krillin, Goku, Gohan. Oh and let's not forget about the girls!"

Goku gave a soft smile and so did everyone else. As the vehicle descended from the skies and landed on the ground, a loud, booming voice was heard. Most probably that was Chi-Chi. "Gohan what are you waiting for? My baby needs me open the door!"

Vanera just had a confused look on her face as she heard the woman. *Wow even I'm not that crazy when it comes to my angle!* She thought to herself.

As the door opened, they saw Chi-Chi flying out from the automobile and sprinted straight towards to the knocked-out Gohan with a worried and an angry look on her face.

All this time, her mind had been set about her son. "I'm coming, son. Mommy's here!"

Goku noticed her and expected for Chi-Chi to notice him. "Huh? Chi-Chi?"

"Hold on, Gohan!" As Chi-Chi was about a foot away from Goku, she leaped over him and snatched Gohan out from Krillin's hands. The irritating part was that she ignored Goku as if he wasn't there.

Krillin carelessly fell to the ground as Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan in her arms and pushed Krillin away.

Chi-Chi comforted Gohan. She almost began to cry. "Oh, Gohan its okay now. Mommy's over here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you again! Please Gohan, are you alright? Speak to mommy. Please, my baby please be alright!"

Krillin got up from the ground and asked the panicking mother about her injured husband. "Hey, Chi-Chi, I know you're pretty concerned about Gohan…but how about Goku right over there? He's been badly beaten up. I think you should-"

However, Chi-Chi didn't listen and continued to comfort Gohan. "My baby, what have those people done to you? What happened to you? I promise I won't let anything happen to you again! Oh Gohan!"

Chi-Chi held his own son closer to her arms and walked towards the flying vehicle so that she could take care of him as soon as possible from his wounds.

Krillin looked puzzled and confused, "Sheesh! It's like Goku is not even her husband."

Master Roshi and Bulma stood towards Goku and were concerned about his injuries.

"Are you alright, Goku?" Bulma asked with her hands clasped together.

"Easy, Bulma." Master Roshi calmed her down. "I'm sure he's just fine."

Goku apologized to his worried friends. "Sorry, Bulma I guess I can't be getting up for a while."

"That's alright. You've done enough for one day now." a white cat with a crutch approached them. Goku quickly recognized it was Master Korin.

Krillin then had to report the news about Bulma's beloved boyfriend, Yamcha. He approached her with uneasiness. "Hey, Bulma, I know it's kind of hard for you to believe, but Yamcha he didn't make it!"

Bulma turned her head to face Krillin and gave a sad, but happy smile also. She already knew that from the very start. She had seen everything through Fortune teller Baba's magic ball. "I know he fought bravely didn't he?"

Krillin was glad that he does not have to face the pressure again and the drama from Bulma. "Oh, then I guess know about Piccolo and Kami?"

Goku gave a disappointed look. "They're gone too and that means so are the Dragonballs! We won't be able to wish anyone back!"

Bulma knew that Piccolo died and the Dragonballs had vanished. She gripped her teeth and cried softly. Without the Dragonballs, then there was no hope reviving their friends back to life. "Shut up! I already know!"

"I'm so sorry, Bulma!" Krillin apologized.

"If only Piccolo and Kami had survived!" Master Roshi thought.

Yajirobe then came in. "Hey, I'm still here."

Bulma heard Yajirobe's voice and gripped her teeth real hard. She shouted at him for being such a lousy fighter. "Oh Yajirobe! Why didn't you do anything, you little pig? Why didn't you help them?"

"Hey, that's not true. I did help them!" Yajirobe defended.

"If only you were there, everybody would have survived 'till now. Why you weren't there when they needed your help? You're such a complete coward with no brain at all!" Bulma was filled with anger but full of sadness too. She started to cry and thousands of tears streamed on her face.

"Even that poor little girl's father was braver then you he saved her from that big Saiyan!" Bulma yelled. She then looked down to the woman holding a young tailed girl and Bulma knew that this was the man wife. And Bulma now felt guilty about what she said not even seeing her down there.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that he was your husband!" Bulma said regretting what she said knowing that she too lost some she loved.

Vanera just smiled. "It's alright and since only Krillin and Goku are the only ones who know my name I'm Vanera and this is Videl." She said with a smile.

Yajirobe growled with annoyance and defended his words while Bulma was not looking. "Rrrrrgghh! You should be thanking' me! I'm the one who cut off the tail of that Great Ape monster! Sheesh!"

Bulma decided to just ignore Yajirobe as she looked at Videl or more importantly her tail and she saw Gohan still had his too. "Hey Vanera you do know they have their tails right?" Bulma asked.

Vanera just smiled and nodded. "Yes I do Bulma I'm going to let her and Gohan decided if they want to keep them!" Vanera said looking at her daughter.

"Alright we need to get Goku and you to the hospital. We're all out of Senzu Beans." Korin said to them

* * *

At night, when it was dusk, Master Roshi and Yajirobe helped both Vanera and Goku get him into the vehicle since his body was really exhausted and his legs had been crushed into pieces. Bulma kept on crying and crying, thinking there was no hope left. Korin came along too. Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl were already inside the automobile Krillin was the lat one to proceed inside.

Bulma whimpered and cried softly to herself. Master Roshi was the one piloting the vehicle. He then insisted Krillin to get their fallen friends. "Where are the others at, Krillin? We need to pick them up too."

"There. That's where we were fighting!" Krillin pointed at a direction where their friends got killed. After several seconds, Krillin spoke up to cut off the negative silence and say about this thought that had been going over his head.

"Hey, Bulma, um, I got something to tell you. I know it's hard to believe, but there's this thing that has been going all over my head now. While we were fighting the Saiyans, it seems they told us about something that we might have a chance to bring the others back to life," Krillin rubbed his hands together.

Of course, everyone was surprised. "What?"

Bulma stopped crying as she got curious. "What do you mean?"

"It's kind of shocking, but it's like a chance in a million." Krillin said.

Goku groaned in pain and said to Krillin. "Ngh! That's okay, Krillin. A chance in a million is better than nothing at all."

"Well it's sort of like this…eh?" Krillin began but realized they were there. "Hey, that's were Yamcha and the others are. How about let's talk later."

Bulma began to cry again. "Oh, Yamcha, my only one. He's dead."

"Hey, where's Chiaotzu?" Roshi wondered. "I thought we find him here."

Krillin nodded "He blew himself up he tried to save us. They gave it all they got."

Everybody was ready to go. Master Roshi was about to pilot the vehicle until Bulma volunteered to pilot it instead. "Let me fly this thing. It's okay…I'm alright now!"

Everybody inside the vehicle didn't talk. Everyone was thinking about the deaths of their fellow friends. Bulma's tears dripped on her face and on her hands. Krillin looked outside the he could do was remember all of the deaths that had happened to those tragic but noble memories ended, everyone was completely silent still. They didn't bother to say anything.

Not too long, both Videl and Gohan started to wake up from their deep slumber. Both young half Saiyans saw that they were in their mothers arms and the two were happy that this was all over.

Chi-Chi gasped in surprise and was relieved to see her son alright. "Gohan, you're awake!"

"Mommy, is that you?" Gohan asked since his vision was quite blurry.

Videl looked around to with a smile. "Mommy I'm happy that you're alright!" Videl said.

It wasn't long before the two noticed that they had their tails back both of them were happy to see it again. Both mothers just looked at their little ones with a smile it looked like they had already decided what they wanted to do.

"When did we grow are tails back mom?" Videl asked.

Vanera then started to tell the two what they had done to Vegeta both were shocked by this as they looked at their tails. "So Videl sweat heart it's up to you if you would like to keep your tails."

Both young half Saiyans looked at each of and nodded. "I think that we'll keep them since it helped us stop Vegeta!" Gohan said with a smile.

"Then where's Vegeta?" wondered Gohan since he didn't witness the rest of the battle. "What happened to him?"

Krillin thought this will be hard to explain but they had to tell truth. "Uh, oh well, we just—uh-let him get away…"

"What?" Gohan was surprised to hear that. How could they let a menacing Saiyan like Vegeta escape?

"How could you let that big bully get away?" Videl asked.

"Hey! Don't worry!" Krillin smiled nervously. He wanted Gohan and Videl to look at the bright side. "Most important thing is that we kicked that guy's butt and back to where he came from. Right?"

Gohan was satisfied with that answer though, he then wondered about his father. "But where's daddy? Where is he?"

"I'm here Gohan." Goku spoke to his son, "Your daddy's here."

Gohan turned around and noticed Goku smiling back at him. He's so relief that he's okay now. "Daddy, you're alright. Yeah!"

Yajirobe then asked Chi-Chi a question. "Hey, Chi-Chi, you do know that Goku's been nearly back from the dead and saved the whole world. Could you at least say hi to him? He's your husband, you know."

Chi-Chi snorted and showed some deep pride. She gave a grunt of frustration. "Humph. Why should I say hi to him? I have nothing to say to him right now. He nearly got our son killed in this whole situation!"

"But mom, the Saiyans we're going to conquer and destroy the Earth," Gohan explained to her.

"Why should I care if the whole universe would explode?" Chi-Chi asked and was still angry about her husband. "Goku should regret for putting our own son's life at risk. Humph!"

Gohan was quite afraid by her mother's words. Chi-Chi didn't bother to look at Goku. Yajirobe turned around and told his friend Goku. "Goku, your wife's crazy!"

* * *

Several minutes of silence again, Bulma wanted to get back to that subject Krillin was talking about a moment ago. "Hey, Krillin, what we're you going to tell us? About the Saiyans and what they said to you?"

"Huh? Oh! Okay." Krillin then sighed and tried to understand what the Saiyans said well.

"The way I understand it, well, the Saiyans found out what the Dragonballs are and wanted to use them to grant their wish. That's why they came to Earth. They were ready to kill all of us except they wanted Piccolo alive. The Saiyans think they need to convince him to tell them where the Dragonballs are."

"What really are you sure about Krillin?" Goku asked in curiosity since he wasn't there at that moment of the Saiyan battle. Everyone gasped and kept their ears opened.

"Yeah and the whole time they kept calling him a name they called him a Namek." Krillin said as everyone was shocked apart those who fought and already knew.

"I think this world called 'Planet Namek' is where they come from. No wonder why Piccolo looks different from the others. Both Piccolo and Kami are aliens!"

"Well, I always say they look funny looking." Yajirobe commented.

"So then we have to somehow go to Planet Namek and wish our friends back to life." Korin went to the conclusion.

"Yeah!" Gohan then became excited, "And if we wish Piccolo back to life, then Kami would be brought back too and the Dragonballs are usable again!"

"Now, now, Gohan, don't get too over excited." Chi-Chi told him.

"Yeah, Gohan's right. Since Piccolo and Kami are one, the Dragonballs will be usable once again," Krillin said with excitement.

"So does that mean we can wish my daddy back!" Videl said with hope in her eyes.

Gohan saw the hope that was deep in her eyes and he just smiled at her. "Yeah Videl there is a way to bring him back." Gohan said to her with a smile.

Videl then started to get tears in her eyes as she smiled. "Thank you Gohan!" She said as she cried that she would see her daddy again.

"Well, it's definitely worth a shot!" Roshi smiled. "Let's go to Planet Namek as soon as possible."

Korin nodded his head too, "Yeah, yeah."

Krillin made a huge fist. "Alright, Planet Namek here we come!"

But Bulma: was still sadder than ever. This lady of intelligence can pick up a major problem behind their conversation, "It's no use, guys." Everyone looked at her in curiosity.

"It's pointless. I wish it's simple as that, but the question is how are we supposed to get there?" Bulma asked everyone in and she got them all thinking, "We don't even have the slightest clue of where Namek is."

Goku gave a smile and believed there was a solution to this problem, "Hey, I think I'll be able to answer your question."

Goku concentrated and he tried to sense someone's energy high above in heaven. He spoke to his teacher. "King Kai? Can you hear me? Please listen we could really use your help right now."

King Kai instantly replied and was glad to help. _(Oh Goku, sure, I could help you locate Planet Namek for you guys.)_ Everyone gasped in surprised and wondered who this voice was.

"Um am I hearing voices?" Roshi thought and patted his bald head, "Or is my old age finally catching up to me?"

Goku appreciated King Kai's help. "Thanks, King Kai. I know we can count on you. Now tell us where Planet Namek is. We're listening."

_(Sure, but as long as I have my podium for a minute, let me congratulate you on the battle warfare. It seems that the Saiyans really have you guys on the ropes, but you all broke through,)_King Kai congratulated them all.

"Yeah, I thought your techniques would be very effective, but man. I realized not even a Kaio-ken x4 attack would stop Vegeta that easily." Goku remembered that moment. Vegeta was able to endure a Kaio-ken x5 attack.

(_Yes, and those were my best techniques too. Hope you can think of something before you have to face him again. I'm sorry, but I'm all out of tricks,)_King Kai made an apology.

"Yeah, I was afraid you would say that. Maybe I shouldn't let him go," Goku started to regret himself.

(_Only time would tell,)_King Kai said.

* * *

At King Kai's planet, King Kai was standing at the edge of his planet, "Now let's see here."

King Kai picked up a tome and started to flip through the pages to locate Planet Namek from lists of names of different planets from around the galaxy, "Now where is it? I'm sure I have the coordinates of Planet Namek somewhere. Okay, let's see here."

Bubbles quite distracted King Kai by making monkey noises, telling him something.

King Kai read through the "N" list of planets. "Planet Nambo, Namchek, and Namchano-"

Since Bubbles was fooling around, King Kai struck him with a hammer on its head causing to have a huge lump. King Kai then continued to read. "-Namtengo, Namdan, ah yes!" Here it is!

King Kai then read the coordinates for this planet. He used his glasses since it was too tiny, "The coordinates is XW66. No, it's, 6383. Not that either, oh! It's 9045XY!"

* * *

When Bulma heard that, she was in complete shock as if she remembered something very important, "What? 9045XY? But that's…"

"What's the matter, Bulma? We know where it is now. That's good." Krillin told her.

"Hey, Master Roshi, can you take the wheel for me? I need to check out something for a minute!" Bulma said in such a hurry.

"You could at least say please," Roshi said.

Roshi took Bulma's place while Bulma calculated some numbers on a device with the given coordinates. She punched in the correct buttons King Kai told them where Planet Namek is. "Okay, 9045XY…" While Bulma calculated the numbers, King Kai told them a story about Planet Namek a long time ago.

_(I remember hearing this a long time ago. Planet Namek was once a beautiful place. It was very much alike like the Earth. Lush of green with abundance of purified water, but that was long ago. A striking incident occurred causing the planet to change. The planet was devastated, but it recovered over time. Little by little, but I'm not sure if they're any survivors.)_

"Then what are we going to do?" Krillin asked and then sighed in disappointment. If they were no survivors, then there was no use going there.

"I knew it," Yajirobe growled. "There's no such thing as Dragonballs anymore."

"But let's not give up hope yet," King Kai told the Z-warriors. "There's only one way that we can know for sure. I'll just have to feel it out."

King Kai used his sensitive antennas and tried to feel out Planet Namek's energy and see if there were any living creatures left still living, "Give me a moment… oh. There it is."

"What if this is true?" Korin asked everyone, "Then we might be able to explain why Kami was here on Earth. Yes, it must've been so long ago Kami couldn't even remember.

Perhaps his own people sent him here when Planet Namek's climate changed so then at least one of the races would survive," Korin made an excellent theory.

"So then if the Namekian's can create the Dragonballs then why didn't they use them in the first place to recover their planet back to normal? It's as easy as that." Yajirobe raised his hands in a questioning manner.

"No maybe they couldn't! The dragon is not all powerful we found out when we tried to destroy the Saiyans with the wish Shenron told us it wasn't possible. You see the Dragonballs are tied to the one who created them and they can not grant a wish go exceed their maker's power!" Roshi told them.

"Oh right!" Yajirobe slouched.

Korin purposely slapped Yajirobe on his face with his bushy tail. Yajirobe yelped, "YAW!"

"Hey, I thought I told you to shut up, stupid!" Korin shouted at him with annoyance.

King Kai then finally brought up the new about Planet Namek. It was good news though.

He felt creatures living in Namek. _(Hey, you guys! I found the Namekian's. I could sense their energy and there are about a hundred of them alive and healthy still!)_ Everyone gasped in amazement.

Goku cheered for joy, "Wow! Amazing!"

"How's that good we're talking about a hundred Piccolos here that we would have to fight!" Yajirobe yelled.

"Namekian's are usually peaceful as nature like Kami. Piccolo was the extremely exceptionally for the mood," King Kai compared the rest of the Namekian's to Piccolo.

"You have to remember Piccolo was born here on Earth and during his formative years, he witnessed many violent great wars raging throughout the surface. So he's just as calm as he would have, but the evil is corrupting his mind badly." King Kai explained specifically.

"This is unbelievable. Now we can really wish our friends back to life and show Piccolo the good in people." Master Roshi said while Krillin laughed with joy.

"Just hold on you guys," Bulma halted everyone's excitement up; her voice loud and frustrated, "You just don't get it do you? How are we supposed to get to Planet Namek?"

"Is this a trick question?" Krillin asked sarcastically. "Come on, it's common sense. Just use a spaceship to get there. It's easy as that."

"Oh! Easy as that, is it?" Bulma scowled at them. "Well I got news for you."

Bulma then told them the results she calculated in her device. "I estimated how long it would take us for the trip using the best Capsule Corp ship available. And you want to take a wild guess of what I came up with?" Everyone stared at her quizzically and had no clue at all.

"What's that? No answers? Then let me show it to you. Look, the numbers don't lie!"

Bulma held up her device up close to Krillin's face, "Your little cruise to Namek is going to take us 4,339.2516 years. That's one way!"

*What should we do now, King Kai? Got any ideas?" Goku asked since there was another problem.

King Kai nervously tapped his fingers. "Huh? Oh well, no, I'm stuck on that one. You expect me to know everything?"

Krillin then smirked. There was a solution to this problem this time, "Alright, you caught us there, Bulma. It's impossible. But hypothetically speaking, ever thought about using the Saiyan spaceship?"

"There's an idea but where are we going to get one of those? I thought the Saiyans left earth?" Master Roshi said.

"Well Vegeta left but it looked like his ship was only big enough for one person. So there's no way that Nappa could squeeze in so he needs to have a ship on his own." Krillin said to them.

"That's right. My older brother, Raditz, had one too." Goku remembered but then recalled Gohan destroying it. "Though, heh, Gohan broke it."

Krillin then looked at Vanera. "What about you Vanera you must have one too?" Krillin asked.

Vanera just laughed at bit. "Well guys I kind of destroyed it when I got to earth!" She laughed once more.

"So we have to find one of these Saiyan spaceship and we'll get to Planet Namek in no time." Bulma concluded. "Now all we have to do is find it and get down to business."

Master Roshi held his crutch and said, "I bet the ship is where the Saiyans first landed somewhere in East city."

"Hey, I think I might have something that might help." Krillin took out a small device from his shirt, "I saw Vegeta punched in a few buttons and 'BOOM' the Saiyan spaceship landed right beside him. It's a remote control or something."

"Here, let me see," Bulma snatched the device away from Krillin and stared at it with serious eyes. Few seconds later, her face became happy and pretty hyper. She laughed with excitement. "Yes, pack your bags and strap yourselves in guys, 'cause we're going to Namek. We'll bring everybody back including Yamcha in no time!"

"Planet Namek here we come!" Everyone said in unison and laughed happily.

Goku laughed along too. "Alright, Piccolo will be brought back to life too." Gohan smiled and imagined seeing Piccolo's face again.

Gohan then looked over at Videl and smiled happy to see that she was happy knowing that everyone could be brought back to life.

* * *

The very next day at W-Kong Hospital, inside the patient room, Krillin, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, and Videl were standing and sitting patiently for their turn to get treated. The Z-fighters all were waiting for Goku and for the doctors to bandage his body with white, dressing cloth with medicine. But as the doctors treated his wounds, Goku cried out in deep, agonizing pain. Obviously, he had been in heavy combat yesterday. While Vanera who unlike Goku was crying in pain as he was being fixed up by the doctors luckily only her leg were injured and the rest of her body was fine apart from a few cuts.

"Aah! Argh! No, please! AUGH!" Goku screamed as he squirmed in bed and tried to fight off the burning ache.

Krillin's teeth were chattering. He wondered what kind of treatment he would get from the doctors. Would it be worse than Goku?

Gohan was pretty scared also. He held a Science Book on his hands to read and study. But he could not concentrate since he felt real concerned about his dad. He hid his face behind the book, hoping the screaming would stop.

"Gohan, you have to catch up with your work. Keep studying," Chi-Chi strictly told her son. He was getting behind from his lessons after this full year.

Gohan did what his mother commanded him to. He flipped through the pages until he heard his father cried out in pain again. Gohan held the book closer to him, trying to not let his own mother see his expression.

Unlike Gohan and Krillin who were so frightened of being next, Videl was being a brave little girl just like her parents told her to always be. Chi-Chi just smiled at the young girl as she saw her trying to calm Gohan down and telling everything would be alright.

Krillin's teeth chatter even more and gasped in fright. Master Roshi tried to calm him down. "I'm sure it's not really painful to you, Krillin."

Krillin shrugged his shoulders and felt a little better. Goku was the only one who needed special treatment. "Well, I guess so. I mean, it's just a check-up a guess."

Several nurses and one doctor were wrapping Goku's body with thousands of casts and bandages with effective medicine.

"What is this guy's problem? A little bandage won't hurt." One nurse said.

The treatment door opened and out came one of the nurses. "Next patient please."

"Let's go then guys!" Videl said all happy as she walked into the room.

Though Krillin and Gohan nervously backed off; they such made useless excuses; they wanted to get out of this hospital as soon as possible.

"Oh. Well, uh, I think I'm fine now. No need for check-ups. See ya!" Krillin fled away from the patient room.

Gohan nervously agreed and followed with Krillin also. "Hey, me too, I'm feeling all better now. Bye!"

Gohan tossed his Science Book on the floor. Master Roshi and Chi-Chi gotten very furious, "Rrrrrgghh…YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Roshi and Chi-Chi didn't have trouble chasing Gohan and Krillin. Gohan ended up on Chi-Chi's arms and Krillin ended up with Master Roshi carrying his back.

"Woah! Woah!" Gohan almost fell.

"Hey!" Krillin said.

"Come on, Gohan. You need a nurse to check you up." Chi-Chi firmly told him.

* * *

Several minutes later, inside the treatment area, Gohan and Videl were resting on a comfy cushion and bed and were giggling happily. Krillin can still stand up, talking with Goku. Chi-Chi's father was there and Korin was there also. Yajirobe sat on a chair with a few bandages on his arms and face. And for Goku, he was inside this machinery bed with his body wrapped in casts and had to stay for quite a while due to heavy combat with Vegeta. And Vanera had both her legs were in cast as well as her right arm.

"Well, the doctor said our wounds are not that harsh, so I guess we're pretty good after all!" Krillin laughed happily.

"Yeah, in no time we'll be better soon," believed Gohan.

"Lucky for you guys. I have to stay in this hospital for a few months," Goku laughed and complained a bit, "That's a bummer. I won't get to Planet Namek with you guys for a while."

"I'm still growing some Senzu Beans," Korin informed them, "When I grow some, I would give it to you immediately, Goku, alright?"

"Thanks Korin," Goku nodded.

"Well, I'm just glad everybody here is going to be alright!" Ox-King smiled.

Then a visitor came in the door. It was Bulma, "Hey guys, want to show you somethingt turn on the TV!"

Master Roshi examined her. There was a slight change in her fashion. "Hmm?"

Bulma had pretty, silky, long hairstyle. She wore a plain white shirt with words inscribed 'CAPSULE CORPORATION', and red, tight pants. Roshi observed her real closely.

"Hmm… …oh! It's Bulma. I thought it was some hot, new nurse!"

Bulma was fed up for Roshi going into his perversion side again. "Get a life, Master Roshi. Get serious in some situations!"

Bulma turned on the television and the channel was already set in the news reporter. The journalists were showing the Saiyan spaceship they found.

The reporter reported what he was seeing at this time. "I am now standing here beside what to be appear an alien spacecraft found on West City late at last night. For our safety, it's been placed inside this Isolation Chamber."

"It's the Saiyan spaceship." Krillin exclaimed.

Bulma nodded her head in excitement. "That's right."

"I can't see!" Goku strained his head to see what was going on.

"There was an extra spacecraft similar to this one though it automatically, mysteriously departed away."

"How are supposed to get it now?" Roshi asked. The spaceship was placed inside this isolation chamber, "It's locked inside."

But the genius Bulma knew what she was going to do, "No worries. I got the remote control for the Saiyan spaceship."

Krillin doubted a little. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

"I can work anything!" Bulma was really confident of her outstanding, intelligent engineering skills. "It's like my dad. All I have to do is punch in a few coordinates and let's observe this spaceship zoom off. Watch this."

Bulma pressed certain buttons and coordinates. "Okay, here it goes." The device's narrow screen showed pictures and symbols in Saiyan language.

"Watch what? I can't see anything. What's going on?" whined Goku, straining himself to see the television.

In the news, the Saiyan spaceship reacted to what Bulma just pressed on the remote control. It sparked up a little, showing electrification. And then…BOOM! It exploded.

"HUH?" everyone yelled.

"WHAT THE?" the reported had no clue where the sudden detonation came from, "It looks like the Saiyan spaceship exploded. It was some sort of a destruct mode!"

"What now? Did I do something wrong?" Bulma had gotten very panicky.

"Bulma please tell me you didn't hit the self-destruct button!" Vanera said to her worried that she hit that button.

"WHAT?" Bulma screamed in terror and fright at what Vanera just told her. "NO WAY! WHY? WHY WOULD IT SELF-DESTRUCT? NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO REVIVE OUR FRIENDS BACK? WE'RE DOOMED!"

Krillin sighed sadly. "Oh great and that was the only way to get to Planet Namek."

* * *

A few minutes later, Bulma tried to come up with another plan. She walked back and forth with frustration, "Oh, come on, Bulma. Think! There should be some way. You're a genius! Think of something!"

"Calm down. You have to stay loose," Goku suggested to her. Calming down might generate some ideas in her head.

"I think Mr. Popo might help you. I guess," presumed Krillin.

Bulma was not familiar with that name however. "Who? Mr. Popo?"

"Hello." A soft voice suddenly spoke out from the blue.

Bulma slowly turned her head and saw a man floating out of the window she shrieked.

Krillin quickly recognized that man easily. "Hey, Mr. Popo, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello." Popo greeted again, "I heard you are looking for a spaceship." Everyone was surprised how he knew about their schemes and plans.

"Yeah, why do you ask? You don't have one do you?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe." Popo said with a blank-like expression.

"Who's that?" Roshi asked.

"That's Mr. Popo." Korin replied.

"Yeah, he's always with Kami all the time in the lookout. Kami have watched over this planet for years." Goku added more info.

"So you saying you've found a spaceship?" Krillin questioned with curiosity.

"Even though it's a spaceship, I'm not sure what it is." Popo doubted but remembered the spacecraft looked very strange and awkward looking. "But at time, I know that it's not from this planet. If you would mind, one of you can come with me and I'll escort you where it is."

Krillin laughed a little. He called on Bulma and Bulma nervously turned her head. She pointed to herself. "M-me?"

"Well, you're the only one who's the spaceship expert," Krillin said, assuming Bulma was one of the best scientists ever.

Bulma stared at Mr. Popo straight in the eyes. She was not sure if she could trust this person or not, "Oh."

"Huh?" Popo gave a look.

"Oh." Bulma continued to stare at him.

"OOH!" Bulma then backed off, a little bit scared of his weird appearance.

"What's wrong, Bulma?" asked Krillin.

Bulma stammered and shook, "I-I can't do it. That guy really gives me the creeps."

"But Bulma, please, you're the only one that can do this," pleaded Krillin.

"Okay, alright," Bulma climbed up on the windowpane gently and sparingly crawled onto Popo's magic, flying carpet. She held tightly on the blanket since she had a fear of heights.

"Take it easy, okay?" Bulma asked Popo a favour with her voice scared and uncertain. "I haven't ridden on a flying carpet before."

Popo understood completely. "Yes, of course. I understand."

"I hope this is just worth it." Bulma's teeth were chattering. And without moving the blanket, Popo and Bulma instantly disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**A/N: will they find Kami old ship well you'll have to wait until next time won't you. I hope that you all like this chapter next chapter Gohan will teach Videl how to fly so please read and review. And so you all know Vanera will be going with Goku.**


	15. Chapter 15 learning to fly

**A/N well a new chapter for you guys and it a good one were Gohan teaches Videl how to fly before going to Namek. I do not own this DBZ. I only own Vanera who is my OC Saiyan. Now on the not about Hercule in this story he still will take the credit for killing Cell but only to protect Gohan, Videl and everyone else with Saiyan blood. So he will be kind of cover things up for the Z fighters I would like to say thanks to my new beta reader alarik for the help.**

"Talking"

*Thinking *

_(Bound)_

**"Ki Attacks"**

**Chapter 15 learning to fly**

While Bulma and Mr Popo were off looking for the ship that would help them get to Namek. Everyone else was just waiting for them back in the hospital hoping that they would have good news about the ship.

While this was going on Vanera decided to have a talk with Chi-chi. "Hey Chi-chi can I have a talk with you for a sec?" She asked the younger woman.

"Sure what do you want to ask me…umm, Vanera wasn't it?" Chi-Chi asked with a smile on her face.

Vanera just smiled back and looked at Videl. "Well since the doctors say that I'll need to stay in the hospital for at least three weeks, I was wondering if you could look after Videl for me. I mean your son is just like her so…uhh" Chi-chi knew, from what Krillin had told her about Vanera, that her husband had died trying to protect Videl.

"Sure! I'd love to! Oh Gohan will be happy to have a friend over. OH it's the start of a beautiful friendship for those two" she said, her eyes glistening with pride and happiness "I think I heard Videl tell Gohan that she wanted him to teach her how to fly too" Chi-chi said with a giggle then stopped "huh? My little Gohan can fly?" she said to herself, confused.

* * *

Inside the Capsule Corp Institution, Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, who has white hair, a moustache, and a cute, black cat on his back, was reconstructing the Namekian spaceship; making minor changes. The entire place was filled with loud rackets.

"Wow, never seen a spaceship like this before." Dr. Briefs exclaimed. "Incredible! There's a lot of amazing inventions in the outside world, huh?"

"Dad, are you done with that spaceship?" Bulma asked as she was talking with Krillin on the phone. "We need to hurry, you know."

"Aye." Dr. Briefs said.

Bulma continued to converse with Krillin. Her subject was about the spaceship they found in Yunzabit Heights. "Hey, Krillin, I got good news. Mr. Popo did find the spaceship. It was pretty old, but it's still dynamic as ever. We tested it and zoom! The spaceship went crazy and already took us to Jupiter in just ten seconds."

Krillin could not really hear what Bulma just said. The loud noises in the background distracted him a lot "So you found the spaceship and uh, what's the other one again?"

Bulma raised her voice. "I said that the spaceship arrived at Planet Jupiter in just ten seconds. That's how fast it is!"

Krillin did not understand still. "What was that?"

Bulma yelled even louder with frustration. "I'm talking as loud as I can! I'll tell you the other parts later when I get to the hospital! Goodbye!"

Bulma hanged up the phone Krillin blinked. "Weird."

* * *

At the W-Kong Hospital, Goku and his family rested for a while. Vanera was already asleep with her head tilted to her right shoulder. Gohan read a book about the different types of insects and animals. Chi-Chi was carving the skin from an apple for Gohan's snack. While Videl who was already eating chocolate bar that she had got not so long ago Videl was going to give some to Gohan but was scared at what Chi-chi would do to her.

While Goku had that sweet smile on his face, happy about something as he looked at the two young Saiyans.

Chi-Chi hummed as she peeled off the skin from the apple. She looked at Gohan.

Gohan noticed his mother gazing at him. "What's wrong, mom?"

Chi-Chi smiled wider. "Nothing don't mind me."

When Chi-Chi finished carving the apple, she gave it to Gohan. "Here you go."

But Gohan was not that hungry. "No, thank you."

"Gohan, you need to eat this." Chi-Chi said. "Do you want to spend the rest of your days in a hospital?"

"No." obeying his mother's orders, Gohan took the apple and munched on it.

Just then, the door opened and out came Krillin tip-toeing, trying not to disturb Vanera. He sauntered towards Goku, his best friend, and told him about the news. "Hey, guess what, Goku? Bulma finally found the spaceship."

Goku was excited to hear that. "Really you guys? Amazing I just knew they would find it."

"Yeah, I know. We would be getting to Planet Namek in no time." Krillin believed.

Gohan obviously heard them. He placed his apple on his lap and gave an unnoticeable, cheerless look.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chi-Chi left the room and went out to buy something. When she left, Gohan looked at his family as they were all peacefully sleeping. He took his book, put on his slippers, gave a smile he also looked at Videl who was also ready to go with him, so the two walked out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later again, Chi-Chi came back with loads of fresh flowers. "I thought these might brighten the room a bit. Hmm?"

But Chi-Chi realized that Gohan and even Videl were gone. "Gohan my little boy and Videl too where did the two of you go?" Chi-Chi then stared angrily at Krillin and Goku. They took it for granted they didn't even care in keeping an eye on her son or even Vanera's daughter for that matter.

She gave a slap on Goku's bed causing everyone to wake up in reaction. She barked. "What have you done to my son? And what about Vanera's daughter you didn't look after her!"

Goku looked at Chi-Chi as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Eh?"

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked, trying to fully wake up his tired eyes.

Chi-Chi repeated herself. "The two of them are not here so where is they?"

Krillin looked over to Gohan's bed. "The last time I saw them was in bed, and Gohan was reading his book. As for Videl she was looking out the window!"

"No excuses! Those two are hurt and they should be in bed resting!" Chi-Chi then released them and threw the bag of flowers on Goku's bed. She trudged angrily outside of the room.

Goku looked at the flowers and smiled. "Thanks for the flowers."

* * *

With Gohan and Videl on the subject, the two young half Saiyans were on the roof of the hospital building, doing some pull-ups on the nosing of the bars in which it surrounds the medical centre. Gohan was at an altitude where you could fall off if you are not careful enough. While Videl was watching both had agreed to watch the other so that if they slipped they would be there to catch the other.

Gohan's left arm suddenly throbbed in pain due to lack of healing and rest from heavy combat yesterday. Gohan was about to fall off but luckily grabbed onto the nosing of the bars again.

While Videl just yelled as she ran as fast as she could to get Gohan and she got to him just in time. "Phew, that was close thanks Videl!" Gohan said to her as he jumped back to the hospital floor and decided to test his balance on the handrails. After balancing like a tightrope walker, he stared at the floorboards which were about three feet away from him.

"Here it goes. Hyah!" Gohan leaped and twirled in mid-air. He successfully landed on the hospital floor without feeling any pain at all.

Videl just smiled at her friend. "Well done Gohan!"

Gohan tapped his two feet and smiled. "See. I knew I felt better, now Videl let's teach you how to fly." Gohan said smiling at her.

Videl just gave a big smile as she ran over to Gohan and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so where do we start?" She asked letting go of him.

Gohan just sat down and told her to look for the energy that Piccolo always told them about. Videl then started to mediate her mind and focused her energy to her feet like Gohan told her to do and she started to push herself the ground but only by a few inches.

At first Videl was doing well but she soon fell down to the ground but lucky her for Gohan managed to catch her in time before she could get hurt.

"Thank you Gohan!" Videl said to him giving Gohan hug.

"Ha that's alright Videl!" Gohan said to her laughing a bit but out from a distance, an outlying voice called Gohan.

"Huh? Oh no, it's mom. She'll kill me if I let see her doing this to myself!" Gohan then rushed and sat on the floor. While Videl could only laugh at how scared Gohan was of his own mother. Chi-Chi opened the door which lead her to the crown of the hospital and saw Gohan reading his book.

"Gohan, Videl I've been looking all over for you two!" Chi-Chi said with a tone of frustration and worry.

Gohan peered sheepishly to his mom and lied so he would not get into huge trouble. "Oh hi, mom I-uh-thought maybe fresh air would do me and Videl some good."

"You had me worried sick!" Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan hid his face in shame with his book. She then looked at Videl. "And I'm sure that your mother is worried about you too Videl!"

"Now get on my back and I'll take you back to the treatment room." Chi-Chi said, turning her back to Gohan. "Videl I'll carry you in my arm!"

"But both Videl and I can walk. See we're fine now." Gohan insisted sadly. It felt like he was being treated too much like a baby.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Don't be so stubborn. Now chop, chop!" The two of them reluctantly gave up, and did as they were asked.

* * *

One hour later, Bulma finally arrived and announced the exciting news. "If the ship holds up like I think it will then we could easily get to the Planet Namek in one month's time. No problem! But I say we should leave in the next five days."

Popo was there too and was glad to hear it. "Wonderful."

"I thought we would never find a way to get the Dragon balls!" Krillin sighed with relief. "

"Well congratulations, Bulma, you saved the day!" Roshi applauded for her.

"Well Mr Popo was the one who found the ship." Bulma turned to the loyal friend of Kami. "With your help, we'll be able to get to Planet Namek and find the Dragonballs in no time."

"I'm so sorry, but I can't go." Popo apologized.

Bulma was not expecting to hear that. "What?"

"I'm terribly sorry; Bulma, but I can't abandon the lookout for over two months!" Popo sadly explained.

"You're the only person I know that can speak Namek. And how am I going to start the ship with out you this entire mission was counting on you!"

Popo shook his head in disapproval. "I'm sorry I have to stay here."

Krillin then tried to cheer Bulma up. "Don't worry Bulma we'll figure something out, I'm sure Mr. Popo can teach us the Namekian words you need to know, Bulma."

Bulma thought that wasn't such a bad idea. "Well, I guess, it shouldn't be too hard to grasp. But I can't go all by myself. So he wants to come with me?"

Everyone didn't respond; all remained silent and quiet. They couldn't make a decision up to this point.

"Hey lets not have everyone volunteer at once. I thought you're my friends" Bulma said with a stern voice.

Yajirobe folded his arms. "I am your friend but there's no way your getting me in that tin can."

"I don't think that you were her first chose." Korin rolled his eyes.

Master Roshi thought this would be a perfect opportunity to go along with the beautiful lady, Bulma. "Ahem, two months with Bulma…sign me up! It will be the trip of a life time!"

"Better watch yourself old man!" Bulma warned him strictly. She looked at her other friends. "Neither Goku or Vanera can't go either so how about you Krillin? You want to go with me?"

Krillin was uncertain. "It's not like I don't want to help but I need more training. After all we could be attacked again at any moment and I want to be ready!"

Goku encouraged his best friend to go despite of how much training he had been doing. That was just in his mind. "Krillin You can't pass this up! It would be a great opportunity once you get to Planet Namek and you can train there."

"Yeah, I guess so, but when I get back, I want to see you in perfect fighting mode again, Goku." Krillin asked him a favour.

Goku chuckled. "Hah! I will."

Gohan then quietly spoke to the eager and uncertain crowd. "Hey, you guys."

Chi-Chi came up to him and asked about his health with concern. "What's wrong, Gohan? Do you have a tummy ache?"

Gohan gripped the bed sheets tighter with his shaking hands. His family and friends had a questioning look on their faces. Gohan clutched on the blankets tighter and said suddenly. "I…want to go with Bulma and Krillin!"

Videl could tell that Gohan was going and there was no way that she was going to be left behind. "Me too there's no way that I'm going to stay here while Gohan's going in space!"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed shocked at what the two wanted to do.

Vanera could only smile at her little girl who wanted to go and help everyone out. "It's alright with me honey! Just make sure that you keep safe and try to stay out of trouble when you're on Namek." Vanera told her with a smile while Videl just hugged her.

Chi-Chi was shocked to hear that from her son and that Vanera was letting her child in to space. She tried to persuade him not to go. "Wait a minute, Gohan. You-you're not planning to leave mommy in two months, now don't you?"

"But mom, dad will be here with you. And I really want to go with them." Gohan insisted innocently.

Chi-Chi's temper rose once again. "I-I can't believe of what I'm hearing. You rather go with them than stay with me?"

Gohan apologized. He loves his mother so much but sometimes he realized they were important things to do in which he needed to leave his mother for a while, "I'm so sorry, mom, but I really need to try help bring Piccolo back."

Goku joined in and tried to convince his wife too. "Chi-Chi let him go."

"I can't take this anymore I swear!" she roared. "Why I couldn't have a normal family that sits down and eats dinner? And talk about their day? And maybe even watch TV and goes to bed?" Chi-Chi had her teeth gnashed and her hands clenched; sometimes, she wished her family was never an everyday lifesaving hero.

"Don't be so silly, mom," Gohan quietly said. He then started unwrap the white bandage draped around his forehead. "After all Videl is going with me and her mom isn't saying she can't go!"

"Silly? My son thinks that I'm silly?" Chi-Chi replied back angrily.

Gohan looked at Bulma with beseeching eyes. "Bulma, you will take me, won't you?"

Bulma had no response up to this point. She was quite silenced at Chi-Chi's demands for the timid Gohan.

"That's it! I'm putting my foot down, Gohan! I won't let you leave me again!" Chi-Chi squabbled with her son. "You just came home and you've been gone for one year, Gohan. You're a child. Act like one!"

Gohan was struck to hear that. It only made him angrier inside. Gohan knew he was just a child but even a young kid like him could do huge opportunities that could change help the fate of the planet and change a person's life.

Obviously, Chi-Chi could not hear Gohan's thoughts or even sense what he was feeling inside of his heart. She lectured him more. "Being a child is the best part of life. You must enjoy your childhood than being a brave adult. You should be making friends like you did with Videl and playing soccer. Who cares about Piccolo?"

That was the last straw for Gohan. He hated to hear someone saying awful things to his mentor and friend, Piccolo. Gohan abruptly yelled at her mother in a demanding voice. "I'm going!" Everyone gasped in reaction at the young boy's sudden anger.

Chi-Chi backed off a few steps and wondered why her son had an attitude like this. "What? Eh, how did I raise such a stubborn child?"

Gohan realized what he had done was terribly wrong, but he had his reasons why he wanted to set about to Namek. "There's no time for those childish things anymore. My friends are gone and they are not coming back. So I have to help them. Show them that I really care!"

Everyone listened attentively to what Gohan had to say. They admitted; he was very right.

"I want to make it up to them." Gohan said as he remembered his friends one by one especially Piccolo. He wanted to undo his mistakes he did. "I got to help find the Dragonballs. Piccolo died trying to help me, so I think I should help him. Piccolo needs my help and I know it!"

"Pretty good speech right there, kid you sure didn't learn that from your father." Yajirobe commented.

Chi-Chi had nothing to say but to keep her mouth wide opened at Gohan's persuading speech.

Ox-King came up to her daughter. "Don't worry, Chi-Chi. You have a strong son. I'm sure he'll be able to get home safe and sound."

Goku was proud of his son. *Good work, Gohan. I'm proud of you and Videl show them what your made off.*

"Look Chi-chi I'll promise that I'll keep an eye on both him and Videl with me and Krillin around." Bulma added happily.

Popo then asked Bulma a question. "You think you can learn Namekian in five days?"

"Oh yeah, right," Bulma remembered, "We're still working on the voice sensor…hey. Let's meet up in the Kame House in ten days."

"Yeah it should help since I'll be helping Videl learn to fly in that time!" Gohan said while Videl just smiled knowing that he was lying.

* * *

Later that day Bulma observed the Namekian spaceship if it was in good shape. Mr. Popo was there to assist her. Bulma pressed certain sequences of buttons and symbols appeared out on the screen. While Bulma was busy finalizing the Namekian ship,

"In Namekian Pikanatt means hello." Mr. Popo said.

Bulma put that new word on her list of Namekian vocabulary words. "Pikanatt."

* * *

In the W-Kong Hospital, the doctor took the bandage off from Krillin's forehead to check if he was in good health. "Hmm alright you're already in great shape."

The doctor gently patted Krillin's head which caused Krillin to yelp in pain. "Yaw!" Everybody laughed happily.

Somewhere around 6:00 pm, everyone was resting and relaxing their bodies. So they can quickly heal from their wounds especially for the Z-fighters who were going to Namek soon enough.

Chi-Chi brushed Gohan's hair with a comb, humming along as she did it. "Mom, are you done yet?" asked Gohan with a calm but impatient voice.

"Be patient. Even brave heroes will need to spend domes quality time with their moms." Chi-Chi said, still brushing her son's hair.

Gohan remained sitting on bed, waiting for his mother to get done.

Chi-Chi looked at the time, "Huh? It's time to take your medicine," Chi-Chi took a huge jar and exited her way out of the patient room, "I'll go get some water."

Goku still rest in his bed, healing up from his wounds. His attention was caught as Gohan walked beside his mattress. Their eyes met, just looking at each other without uttering a single word out from their lips. Goku then raised his left hand in front of his son.

"Huh?" Gohan wondered what his father was trying to do.

"Give it a try." Goku urged.

But Gohan looked like he didn't want to do it but Videl just gave him a smile showing that it was alright.

"Okay," Gohan gave it all he as he threw another punch at full strength, "HYAH!"

Both of their hands shook, still a little weak due to their wounds, but Goku believed his son was ready for their journey to Namek. He smiled. "Good. I think you're pretty fine now, Gohan. You recovered pretty quickly. You have gotten stronger. I'm proud of you, my son."

"Hah!" Gohan smiled as well and was glad to hear that.

* * *

Five days later at the Son house:

Gohan was just sitting down on the grass as he watch Videl flying around in the sky her speed was already up to his own. As Videl landed on the ground Gohan just smiled at her seeing how fast she has got in just five days.

"Did you see that Gohan? Did you see how fast I am now?" Videl asked her friend as she moved her new cut hair out of her face. (A/N Videl has the same hair cut when she's older from the tournament saga and so on.)

Gohan just gave her the Son smile at her.

"That's alright Videl, you sure learnt fast " Gohan said complimenting her progress.

Videl could only blush lightly at this "Well, I had a good teacher!" Videl told him turning her back to him and holding her tail.

* * *

After another five days of waiting both Krillin and Bulma were at Kame House, the newer version of the Namekian spaceship was parked there.

Krillin was stunned, looking at the renovated Namekian spacecraft. "Wow! What an incredible spaceship. But are you sure this thing can get us there? I mean, it's not really all that amazing looking."

Bulma was in her spacesuit. Bulma was rather in a bad mood for some reason. She sternly crossed her arms and barked at him. "Oh stop it, Krillin. It'll get the job done easy. It's best for you to stop complaining. And besides, you're lucky enough to get to sit in the front. You were going in with the luggage." Krillin just chuckled a little.

"You think I'm joking? I am not." Bulma snapped annoyingly.

"Did you do something with your hair? I mean it looks good on you." complimented Krillin.

Bulma had a haircut and made her hair short. The genius lady knew Krillin was trying to flatter her, but she will not fall for that. "And don't try to win me over with cheap compliments." but then she just shrugged it off anyway. "Well, thanks. I cut my hair, because I thought it would just get in the way."

"I got something to tell you. Won't be I needing a spacesuit?" Krillin asked.

"You'll be fine without it." Bulma answered with her eyes closed.

Master Roshi looked up, placing his hand over his head so the sun's rays wouldn't get into his eyes. "Hey, look up. It must be Gohan and Videl now."

The jet plane landed on the course sands of Kame House and inside were Ox-King, Chi-Chi and Gohan and Videl, carrying loads of heavy stuff and a lot of it.

"Sorry we're late!" Apologized Ox-King, carrying a bag wrapped around in blue cloth, "It took us a while to pack these stuffs up. Are you sure this spaceship of yours will fit all of these heavy loads? I mean, it looks pretty small."

Chi-Chi took a heavy bag out and strongly placed it on the ground. "Oof! That's the last one. Gohan, it's time for you to get out now."

While Videl had already got out of her seat she was wearing just normal everyday clothes. Gohan didn't move from his seat. He just stayed there. "Come on Gohan don't be scared!" Videl said with a little concern for him.

"Come on, Gohan. Everybody's waiting for you!" Chi-Chi said with concern for his boy.

"Is he okay?" Krillin inquired

Finally, Gohan's little foot came out from the shadows and then his whole body appeared.

Gohan blushed heavily as he wore a school uniform, with long socks and shoes. Gohan carried a water bottle attached around his shoulder. He even had a haircut; his hair completely short. The little boy just could not believe he would wear something like this.

Everybody fell to the ground anime style. "Whoa!"

Gohan's face was beet red, trying not to make any eye contact at his friends and family.

Krillin laughed hysterically. "I'll be worried without having a spacesuit, but I'm relieved I haven't got to wear that. Go-Gohan, is that really you? I mean-"

"Dad laughed at me too" Gohan said with embarrassment. He felt he just wanted to change these clothes this instant. But that was not all that they saw both Gohan and Videl had their tail warped around their waste Bulma thought they must have learnt how to do that while they were waiting in the ten days.

Chi-Chi was the one who chose his son's fashion for him and thought he looked fine with it. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. I think it makes him the cutest thing. My very brave little scholar is going to venture out in space for the first time. So he has to be in his very best clothes and behaviour."

Videl tried to give her friend some confidence. "Cheer up, Gohan. I like that hair of yours; though it's not spiky anymore, but still pretty good."

Gohan could only give a little smile at her. "Thanks Videl!" He said.

"So what's with all of the stuff?" Krillin pointed to the heavy luggage.

Chi-Chi unzipped one of the bags, taking out several items all for Gohan's trip, "Here are some underwear, toothbrush, and a sleeping mask. Here are also some snacks for his trip and some medicine. And we have a hair dryer and a full dinner set with fresh salad. And-"

Krillin blinked his eyes for a moment, saying. "Okay, we get the idea now."

"Can we go now, you guys? This suit is heavy." Bulma asked apathetically, feeling the weight of her suit pressing her down.

Master Roshi wished them all a very good luck. "Be careful out there."

"Right." Krillin said.

Krillin and Master Roshi nodded their heads.

Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin were ready to go as well. Bulma took a glance at the Namekian spaceship and said the word. "Piccolo."

And the entrance door opened and floated to the ground. Bulma stepped onto the floating disc with a serious look on her face with Krillin and Gohan following her lead.

Gohan said his farewells to his family. "Bye, grandpa. Bye, mom. Bye, Master Roshi. Bye, Turtle. I promise I will get home safe and healthy." Gohan then bowed respectfully.

"Piccolo." Bulma repeated the word to have the door lead them to the interior of their ship.

"Be safe." Ox-King waved.

"Bye, bye, Gohan. Mommy loves you very much," Chi-Chi cried, feeling worried, but also confident about her son. Turtle waved his flipper.

"Bye." Gohan waved back, laughing happily.

The door led them to the interior of the Namekian spaceship. Since Dr. Briefs made a few adjustments, it looked much cleaner and more advanced and modern-like. Bulma sat in front of the control device, fastening her seat belt.

"Pretty awesome don't you think Gohan, Videl huh? So where should we put our luggage?" Krillin asked.

"Just put it somewhere and sit down." Bulma said with an angry tone.

"What's wrong, Bulma? Are you mad?" Krillin inquired calmly, wondering what was going on with her.

"No, I'm just ready to leave." replied Bulma with a stern voice. The blue-haired lady then punched in a few coordinates, telling her destination to the voice machine. "Jupuro kupa Namek."

"About to depart in 5 seconds," Bulma informed them all. The narrow screen had letters that said 'OKAY!' in white letters. Bulma started the countdown.

The spaceship heavily trembled, creating a brief quake on the surface. Then the spacecraft took off into space in high speed and velocity, leaving nothing behind, disappearing into the skies as they entered the atmosphere and heading off to the exosphere.

Krillin, Gohan and Videl were tumbling all over the place, losing their balances easily from the Namekian spaceship's heavy force.

"Bulma, we haven't fastened our seat belts yet! What if we left something back on Earth?" yelled Krillin, hitting his head on the floor.

Their bags and luggage scattered throughout the floor, bumping into chairs and walls causing items and possessions to just clatter all over the place. Master Roshi, Turtle, the Ox-King, and Chi-Chi watched as the spacecraft disappeared in the blue skies.

"I bet Planet Namek is a very beautiful place. I'm sure they will get there with no problems at all." Roshi felt very confident.

"Bye, Gohan. Come back to me safely." Chi-Chi wished her son the best.

The spacecraft was then in outer space, its speed turned to normal velocity.

Bulma unfastened her seat belt, growling irritably. "Now we are now at auto-pilot, why not clean up this mess?"

Krillin, Gohan and Videl were surrounded with their own stuffs, all scattered throughout the room, making like a hardworking factory instead. It looked like little kids were playing, making all of these mess.

"Sure, Bulma," Krillin replied with a bland look. Bulma grabbed her helmet and went inside the dressing room.

"Hey, where are you doing, Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"I'm going to change my clothes! Also, I packed some clothes that Vanera wanted me give to Videl!" Bulma replied irritably.

"So you mean you just used the spacesuit just for take-off?" Krillin asked, giving a look.

Bulma ignored his question as she took Videl and slammed the door shut.

Krillin scratched his head. "Man, I was just joking, but I guess we need to start cleaning up. Ready?"

"Wait, I need to change my clothes." Gohan said, grabbing his own bag.

Krillin agreed with him. "Yeah that would be a great idea. What's your mom thinking by the way?"

"I'm not sure. It's alright." Gohan unbuttoned his school uniform shirt and changed. "I packed my own cloths while my mom wasn't looking." Gohan then changed his attire similar to Piccolo's uniform. He liked the looks of it, feeling a lot more comfortable.

"Wow, you really do respect Piccolo a lot!" Krillin smiled, considering Gohan was under Piccolo's teachings.

Gohan nodded his head. "Yeah! As I much as my dad."

Bulma then finally came out from the dressing room; her attire had changed to her Capsule Corp outfit, wearing a yellow suit with a skirt attached. She also wore a black jumpsuit inside with brown boots.

"So uh…you pick your best outfit too?" Krillin asked.

"You look pretty tough." Gohan complimented.

Bulma grinned. "Good, but I try to look mean; enough of your wise-cracks, Krillin. From now on, we're going to follow a new set of rules!" she then laughed evilly.

"Uh-oh, not really a good sound I should say," Krillin whispered to Gohan, hating her evil laugh.

Gohan agreed. Her evil laugh could haunt him while he was sleeping. "Yeah it is scary."

* * *

Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Master Roshi, and the Turtle continued to stare at the blue skies, wishing them good luck. Yajirobe was in the Rocky Mountains with a piece of grain weed on his mouth, looking at the skies as well, wondering how his friends were doing. Korin stayed in his tower, staring at the bluish skies also.

Goku looked out of the window and had a smile on his face. He knew everybody can do it. *Good luck, all of you and Gohan…be safe!*

Vanera just had a slight smile on her face hoping that Videl would be alright. *You be safe honey mommy will see you soon!*

* * *

**A/N Well that's the end of another chapter the next chapter will be when the get on Namek as I am going to skip the fillers. So until next time see ya and please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16 Hello Namek

**A/N well here is the new Chapter everyone just so you all know I skipped the fillers but I will tell you about them. Anyway I do not own DBZ only Vanera. Also sorry it took so long I just had a hard time getting the chapter for this done, now I'm sorry if there is any mistakes that I might have missed but I just don't trust Beta readers anymore so please just try to enjoy. **

"Talking"

*Thinking *

_(Bound) _

"**Ki Attacks"**

**Chapter 16 Hello Namek**

After Bulma had done threatening Krillin, she then looked at Gohan and smiled at him as she called for Videl to come into the next room. All the two could do was now wait until Bulma and Videl were done which didn't take no more the a few minutes. Once she had her new clothes on she walked out of the room and looked at both Krillin and Gohan who in turn looked at what she had on her. On her feet she and plane black fighting shoes on her while the rest of her clothes was just like Gohan's fighting Gi apart from hers was light blue.

Gohan just smiled at her. "Wow Videl you're dressed like Piccolo too only with a few differences then what I have." He said smiling at her.

Videl only giggled at what he said to her and just smiled. "Why thank you Gohan!"

Bulma just smiled as she sat down at the controls so she could keep an eye on everything from this point on. Not long after that the group ran into a ship that was invisible and full of kids that survived their Planet's destruction from an alien called Frieza. After helping them save their ship they said good bye to their new friends who helped them get closer to Namek.

* * *

Some weeks later on one of Frieza's planets Vegeta was taken to treat his vital wounds, he was placed inside of this rejuvenation chamber. Bubbles popped as it travelled on the surface and the gush of waters spread every. The life meter was running very steadily meaning that the Saiyan prince's life was at risk. Faint, heartbeats sounds can be heard.

And this time, Vegeta's face was in a strange looking way. This indicated that he was having a bad dream. Or maybe a disturbing flash-back that will make his hatred grow forever. In this flashback, he remembered the brutal fight he had back on Planet Earth. Great Ape Gohan and Great Ape Videl smashed and swayed Vegeta with their own powerful, ape arms.

Vegeta shouted and groaned in pain. He helplessly lay on the ground with his right eye closed of such terrible pain. Blood streamed down on his lips and forehead and stared angrily at Goku.

Vegeta was ashamed of himself. _*_How….how could've this happened to me? I'm Vegeta! The most powerful Saiyan in the universe! Their powers…their powers are way too strong! It's like it just increased tenfold!* He told to himself. The two Great Apes roared and were about smash the Saiyan prince to put him into his own demise.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth in W-Kong Hospital Goku was in bed he was practicing with some punches in the air scaring Chi-chi half to death. While this was going on Vanera was dreaming but this was no pleasant dream for her at all.

In the dream Vanera was walking around on the Planet that she once called home Planet Vegeta. Vanera looked up and saw the red sky that she once called home long ago all around she saw the rocks of her home. Yet she could not help but laugh at this and thought that Earth was much nicer as her home had no trees or flowers here at all.

As Vanera looked around some more she soon saw where her family was living she looked on as she saw her mother and father killed by some of Frieza's men that were on the Planet. After that there was a flash of light as the Planet was destroyed from space and Vanera heard the screams of her people.

After that she was somewhere else where the sky was green and the water was also green she looked around and saw odd trees that all looked the same. But she paid no attention to that as she looked on and saw her daughter and Frieza who had a sick smile on his face. Vanera saw that Videl had dust and mud all over her face and she had a black eye her right arm was completely dead not even moving as her left arm was holding her right.

What Vanera saw next horrified her right to her soul, she watched as Frieza slowly beat her daughter to death and all the time laughing. Vanera tried to stop this, but all her punches and kicks were going through him like he was a ghost, but what Vanera would see next would scar her for the rest of her life. She watched as Frieza not only snapped Videl's neck but also vaporised her body.

Vanera cried and screamed this only made Goku and Chi-chi worried for her, even the other patients were scared at what was wrong. Vanera continued to scream as tears were going down her eyes Chi-chi could tell something was very wrong.

Chi-chi went up to her shaking her so that she could wake her but all Chi-chi heard Vanera calling out for Videl. Neither Goku nor Chi-chi could tell what was wrong or why she was calling out her daughter.

After some time Vanera woke up with Chi-chi looking over her. "Hey are you alright Vanera?" She asked.

Vanera just looked at Goku and Chi-chi and could tell that they were worried for her. "It's alright you two I just had a bad dream that's all." She said as she smiled at them. "So don't worry about it!" She told them knowing that she was lying to them both.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Vegeta some days had pasted and he was now ready to come out of the isolation chamber. Vegeta slowly got out of the chamber and started to get his new armour on.

A small green and brown lizard like alien was looking at his old armour. "Welcome back Vegeta! We have to apologise thou we couldn't save your tail!"

"That's alright I can live without it." He said to him as he gor dressed.

"If you call that living you'd walk around a shell of your former self everyone calling you a tailless freak!" The Doctor yelled with shock.

"You know I could properly kill all of you and Frieza wouldn't even care." He said looking back.

"Yeah but that still wouldn't get your tail back!" He said to Vegeta.

"Tell me something which is your favourite internal organ?" Vegeta asked with a smile on his face.

"What an odd question? But if I had to choose I guess I'd have to say my liver!" While the Alien said this Vegeta slowly walked over to him before the alien screamed in pain.

*You know it's the simply things in life that matter!* He thought to himself. Vegeta walked down the halls.

Just then he heard a voice from a purple alien. "Hey there Vegeta."

"Speaking of simply? What is it Cui?" Vegeta asked as he looked up at the Alien that was now in front of him with anger.

"Where're you off to in such a hurry?" Cui asked with a smile on his face.

"Off to paw you mother!" He shouted.

"Ha shows what you know Vegeta we reproduce asexually!" Cui said with a grin on his face as he looked down at Vegeta.

"Gross out of my way!" Vegeta said disgusted as pushed himself past Cui.

"Off to Namek are we?" Cui asked as he placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta was shocked by this. "Come again?"

"We heard about the Dragonballs! We know that the Namekian's made them and Frieza he's way ahead of you!"

"But how did he?" Vegeta asked shocked by the news Cui had told him.

"The scouter was on the entire time!" He told Vegeta while mocking him.

"That's impossibly my transmitter was off the entire time whose scouter was…?" Vegeta asked until only one person came to mind.

"God dame it Nappa!" Vegeta yelled as he had his scouter on and his pod rushed to Namek. **A/N sorry I just had to put this in.**

* * *

Back with Bulma and the others they had not had a good time at all. After coming to a Planet that Bulma thought was Namek they saw two old Namek's who helped them find the Dragonballs. But it wasn't long before both Gohan and Videl started to realise that this was not Namek. But thanks to their quick thinking they managed to beat the impostors and were once again off to the real Planet Namek.

* * *

Back at the W-Kong Hospital, Chi-Chi was replacing the old white flowers with new fresh ones on a glassy vase, nearby the window. Goku was wrapped in bandages again and observed his wife. Carefully, he decided to escape again and was about to set foot on the floor he did tell Vanera not to tell Chi-chi until.

"I was thinking, Goku." Chi-Chi started to say to him, sharing her thoughts in her head,

Goku stopped and peered over his shoulder. "Uh…what is it, Chi-Chi?"

"Our little boy has been gone for almost a month now…" Chi-Chi said sounding sad.

Goku nodded his head.

"And I think I forgot to pack his toe-nail clippers," Chi-Chi now thought about it. Yet she didn't notice that Goku was exiting his way out of the treatment room.

"I packed his finger nail ones, but it just doesn't work for toes." The strict wife of Goku told him.

"I'm sure he'll do fine with what he got, so don't worry," Goku advised her. He successfully escaped out of the treatment room and closed the door slightly. He thought it was all over,

"Phew!" Goku wiped out the sweat from his forehead, but his escaping time was cut short as his doctor and the nurse with blonde hair caught him again. Goku nervously chattered his teeth.

The doctor and nurses gave him a sneering look telling him that, "You can't go anywhere!"

Goku then nervously laughed, "Hah, hah, hah! Nice day today, isn't it doc?"

* * *

In the vast space, the Namekian spaceship was still travelling until they all noticed a planet with lush of green and white, beautiful mists.

"Hmm? Oh look, guys! It's Planet Namek!" Bulma pointed at the planet. "I thought we would never make it!"

Videl was amazed at the sight she was seeing. "Wow! It looks very pretty!" Videl said looking down as the green Planet.

Gohan agreed with her. "Your right Videl and to think this is Piccolo's home!"

Krillin was stunned also. "Yeah I've never seen anything else like it!"

Bulma checked on the controlling devices' screen, "And this time it's the real Planet Namek! I just got the confirmation on the computer system."

"And we're already here. Four days off schedule." Gohan smiled and jumped for joy.

"Yeah, thanks to that little detour," Bulma remembered Zenshin, Bun, and their companions. "The shortcut those kids talked about was right on!"

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Krillin was eager to land.

"Alright boys and girls fasten your seatbelts! We're entering that atmosphere, so strap in and hope for the best!" Bulma told everyone.

With that said everyone fastened their seat belts. They were really excited about reviving their friends back at last! All the spacecrafts switched to landing mode and slowly and slowly they exited the exosphere and entered the atmosphere. Light streaks of fire surrounded the spacecrafts and the gravity pulled them immensely. The Namekian successfully landed on a flat surface without even crashing down or fall onto the edge of a cliff again.

Bulma cheered happily. "Now somebody needs to give me a nice compliment about my landing skills! Cause I sure got them!" Bulma told them, feeling generous of what she had done while they all just laughed joyfully.

The real Planet Namek contained only two to three trees on each canyon and cliff. The surface only has a few grasses sticking out and the sky was green.

Bulma was packing all of their belongings and such, "Okay. Just in case here are the oxygen tanks if it's necessary and will only last for a sufficient amount of time. If it ever runs out, we could always refill it with more air and-hmm?" Bulma realized Gohan, Videl and Krillin were already outside of Planet Namek. Bulma's hair spiked up and sizzled and fell to the floor!

"This place…you know except for the sky…it doesn't really look all that different from Earth." Gohan examined his surroundings.

Krillin placed his hands on his pockets, "Hmmm…yeah. It does sort of look like home, but its way too quite. Kind of gives me the creeps, you know."

Videl just smiled at Krillin. "Well I like it nice a quiet and very peaceful too."

Everybody was speechless and silence kind of filled up the place until.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST WALKING AROUND BEFORE I SAY 'OKAY' TO GO OUT? YOU COULD'VE DIED YOU KNOW! WHAT IF YOU JUST RAN OUTSIDE WITH NO OXYGEN? YOU THREE COULD HAVE DIED YOU KNOW!" Bulma screamed and hollered at them furiously.

Everybody's hearts jumped up and have such freaked out looks. "Bulma come on, you freaked me out." Krillin complained at her.

"Humph. From now on, nobody moves until I say so!" She commanded them, hoping they would listen.

Bulma took out her Dragon Radar out of her pocket and pressed the miniscule button. A proportion was showed and it said already four Dragonballs are neatly placed into one whole group. One Dragonballs is in the southwest and another Dragonballs is in the southeast.

Bulma gasped in amazement. "I picked up for four Dragonballs already and they are located really close too." Krillin then unexpectedly stretched the blue-haired lady's cheeks, "What are you doing?" Bulma scolded at the monk fighter.

"I was just checking if I'm not dreaming at all!" Krillin replied.

"Pinch yourself!" Bulma nagged and then slapped him on the face leaving red marks.

Krillin gave a thumps up and there were "tears" at the corner of his eyes, "It's real!"

Bulma and Krillin happily cheered and danced together. Gohan and Videl gave a smile until their beams faded away from their faces as soon they sensed something.

Gohan trembled a bit. "I feel something over there." Bulma and Krillin stopped dancing.

Videl's eyes widened a bit. "And it's…pretty strong too!"

"Huh? …! Wait! I could feel it too! It's pretty…enormous actually!" Krillin confirmed.

"You're worrying yourself over to nothing you guys!" The genius lady then said to them.

"Piccolo had a very high power level and so does his fellow people as well. Probably you're just feeling out Piccolo's relatives sitting out and having dinner!"

But neither one of the Z-fighters gave at least a small grin; they kept their eyes focused and solemn.

"But…" Gohan can still sense it.

"The energy is very different," Vide said focused on the power.

But Bulma tried to calm down all of them, "Relax! It's just the local Namekian's and they're very peaceful! They're no threat to you! Let's go! No time to waste! If we go that we then we're already half way done!"

Krillin scratched his bald head and was a bit embarrassed of himself. "You're right I'm just stressing out myself. I'm kind of embarrassed about it!"

But in just a blink of an eye, one flashing dark shadow passed by. Krillin stopped laughing and everybody's attention was caught as soon they heard a whirring noise from above. They slowly turned their heads. Bulma was frightened. "Ugh! What kind of…ship is that?" She began to panic. The next thing they knew was the sound of a ship that Krillin saw right away.

"It looks like a Saiyan ship!" Krillin observed the darting object.

"WHAT?" All of them gasp in shock.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Bulma shouted in fear.

With that the Saiyan spaceship crashed down not to fare and created a loud, huge crash which the four heard while the others just looked over where it had crashed.

"AAH! IT'S JUST A DREAM! IT'S JUST A DREAM! IT'S JUST A DREAAAAAAMM!" Bulma tried to calm herself down, but it was still no use.

"Gohan, Videl! Hide your energy now or he'll sense you both!" Krillin commanded them.

"Right!" The two half-Saiyans obeyed his friend's urgent orders.

Krillin clenched his fists and knew who he is. "It's Vegeta! It's got to be him! HIYAAAAAAH!" Krillin angrily took off his cap that says his own name and crossly throw it on the surface His anger was now rising up.

"What are we going to do now that Vegeta is here?" Videl asked finishing off what Gohan was about to say.

"He must be here for the Dragonballs!" Krillin told them as he looked to the ground.

"What do we do now?" Bulma doubted, "If Vegeta is after the Dragonballs also, then we're all doomed!"

"Bulma Leave now, you have to go back to Earth alone! Just give us the Dragon Radar and we'll collect the Dragonballs! We won't let Vegeta gather all of the Dragonballs and grant his arrogant wish. I'm sure we can handle ourselves. I mean with Gohan and Videl here…there's no problem." Krillin ordered Bulma.

Bulma sighed and calmly said, "I understand. Sure I'll leave you guys here and go back to Earth. But I'm coming back with Goku." She then shifted a bit closer to the Z-fighters. "But I think you guys must know…it'll take…2 months…"

All were speechless and remained very silent. Then Bulma became a paranoid freak mathematician, "But what's with 2 months anyway? Just 60 days, 1,440 hours, 86,400 minutes, 5,000,000,184 thousands seconds! RIGHT?" Bulma yelled

Videl was a bit impressed by her math skills. "Eh, right that long."

"Right its only two months no problem!" Krillin said.

"Not that bad!" Gohan assumed all of them chuckled nervously, giving some nice laughs in their lives.

* * *

On the place where the Saiyan spaceship landed, the door slightly opened to the very last inch of the ground. Few seconds passed by, the Saiyan elite, Vegeta, stepped out of his pod and gazed at Planet Namek.

"It's time….time to remove the only obstacle that stands in my way." Vegeta directly stated.

Vegeta attached his red scouter onto his left eye. "Once the Dragonballs are in my possession, all the power of eternal life will be mine. And then no one will be able to stop me! Not even the mighty Frieza!"

His scouter beeped, giving him a power level reading. "I'm already picking up his power level. So he is here. I'm coming for you, Frieza. Sure hope you're ready!"

* * *

Back at the Namekian spaceship spaceship, Bulma was calling Master Roshi on the phone. From Planet Namek all the way to Planet Earth! Now that's what I call a long distance call.

"Wait what did you say? Okay got that! Yes go on?" Master Roshi responded on the phone.

"Are you sure that you under stand? Good then tell Goku and Vanera and make sure you don't tell, Chi-Chi. She'll freak out, 'Kay? You got all of that? …no! Switch it around! Good! Now just tell them! Okay? Bye!" Bulma hang up the phone.

Krillin looked up in the green skies and once again they heard a whirring noise from above. The Z-fighters and the Saiyans ogled up in the skies and spotted another round spaceship. Similar to that of a Saiyan space pod, only it was a lot bigger.

"Huh?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Huh? What's the matter, guys? Did I miss something?" Bulma inquired them. Everybody stared at Bulma, gave such funny looking faces, and pointed in the skies. Bulma looked up and her face became pale blue. She spotted another Saiyan spaceship again!

"Was that Vegeta's ship again?" Bulma panicked and her fear doubled up.

"Nope that was a different ship!" Krillin said fearfully.

* * *

In another proportion of Planet Namek, there remained villages coloured white with oval windows and thorns sticking out, but greyish smoke came out from each and every residence. Several beings were all surrounded in these small villages.

A creature that has wrinkles on its head with green coloured skin tone, has antennas sticking out on its forehead helplessly lay on the ground…motionless. His life had come to an end. Purple blood emitted out from the body of the creature and streamed on the ruined ground.

Just then, a few soldiers, wearing the same armoured clothing as Vegeta, came out from one of the villages and were carrying a large, glossy sphere on its hands with red starts imprinted on it! That could only mean one thing. It's the Namekian Dragonball. It's as twice as big as the Earth Dragonballs!

The soldier eagerly carried the large Dragonball and hissed, "For you Lord Frieza!"

A creature on a hovering pod decelerated and stopped by one of his henchmen with the glassy orb on its hands. The creature has a tail sticking out from the arm rests and slowly wagging it back and forth. This creature has two, black horns sticking out from the sides of his head. He wore the Saiyan armour also and his face looks like more that of a Tyrant.

"Good just three more to go now then I can get my wish." The voice maliciously said.

Two other henchmen, which appeared to be one of his top warriors, stepped forward and stood beside their master.

The Tyrant chuckled and sneered evilly, giving the chills in your bones. One of the master's henchmen was pretty obese, but might be great in potency, was holding another Dragonball also. He had a green scouter on his left eye. His skin tone was pink with dangerous, razor-sharp thorns sticking out on his head. He wore the same armoured clothing, but with different colours. He chuckled evilly with his master also.

And the last henchman has green, silky hair tied into a braided form. His skin colour was aqua-green and his eyes were golden-yellow like the sun. He wore the same Saiyan armoured clothing along with a cultural leg and arm-wear. He also wore earrings and some sort of a tiara with a small, purple bulb attached to it. This top warrior had a blue scouter on his left eye and possessed striking good looks. He also carried two of the Namekian Dragonballs. He smirked very evilly.

The Tyrant Frieza! And his two high-class henchmen already gathered four of the Namekian Dragonballs! Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, and Videl have no clue what they're up against.

Even the Saiyan elite, Vegeta, doesn't have the slightest clue and might not be able to take on the arrogant Tyrant alone with his new Saiyan strength and speed. The odds are stacked up against them and little do they know, there is only a slight possibility they might be able to gather all seven Namekian Dragonballs alive before Goku and Vanera can ever make it in time.

* * *

"Argh! This may be the most depressing day in my life!" Bulma sighed.

Krillin sighed also. "Yeah today isn't starting off too well! So what do you think huh?"

Videl's mind was else were at the moment as she was thinking who was in the second space pod. "Hey Gohan who do you think was in that other pod?" She asked as she say down on the grass.

Gohan tilted his head to the right. "I'm not really sure Videl." Gohan said

* * *

Back to the burnt Namekian villages, one Frieza soldier leisurely passed the Dragonball to the pink-marshmallow face. He grabbed it and stared at it with his hideous eyes.

"Guard them well, Dodoria." Frieza calmly told to his henchman. "Vegeta wants them and I would rather not waste my time hunting them down again."

The one who possessed striking good looks, his scouter started beeping. His face turned solemn. He spoke in such an elegant voice. "Lord Frieza, Cui just arrived. He's been tracking Vegeta so he should know his exact whereabouts soon enough." the handsome creature explained, "Also, the small power levels we noticed earlier appeared to have vanished, however is unlikely they travelled too far from their known position."

Frieza continued to listen to his top-warrior's observations with his eyes closed the whole time.

"I've already sent out two scouts to search the area. Whoever it is, they won't hide from us for long."

"Fine, but I would rather have the scouts help me find the Dragonballs and Vegeta rather than chasing apparitions." Frieza suggested.

"Yes, I understand your concern, Lord Frieza." The gorgeous alien said. "And I would agree if Cui was capable of handling Vegeta alone. His power level is much higher than Vegeta's. I think you won't have to worry seeing that arrogant monkey tailed abomination again."

* * *

In the place where another Saiyan spacecraft landed there stood Vegeta's rival, Cui!

Cui checked his scouter and received a reading. "Aah, there you are. Hello, Vegeta. Do you read me? Fare warning, I'm coming for you! And I'm bringing a message from Lord Frieza!" Cui jumped in mid-air and searched for Vegeta, though he doesn't know what he's up against.

Vegeta on the other hand received the message from his foolish rival. "So you've been following me, have you, Cui? Well, I have a message you can take to Frieza! His days are numbered just as yours!"

Cui snickered. "Take a good look at your scouter; my power level is way higher than yours! You arrogant Saiyan! It's about time somebody puts you into place!" Vegeta chuckled softly.

* * *

Back at where the Namekian spaceship landed, everybody didn't know what to do next. "What are we supposed to do now?" Gohan asked.

"Well, it's not doing well just sitting around here. Then it's settled! We'll just stick to the original plan. I'll hurry back and get both Vanera and Goku! You guys have the radar so there should be no trouble! See ya in two months!" Bulma waved and was about to leave Planet Namek until Krillin called out her name.

"Just wait a second, Bulma." Krillin stopped her for a moment.

Bulma stopped, "Aah?" She then turned around and gave such a creepy look. "Hmm…AAH?"

Krillin was a bit creep out. "So um, Gohan, Videl?"

Gohan and Videl just glanced at their best friend. "What do you say the three of us, well…we should go too!" Krillin suggested.

Gohan was a bit puzzled. "What?"

"We can't go home Krillin or this trip will be nothing!" She said to the monk in a stern voice.

"Hmmm…hey, come on! Two enemy ships have already landed, even with the Dragon Radar the odds are stack against us." This convinced the anxious Krillin. "It might be best to cut our losses. I'm not saying I'm scared or anything. I just want the two of you to be safe. Chi-Chi and Vanera would kill me if I let you two get hurt!"

"But, Krillin Videl's right! We can't just leave now!" Gohan said, sounding they needed to stay. "If we do, then Vegeta would collect all of the Dragonballs!"

Krillin backed off a bit. "Well, how about we let him have it! I mean we can always try again next year!" Krillin laughed as if this was a complete joke.

"That's not funny at all, Krillin you don't know what kind of damage he can do with them!" Bulma said to him. "We're talking about Vegeta here!"

"Yeah remember what he did to the other guy he came to Earth with?" Videl asked him.

The half-Saiyan then sensed something. "Huh? Krillin, look! Someone's coming!"

Bulma screeched and hid behind one of the legs of their Namekian spaceship, "Eek! Is it Vegeta?"

Krillin shook his head, "It can't be. This power level is way lower than his."

Bulma just gulped, not liking of what's going on with her life. Not too far away, two Frieza soldiers came into scene with a laser gun on their hands. One has blonde hair and blue skin and the other one has a razor-sharp axe on its head with purple skin.

"Keep your eyes peeled. They're should be around here somewhere!" One of the soldiers said.

The second soldier assumed it was somebody not from around here. "It must be a native!"

Bulma shivered in fear. "What are they?"

"It must be Namekian's." Videl thought it could be those creatures. Just then the four of them spotted the two warriors observing around.

"Those are definitely not Namekian's!" Bulma anxiously inferred.

"Hey! Who is that?" one of the feeble soldiers said, noticed these unknown aliens.

"Wherever they are, they're not from around here!" his companion told him.

"It looks like we can have ourselves a little fun! Zarbon says that if they are not Namek's! We wouldn't have to questions we kill them!" Both of the warriors floated in mid-air and were heading straight towards them.

"Huh? Look what they're wearing!" Bulma pointed out.

Videl observed very closely. "Wait, it's the Saiyan battle suits that Vegeta wears!"

"But there aren't Saiyans they must be some kind of hired muscle!" Krillin said looking at the two aliens.

Gohan was a bit disgusted by their appearances. "What are they?"

Bulma panicked. "They don't look friendly aren't you three going to do something!"

"Gohan…Videl…keep your power level down until we know what we are dealing with," Krillin ordered them to.

"This is going to be easy their power levels are almost non-existent! They must be tourists" The feeble soldier checked on his scouter.

The alien warrior pointed his gun at their spaceships. "Let's attack their ship first! It'll be a shame if we let them run off and we don't get all the fun!" One of the Frieza soldiers fired laser beams at the spacecrafts and all were instantly destroyed.

Krillin just looked back at the ship. "No! Not the ship!"

"Oh no how can we going to get home without it?" Videl yelled in fear and anger.

The Frieza soldiers laughed hysterically. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! Did we destroy your precious spaceships?"

"Please forgive me!" one mocked and taunted them.

"Well I think I've seen it enough!" Krillin declared. "Okay! Let's power up to our utmost limits!"

The two mad half-Saiyans agreed and was ready, "Right!"

The Frieza soldiers continued to mockingly laugh at them as they looked at the two young half Saiyans.

"Hey looks like the two little ones have a tummy ache!" The blue one said as he and the other alien laughed at them.

Just then both of their scouter's started to go made at the three and the two looked down at the three.

"Hold on their power reading just skyrocketed!" The blue one said. With that both aliens screamed in fear at how strong the three of them are.

"Let's do it guys!" Krillin told his two friends with a smile on his face.

Gohan and Videl just smiled at each other and soon all three disappeared out of sight from the two aliens. They did try to look for them but with no luck that was until Gohan and Videl had both kicked the purple alien. While Krillin went for the blue alien both had crashed in to each other and into the lack with a slash all three gave each other a thumbs up.

Bulma sobbed and wept while the other three was now concerned about her. "Our spaceships got ruined! How are we supposed to get home now? Bulma wept and felt it was all hopeless to go back."

* * *

Back to where the Namekian village was destroyed, he one who possessed good looks had another solemn face.

Frieza glanced at him and asked. "Zarbon, what is it? Something's troubling you."

Zarbon responded seriously. "It's the search party we sent out. Both of our scouts stopped transmitting at the same time."

Dodoria's attention was captured. "Hmmm?"

"I realize that those scouts are not really the best that we have, but it still worries me. Only one person just defeated them in an instant!" Zarbon explained, "Whoever is responsible for this attack knows what they are doing. And it seems they have the ability to hide their power."

"Well that's very interesting." Frieza said, but was a bit annoyed. "But why you are wasting my time with these things?"

"The ones who did this had power level of 1500 each! Its possible that Vegeta brought with him some extra help" Zarbon said to Frieza.

Frieza scoffed and sneered. "Only 1500 each for three little powers that means nothing to me nor should it to you. Just concentrate on the Dragonballs and we'll be on our way. They'll be done when I destroy this puny planet!" The Tyrant chuckled evilly.

* * *

while this was going on, Bulma tried to put up the violet, glassy pieces back into one whole part, but it all shattered into pieces again.

Bulma cried and whimpered. "IT'S NO USE! We'll never be able to get to Earth! We'll be stuck on this planet for eternity!"

"Come on, Bulma we need to move." Krillin encouraged. "Whoever sent those scouts knew our location now and there's bound to be more on the way."

Gohan was trying to calm Bulma with a few words of enlighten, "Relax, Bulma! I'm sure if we find some Namekian's, they can help us repair the ships. Stay calm. That's what Piccolo first taught me. Never panic."

Videl also smiled and knew that Gohan was right. "After all Bulma they did build the ship."

Bulma instead fussed with them. "Oh sure that's easy for you to say!" She said as Bulma started to cry.

Krillin, Videl and Gohan were just confused at what Bulma said to them.

* * *

On one elevated cliff, there stood Vegeta waiting for Cui's arrival. Vegeta then gazed in the skies and could feel his presence and noticed his shadow. "It's about time. It took you long enough." Cui flew passed Vegeta in high speed. Vegeta gave a smirk. Cui then went up in mid-air and fired homing Ki blasts along with a straight punch in the end. But Vegeta evaded all of those and floated in mid-air.

"It's so nice to see you again Vegeta." Cui greeted the Saiyan elite, sounding like he was hungry for some pounding time. "You have no idea how much I look forward to do this! The day where I get to wipe that little smirk off of your face forever. How dare you defy Lord Frieza but I will enjoy watching him kill you!"

Vegeta smirked. "Oh, we'll see about that I'm through taking orders! It's time for Lord Frieza to start bowing down to me."

"You turned your back on Frieza and I think your punishment is your life!" Cui said.

"Maybe Cui!" Vegeta guessed, but he knew. "Yes but not today!" Vegeta bended his arms and legs and started to radically power up. He grunted as Vegeta starts, showing his newly new increased strength to frighten his rival. Yet and he did scared him.

Cui's scouter was calculating numbers and it surprised him. "Huh? What the my scouter going haywire!"

Vegeta sneered and loved to see the terrified look on his face. "Raaaaaaaaaarrrrgghhh. that's right! I've been suppressing my power! It's a little trick I learned on Earth!"

Cui tried to repeat what he said in the end, but then read what his device was indicating, "Super- IMPOSSIBLE! Your power level has never been anywhere near mine!"

Vegeta thought his rival is a complete imbecile. "You idiot did you really think you could keep up with my experiences in battle? I have been constantly fighting on the front lines! I've been from the brink of death and back again! Meanwhile, you've been hiding under the shield of Frieza…GROWING SOFT! HYAAAAAAAAA-"

"22,000? I've never seen a reading that high!" Cui read on his scouter.

The Saiyan elite's power was rapidly increasing within every second. Due to this, the place started to shake and so does Vegeta himself! Then Cui's scouter started malfunctioning and exploded into bits and so did for Zarbon's too!

* * *

Zarbon closed his left eye so it wouldn't get hurt by the light explosion. "Zarbon? What happened?" Dodoria questioned him.

"I don't know," answered the handsome henchman. "It must be some kind of malfunction. For the second there, I registered Vegeta's power level of 22,000 and then it sorts it out."

"22,000? You got to be kidding me!" the pink marshmallow said. "You must've been using that old scouter model you're using. Let me check it on mine." Dodoria pressed the miniscule button on his scouter and tried to transmit Vegeta's power level.

Dodoria's face expression changed a bit. "Hmm… …Aah?"

Zarbon's impatience was growing thin. "…The number?"

"It doesn't make any sense!" Dodoria told them. "Stupid thing can't be right! Now it's reading 24,000!"

"Twenty-four? Are you sure you're reading that thing right?" Zarbon inquired his companion, "It'll mean Vegeta's power level is even higher than ours."

"I'm sure! It must be some sort of a trick! He's never been above 18,000!" Dodoria said with a chuckle.

"Is it really so surprising?" Frieza interrupted the short side trip, "Don't forget that Vegeta has been in heavy combat for a while now. With all the fighting he has done, especially on Earth, he must've picked up some new techniques."

Zarbon kind of refused a bit. "Yes, but…"

"But there's no need for concern. Only 24,000 compared to mine its still insignificant," the changeling chuckled even more. "Why you think Vegeta is so desperate for the Dragonballs, hmmm? I'll tell you. He knows without the Dragonballs, that he can't possibly defeat me." He began to explain, "That's why he went to Earth against my orders and why he came to this wretched planet. He's been secretly plotting to overthrow me, wasting my time, waiting for the opportunity to strike, and now with the hopes of the Dragonballs in sight he dares to oppose me! That's stupid, arrogant fool. I'm going to enjoy making a good example out of him."

* * *

Cui hesitatingly back up and tried to hold the Prince of all Saiyans. "Wait, Vegeta!" Vegeta just sneered at Cui.

Cui then nervously told him, "Hold on, Vegeta! I just thought of a great plan! Why not I join forces with you? I never like Frieza anyway! With us together, we can take on Dodoria and Zarbon with no problem!"

But the apprehensive alien tried to convince him more. "Think about it! We've fought so much we know each other like that back of our hands we'd make a fantastic team!"

"Shut that pathetic, babbling mouth of yours!" The Saiyan elite tried to shut him, "Your cowardliness is making me sick!"

"I'm not lying, Vegeta!" Cui sounded a bit serious. "Honestly! I mean it! We could make a fantastic team! Please! I mean it!" Cui said put up his arms.

Vegeta just growled, sick of his annoying babbles and talks, Just then, Cui glanced over Vegeta's shoulder and shockingly said. "Huh? Oh look! It's Frieza!"

Vegeta exclaimed, "WHAT?" He turned his head to see if Frieza was right behind him! But Cui fooled him and fired powerful, multiples of Ki blasts. Vegeta noticed it and gave an irritated, angry glare.

"HYAAH! HYAAH! HYAAH! The place was surrounded with multiples of ki blasts and for Cui's last move, he gathered a sufficient amount of energy and fired a devastating blast that caused for a huge crater to occur, "HYAAAAAAAAHH!"

Cui tried to catch his breath after he fired that massive energy wave, "HAAAH, HAAH, HAAAH! You should've taken my advice back on Planet Frieza! I tried taking some sense into him but oh well!"

"Is that so?" Said a voice it was Vegeta and he was still alive from Cui's attack.

"HUH? WHAT?" Cui turned his head and noticed Vegeta crossed his arms with a big, creepy smirk on his face.

Vegeta assumed this. "Apparently, your idea is for me to submit to my enemy and you know I won't do that."

Cui asked him nervously with sweat streaming down. "How? How did you escape from that?"

Vegeta chortled, "Humph. Once again you underestimated your opponent, Cui! And you won't be walking away from this mistake!"

His rival shook and trembled. Vegeta realized that his boastfulness was gone to zero.

"What happened to all of your confidence, Cui? It doesn't seem to be working anymore!"

Cui knew that there was no chance he could possibly defeat Vegeta so he decided to escape in high velocity. Vegeta followed him behind at his back.

Cui was fleeing as fast as he could, but Vegeta teleported in front of him and executed a strong punch through the stomach causing a lot of foam to emit out. Cui felt the pain running over him. Vegeta then performed an uppercut on the Cui's chin sending him flying in mid-air He then pointed his middle and index fingers to him and Vegeta exploded his rival into bits and into nothing. "Goodbye!"

"Hah! See you in hell Cui!" Vegeta said immensely proud of himself.

* * *

Dodoria's scouter calculated the Saiyans growing power. "It looks like Zarbon was right after all! We really underestimated Vegeta's power level! Hell he destroyed Cui in a matter of seconds!"

But Frieza knew there was nothing to be worried about. "There's still nothing to be concerned about! Continue your search for the Dragonballs, that's all that matters."

* * *

Vegeta then planned of what he will do next. *I'm sure they sensed my energy by now on their scouter's so they most know I'm here. I can take on Zarbon and Dodoria, I'm confident about that.* Vegeta felt confident about that, but there was just one problem.

*But Frieza oh the other, he's still way too strong for me. Not unless I collect all seven Dragonballs!*

The Saiyan elite thought about the Dragonballs and a smirk appeared on his face. *Wait! Of course! Without all seven, they're useless! Which means, if I can find just one then Frieza won't be able to make his wish!*

Vegeta stared up in the skies and gave an evil grin. "And after he and his useless goons have gone to all that trouble, I'll take all six then my wish for immortality will come true! Yes! I can almost feel my immortality running all over me!"

* * *

One of the Frieza soldiers picked up some power levels. "Lord Frieza! We detected a group of Namek's not far away from here."

Frieza was impressed. "Well, that's good news. With any luck, they would have the fifth Dragonball in their possession. But stay on your guard; we have a few troublesome, imbecile pests lurking about."

Dodoria and Zarbon nodded. "Yes as you wish Lord Frieza!"

"Very well then let's go!" Blue and different colours of aura started to surround them and flew in mid-air and located the next Namekian village.

* * *

Vegeta thought that his plan could work after all. "That's it, Frieza! Find those Dragonballs for me and you're just one step closer to your doom!" Vegeta departed from the ground and accelerated in high speed.

* * *

Krillin, Gohan, Bulma, and Videl were travelling to locate a good hiding spot though Bulma seemed to be not catching up.

"Come on, Bulma!" Krillin said, looking at her. "Pick up the pace! They'll be able to find us if we keep your rate of speed like this!"

Bulma breathe heavily and she was very exhausted, "You guys can fly, can't you? Why not you just carry me?"

"You know we can't do that Bulma by any possible chance, they will spot us easily." Gohan said to her.

"And they'll be able to pick up our power levels with their scouter's," Videl added.

Bulma complained and screamed, tired of all these useless info that she was haring,

"Hey, look! I found a cave!" Krillin pointed in one direction, "It should be a good hiding spot for a while."

Bulma complained again, "You want me to live in that hole? Ooooohh…" Everybody quickly picked up their pace and found the cave to be quite a good hiding spot.

Gohan examined the cave. "Alright now we should stay here for a while."

A few moments drifted by and felt something really strange.

"Hey, guys, do you feel that energy? Everyone get inside the cave!" Krillin asked them.

Everybody rapidly entered inside the creepy cave and hid themselves in the darkest shadows they could find. Everybody was alerted and curious who has this new energy they're sensing.

"Hide your energy, now!" Krillin ordered them. Everybody did as the Z-warrior commanded them to. Everybody kept themselves calm as they heard a fast, whirring noises passing by. All took a peek and glance at outside.

All of them gasped and to their surprise, they spotted several soldiers flying and darting across the skies in high velocity! They all kept their energy down so they won't spot them with their scouter's. As soon the unknown creatures passed by the cave, it left Krillin, Gohan and Videl felt traumatized and paralyzed by the power they could felt coming from them.

Bulma just peeked out from the cave. "Are-are they gone?"

As soon the unknown creatures passed by, Krillin, Gohan, and Videl started to sweat. Perspiration streamed down on their body.

Bulma was concerned about them. "Huh? What's the matter?"

Both Gohan and Videl were silent while Krillin just shook his head. "Men…" He just sweats which dropped to the ground. "Did you feel that?"

"That was no ordinary being!" Krillin assumed.

All the four could do was look in the direction in which the power they felt was heading, they just hopped they didn't face this power.

* * *

**A/N well here is the new chapter again sorry that it took so long as always please leave a review and tell me what you think of it.**


	17. Chapter 17 troublesome news

**A/N New chapter for you guys I do hope that you all like this one I do not own DBZ only Vanera who is my OC.**

"Talking"

*Thinking*

_(Bound) _

"**Ki Attacks"**

**Chapter 17 troublesome news**

As the group took cover, each had a worried look. Gohan and Videl were the closest as they sat next to each other.

"Y-you guys!" Videl started as the group was very tense after the large crew of Frieza's men passed by with speed. After they had passed all but Bulma who couldn't sense Ki had froze with fear.

"Bulma…Ch-check to see on the radar f-for me!" Krillin stuttered.

"What no way it can't be!" Bulma yelled in shock.

"There were four in their group. Four dragon balls too." Bulma looked at the radar.

"Yeah you're right Krillin!" She spoke making the group jump a bit. "They were carrying four balls." Bulma said looking at them. She blinked as she saw their faces.

"Y-you guy's felt that right?" Krillin asked still very scared.

"Their heading to get another one of the Dragonballs we need to go after them." Bulma spoke. She then pointed in a direction. "That was, about 14km." She spoke.

"Ok. Gohan you come with me. We'll scout out, If too many of us go then they may sense us…" Krillin spoke to Videl and. As Gohan and Krillin left team 7 look to each other.

"So what we do now?" Videl asked as she and Bulma were left to them self.

* * *

It took 30 minutes before Gohan and Krillin reached a hill just before the small Namekian village. Both slowly glanced over.

"Hey! Th-there are houses. Those look like our spaceship!" Gohan muttered to Krillin as they looked at the buildings. Krillin watched Frieza and his men.

"WH-what are they doing?" Krillin asked he eyed the three standing together that being Frieza Zarbon and Dodoria. "The others don't matter… Only those three together… They have incredibly strong Ki." Krillin spoke.

He blinked as he saw what the two on the sides of Frieza were carrying. "L-look at what the two guys on each side are carrying! D-dragon balls! Th-they're huge!" Krillin spoke out.

Dodoria glanced in their direction. "Hmmm?" Dodoria however could not find anything around him.

"What's the matter Dodoria?" Frieza asked. "I detected a very small power reading in that direction. It must've been a small animal or insect." He said.

On the other side Krillin and Gohan had ducked low. "Whoa… That was close." Krillin spoke. "Phew…" Gohan replied. They both peered back over.

"Master Frieza, we found only five of them!" A henchman spoke out from a house. "The rest had just slipped out!"

With that the henchmen and Namekian's walked out. "Outside you Namek piece of trash! Now if you don't want to die!"

One spoke up. Krillin stared in amazement. *They look just like Kami-Sama and Piccolo! Th-they're Namekian's!*

"Come on! Step forward! Move it!" The henchmen spoke knocking one of the younger Namekian's forward once outside their stood three Namekian elders and two Namekian children in the village.

"What they going to do with the Namekian's?" Krillin muttered.

"Krillin are they all Saiyans?" Gohan asked as he noticed the same armour that Vegeta wore.

"No! They have the same clothes, but they're not Saiyans!" Krillin spoke. "Beside, the only Saiyans left should be Vegeta and Vanera except you Videl and Goku…" Krillin spoke.

"Th-then who are they then?" Gohan asked.

"Come to think of it, Goku's brother said, 'We exterminate the natives of planets and sell then to aliens'… Maybe they're in on that too…" Krillin concluded. "But it doesn't look like Vegeta's here… Is he looking for dragon balls somewhere else?" Krillin said as he glanced about.

* * *

Back with Frieza the Namekian's were shocked to see four dragon balls with Frieza already.

"I am called Frieza." Frieza spoke up. "As you can see, I am collecting your dragon balls. Where are the others, by the way? We had noted that there were ten of you…" Frieza spoke with a smile on his face while looking at his men.

The Namekian's however just remained quiet as they just looked at Frieza while keeping their children safe. "Are you planning to remain silent? We will have to kill you." Frieza warned while the elder began to speak in Namekian tongue.

"Please speak in a tongue that we understand, not Namekian. We know that you can speak our language." Frieza stated even with the Namek's not talking Frieza was still smiling at them.

"Th-the others went out to work in the fields. The only ones here are the elderly and the children…" Mori spoke as he looked at the attackers with hate.

"There you go." Frieza spoke. "As long as you cause no trouble and answer us, you will be perfectly fine." Frieza said. Gohan and Krillin listened on.

"Now I'd like to go onto other questions." Frieza started again.

"Where is the Dragonball? There is one here, I'm quite sure of that." Frieza said.

"I-I don't know. I mean! We don't have anything like that!" The elder said trying to lie. Frieza chuckled.

"My dear Dodoria… If I recall the second Namekian we killed said something quite interesting." Frieza spoke glancing to the large pink man.

"Yes. Something to the effect that these people will only hand over the dragon balls to great heroes." Dodoria said,

"Ah, yes. He was very stubborn, and would not cooperate with us. So we killed another as a lesson!" Frieza said calmly. This put the Namekian's on edge. The others on the cliff were stunned.

"Then he told us many things." Frieza said with a light laugh.

"The maker of the dragon balls was the great elder of this planet… Who delegated to seven other elders, dispersed over the planet, the guardianship of each of the seven dragon balls? To obtain one, you must have a contest of wits or strength… Or explain the reason for the wish you desire." Frieza said.

"And only after you are deemed worthy by each of the seven elders can you possess them all. I tried to do as he said, but he said he would never give the ball to me… So I killed him. This made it quite troublesome locating the first ball." Frieza said.

"How… How could you?" The elder growled.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta and listened to this with a smile on his face knowing he could use all the information.

"The other three we have obtained easily. Everyone was happy to oblige." Frieza's voice was running through on Vegeta's scouter.

"I see!" Vegeta said grinning. "So that's how it is!"

* * *

Back with the Namekian's who were now not too pleased.

"You killed them too!" The other elder growled. "The other elders would **never** give the dragon balls to you**!**" He continued.

"No, really they obliged quickly when we did this." Frieza said. "Mr. Zarbon, please demonstrate." Frieza asked.

"Yes sir!" Zarbon vanished and appeared above one of the elder's. They only had time to look up before one was struck down and killed, with a swift kick to the neck. He landed with a thud.

"You're nothing more than a monster!" Another elder yelled attacking. Zarbon turned with a smirk.

"Don't!" The elder called as Zarbon flicked the dragon ball into the air. Then jumping as the elder fired a beam hitting one of the henchmen. The Namekian landed and looked up Zarbon fired a beam killing another. The smoking heap hit the floor with a thud.

"I… I can't believe them…" Krillin muttered.

"How could they." Gohan muttered back.

"What do you think?" Frieza asked the lone Namekian elder. "Do you feel inclined to oblige a little more now?" He asked.

"W-Why do you want the dragon balls? What will you wish for?" The elder asked as he held the children close.

"Oh, a simple wish merely eternal life for myself." Frieza said.

"What?" Krillin spoke. "Then what about Vegeta he was also after eternal life." Krillin spoke.

"Maybe… They're not in on it with Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Could it be?" Krillin asked.

"I cannot give the dragon balls to a creature like you!" The elder spoke. "Even if it means my own life will end I don't care." He stated.

"So you would choose death… Rather than make me happy," Frieza spoke.

"People on this planet really are stubborn. But would you be able to remain so stubborn… When faced with the deaths of those two little children of yours do you?" Frieza asked.

"What?" The elder spoke out in shock. "Surely not even you… You would murder children!" The elder questioned.

Up on the cliff Gohan just growled in anger.

Dodoria took not to power levels on his scouter. He glanced to his right. "Combat power?" Dodoria spoke out. "Master Frieza! Look!" Dodoria continued.

Three Namekian's were closing in. Gohan and Krillin watched on. While the elder looked relieved that they had come just in time to save the day or so he thought.

* * *

Back on Planet earth and at the W-Kong Hospital.

"Hey doc, so when can I start working out again?" Goku asked. Was there nothing else he thought of?

Vanera just looked at him shocked at what he was thinking he should be resting so he could help everyone. Not doing this to himself which would take longer for Goku to heal up and get out of the hospital. *Why can't he just rest?* She asked her self

"Goku, what's wrong with you? You need rest why you can't be more like Vanera I will never know so why don't you just rest!" Chichi said, her voice showing a mix of worry and slight anger.

"I think you need to rest for just a little while," the doctor answered.

"Oh! Come on, doc!" Goku complained. "I'm getting weaker by the minute just sitting here in bed!"

Out from the blue there came Master Roshi. "Knock, knock! Hello in there!" Goku turned his head to the door, "Roshi!"

"Oh it's good to see you! Um…is Chichi around here?"

Chi-Chi popped out suddenly from behind the door, "Yes, I'm here. In fact, she _is_ here!"

"Whoops! Roshi laughed nervously.

Chi-Chi carried some laundry clothes on a basket and exited her way out of the room. "Don't get any ideas! I'll be right back!"

Master Roshi took a seat beside Goku's bed. "Hey, Goku got some news for you. It's about your friends on Planet Namek!"

"What's the matter? Are they okay?" The healing up Saiyan inquired.

"Well, they arrived at Planet Namek safely, but I'm afraid that their worst enemies are also on Planet Namek. Vegeta! Completely healed and their stronger than ever!" Master Roshi explained frustratingly.

"No way!" the Earth Saiyan said in disbelief. "No not Vegeta?"

"No not Vegeta is everyone alright he didn't hurt them?" Vanera asked.

"No they are alright Vanera right now Vegeta is leaving them alone at least. Believe it or not there is someone else too on Planet Namek!" Master Roshi was sounding more serious than ever, "An evil being stronger than Vegeta! On top of that Bulma's spaceship has been attacked and can't be fixed no more!"

Goku was really worried now. "So they're stuck there?"

The Turtle-Hermit hung his head, "It seems they need more help in one ways right now. I'm just worried about this stronger force…"

But Vanera was only thinking about what Roshi said to them. *No it can't be him why would Frieza go to Namek? Not unless he wants to use the Dragonballs!*

"Yeah I mean somebody even more powerful than Vegeta?" Goku was picturing Vegeta's evil face and he was visualizing who this stronger opponent Master Roshi is talking about. After a long silence, their attention was caught when somebody stepped in the treatment room. It was the swordsman, Yajirobe.

"Hey! What's going on?" Yajirobe asked them, but quickly changed his topic. "Actually, I would rather not hear about it, but I got something here that could cheer you up,"

Yajirobe brought a brown bag and inside some remedies that should get your strength back up to 100 percent. "It took forever, so I hope you're grateful. Here Goku a gift from Korin. Some fresh Senzu Beans that will keep you on the roll in no time!"

"Yes this is great!" Goku cheered. "Thanks Yajirobe! Perfect timing! You have no idea how much I need those!"

"Now hold on!" the doctor tried to halt Yajirobe, "What are you feeding my patient? You're not going to feed my patient strange medicine!"

"Sorry, doc no can do." Yajirobe fling a Senzu Bean on Goku's mouth and happily chew on it. He then swallowed and gave a huge, confident smile on his face. Goku then jumped and twirled around the room and landed on his two feet. Everybody was surprised and shocked, though Master Roshi and Yajirobe laughed happily to see Goku back on track again. Goku powered up a bit and took out all of his bandages.

The doctor and nurse both looked surprised. "What this can't be happening?"

"What the how did he do that?" So did the patients. "How could this happen?" Master Roshi and Yajirobe laughed happily.

"Aright Vanera now it's your turn." He told her as he gave the Senzu Bean to her. And like with Goku after she had ate the Senzu Bean her legs were healed like nothing happened to them.

"Alright it feels like I've been waiting for years to get out of this hospital and take out all of these stinky pyjamas!" Goku took out his hospital clothes and tossed the light blue clothing all over the place. He then opened a cabinet and there his martial arts clothes were neatly placed in there.

"Now to put King Kai's uniform on! Yeah! Goku quickly wore his martial arts clothes and tied his belt. "No time to waste! Off to Planet Namek!

Thanks for the Senzu Beans, Yajirobe. Vanera and I think we'll need these on our journey."

"Hey Vanera what kind of fighting clothes are you going to wear?" Goku asked.

Vanera only smiled. "Oh I have something at home so don't worry about it." She told him as she went to get changed.

"But Goku do you even know you plan on getting to Planet Namek?" Master Roshi asked.

"So," Yajirobe said. "He made the same exact copy of the Namekian spaceship?"

"No," Goku replied. "It's a Capsule Corp spaceship. It includes the same high velocity as the Namekian spaceship and almost the same controls, except there's a few additional things added too." Goku jumped on the windowpane and ready to fly off to Planet Namek. "HEY NIMBUS well guys wish me luck!"

Master Roshi and Yajirobe nodded, as they saw Goku off.

Goku hopped off the window. The nurse and the doctor were surprised. But a golden yellow cloud successfully caught Goku and Goku landed on his two feet on the puffy cloud. "SEE YA, GUYS!"

As for Chi-Chi she was hanging Goku's boxers for it to dry until she spotted the flying Nimbus, "WHAT? THAT'S GOKU! JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU DIDN'T EVEN PACK CLEAN UNDERWEAR!"

*I can't believe there's another fighter even stronger than Vegeta!* Goku thought, as he zoomed along on the Nimbus. *I just hope Krillin, Gohan, and Videl can hold on once I get to Namek!*

* * *

Meanwhile in a place called Capsule Corp Institution, there was Bulma's mom, Mrs. Briefs, watering the flowers and singing at the same time. She has short, blond hair and some tight pants.

And out from the unblemished skies, Goku jumped off of the flying nimbus and landed on Bulma's community. "Ouch! Hello! Hello is anybody here?"

"Huh? Oh Goku! How are you?" Bulma's mom greeted ever so cheerfully.

"Hey! Feeling much better now! I'm as strong as an ox!"

"That's very good!"

"So…did Bulma's father already finish that spaceship?" Goku asked, that being the reason he was there.

"N-not even close, but he's still working on it!" she chirped.

"What? Not even close? Are you sure?"

"I'll tell you what. Why not we go check on it?" she suggested.

"Oh thanks." Goku replied.

Mrs. Briefs clung to Goku's arm as she walked him to the location of the spaceship. "So how's your cute little son going? I'm dying to meet him some time! I'm sure he's going to grow up to be a handsome gentleman just like you!"

"He's doing okay. And he's turning out to be a great, determined fighter these days." he answered proudly.

"Oh really that's good? And how's your wife, Chichi? I haven't been seeing her since I don't know when! Shame on you! You should visit more often, Goku!"

"Yeah…well…I've been busy lately you knowing with me being dead." Goku said with a smile.

"Goku it's so good to see you again!" She said again. Goku shrugged his shoulders.

Several seconds later Mrs Briefs took Goku to meet Bulma's father he was already busy at work. "Oh Honey! Goku is here to see you!" Mrs. Briefs called into the ship.

"Wow! Amazing! So this is my ship, huh?" Goku observed the ship very well. It's very this is very huge!"

"Aright then honey!" The automatic door opened and out came Dr. Briefs with the cute, black cat.

"Aah, Goku! How are you doing?"

"I'm completely recovered and ready to go! I was actually wondering if you're done with my spaceship yet."

"Hmmm…just need to include a few things. Come. You can see inside what's in here so far. I'll be back with some refreshments, okay?" Mrs. Briefs said, and then walked back to the house.

"Oh sure," Goku said. "Thank you." Goku walked on the sliding, automatic door and observed the place. His eyes grew huge and amazed how this spaceship looks. "OH WOW! IT'S HUGE! I can't believe you did all of this!"

"Not really" the doc said. "Just a few hard work and that's it."

"Wow! Looks like it's got everything I need!"

"Glad you like it. But it wasn't an easy task. I tried to repair your old spaceship by putting in a few savage pieces, but it still didn't work."

"But I thought my ship would have been okay! That's weird. I must've had smashed it when I was a baby or something."

"Well, anyways, I installed everything. All of the training materials that you and Vanera may need out in space." Dr. Briefs added.

"Wow really?" Goku asked. "Wait, even the gravity artificial machine?"

"Yes, of course. This gravity controls can only reach up to 100x gravity maximum than on Earth's. Be careful, you might not want to stress out yourself. How about take it step by step at a time. Please, use extreme caution."

"Perfect! No need to worry! But I got to do some heavy training when I get to Planet Namek. So…is this thing ready to fly?"

"Yes, of course! Down downstairs that is where the kitchen, bathroom, and your bedroom are where it's located. Just follow the green arrows-"

"But wait!" Goku interrupted. "I thought you said you weren't finish yet!"

"Huh? Of course I'm not finish yet! I just need to add one final piece. And that's to add the café cappuccino machine."

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. "WHAT? So you're not finish 'cause you need to install some café cappuccino in?"

"What's wrong?" Briefs asked. "I thought some good sweet coffee might get you on the roll when you wake up the next morning. You need some breakfast beverages to start your day right!"

"But I have no time for those stupid café! I need to get to Planet Namek right now!"

Bulma's dad didn't get what the big deal was. "But it'll only take a day or two. What's the rush? And by the way where is Vanera I thought she would be here now?"

Just then the two saw her in a type of Saiyan armour like Vegeta's only but this was different from the one he had on Earth. The one thing Goku saw was that the side plates were gone and that the underneath clothing was black. **A/N this is the same kind of armour that Vegeta has when fight Frieza.**

Goku then told Vanera about the ship and that it was still not able to take off yet. "What my daughter and the others are in great danger! They need my help so I have to hurry! Come on! Just tell me how to fly this thing!" Vanera began to panic a bit.

"Hmm…well…got all the data in so just press the large button and you're off to Planet Namek in no later than 6 days."

"Six days? That's great! Thanks a lot!" That being said, Goku and Vanera got ready for takeoff.

Back at outside, Mrs. Briefs was holding a tray full of beverages and there out came Oolong and Puar catching up with Goku.

"Hey, wait! You said Goku and Vanera were in here?" Oolong asked, as he and Puar came to a stop.

"Huh? Of course I do!" Mrs. Briefs said. "They came here to see the spaceship…"

But the spacecraft already took off and zoomed throughout the universe, leaving smoke and black streaks behind.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled?

"Oh? Are they leaving?" Bulma's mom said.

"So that's the spaceship?" Puar looked in amazement. Goku and Vanera were already in flight.

"Let's see here…this button right?" Goku pressed the large button and the spaceship went ZOOM! Goku was pushed back a bit and the spacecraft left without a trace.

"Goku, Vanera good luck and please come back safe!" Puar called.

"And I didn't get to say hi to him!" Oolong complained.

Scratch mewed, resting comfortably on Dr. Briefs' shoulder. "Well…what do you know?" the doc said. "The spaceship worked after all."

"(Sigh)! It's so quiet in here and lonely too at least I've got you to talk to Vanera." Goku was now travelling in the boundless, vast space and the only thing to do was to train to overcome difficult challenges when he gets to Planet Namek.

Vanera then looked at Goku before she walked over to him. "Alright now Goku I want to set some rules since we are going to be here for six days. Alright the one and only rule is whenever I use the bathroom you stay THE HELL OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Vanera yelled at him knowing from what Bulma told her about what he did as a kid. Goku was too scared to say anything to her right now and just watched her walk off.

"Well, can't be lazy though. Need to start training in order to surpass Vegeta!" He said as he got up from his front seat and stretched out his hands and arms. "Now that Vegeta is stronger than ever before both Vanera and I need to train hard to beat him!"

"Okay, since I only have 6 days and King Kai's planet has 10xG, I think I should start at 20xG!"

Goku set up the gravity controls. He switched the gravity to 20xG. It started adjusting itself. Few seconds later of waiting, the floor then pulled Goku hard. "Argh! OKAY! That's 20xG alright!" Goku started to warm-up by walking around and getting used to this intensive gravity, "Ngh! Ngh! Men! This is pretty intense! I knew I Should've started at 15xG!" And so Goku trained for any new upcoming battles. So Goku first started with some push-ups.

* * *

Sometime later Goku was still doing push ups. "Ngh man this is tough! 6,996! Phew! This 20xG is intense!" Goku was doing some push-ups and he was now in the total number of 6,996 push-ups. Now that's lot!

"6,997! Ugh! 6,998! 6,999…! 7,000! Only 3,000 more to go! 7,001! Come on, Goku! 7,002!"

* * *

Meanwhile back on planet Namek the two younger the children rejoiced as they watched while the elder just smiled at them. "Yes finally!" The elder cheered.

Zarbon just looked as the three Namek's were heading for them while Dodoria moved closer to Frieza.

"Hey Gohan look more Namek's!" Krillin exclaimed.

With this Gohan was a lot happier. "Do you think it will help?" Gohan asked hoping that they could win.

All of three Namek's landed on the ground with angry glares on their faces.

"What a successful landing," Frieza said, "But I'm afraid you're too late. Your friend could really use your help here earlier."

A warrior spotted one of their brothers was dead and lifeless, while the other was just motionless. "Who are you and what've you done to them?"

"Who am I? I am what you call an inspiring Dragonball collector, and as for what I've done to your elders (laughs) well I think that's obvious!" Frieza calmly said.

"(GASP)! You monster! How dare you!" the second warrior said, "So the rumours are true; mysterious beings are attacking our villages and stealing our Dragonballs!"

Frieza chuckled evilly, as the third warrior took his turn to speak, "How dare you come and harm our people!" With this all three Namek's started to get angry.

"Be careful, my brothers," the elder warned. "These people appear more powerful than they look."

"Get them!" a Namekian child cried out.

"So you want to fight us huh, well you wouldn't be the first fools to try!" Frieza said looking at them then to Dodoria. "Dodoria, please tell me what their power levels are?"

"Let's see what they got." Dodoria checked their power levels on his scouter.

Dodoria checked each of the Namekian warriors' power levels. He snickered and laughed at them all. You better watch out boys. These puny Namekian warriors have a power level of 1,000 each!"

All of Frieza's soldiers laughed hysterically. Dodoria still laughed at the Namekian warriors. "I don't know guys maybe we should run away!" Dodoria said to him men pretending to be scared.

The elder had realized something. *Now I know how they were able find our villagers as if they knew where we were! It's those little devices on eyes it most locate our energy is!* The elder thought as he started to come up with a plan.

Hey! You guys are way out of our league! They only have a power level of only 1,000 each? Come on!" Frieza's fourth soldier mocked, "Maybe we should get a bunch of old ladies for you to fight instead!"

Dodoria and Frieza chuckled evilly at this.

"No, the Namek's are just suppressing their power levels," Krillin said, "But these lunk-heads don't seem to notice."

"Do you remember how Vegeta and Nappa didn't get at first too?" Gohan reminded.

"Let's go!" The solders yelled.

About six to seven of Frieza's soldiers assaulted their way towards the warrior Namekian's, but they stood there and started to power up. Krillin was right! They were just basking their power levels.

As soon one Frieza soldier was about an inch away from the fighter Namekian's, one of the warrior Namekian's gave a flying kick sending the feeble Frieza soldier bumping to a cliff. The Frieza soldiers were confused, but continued to attack the Namek's by shooting laser beams on them. All evaded every single move and thousands of dusts were spread everywhere. After several seconds of laser shooting, they thought they finished the warrior Namekian's. But out from the blue, three shadows appeared out of nowhere and it's the Namekian warriors again! One Frieza soldier attempted to attack the Namekian, but one Namek countered with an elbow strike. One Frieza soldier attempted to attack from above, but the same Namekian attack him with an elbow strike also.

The second Namekian warrior delivered a driver punch on the face. Two Frieza soldiers aimed their ammo on the last Namekian warrior and fired multiples of laser beams, but the Namekian crossed his arms and developed a force field. One of the lasers got reflected and hit one of Frieza's feeble warriors. The other Namekian warrior delivered a powerful Ki blast on one frail fighter and went flying through the air and was about to strike Zarbon, but he swayed it away with his left leg by executing a hook kick. The soldier instead drowned in the water.

Zarbon gave a very confused look. "Are you certain that their power levels are just 1,000 each?" Zarbon asked as he watched the rest of the soldiers fighting the Namek's. Dodoria was now confused; he scanned the Namekian warriors with his scouter again.

"RAAARGH!" The powerful Namek's continued to fight on.

"I just can't explain it," Dodoria said, as the numbers showed on the scouter, "Somehow their power levels are at 3,000 now."

All of the warrior Namekian's teamed up together and gave it all they got. One Namek delivered a thrusting blow on the back of a feeble Frieza soldier, one Namekian delivered multiples of Ki blasts, and the other one executed various punches and kicks. All were defeated easily, but only a few more remain.

"Yes there doing it keep it up you guys!" Krillin and Gohan cheered happily for the Namekian warriors.

"It looks like theses Namek's are holding their own!" Frieza said with a smile.

Dodoria figured out what was going on, "This doesn't make any sense? My scouter is working perfectly fine. They must have figured out a way to hide their true power. They're definitely were trying to trick us."

Yeah! Alright! Get 'em! You can do it! Go, Namek's!" the children rejoiced.

The elder was staring at their scouter's, *There are only three of those devices left, if I could only manage to destroy them?* "My children, move away from me at once."

"Huh? What?" the children said.

"Go do as I say!" the elder commanded them. But the small Namek children just looked up at him not knowing what he was doing.

But as the elder was telling them to go Frieza had enough of Namekian fighters.

"Dodoria, it's time," Frieza ordered his henchman.

Dodoria placed the two Dragonballs on the ground and cracked his fingers and neck, "Good I was getting tired of waiting. So do you want me to kill only one as an example?"

"Kill them all," Frieza ordered the elder Namekian then surprisingly fired a thin, blast on Dodoria's scouter causing it to explode into bits. Zarbon's and Frieza's attention were caught.

Dodoria held his marshmallow face. "Is that it stupid old Namek thinking that would stop me?" As the elder Namekian then jumped in mid-air.

"That's it! Run away!" Dodoria taunted.

"Elder! What are you doing?" The third warrior yelled as he punched one of Frieza's underlings on the face.

Mori then gathered only a little amount of energy and fired two thin blasts on the last two men's scouter's that were dropped on the ground. All were exploded into bits While Mori just smiled knowing he had at least saved the rest of his people or at least brought them some time. Krillin and Gohan stared almost blankly, wondering what he was doing.

"No the scouter's I should've known! That's what he's aiming for!" Zarbon cried.

Krillin smirked, "That crafty, old dog."

"But wait a minute," Gohan said, "Why is he only destroying the scouter's?"

"Think about it!" Krillin answered, "Think about without the scouter's, Frieza and his men won't be able to find the Namek's or the remaining Dragonballs in this planet. You got to admire him. He's risking everything for his people!"

"You think you're pretty smart don't you! Destroying the scouter's won't save you! Now, you'll have no more mercy!" Dodoria clenched his fists real tight and his black fingernails cut his skin and red blood emitted from the new wound, "Do you hear me I'll kill you, NAMEKS! I'M GONNA START WITH YOU!" Dodoria assaulted toward the elder Namekian for himself.

"ELDER Mori you need to get out of here!" One of the adult Namek's shouted.

"Oh no!" the children couldn't watch.

Even Gohan and Krillin could only watch as Dodoria got only closer and closer to the old Namek knowing that there was nothing that they could do.

* * *

**A/N well that is the end of this chapter and so I leave you now until next time that is so please read and review. **


	18. Chapter 18 on the run

**A/N well new chapter for you guys and I hope that you all like it also thanks for the reviews. I do not own DBZ only Vanera. Also just so you know Vanera didn't know that Frieza is on Plant Namek before anyone left Earth.**

"Talking"

*Thinking *

_(Bound) _

"**Ki Attacks"**

**Chapter 18 on the run**

Meanwhile back in space Goku achieved his goal of doing 10,000 push-ups non-stop while Vanera had only done 8,000 push-ups. Lots of sweat and perspiration was on the floor and it almost looks like Goku just created a stinky puddle. He tried to relax a bit and catch his breath. As soon he stared up in the ceiling, his mind was filled with food. "Food I need food!"

By this time Vanera had already stopped her push-ups and went to take a shower to get rid of the smell and sweat she had on her. *Mommy's coming Videl she's coming!* She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Goku made his way over to the window to look outside into space, Goku could only see pallid, white stars. Goku placed his left hand on the oval-like windowpane and took a glance at the space.

*I know that somewhere out in that darkness! Vegeta is waiting for me and who knows what else is out there. I need to keep on training so I'm ready to face it no matter what!* Goku then continued on with his training at 20xG, "Right! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5!"

* * *

Back on planet Namek things were only just getting worse as Krillin and Gohan could only watch as Dodoria flying at the Namek. Both Krillin and Gohan hated that they couldn't do anything to help him.

"ELDER!" One of the Namek's shouted.

"DODORIA not yet don't kill them yet!" Frieza shouted to him while Dodoria looked back down at him.

Frieza then continued talking to him. "I want you to kill the three young Namekian warriors first." Frieza ordered his henchman.

Dodoria was not at all happy with this as he looked back to the old Namek. Dodoria then yelled before descended on the ground and stared at the three young Namekian warriors. He gave a devious, creepy grin, as well as laughing at the three too. "Alright, I kill your before going on to your puny, elder here!" Dodoria said to the three while laughing at them at the same time.

"Now which one of you weaklings want to die first?" Dodoria asked the three Namek's with an evil smile at his face.

The first Namekian warrior with the cape was shocked at what Dodoria just said to them. "Don't be stupid we have you out numbered!" He yelled.

"Oh really don't think that you'll find safety in numbers!" Dodoria laughed. "I could take on twelve of you bugs all at once." Dodoria said before he vanished

The Namekian warriors trembled with trepidation. Before they could even get their chance to attack, Dodoria delivered a bloodcurdling driver punch on one of the Namekian warrior's chest causing Dodoria's arm to go through the flesh of the Namek. Lots of purple blood spit out.

The Namek warrior with the cape groaned in pain from being impaled. Dodoria just laughed evilly.

The other Namek started to charge at Dodoria by this time he had pulled his hand out of the Namek only to elbow the Namekian. The Namek could only stumble backwards in pain while the other the Namek fighter with the cape fell on the stained ground lifeless.

With that Dodoria looked towards the Namekian he had elbowed in the chest Dodoria just smile before fire a blast of energy out of his mouth. Once this attack hit the Namekian he was vaporised and nothing was left of him. The two Namekian children as well as Gohan and Krillin were not only shocked but scared too at what he did.

The last Namek then started to run at Dodoria as fast as he could the Namek tried to punch Dodoria. But he only dodged and then went behind the Namek trying to kill this Namek like the one with the cape. But the Namekian just only managed to doge the attack but Dodoria then tired to rapidly punch the Namek but still he doge the punches. Then the Namek fighter tried to flee and jumped in many places, but Dodoria seemed to be catching up with his speed. As soon the Namekian warrior came to a dead end, he quickly fired a powerful Ki blast right at the ruthless Dodoria.

The remaining Namekian warrior stood with a smirk on his face, thinking he had won, "Hmm? WHAT NO?" But out from the smoke and shadows, Dodoria was still alive.

Krillin was shocked at this sight. "You're kidding that didn't even faze him?" Krillin exclaimed.

Dodoria was at high velocity and gave a head butt on the Namekian warrior's chest and lots of purple blood spilled and dropped on the ground. He executed his move called Dodoria Head Breaker Dodoria lightly patted his head after he gave a tornado speed head butt. The Namek fighter crashed into a cliff and his life ended. Dodoria didn't care one bit and he snickered and laughed.

"Now do you understand as I've tried to explain to you from the start it's impossible to defeat us. NOW GIVE ME THE DRAGONBALL!" Frieza yelled.

The Elder Namek anxiety and fear grew even more. He then slowly landed on the ground to give the tyrant what he wanted.

"That's good. You can trust me if you just made the right decision. And since you owe us something for destroying our scouter's, I think this is more than an equitable trade, don't you think?" Frieza grinned.

The old Namek was angry knowing that he would have given the tyrant his Dragonball even if he didn't like it. Slowly he took a look at the two Namek boy know that their safety was more important right now.

"You wretch you leave me no choice!" The elder growled. "Just promise me you leave us in peace?" The elder asked as he went off to get the Dragonball.

"Oh and there's no need to worry." Frieza replied, "I'll keep an eye on the children until you get back."

"You got what you want, enough already!" Krillin said, resisting the urge to shout.

Gohan's anger had risen further. "I hate him already Krillin!"

"Calm down, Gohan," calmed Krillin, "I told you we're just going have to wait. I don't like it either but we're not going to do any good by getting ourselves killed!"

* * *

Meanwhile out from the vast space, there came the spaceship Capsule Corp ship inside Goku was still training. Goku was doing push-ups with his legs stuck up in air and his arms were on the chrome floor only. Lots of sweat streamed down on his face, but he's still in good-shape, "Ngh! Ngh!"

One of Goku's training equipment, a barbell, got accidentally from the wall unattached and came rolling over straight to him, Goku was alerted, "Ngh! Huh?"

But he evaded it by jumping a little bit. But another barbell came in and hit him right on the nose, "EEEK!"

Goku tumbled and landed on his back side. All the barbells came crashing on the other side of ship. Goku held his nose and scratched his head, "Ow! Whoever said no pain, no gain, is definitely got it right! Ow!" Goku said as he rubbed his back.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Planet Namek, the elder Namekian came back with a six-star Namekian Dragonball on his hands. "Here, now you have what you came for. Take it and leave." The elder said to Frieza.

"I'll do that my friend!" Frieza said mocking the Namek.

One of the remaining Frieza soldiers came in and took the Dragonball out from the Namek's hands.

Frieza continued on. "And while I'm still deciding whether not to kill, tell me where I can find the last two Dragonballs."

"How dare you! We had an agreement!" The elder growled, "Take your Dragonball and leave us a promised. You get nothing more from me!"

Hmm…" Frieza gave a cold-blooded glare.

The elder Namekian urged, "Go now. For the last time, go. Please, leave us in peace."

"Oh, shut up!" Frieza spat, "I promise nothing! And considering the circumstances, I highly recommend that you should tell me what I want to know OR I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!"

"AAH! How dare you! Do your worst!" The Namek cursed the Tyrant.

But Dodoria came into scene and gave an elbow strike on the Namek's face which caused for him to be blown away and crash onto one of their homes.

"No you monster!" The children cried, as they rushed to him.

The elder weakly sat up, "Ngh! You can torture me all you like, but it still won't do you any good. I'm not sure where they are!"

Frieza replied, "One, you're lying. Two, you've already destroyed all of our scouter's! Normally, I think it's even more than enough a reason to kill you. But I'm feeling generous. I'll give you one last chance to save yourself."

"Why should I trust you? Why should I believe in a word of a murderer?" the elder cried.

"Oh well. I guess you caught me. I was planning to kill you even if, you talked," Frieza shrugged his shoulders.

The elder growled at those words. "We don't need him." Zarbon said, "Even without the scouter's, it shouldn't be difficult to find the village"

"Yes Zarbon. You must've read my mind," Frieza said.

Dodoria just chuckled as he looked over to his master ready to get his next order. All the while he just smiled sickly enjoying the fun in killing the Namek's.

"Those scum bags!" Krillin growled.

"Children listen to me! Run and get help!" The elder ordered. The children nodded then started to flee.

"Aright then, if it's a fight that you want, so be it!" The elder said.

Dodoria released an energy blast from his mouth and instead striking the elder Namekian, he struck one of the Namekian's children. The elder was shocked by this even Krillin and Gohan.

Right now Gohan was getting more and angrier at what these bastards were doing. *I wish Videl was here to back me up!* Gohan thought in anger knowing that just like him he wouldn't want Piccolo's people to be killed like this.

"NO! CARGO!" The older child cried.

"Don't do it Gohan!" Krillin said. Right now he was happy that Videl wasn't here too as like Gohan the same thought came to his head. "I'm sorry! But if we go down there we'll end up just like him!" Krillin said to Gohan. *It's a good thing that Videl didn't come with us after all! After all I can't hold both of them back.*

The child Namekian held his brother and wept, "Cargo! No please say something!"

The elder Namek just looked over at Dodoria in anger and disgust for what had just done to a child. But Dodoria didn't even care as he as he cracked his fists ready to kill the old Namek and the elder got ready for anything.

But Dodoria, as fast as lightning, gave a straight punch on the elder's face. He then divided himself into three's. The elder Namekian was confused and couldn't move. Just then, two Dodoria's came from behind, but the real one appeared and held the Namek's neck. The old Namek tried to get out of it but Dodoria only snapped it.

Dodoria just laughed. "That's two Namek's down and one more to go!" Dodoria said coldly.

The child Namek feared and shrieked as he started to run away from here as fast as he could. Dodoria just laughed once more as he watched the child running for his life, Dodoria then went flying right for him and landed right in front of him. The young Namek only looked up at Dodoria too scared to do anything now.

"What's wrong don't you want to play kid!" He asked. "I do and I know just the thing play dead!" Dodoria yelled as he raised his hand into the air about to kill the young Namek.

Gohan could take it no longer and jumped onto the fighting, stained scene full of guiltless and innocent blood streaming on the ground. Gohan leaped in mid-air and was full of anger and great rage. "Argh stop it!" He yelled

Krillin saw this and he was helpless to stop him. "Gohan no don't you even think about it if you do that they'll kill you it's that simple!" He yelled but it was far too late for that as Gohan went charging as Dodoria.

"What the, who's that!" Dodoria reacted. While Frieza just looked at the kid as he flew right towards Dodoria. While Dodoria was trying to look for him Gohan got even closer towards him and by the time Dodoria saw his Gohan kicked him right in the face.

Gohan kick sent Dodoria crashing right into the Namek's house head first. Once this was done Frieza had a smile on his face while Zarbon looked all clam about it.

"Ha take that jerk!" Gohan yelled with a smile. While the young Namek child just looked up at Gohan.

And unexpectedly again, Dodoria got hit on the face one more time by Krillin's surprising roundhouse kick on the neck. Gohan was surprised and calmed down a bit. Krillin and Gohan ran beside the child Namekian.

"What where the hell did you come from!" Dodoria roared in anger while clinching his fists in anger.

"If you want him then you're going to have to go through me!" Gohan yelled.

Dodoria just looked at Gohan and he saw one thing his tail that was wrapped around his waist. "No how can it be that you're a Saiyan there all meant to be dead!" Dodoria yelled out only for Krillin to kick him in the face too.

Both Frieza and Zarbon could both see Gohan's tail and were shocked at what they saw and had the same thought as Dodoria.

"Come on, Gohan we got to get out of here right now!" Krillin yelled as held the child Namek tight and both he and Gohan flew away at high speed so they could escape. Dodoria rubbed his face as pain really streaked him.

"Zarbon, make a not please I must find out who those little rodents are." Frieza said to Zarbon. He may have sounded clam on the outside but on the inside he was both angry and angry at this news.

Dodoria was recovering from the kick that he had got from Krillin gave him; Dodoria rubbed it as he had never been attacked like this before.

"DODORIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Frieza shouted, "GET YOUR FAT ASS AND FOLLOW THEM NOW!" Frieza yelled.

Dodoria then flew off and tried to catch up with the Z-fighters and the Namekian child. The only ones that remained were Zarbon, Frieza, and some of the Frieza soldiers wondering and confused.

As Krillin and Gohan were fleeing with the child Namekian on their hands, out came Dodoria already catching up with their speed.

"Oh no Gohan we need to Fly faster he if catches us were as dead!" Krillin ordered, as he saw Dodoria closing in on them.

"Got it!" the half Saiyan responded. With them both increased their speed.

They put themselves into high velocity and their speed increased. But the merciless Dodoria still kept up with them.

Krillin looked back for a brief moment, to see that he was getting even closer, "Great! It's still no use!" Krillin yelled out in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Zarbon and Frieza the two waited for Dodoria to return back soon. But something bothered Zarbon he had a feeling that it was those two who had destroyed their scouter's and the two men. But there was three power levels so where were the other one.

"Those two looked really strong! From the looks it they must be two of the three who took out our men and if we're not careful they could be! And if that kid is a Saiyan then we may need to-" Zarbon said but he was cut off by Frieza before he could continue.

Zarbon only looked at Frieza. "Zarbon you disappoint me could it be you faith in my power is begging to go!" To prove his point Frieza blow up an entire mountain.

"They are nothing more than a minor announce Zarbon and nothing more!" Frieza said laughing.

Zarbon also laughed. "I guise your right but what about the other one we picked up earlier. As it looks like they weren't with those two I just hope Dodoria brings one of the back so we can kill the rest."

All Frieza did was laugh. "Don't worry Zarbon we'll kill them in due time."

* * *

"Come on just give it up you can fly, but you can't hide. Once I caught you, I'll make you pay dearly." Dodoria then starts to fire multiples of Ki blasts.

"Gohan Heads-up!" Krillin warned.

Dodoria then continued to fire multiples of golden, yellow Ki blasts, but Krillin and Gohan kept evading all of it. But the Dodoria continued to fire more. Gohan did his best to dodge the attacks.

"Ngh!" Two powerful Ki blasts almost hit Krillin on the face, but he accidentally let go of the Namekian child as one hit his shoulder! "OH NO!"

Krillin head down and tried to catch the falling child Namek, but somebody grabbed his foot. It was the cold blooded Dodoria, "Aah! Let go!" Krillin struggled to free himself from Dodoria's grasp.

Krillin then delivered a strong head butt on Dodoria's face and let go of Krillin. The pain was really running over him after he got strike three times on the face.

Krillin tried to save the child Namekian, but he was about to crash into a cliff, "Oh no! I'm not going to make it!"

But somebody successfully caught the kid Namek and it was Gohan.

"Gohan get going! He's closing in fast!" Krillin told him.

Dodoria then fired another Ki blast from his mouth. Gohan gave an angry glare and easily escaped out from the upcoming powerful blast. The cliff then exploded into bits, "There clipped just makes killing them all the more fun!"

"Krillin he's right behind!" Gohan called out.

"Never mind that just keep flying as fast as you can! Are only hope is if we can outrun him somehow!"

All still darted and soared into the skies at high velocity, but Dodoria seemed to be not breaking a sweat at all.

"Man he's still on us and I'm out of ideas!" Krillin thought, but actually a plan jolted through his brain, "No wait. Gohan, whatever you do, keep your head away from us. I think I got a way to slow him down!"

"Right Krillin whatever you say!" Gohan said with a node.

Krillin faced the diabolical Dodoria and positioned himself directly to the sun. Krillin then placed his four fingers on the sides of his head and shouted, "Alright, big guy! Watch the birdie fatso **Solar Flare**!"

Enormous, very bright lights shone across the surface and fired Dodoria's eyes up. Dodoria just covered his eyes as he was blinded by such great light, "Argh! My eyes! What have you done to my eyes?"

"Yeah what do you know? It actually worked," Krillin happily cheered.

"I'll get you for this I swear it!" Dodoria yelled.

Krillin and Gohan flew away in high speed with the little Namekian child. They easily found a good hiding spot and hid there until Dodoria will give up trying to locate them.

"You where are they I'll kill them if it's the last thing I do!" Dodoria roared in frustration.

"That was great Krillin why'd you learn that?" Gohan asked.

"Oh just let's say I picked it up from Tien!" He said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Gohan assured the Namekian, who was trembling from the whole incident.

Gohan, Krillin, and the helpless young Namek kept themselves silent and motionless like a sturdy object. Everybody trembled with fear, but they know he will give up sooner or later. Krillin could already tell that Dodoria could not even tell where they were and Krillin just laughed

"Thought so without his scouter he can't find us!" Krillin said with some relief.

The three knew all they could do right now was waiting until he gives up looking for them and what's worse. Krillin known's that Videl and Bulma would be looking for them soon.

"I hope that Gohan and Krillin are alright!" Videl said concerned for Gohan and Krillin. She had felt the explosion and knew something was wrong.

* * *

Back where the explosion had taken place Dodoria having grown tired so he decided to just blow everything in sight up. The place was completely devastated and almost nothing remained. "So, you can't hide from me now. There's no way they could've survived that attack. Look at it! Frieza will be should be pleased."

Dodoria then scratched his horned head, "Though he did say he wanted to know who they were. But oh well. Who cares? After all, they're dead now!" He was so satisfied that he had finished them and flew in high velocity to report the situation to his master, Frieza.

"That was close!" Gohan said, wiping out the sweat from his forehead. Krillin and Gohan with the child Namekian on their arms managed to escape out from the dangerous finisher.

"Phew! At least that's over," Krillin said with great relief, "Now, let's get back to Bulma," the Z-warrior asked the green creature a little question, "Um, can you fly?"

"Well, yes," Krillin let go of the kid Namek and the cute, green creature flew on his own, "Actually I'm still learning."

Krillin smiled and laughed happily Gohan beamed also.

The kid Namek thanked the Z-fighters, "Oh yeah, thanks a lot for rescuing me," he bowed down his head respectfully.

Krillin waved his hands, "No, thank Gohan for that. He's the one who charged in and I just followed his lead."

"Thanks, but that's not true, Krillin," Gohan argued, "Without you, that pink marshmallow would catch us for sure."

Krillin chuckled once again, "So how about you stick with us? We're not like those bad guys, you know," suggested Krillin.

"I'm not sure," the child Namekian replied nervously.

Gohan and Krillin happily laughed, giving friendly, sympathetic expressions. The kid Namek felt he could really trust them, "Well yeah!"

Gohan jumped for joy, "Great! Just follow us. It's that way," Krillin, Gohan, and the relieved Namek child departed and headed to Bulma's hidden base.

Dodoria was still travelling and feeling annoyed more and more as he couldn't find his way back to Frieza. "Argh it's going to take much longer to find the last two Dragonballs! Without our scouter's it all looks the same to me. We should just blow this planet up and be done with this."

Unexpectedly, somebody strike Dodoria down on the back. He splashed onto Namek's tranquil waters. Dodoria swam back to the surface, catching his breath. Just then, he a mysterious person landing in front of him right in front of him, it was the Saiyan elite, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans.

"What? Vegeta it was you?" Dodoria said irritatingly.

"It's been a long time, Dodoria. How are you?" the Saiyan greeted him with a smirk.

Dodoria wiped out the water from his face, "I should've known. Shooting people in the back was your style."

"Be careful now. We're all alone," Vegeta inferred, "Zarbon and Frieza are not here to back you up. You better watch what you say if I were you. Then again, it doesn't matter. I'm still going to kill you either way."

"You Saiyan trash it's about time I taught you some respect!" exclaimed Dodoria, getting sick of his useless insults.

Vegeta's red scouter shined beneath the sun. Dodoria then gave a chuckle, "But before I start pounding on you into a bloody pulp, I'll give you one chance to get out of this. Here's the deal. If you hand over me your scouter and leave this planet I might overlook your foolishness arrogance this time."

Vegeta assumed that their valuable devices were all destroyed, "I see. So you have lost all of your scouter's? How terrible. How are you and Zarbon going to find Frieza's back and hide behind?"

Dodoria was bewildered and angry at Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed evilly, "Priceless. No wonder I was able to sneak up in you so easily."

"Why you little," Dodoria said not happy at all with him.

"Save it," Vegeta then leisurely took of his red scouter and dropped it on the ground,

"You can take your little prize to Frieza. Far be for me to stand in his way. Here, it's yours."

Dodoria was kind of satisfied, "I'm surprised, Vegeta. I was almost certain that I would have to that scouter from your clod dead fingers. And to tell you the truth I'm more than a little disappointed that he didn't come to that. But oh well we had a deal"

Vegeta's eyes were covered in pitch-black shadows as something cold and dark was beginning to run over him.

Vegeta placed his left foot on the scouter and started to smash and crush it.

Dodoria was shocked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The Saiyan elite then crushed it into pieces like he meant it. Black and greyish, puffy smoke spread everywhere.

"What? Are you insane?" Dodoria asked the Saiyan. "Fool! Now the only one who has a scouter is Koukyo you're just as lost as the rest of us now!"

Vegeta still smashed it and crushed it into tiny bits, "Maybe but I have the advantage!"

Dodoria rolled his eyes, "ha what are you talking about? Now you most lost then I am and now you'll never find Frieza or the Namek's."

"But you're wrong," argued Vegeta, "You see, it's possible to sense other being's energy without a scouter. It was one of the many things I learned during my time on Earth. I couldn't believe it."

A short flashback flashed through the Saiyans mind. Goku was taking Vegeta down with their energy waves of hope and strength. Vegeta failed to deflect, reflect, or block the mighty, combined energy blasts, and so he realized what a disgrace he was.

Vegeta stared down on the ground, "It was an enlightening experience to say the least. After it was an only matter of time before I can duplicate the technique myself. Now I can feel the energy in the air as like the breeze battering on my face. This means I've outgrown these silly toys!" Vegeta evilly stared at the shattered pieces of the scouter and shattered into pieces again.

"I get those two little brats I chased out here were earthlings! Well one of them must be but the other one had a tail like you used to have!" Dodoria exclaimed.

Vegeta's attention was drawn in, "They were WHAT?"

Dodoria pointed his finger at the Saiyan elite, "You were working with them! You used them to lure me away from Frieza."

"Don't be such an idiot." defended Vegeta, "There's no way those Earth scum's had come here so quickly before me. And even if they were here, I doubt that they're here to cross my path again."

"You are a liar!" protested Dodoria, "But guess what I killed your little friends, Vegeta. And if you stay, I'll do the same to you. Maybe only two of them but still I'll find the other three sooner or later." But Dodoria stepped away a bit and his legs started to tremble.

"This is my final warning. Go now or feel my wrath!" Dodoria said backing away even more.

Vegeta smiled maliciously, "No. I think I'll stay. So go ahead. Attack me. Well, Dodoria if I didn't know better I would say you're scared of me? Let me guess. You were monitoring my fight with Cui earlier. And you've seen my power."

Dodoria knew what Vegeta was talking about all too well.

Zarbon blinked as his scouter blew. "What's the matter Zarbon?" Dodoria spoke up looking to his comrade.

"I-it's just a malfunction… It just said Vegeta's power level went up past 22,000!" Zarbon spoke with a bit of worry.

"Huh. It must be malfunctioning. You scouter's an older type…" Dodoria spoke up with a smirk. He sweated a bit as his scouter read the numbers.

"What then?" Dodoria said.

"What's wrong?" Zarbon asked.

"Vegeta's power level it's gone beyond 24,000."

"24,000? That's higher than us." Zarbon said.

"M-maybe it's a malfunction as well?" Dodoria said pressing buttons.

"And the correct number is?" Zarbon asked.

"This can't be right." Dodoria said. "I have the latest version on the market. He can't be 24,000!" Dodoria said. "I mean. He could barely make it to 18,000"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Vegeta doubled his rival's fear.

Dodoria refused and hesitated to believe that certain number, "No! That scouter was malfunctioning! That reading was just a flaw! You just can't be above 18,000! Dodoria then fired multiples Ki blasts to release out his anger and end Vegeta once and for all.

Dodoria thought he had already finished him, but Vegeta teleported behind the pink marshmallow and gave an evil smirk, "Do you believe me now or do you still need more proof?"

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Dodoria tried to give a back fist, but Vegeta got a hold of his arm. Dodoria tried to give a sweep kick, but the Saiyan elite jumped in mid-air and grabbed a hold of his other arm. Vegeta didn't care a bit and pulled Dodoria's arms to rip his limbs apart.

"Hah! It's the true pride of a Saiyan warrior!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Dodoria groaned and screeched in pain.

"Every time we, Saiyans, fight, our strength increases beyond imagination. I'm more powerful now than you can think of. Too bad Frieza won't save you this time!"

Vegeta laughed maliciously to his pain, "HAAH, HAAH! FEEL THE PAIN!"

Dodoria then shouted at his rival; something very crucial, "WAIT, VEGETA! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! IF YOU LET ME GO, I'LL TELL YOU A SECRET THAT REALLY HAPPENED TO YOUR HOME WORLD!"

Vegeta stopped laughing and quarrelled, "What? Planet Vegeta is destroyed it's gone forever, what more could have happened?"

"If you kill me now, you're never going to find out!"

Vegeta closed his eyes and slowly let go of the ruthless Dodoria. He wants to know what happened more about his home planet.

Dodoria held his aching arms, "Now if I tell you, how am I supposed to know that you're not going to kill me?"

"If you won't tell me about what happened to Planet Vegeta, I'm going to certainly kill you right now! NOW TELL ME!" barked Vegeta.

Dodoria snorted like a pig, "Aye. But remember, I'm only the messenger. Now as you know, when the planet was destroyed, Frieza told you that it has been struck by a massive meteor, right?"

Vegeta remained silent; kept his ears opened. "Well that was just a flaw."

Vegeta twitched his eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious? It was Frieza who destroyed your home planet!" Dodoria exclaimed.

"You thought it was just a meteorite that perished your home planet along with the entire civilization," the obese alien laughed.

"You see, Frieza used the Saiyans to execute his dirty work of conquering planets and selling them to the galactic markets. Compared to many, some were breed to be a group of elite warriors. And since no Saiyan could match Frieza's power, they were also relatively easy to control. Frieza used the Saiyans to conquer the planets and using their transformations to clear the opposition. And for a while it was a very productive arrangement."

Dodoria backed away a bit, "But over time, things changed while Frieza can still easily defeat a Saiyan. Several extraordinary fighters, like yourself, Vegeta, are beginning to emerge out from your shells."

Vegeta's eyes were covered in pitch-black shadows.

"With each new triumph, you are becoming more and more difficult to control. Your pride was making you arrogant! You're too arrogant!"

The Prince of all Saiyans was mad to hear him saying that.

"Frieza forfeited that it wouldn't be too long once the time comes for you to dispute him for the control of the galaxy. And if left unchecked, he feared that the collective strength of a Saiyan will someday pose a serious threat of a mysterious power! And so the threat was eliminated!"

"With just the slight flick of his finger, your evidently mighty civilization has been reduced down to rubble!" Dodoria exclaimed.

Vegeta could hear Frieza's laughs echoing in his ears.

"But you should be grateful, Vegeta!" Dodoria reminded the Saiyan elite, "You're a prince and he's as talented as you are. Frieza thought you could be still useful to us. So he sent you away to another plan to complete a special task before he destroyed your home planet. Personally, I wouldn't know if I would make the same decision. But then it wasn't my decision to make."

Vegeta growled even more.

Dodoria finished his story behind Frieza's dark purpose, "Well, there you have it! There you have it the horrible truth about your home planet's extermination. And now I should take this opportunity to get back to Lord Frieza."

Vegeta was silent for a moment then a sneer appeared on his face, "You're not going anywhere."

"Wait a second!" the frightened alien hesitated.

"You'll pay for this!" the arrogant Prince cracked his fists in front of his rival, "Your dirty, own free will of mocking me. I want you to know, Dodoria, that I do this not for my planet, _not_ for my race, but because _yo_u thought you could make the Prince of all Saiyans a slave to your will!"

"LORD FRIEZA!" Dodoria started to flee and escape at high velocity He knew that he can't take Vegeta no more. Vegeta started to power up and the ground shook.

Vegeta placed his palm straight toward Dodoria and a massive, dangerous energy emitted out from his hands. It was too powerful and with such great force, Dodoria fired up and his body faded into nothing.

Vegeta smirked evilly and made a dark vow to the Tyrant. "I promise you this, Frieza. Your down fold will be at the hands of a Saiyan!"

"But for now not only we'll I have to deal with both Frieza but those earthlings too!"

**A/N well it is done so please read and review this chapter and let me know what you think of it so until next time see you next time all.**


	19. Chapter 19 a new friend

**A/N new chapter for you guys and I hope that you like it sorry it took longer than I thought but here it is I do not own DBZ. I have redone this chapter**

"Talking"

*Thinking *

_(Bound)_

"**Ki Attacks"**

**Chapter 19 a new friend **

Vegeta stood there, laughing at Dodoria's demise. "So long Dodoria! After all his boasting he was nothing more than a coward. But still I didn't think I would defeat him so easily my powers have grown exceptionally than I thought it would! Too bad Kakarot and his friends are not here to see this or are they!" Just the Vegeta remembered something that Dodoria said to him.

Vegeta then felt faint power levels. "I do sense a faint power level no! Two of them! Both of them are flying away from here. But what's this there heading towards one other power level. But it couldn't be anyone from earth could it well I better check it out anyway!" Vegeta said concerned.

Vegeta knew what he had to do and smiled. "Because if I am wrong and they are here. Then I'd hate to miss a chance to settle to score with them." Vegeta said then dashed at turbo, speed mode.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Gohan, Krillin and the Namekian child. "Hey Krillin I recognise this place I think we're getting close to the cave!" Gohan said with a smile on his face.

"Good, because I'm beginning to think that we're lost out here." Krillin said with a relived sigh.

"Huh?" Gohan turned around and felt something, Krillin also looked backed too.

"Great! Someone's coming we go to hide you guys and fasts!" Krillin shouted as he looked behind him.

Krillin then grabbed the Namek child's hand and raced to hide behind an elevated cliff going as fast as they could go.

"Down there and hurry!" Krillin yelled to Gohan, who nodded knowing that now was not the time to fight. Once the three landed there they went too hid as best as they could and kept their eyes open to see who it was.

But as they looked Gohan was worried that they could still be seen. "I don't know Krillin it doesn't seem like we have a lot of cover here!" Gohan said concerned about the place they were hiding.

Krillin knew this too. "I know Gohan! Just keep your power low and how we get lucky!" Krillin then saw that the small Namek was scared that it was Dodoria he too was hoping that it wasn't him too.

Just then Vegeta came to where he had sensed to the two powers not long ago. "What happened? It's like both of those powers just disappeared but they were just here I'm sure of it." Vegeta said to himself as he looked down on the islands.

But just then Gohan saw who it was following them. "Oh no Krillin up there look who it is!" Gohan said looking very scared.

Krillin right now was very scared for him life he knew that he couldn't take on Vegeta even with Gohan here. *Oh this is just what we need, Vegeta I don't know how but he found us!* Krillin said while his eyes widened and trembled.

Vegeta then glanced at his right. "Hmm?"

"Aah!" Krillin and Gohan, including the child Namekian, hid their heads and closed their anxious eyes.

*But I don't get it why would he be looking for us and how does he know we're even on this planet?*

Vegeta then proceeded on and searched for them. "It looks like he's leaving." Gohan said looking over the rock to keep an eye out.

Krillin sighed, "That's good. He's not wearing his scouter, so he might be looking for something else. I'm guessing that he doesn't know were here Gohan!" But a thought then came up to his head. "Not unless Vegeta's now learned how to sense power levels!"

Gohan turned, "What?"

"If he has we're screwed! Even though we push our power levels to zero, he can still sense him!" Krillin looked at the young child, trembling with fear.

Vegeta scoffed. "Bah there's no one here! Maybe there nothing was there and I shouldn't destroy that scouter in the first place until I fully tested my ability, but then again, maybe not. It's very faint, but I'm sure something is down there." Vegeta slowly came forward toward a cliff where the Z-fighters hid themselves.

Gohan noticed the approaching Saiyan elite. "He's coming this way. AAH!"

"It's behind that rock." Vegeta said.

"Gohan it's no good he's got us!" Krillin said. Gohan then looked over to him wanting to know what they should do now.

"We can at least lead him away from the kid!" Gohan nodded his head slowly, gulping real hard.

Krillin sent the signal. "Let's go!" Gohan and Krillin were about to show themselves, until a humongous, black, sea creature came out from the spotless waters. It was a gigantic Namekian whale. The sea creature leaped gracefully in mid-air and dived into the oceans again.

Vegeta gave an irritating look, "Darn. Just a stupid fish that just grate I just wasted my own time with that. There's still two more Dragonballs waiting to be found." Vegeta then started to make a plan.

"If I just could get to one before Frieza and hide it from. Then that should be enough to him from completing his collection." Vegeta said before leaving.

"Then it's simply a matter of bidding my time and waiting for the perfect moment to strike them. It shouldn't take long without their scouter's I could be breathing right down their necks and they wouldn't even know it." Vegeta said and disappeared without a trace while laughing.

Gohan wiped out the sweat from his forehead. "Phew!"

Krillin gasped for more oxygen. "Too close. Oh man I thought we were goners!" Krillin just laughed that they made it. "I'm just glad that whale showed up when it did. Anyway I don't know about you but do not want to see if Vegeta comes back." Krillin said.

"Come on Gohan we need to get back to the others fast!" Krillin said knowing that they needed to know what was going on and that Vegeta was here as well.

Gohan, Krillin and the Namek child both slowly walked towards the caves. At the moment Krillin was depressed at the moment thinking that now they could never bring their friends back.

"Hey Gohan I'm sorry I got you into to this maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here!" Krillin said apologizing.

Krillin then continued. "I mean I want to wish all our friends back to life! But if we tried to compete with Vegeta we'd just get our self's killed."

"So do you think we should give up?" Gohan asked. Only to see Krillin nodded his head slowly.

"I only hope that Bulma and Videl can understand!" As he knew that Bulma and Videl will not be happy with this.

Gohan then saw the cave and he saw that Videl keeping guard. "Hey look Krillin it's the cave!" Gohan yelled he then saw Videl was running over to them.

Videl only smiled as she saw her best friend had come back along with a small Namek too, Krillin went deeper into the cave followed by Videl while Gohan was at the back.

The thing that they saw was like a mini-orb shaped house. "Look a Capsule Corp house?" Gohan said.

The door opened and creaked. Bulma peered. "Huh?" Bulma opened the door wide and angrily crossed her arms, "Well, it's about time you got here! What took you so long, huh?" Bulma said as Krillin, Videl and Gohan's sweat was dropping on their foreheads.

"I thought I was going to get attacked by some creepy, alien soldiers sooner or later!" Bulma wailed.

"Hey Bulma if it came down to that I could take care of them!" Videl said throwing a fist into the air while smiled.

"Huh?" Bulma noticed the cute, little Namekian creature. "Hey, what's the deal with the miniature Piccolo, anyway? He's a Namekian, right? You sure it's a good idea to bring him here?" Bulma said while for the first time both.

"Gohan what happened to him he looks so scared?" Videl asked, as the child Namek's childish eyes gazed at the two females.

Gohan beamed a little proud of himself in front of Videl, "Sure. We saved him Videl from this big fat pink guy. At least I think he was a guy?" Gohan asked himself, while Videl just giggled at what Gohan had said.

"Did anything happen to your home, little guy?" Bulma asked as she looked at the Namekian child.

"How about let's go inside, first. Then we'll tell you the whole story." Krillin suggested.

Bulma then remembered something; she snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! I have a lot to tell you too. But I think this one that has been running over to my mind right now tells me I have to say it right now. My dad told me earlier that Goku and Vanera are now coming to Planet Namek. And brace yourself! Cause they'll be arriving in six days!"

A smiled appeared on the two half-Saiyans faces happy that their parents were both heading to Namek as the two just had tears of happiness in their eyes.

Bulma nodded her head. "Yeah better believe it! They are using a replica of the same Saiyan space ship that Goku used when he was a baby. He worked all day and night to fix the dang thing. Goku has been training too so he'll be ready to take on the bad guys so what do you think?"

Krillin laughed happily at the news even Gohan was laughing. "My dad's coming here?" Gohan, full of excitement and joy, started to dance with the Namek child. The Namek however was puzzled and a little bit embarrassed.

Videl was just as happy as Gohan was right now as her mom was on her way too. "Yes Mummy is on her way I know she will be able to help us!"

"I don't believe it Goku and Vanera both of them! This means we have a fighting chance now!" Krillin yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile back in outer space both Goku and Vanera were still training right now they had a time limiter beside which was Goku's legs. He was practicing his punches with mini-barbells on his hands. Sweat flew everywhere as he executed a punch. While Vanera was training on not only how to use the Kamehamha But some other new attacks too.

"I got to keep pushing to the limit!" The time limiter fell to its side and beeped rapidly.

Goku stopped. "Huh? Well that's weird. Has it been an hour already?" Goku's picked it up and pushed the yellow button. But it still continued to beep non-stop.

"Huh come on, how I turn this off again?" Just then something appeared right over Goku's head and it was the television itself that was beeping Goku's face became puzzled.

Dr. Briefs greeted him with a smile. "Hey, there hello Goku can you hear me!"

"Hey Goku, how's it going?" Oolong waved.

Puar waved also, "So how are you and Vanera doing Goku?"

"We're doing fine Puar thanks for asking!" Vanera said warmly to the car with a smile.

"Oh it's you, guys." Goku said. "Did something happen back on earth?"

"No everything just fine here the problem is with your ship!" Dr Briefs said.

Goku's became very uneasy. "Huh? There's a problem with my ship? What is it?"

"According to my observations," Dr. Briefs showed him a sketch of the spaceship in graph paper and the minor problem on his device, "It seems that you're now passing a section in the space full of asteroids and meteors. While travelling, one of the meteorites manages to create a huge gap on the top part of your ship."

Goku shrieked a bit, "So that's a bad thing?"

"Of course it's a bad thing Goku! What do you think asteroids and meteors hitting are ship is a good thing?" Vanera yelled.

"Well if you don't get that hole patched up you will be." Dr. Briefs said to the two

"So what should we do now?" Goku yelled panicking.

"No worries. Before the two of you left Earth, I packed some emergency materials just in case."

A luggage was shown beside Goku. "I also have a spacesuit for one of you to wear and fix that gap." Dr. Briefs said as he looked at the two

Goku scratched his head, "Okay."

"And no need to worry. I'm here to guide you since this is just your first time," Dr. Briefs said.

"Alright thanks Dr. Briefs said." Goku said, Goku just looked at Vanera and knew that one of them had to go out there but whom? The two decided on a game of rock paper scissors in which Goku lost to Vanera twice.

A few minutes later, Goku wore his spacesuit and carried the emergency luggage on his hands. He opened the automatic door that could lead you outside. As Goku got there, all he could see are the stars and the asteroids passing by consecutively. Goku searched for the hole, "Oh. I see the hole. Well time to fix it."

But Goku seemed anxious and cannot move Goku doubted, Dr. Briefs spoke to Goku into a speaker attached to his space helmet, "Don't worry. I attached a rope to your spacesuit so you won't go floating in space and I also attached magnets on your space shoes to keep you on your feet all the time."

Goku sighed in relief. "Phew. Thanks a lot."

Goku then struggled to walk as this was his first time walking in space. He slowly strolled over on the huge hole and started to fix it. He opened the luggage and there include several new pieces of metal coverings and super, space glue.

"Okay, first I have to take this metal covering. Then I need to put some super, space glue on it," Goku patted the metal covering with his palm to keep it sticking all the time.

"And I'm done. That was easy. Not a thing to worry about." Goku smiled.

"Goku you better get inside the ship now!" The genius scientist told him.

"After the collision with the asteroids and meteors you just encountered, you are now heading to the direction of Alpha HZ. It's a star. It's bigger than our sun and even hotter. You'll get incinerated if you or

"Vanera don't change your directions immediately!" warned Dr. Briefs.

"But I don't know how to reprogram the ship. What the heck should I do?" Goku feared.

"No need to worry. A genius is here to talk so I'll just go talk Vanera through every step. But only if I could get on the computer."

"I'm on my way!" Goku squished his foot on something and can't seem to get out, "Eh? Huh? Ngh! Oh no! Ngh! Come on! This is not good at all! AAH!"

Goku accidentally fell on his butt. "Darn! Ngh! Get this thing off!" Goku stood up, but stepped onto something gooey again, "Huh?"

Goku's right foot got stuck on the super glue and his other foot got stuck on the metal covering, "AAAH!"

"Goku this is no time to be standing around!" Dr. Briefs said to him.

Goku's teeth chattered, "Yeah. I realized that, but uh-"

"There's just a problem, well, I-uh-kind of glued myself," Goku said through the television.

Dr. Briefs eyes widened, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Goku look behind his back and spotted the orange, burning, flaming star that looks very much like our sun only bigger and could be hotter than ever.

Goku screeched, "EEEEK! OH NO! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS THING! NGH! You guys got any ideas?"

Goku struggled with all of his might so that he could escape from the scorching, dangerous star. He was now at the right track of heading to Planet Namek, but will he be able to change his directions before he falls onto the downside and get melted up? "Ngh! Come on!"

"Come on, Goku!" Dr. Briefs said.

"You have to get out of there!" Oolong said.

Puar shouted at him, "You'll get melted if you don't!"

But it was too late! He was now close to the blazing star. What would he do now? As soon he got closer to the heat, sweat streamed down on his face, "This is just ridiculous!"

Just then a brilliant plan came up to his head! "That's it! I'm not ready to get melted yet.

Need to get to Planet Namek!" Goku positioned his arms together and energy started to shine across the surface. He's going to use one of his special techniques.

**"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" **The great force of his Kamehamha wave created a swirling motion on the core of the sun. The immense force pushed him back away from the star. Goku felt relieved.

Goku made a proud fist, "Yeah! Wow! Training at that gravity really paid off?" But the gravity pulled him and he was heading for the scorching sun again.

"Darn! Guess that means I have to use it in full power! Please work!" Goku hoped, **"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!"**

Goku shouted with great confidence to build up his spiritual strength. His Kamehamha wave grew larger than ever. The immense force exceeded the gravity that was pulling him and successfully escaped out from the burning star! Goku smiled.

Dr. Briefs Oolong and Puar cheered while Puar clapped his hands. "He did it!"

"Goku is the best!" Oolong jumped up and down.

"Now that's the Goku I'm talking about." Dr. Briefs smiled.

Goku gave a warming beam across his face.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Planet Namek, as Vegeta was travelling looking for his first Dragonball. Just the Vegeta felt the power levels of some Namek's close to him and he smiled and went right for them.

"I love it I should have learned how to sense power levels a long time ago! There's a whole group of them dead a head a Namek village. Just the sort of place that I'd found a Dragonball!" Vegeta said out loud to himself.

"Frieza would have to search every inch of this planet, but with new found ability I'll always be one step ahead of them!" Vegeta said laughing to himself not know that Koukyo could sense power levels too.

Vegeta stopped as he spotted the Namekian village full of lively, healthy group of Namekian's. Vegeta observed the innocent civilization, "Just as I suspected Frieza hasn't been here yet. There's not a single corpse to be seen. Well, I'll see what I can do about that." Vegeta exposed himself.

"It's an invader?" One Namekian said.

The other Namekian whispered to the others, "What does he want?"

"Which one of you is the elder? I'm here for the Dragonball! If you have it, then get it!" demanded Vegeta.

"Huh how rude!" One Namek shouted.

Then the elderly creature came up in front of Vegeta, "I am the elder. Now I must ask why you want the Dragonball."

Vegeta just snorted at the elder. "That's my business old man! Now where is it?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot give you what you are seeking only those who are worthy can claim the Dragonball!"

Vegeta then pointed his finger at the aged Namekian, "Wrong answer." Vegeta said as all the of the Namek's gasped. While the child Namekian's trembled behind their brothers and brethren.

Vegeta smirked evilly as he looked over at the elder of the village and pointed his finger at him, "Bang."

A reddish, crimson-ruby energy emitted out of Vegeta's finger tips and was heading straight towards the elder. But one brave Namekian warrior shielded him from the dangerous Ki blast! "ELDER!"

The hazardous Ki energy hit the Namek right on the chest and slowly slid down on the ground, lifeless.

The elder Namekian was shocked by this Saiyans, sinful decisions, "Aah! Huh?"

Vegeta glanced at him and sneered evilly, "Hah, hah, hah!"

A few Namek's and the child creatures stepped back great horror and apprehension. But several Namek's were mad and also enraged with such anger. Vegeta continued to stare at them each one, wondering what they could do to him. Vegeta started to laugh insanely, as if he was possessed with great power.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hideout where Bulma set up, her friends relaxed and chilled out, Bulma was looking in the refrigerator to get something to eat. "Oh, I see. It sounds like you guys have a rough time out there!" Bulma then took out a delicate dessert on a plate out from the refrigerator

Krillin, Videl and Gohan continued to eat their food. Their plates were filled with tempura shrimp, soy sauce, hot, white rice, chicken teriyaki with tasty sauce, and yakisoba.

"Yes. It was very risky we're lucky to just be alive," Krillin said with his mouth full.

Everybody continued to enjoy themselves and eat, but the Namek child stared sadly at the steaming food.

Krillin noticed the Namek child's face of depression. He told to him. "I know it's not very good but you should try to eat something to get your strength back!" Krillin said out of concern for him.

"WHAT?" Bulma threw a piece of cake on Krillin's face. "I can't believe you! That sure hasn't stopped you from stuffing your fat face has it?" Bulma yelled at him before going on. "And after all the time it took me to make this for you!"

With this going on Gohan, and Videl were laughing at him knowing that you never insult a woman's cooking. "Shut up you guys!" Krillin yelled at the three.

"I'm sure he's just too upset to eat. I mean of what happened to his home." Videl said.

"Please, try. It might make you feel better." Krillin encouraged nicely.

The Namek just gave them a weak smile. "I'm sorry, but we don't eat. We Namek's only drink water."

But a thought came up to Krillin's head, "But wait a second. You guys have fields full of vegetables out by at your villages."

"The fields you saw were "Ajissa Plants." Dende said

Krillin shook his head, "Huh? The Ajino what now?"

The Namek child then started to tell them what they were for. "Well, the elder say that Planet Namek was once a very beautiful place than it is today. They say that the world before was abundant of green plants, including Ajissa ones. Full of lively trees, rose, colourful flowers blooming from every surface, and purified sparkling water, but one day a massive storm darkened our skies. Violent, shaking tempests roared over the whole planet. Gust of winds bellowed and blew heavier and heavier. All of these terrible conditions forced our whole planet to change the beautiful climate," He sadly said.

Everybody looked at the young Namekian, feeling sorry for the lost of beauty of their home planet. "The flowers must have been so beautiful!" Videl said as a tear came to her eye.

The small Namek just nodded his head. "There were the elder tells me that some flower had the same colour as you hair!" He said to them. "Almost everything was demolished and destroyed. In fact, almost all of the living creatures, we ourselves, were close to the brink of extinction. The elders remembered how Ajissa Plants brought beauty to our whole world. So they started to Plant more Ajissa plants and hoped someday that Planet Namek will be beautiful once again like before."

* * *

As for Vegeta, several Namek's tried to fight the Prince of all Saiyans. They started to gather a sufficient amount of energy into their hands. Vegeta gave an evil smirk they executed energy blasts towards Vegeta from every side and corner. But Vegeta just continued to grin evilly at them. Their energy blasts exploded and puffy smokes scattered everywhere. Still, there was no sign of Vegeta.

"He's gone!" One Namek thought.

But their worst nightmare still exists. Vegeta dashed in the skies with piles of heavy rocks piling up on him. His eyes opened wide and you could see his evil nature. He then spread his arms wide and caused for the stones to hit some of the warrior Namek's! Since the force was too great, all of the poor Namek's died from such heavy blows.

Only one Namek left was one who had a blue cape on him, as he charged up a big amount of Ki in his right hand. Once he had build it up the Namek fired it right for Vegeta hoping to save the rest of his people. Vegeta saw this and stuck out his hand both him and the Namek were finding it to Vegeta smirked and licked his lips knowing that Namek was just no match for him. He countered with a much more powerful energy blast. It overcame the Namekian warrior's Ki blast and alas, he eventually failed and was killed.

* * *

Back with our heroes inside the cave they had no idea what was going on or what Vegeta was doing. "Hey you know you haven't told us your name?" Videl asked smiling at the Namek.

The Namek child just looked down still upset over what happened. "Oh my name's Dende! But who are you and why did you come here?"

But they were unable to answer Dende's question since the Z-warriors felt something.

"Guys did you just fell that!" Videl said.

Once everyone was outside they were very serious and solemn faces. "Hey! What is it, you guys? Did somebody found our hiding?" interrupted Bulma anxiously.

"No there's a bunch of power levels." Krillin told them.

"Oh no guys there all disappearing I can only fell a few now!" Videl shouted in fear as Gohan and Krillin nodded as they too felt more Namekian's life signs fade away.

"It means somewhere out there somebody is killing another group of Namek's!" Gohan assumed Dende gasped in horror.

"It's Vegeta!" Krillin told them. "He's attacking one of the villages those bastards they never even had chance!"

"No I want let this happen he's attack Mr Piccolo's people!" Videl yelled running to take off to where Vegeta was.

Both Gohan and Krillin had to hold Videl back from going over there they even had to. Just holding her back was hard enough for the two of them as she was not going to stay here.

*I don't know how much longer we can hold her back she seems stronger then before since we left earth!* Krillin thought to himself knowing that it was because she was a Saiyan. *She still must hate Vegeta for what he had Nappa do to her dad.* He thought.

"Don't go there Videl please if it is Vegeta then you'll get yourself killed!" He yelled at her.

Videl looked at Gohan and started to power down realizing that he was right she couldn't take Vegeta on.

Bulma angrily spat, "That jerk, Vegeta, is a monster! He's a stinking coward!"

"Yeah and from the looks of it Vegeta learned how to sense other people's energy without even using a scouter!" Krillin knew the worse is yet to come, "So were stuck if we try to fly anywhere, he might find us. I'm not sure if he still working for Frieza but if any one of them gets all of the seven Dragonballs, we're going to be in some serious trouble."

"Well, we might not be able to fight them head on, but if we could even manage locate just one Dragonball, then it'll stop them from making a wish." Bulma thought.

Gohan shook his head, "No! That's not enough. They will not stop looking for it. They'll kill every Namek in this planet until they find it."

Krillin clenched his fists and glanced at the soil, "I should've killed Vegeta when I have the chance,"

Dende shifted to another crucial topic, "I still don't understand who you are?"

Everyone just looked over to him when he went on. "Please just tell me who are you people and how do you seem to know everything about the Dragonballs including the horrible beings that has been attacking our people? Please! Please tell me that you come here to help us!" Dende started to beg.

* * *

Vegeta executed a hard-knuckled strike on the Namekian's head which caused for his brain to be damaged and his life to an end. The elder Namekian held an unconscious child Namek. Almost all of the Namek's were obliterated, killed, and exterminated completely.

The elder Namekian shouted at the merciless Saiyan, "You savage! You killed them! You killed them all!"

"Well, well it's just down to you and me old man. Are you ready to tell me where the Dragonball is yet?"

The elder still wouldn't give it to him even if it meant dying. "No I want do it you'll never find it!" The elder yelled.

Vegeta just laughed at him. "Oh and you think that you can stop me! Well we'll seen then want we!" Vegeta then stopped for some reason. He then growled angrily.

"Rrrrrrrrgghhh…" The merciless Vegeta surprisingly fired a powerful Ki blast to finish the elder Namekian, including the child Namek, to kill them once and for all.

"Don't you ever try to stop me," Vegeta told them. He then continued to observe and examine every each Namekian village. He looked inside to see, by any chance, a Dragonball is in there, waiting to be found. Vegeta smiled as he found the four-star Dragonball.

"I should have know sitting right there for all to admire!" Vegeta said laughing.

Walking out of the house Vegeta walked to the lack. "This should do nicely!" Vegeta said with an evil smile looking at his prize. He then throws it into the lack as a good hiding spot.

"Frieza can tear this planet apart looking for that ball. But he'll never know that it right under his nose." With Vegeta took to the sky so that he could think about his next move

"So I know that six of the Dragonballs have already been found! So that means there's only one left to find." Vegeta glowed in blue aura and flew away at turbo, speed mode.

* * *

At a far away distance, on an elevated plateau, there stood Zarbon, Appule, which has an oval head with a few speckles on his forehead. His skin tone is coloured purple and wore the same armour. And behind them, was the arrogant Frieza. All of these enemies of Vegeta are waiting for Dodoria's arrival.

"It's been too long. Dodoria should have been back by now," Zarbon said, "Something must have happen. Maybe I better go look for him."

Frieza gave an angry glare. "Forget him. If he isn't capable of dealing with two puny pests and a baby Namek, then I don't want him back. Continue your search for the last two Dragonballs."

"And that's exactly what we are going to do. Don't worry, Lord Frieza. We'll find him," Zarbon said, showing his loyalty.

"I expect nothing less from you, Zarbon," Frieza told him, confident in his henchman,

"Now leave all the Dragonballs with me. I'll be waiting for you back at the ship. Come to me when you have the final two. And do hurry. I would like to make my wish before I die of old age."

"Lord," Both Zarbon and Appule said. They left their possessed Dragonballs beside the other collected Dragonballs and floated in mid-air.

"I want you to search in that direction. "Zarbon pointed out to the right, "If you find any villages, note the position and come get me at once. Please don't take on the Namek's by yourself. They're way too strong. Understand?"

Appule nodded, "Sire."

"Otherwise meet me back in the spaceship in three hours. Now head-out!"

Zarbon and Appule darted at different directions and left without a trace. Frieza took a glance at his underlings. "If Vegeta tries to interfere with my plans to get all the Dragonballs, he will soon regret it."

Frieza stared at the shimmering, magical spheres, "I refuse to let anyone try to gather all of these seven Dragonballs. But sooner or later, Vegeta would come running after these that I collected. Well, that's fine with me. I hope they do try it, because I would have some fun hunting him down. Poor Vegeta! He doesn't even know what he's up against!"

Frieza used his physic abilities and used his mind to carry the Dragonballs, floating in the air, "So I can just relax at the ship. HAH!"

As soon Frieza departed from the surface, his great force created a light shocking wave and few electricity shocks spread everywhere. The Tyrant hastened on his hovering pod and left with the Dragonballs with him.

* * *

Back in the hideout, the Z-fighters were explaining everything to the innocent Dende. "So you see. We thought that if we went to Kami's home planet we thought we could find another set of Dragonballs here!" Krillin said to him. "We hoped that we could wish all our friends back that Vegeta, and Nappa killed back on earth back to life!"

Bulma then added something into the conversation, "Not only that, but if our wish is granted then the earth's Dragonballs will come back too."

"Oh thank you for telling me you story. So your world has been terrorized by these men too!" Dende said with anger in his voice. "Then we must fight them together. And I know someone that can help I must take you to the eldest Namek!"

Videl just looked at the child, "Eldest Namek?" She asked wonder who that was.

Krillin scratched his head, "And who's that?"

Bulma added, "But how can he help us?"

"Oh, he's very wise," Dende justified. "He's the father of all Namek's. He, alone, survived in that terrible storm that nearly destroyed our world. And he's responsible for repopulating our people. We are all his children. I, myself, am his 108th child."

"So how could your father have a child all by himself?" Bulma queried.

Dende was puzzled by the question. "What do you mean "how"? He spit out eggs from his mouth, of course."

Bulma laughed nervously. "Right, how silly of me. So your eldest Namek is actually a female, right?"

"Female? What's a female?" Dende asked quizzically at them.

Everybody was surprised by his question. Videl asked him back, "You mean to tell me you don't know what a female is?"

Bulma tried to explain in logical reasoning. "Well, there are two types of people, right? Male and female and for instance, you have brothers and sisters!"

Dende found the key word in her sentence. "Huh? Different types what do you mean?"

Bulma's eyes opened wide. "OOH? Can't you believe it? There are no different genders here. All one type I'm sure glad me and Videl are not Namek's. Talk about boring."

Krillin gave a look, "Well anyway. You think this eldest guy is going to do us some good?"

"Yes. But it's important that we go quickly." Dende suggested, "The ones who attacked my village already have five of the Dragonballs. And if another village is being attacked right now like you say unless the Namek's can hold them off they'll be looking for the eldest Namek soon!"

"Sorry, kid," Krillin apologized. "I think it's all over!"

Gohan agreed sadly. "I'm not sensing anymore power levels!"

Videl nodded her head. "Yeah it looks like Vegeta killed them all!" Videl said trying all she could to hold her anger back.

Dende put his face half-way down, "Then that means there's only a few of us left alive now!"

"But wait if Vegeta has the sixth Dragonball. There aren't many Namek's left out there. Then that means the eldest Namek has the last Dragonball in his possession?" Krillin thought while the others just nodded.

"That is right," Dende said.

"This might take Frieza and his men quite a hard time finding the last Dragonball, but what about Vegeta? I mean, thanks to that heavy battle on Earth he has discovered a way how to sense other people's energy without even using a scouter. Who knows? He might be on his way NOW!" Videl told them.

"It's risky, but it's going to be worse when we just let anyone of those three get the Dragonball," Gohan tightened his fists.

"Okay, let's go. You lead the way, I'll follow." Krillin said as he looked at Dende.

A smile appeared on Dende's face and thanked them, "Right! Thank you so much!"

"Well, I'm sure this won't take too long." Krillin then looked at Videl and Gohan.

"You two wait here with Bulma, okay?" Krillin said.

Krillin and Dende floated in mid-air and then dashed at mid-air and their next location, finding the eldest Namek of Planet Namek.

As the two were flying off Krillin couldn't help but think about what was going on. Right now Krillin had so many thoughts were going on in his head. *Vegeta seems to be stronger than before.* Krillin thought to himself.

*And the power I sensed from Frieza is even higher than his! I don't know what kind of training Goku and Vanera are doing whether their stronger to beat them or not the only thing we can do now is get the last Dragonball from this eldest Namek. Then hide out for a few days until they both get here I guess we just have to cross our fingers and hope we don't get killed.* But Krillin had doubts.

*Oh! Who am I kidding? I don't think any of us will make off this planet alive, I'm going to die here and I never even had a girlfriend!* Krillin mound putting his hand on his head.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the darkness of space Goku and Vanera were still training ready to help out their friends on Namek. They both performed a straight punch at each other and sweat splashed everywhere. They then gave an elbow strike along with a low-block palm strike and a middle punch in the end. Goku and Vanera did a back-flip three times in a row and executed a somersault kick in the end.

They both felt really exhausted and sat on the floor, both breathing heavily. Goku took a glance at the gravity controls. "Well Vanera I think we're used to 20xG now. Good now it's time to jump it up to 30xG."

Goku got up from his feet and was about to change the gravity controls until a voice from nowhere spoke to him. "Goku, Vanera can you two here me! Hello come in oh come on is this thing even on!"

Goku blinked his eyes. "Huh? Who?" and then he knew who it was. "Wait a minute. King Kai, is that you?"

"No, it's the chair who's talking to you!" King Kai joked, like always, but then revealed it was really him.

"Of course it's me!" King Kai yelled at him. "So how are you two I had some trouble tracking the two of you down you must be moving pretty fast in that space ship of yours. But I guess you're off to planet Namek for a little Dragonball hunt sound exciting!"

Goku raised a brow. "Huh wait a second you mean you don't know anything that's going on! Well it's a long story but there's a whole lot of trouble waiting for me on planet Namek!" Goku said kind of shocked.

"You can fill me in later! First I have something to tell you see I've received some unexpected guests." King Kai said with a smile.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Guests what's the big deal about having some guests?"

"Well, for starters they got down snake way even faster than you!" King Kai told him with a proud smile.

"What you still don't know? Well let's just say there are four of them!" The Kai said as he smiled on his Planet while looking back at the four.

Goku was shocked by this still not knowing who King Kai was talking about. "What four of them!"

King Kai just laughed. "Well let's just say you know them pretty well."

Goku then laughed at who King Kai was taking about. "What no way you don't mean?" Goku asked only to hear King Kai laugh.

* * *

In King Kai's world, there were four people standing behind King Kai's back. One has spiky, black hair with a scar on his left cheek and right eye. Another was has a third-eye on his forehead and the other one was kind short with pale, white skin. Lastly, in a broad cape there was a green creature. It was Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo.

"You guessed it there here and they want me to train them harder then you did." He told him.

"You got to be kidding me! Everyone made it they all reached you together that's great news!" Goku laughed joyfully.

Yamcha asked. "Hey King Kai can I say hello to him?"

King Kai responded. "Sure! Just rest your hand on my shoulder and speck he'll hear you."

Yamcha placed his right arm on King Kai's right shoulder and starts to happily communicate with him. "What's up Goku?"

"Yamcha, it's good to hear you!" Goku said glad to hear his friend's voice.

"Guess we just missed each other when we to the checking station, but we saw Kami and he told us about this place." Yamcha explained.

King Kai nodded his head, "Uh-huh."

"Anyway King Kai told us that you guys might try to find the Dragonballs on planet Namek so you could wish us all back. That's really great Goku you're a good friend!"

"Thanks, Yamcha." Goku thanked him. "So who else is there with you? What about Piccolo?"

"Yeah, he's here, alright." Yamcha replied.

Piccolo scoffed and grinned. "Huh like I'd let those clowns train without me after all I don't want to think that they can show me up!"

"And you said you ran into Kami is he there too?" Goku inquired.

Vanera then interrupted them. "Hey what about my husband did you see him too?" She asked.

"Yes I did see him he stayed back with Kami at the checking station. It's Tien and Chiaotzu!"

"Tien and Chiaotzu are there too? That's great!" Goku Beamed. "How's Chiaotzu doing? Is he fine?"

"Yep he's. We almost have trouble keeping up with him Snake Way! Hah, hah, hah!" laughed Yamcha.

"Wow! That's great, Chiaotzu!" Goku praised. Tien smiled and just Chiaotzu laughed happily.

"Wow you guys this is great you don't know how glad I am to hear from you!" Goku declared

"Travelling down Snake Way was not that bad. It's because of this heavy gravity here we need to get use to." Yamcha explained.

"Really well, I've been doing some heavy gravity for myself. I'm on my way to meet Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, and Videl, but unless I get strong in the next five days, we'll be in some serious trouble." Goku was sounding serious.

Yamcha became concerned. "Huh? What's wrong, Goku? Is something happening down there in Planet Namek?"

"Well, you see while Vanera and I were still in the hospital, Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, and Videl decided to go to Planet Namek without us so they can gather all Dragonballs,"

Goku clarified, "But when they finally arrived there, they discovered that Vegeta was there too! He's also looking for the Dragonballs too!" Goku told them.

"What no!" Yamcha gasped.

"What happened now? Did Vegeta try to attack them yet?" King Kai asked worried at what might have happened.

Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo wondered. "Huh?"

"Oh no this is terrible!" Yamcha yelled.

"That just the half of it I also discovered that there's another evil force on the Planet I don't know who they are? But there also trying to get all of the Dragonballs too!" Goku began the beginning of this terribly tale. "I guess they're not Saiyans, but they do wear the same armour like Bulma told me. But it sounds like there some bad guys. And if that wasn't bad enough their leader is said to be even more powerful than Vegeta!"

King Kai and Yamcha gasped in horror. "NO WAY!"

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Tien asked anxiously.

Yamcha trembled. "There's a fighter even stronger than Vegeta on Namek."

But King Kai shook with more fear as if he knew what his former pupil was talking about, "You didn't happen to catch his name did you? Is it Frieza?"

At hearing his name Vanera only quivered in fear she was hoping that she was wrong at what she thought back on Earth and the dram that she had. She was hoping that it was someone else that wanted the Dragonballs other then Vegeta but she knew that was wishful thinking.

"I'm sorry I don't know, Bulma didn't say!" Goku said apologising.

"Well Goku I'd better take a look just to make sure!" King Kai said in a very worried voice.

"Wow thanks King Kai!" Goku said in a cheerful tone.

He walked towards to the very edge of his own planet and tried to feel out the enormous energy with his antennas. "Now let's see"

Yamcha's perspiration streamed down on his forehead, Tien asked again. "Hey, Yamcha what's going on?"

King Kai's antennas searched for the enormous energy through the boundless space, in several different planets. Then on the surface Planet Namek King Kai still looked for the power he felt. "I can sense an enormous power level already. Now if I could only sense where it's coming from and who it belongs too."

King Kai started to move his antennas and feel out the energy and locate it at an exact location. As soon as he sensed it, he gasped in fear. And what King Kai felt and saw was the traitorous, arrogant tyrant Frieza. "NO!" Frieza's smirk of destruction terrified everyone that dares to stand in his way.

King Kai shouted. "IT'S FRIEZA!"

Goku called out. "Hey what's wrong? Did you see who it is?"

"Goku listen to me this is the strongest and most fearless appoint that you could face there's no way you're ready for him!" King Kai warned him.

Goku was puzzled. "Huh? But what do you mean, King Kai?"

"I'm not saying this just for your sake Goku but for people everywhere! You can't anger Frieza if you do his wrath will follow us to the end of the universe!" King Kai told him who was sweating all over.

"I'm ordering you not to go anyway near him. Now you must promise me. Promise that you won't face Frieza no matter what you can't win all you would do is provoke him. It will be like hitting a bee hive with a stick. The best thing to do is to stay away from him altogether."

"But King Kai what about the Dragonballs? At least I have to try." Goku said knowing that he had to save his friends

King Kai shook his head. "No. You have to promise me right now."

Goku pleaded, thinking that King Kai was just joking not even seeing the fear Vanera had in her eyes at hearing Frieza's name. "Oh come on."

King Kai yelled firmly. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" It was then somebody placed their hand on King Kai's back. It was Piccolo.

Piccolo only smirked at this as he talk to Goku even more. "Don't listen to him, Goku. You just get those Dragonballs and wish us back to life."

"In the meantime, we'll do some training with King Kai to get ready." Piccolo explained.

Goku nodded, "Yeah!"

"Between you me Krillin, Vanera, Videl and Gohan we'll be able to tack this guy." Piccolo told his former rival and old enemy.

"NO! You don't have any idea what you're talking about you can't beat him! I know that you think that just because I trained Goku that you think he'll be able to beat him he can't!" King Kai yelled at them both of them.

Vanera on the other hand was now scared she knew that King Kai was right and it would be stupid to do that. *They have no idea what they're dealing with.* and she knew that she would have to tell Goku as soon as she could.

"There's no time to waste so start training us!" Piccolo ordered.

"No way not if you just going to fight Frieza!" King Kai yelled. "Promise me you want that's the only way I'll teach you!" King Kai told him once more.

Piccolo was silent for a moment and then he said. "Alright then I won't fight him."

"I hope you mean that, after all I'm trusting you on that." King Kai hoped. "And that goes for the rest of you too, got it."

Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien gave nervous smiles and nodded. "Uh-huh."

*He's crazy. Thinking that I'd stick to that promise!* Piccolo thought with a smile on his face.

While Tien smiled with confidence and Yamcha smirked King Kai peered at the Z-warriors through his shoulders, "Good now let's get started."

Tien was so eager for this training, *I've been waiting for this training forever.*

Yamcha gave a boastful grin, *Show me what you got.*

King Kai peered at the Z-warriors through his shoulders, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked them. Everybody nodded, indicating that was a complete yes.

"Fine in that case, your first challenge is." King Kai snickered and then told them, "To make me! You don't make me laugh I won't train you."

"HUH?" And so Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo faced the worse challenge ever.

While Goku got ready to train even more then he did right now but this time it was going to be under 30xG.

* * *

Back to Planet Namek, Krillin and Dende are soaring in the skies at normal speed. "Hey Dende, can I ask you something?" Krillin asked as he looked over at Dende. "At this rate, how long are we going to get to the eldest Namek?"

Dende did a few calculations in his head, "Hmm, I should say about five hours more."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hide out our other heroes were Videl and Gohan knew that they should train so that they were ready. Not just for Vegeta but for anyone else who they would have to fight.

Videl looked over towards Gohan before asking them. "Hey Gohan let's train until Krillin gets back

"Sure Videl but we have to keep our power down so that Vegeta can't find us!" He told her.

Videl only smiled at him. "Good because I know what we can do!" She said with a smile on her face.

Gohan just looked at her confused at what she was planning. "Videl what do you mean?" Gohan asked her. Gohan only watch her to see Videl uncurl her tail from her waste.

"Well Gohan we're going to train our tails Gohan so that they were just Like Vegeta's and Nappa's back on Earth!" She told him.

So the two young Saiyans started their training both their body and their tails so that they were ready for whatever they would have to fight. It was very hard from them at first as they couldn't use their Kai this only made it more of a challenge for them. It was even harder for the two of them in training their tail so they could not fell pain it took some time but it was time well spent.

* * *

At a far distance, Vegeta was still searching for more local Namekian villages, "Ugh! I should be able to sense some of the Namek's by now. Where are they? There should be around here somewhere."

Vegeta then stopped at a complete halt as he sensed something, "Wait. I do sense something. It's pretty faint, but there are two of them. Interesting but they're not with Frieza. I'll go check it out." Vegeta flew off at turbo speed mode and head towards the faint power levels he was sensing.

* * *

And at King Kai's planet, the joke contest began. Yamcha and Chiaotzu proved to be quite the comedians at King Kai's pleasure. King Kai laughed hysterically. But as for Tien and Piccolo they were having a rough time trying to make King Kai's laugh. But after some help from Yamcha on a good jock Tien was at last able to make King Kai laugh.

But Piccolo still thinks this challenge is useless, "Humph pathetic!"

* * *

Back to Planet Namek, Vegeta was tracking the energy he was feeling. Soon, Krillin sensed it also. "It's Vegeta!" Krillin shouted. "He sensed us. Quick Dende we need to hide!"

"Let's hide before he sees us," Krillin said the two of them quickly landed and hid behind a cliff. They tried to suppress their energy to their very limits Krillin gulped hard.

"Huh?" Vegeta then changed his directions.

Krillin peeked, "Huh? What's going on? Why did he take off in the other direction?"

"Wait I sense another large power in the direction Vegeta's going so he must be after him!" Vegeta has a creepy look on his arrogant face, "It's Zarbon I'm sure of it and his alone. Perfect without Frieza to protect him he'll be easy prey!"

* * *

Meanwhile back with King Kai fixed his glasses, "Alright it's time to begin our training. Now at first, it might be hard for wimps!" King Kai said as he laughed once he finished.

"I was just kidding oh come tough crowd and you know I want train any of you without a sense of humour!" King Kai then gradually stopped laughing and firmly.

The three of them had no chose but to pretend to laugh at him while Piccolo was just embraced. "Good now it's time for your training to really begin. Hey Bubbles you're up!" King Kai called as Bubbles came sprinting into scene.

"Your first training exercise is to catch Bubbles." King Kai explained.

Yamcha gave a look, "You're-you're kidding, right?"

"Hey piece of cack." Chiaotzu said to him.

"You think so do ya? I'll have you know that it took Goku three weeks to catch him!" The Kai said smiling at the four.

"What you're kidding it took him that long!" They yelled out in shock.

Piccolo overheard this and thought this training session is worthless. *What three weeks just to catch that monkey how pathetic.*

"I got a question?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Yes?" King Kai said with a smile on his face.

"So if we catch the monkey, then does that mean we get on with the real training?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Not quite. If you can handle Bubbles then we'll see how you do with Gregory, and then I'll see if you're for my teachings." King Kai answered. All understood and nodded their heads.

"Run like the wind, Bubbles!" King Kai commanded, Bubble then scampered and ran like the wind. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were having a hard time moving themselves in this immense gravity.

King Kai just chuckled. "Good boys! Ha you'll need it!" King Kai noticed that Piccolo was gone. As King Kai looked at the other side, he spotted Piccolo with Bubbles gripped tightly on the green creature's hands.

King Kai gasped, "What the how did you?"

"Here," Piccolo purposely dropped Bubbles on the grasslands and to hide behind King Kai. "So what do you say we get the real training started no more games!" Piccolo ordered.

"Not so fast you! You haven't earned the right to train with me yet!" King Kai yelled.

"Fine just forget it then I don't have time for this monkey business anyway!"

King Kai then laughed hysterically. "Monkey business that a good one! Well done you may now be promoted to the next training exercise."

King Kai took the liberty to chortle and giggle, "HAH, HAH, HAH! Come on. It's the way he said Monkey business. Ha!" But he noticed that nobody was laughing with him.

"What still no answer? Well, let me tell you something. You need to learn more about comedy!"

* * *

Zarbon was dashing throughout the skies, searching for more Namekian villages, "Blast. I could kill that old Namek for destroying our scouter's. Too bad, he's already dead."

As Zarbon glanced to his left, he noticed a figure flying towards him. It was Vegeta.

"Vegeta it's you!" Zarbon said as he saw him.

Vegeta smirked, "So we finally meet again Zarbon. What surprise I already disposed of that useless Dodoria," He pointed his finger at him, "Now I plan to do the same thing to you."

"What?" Zarbon exclaimed quizzically, "There's no way you defeated Dodoria by yourself."

Vegeta cracked his head from side to side, "Heh. Whatever you say, Zarbon you're still going to die."

"I say you're lying," Zarbon thought, thinking he was just a crazy, ill-mannered monkey.

"It's easy enough to prove. If you don't believe, why don't you try it out for yourself?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Zarbon.

Zarbon cursed him, "You're a fool. You should know better than to disobey Frieza."

Vegeta only scoffed at this trying to hold back laughing at him. "Yes, so I've heard. But unlike you, I've never been suited to a life of a mindless follower. I'm through taking orders. I'm though cowering before Frieza like a dog. And I tend to see him grovel at my feet, as soon as I made my wish." explained the Saiyan Prince proudly.

"You mean with the Dragonballs," Zarbon said.

Vegeta chuckled maliciously, "The winds that had blown are changing, Zarbon. Soon the power of immortality will be mine and with it I'll be able to rule this galaxy forever."

"You're dreaming. Frieza already has five of the Dragonballs. It won't take us long to find the rest," Zarbon argued, hoping he would give up.

"Please, you're blind without your scouter's. That's a liability I don't share my powers have improved in more ways than you could ever imagine." Vegeta believed.

Zarbon chuckled elegantly, "So you learned some new tricks. It doesn't change a thing what makes you think your abilities could even hold a candle to Frieza's?"

"I say you already know the answer to that question." The Saiyan elite barked, "Dodoria did too and before he died he told me everything. Frieza fears a Saiyan! This means…he's afraid of me!"

Zarbon sneered, "Heh. Don't flatter yourself. What Frieza fears is when the entire race is rising up against him. All alone you are no threat to anyone."

Vegeta leered evilly even more, "Well, we'll see!"

Just then, to prove that Vegeta was right, he vanished out of sight. Zarbon luckily looked to his left and spotted Vegeta right in front of him and the elegant warrior gave a punch, but the Saiyan elite successfully grasped his attack. Frieza's top warrior's shook fretfully, as Zarbon shivered in fear, but he tried to hide it.

Vegeta only chuckled at this as he then gave a loud shout of strength, the powerful Saiyan threw Zarbon in mid-air to get his chance to attack, but the elegant warrior successfully stopped in place. The Saiyan elite teleported in front of him, but Zarbon then vanished and teleported away from him.

"Huh?" exclaimed Vegeta.

Zarbon was beginning to get real angry at Vegeta he then placed his right hand in front of him and placed his left hand on his right elbow. He started to gather a supplementary amount of energy and executed his finisher.

"Rrrrrrrrgghhh…HYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Massive wave of golden energy emerged out from Zarbon's hand, targeted at Vegeta.

Vegeta just gave an evil chuckle and shouted vigorously to build his Saiyan strength, as soon the powerful, golden, devastating blast was about an inch away from him, he quickly deflected it one hand, Since Vegeta is just too strong, and he successfully parried it to the other side.

The finisher of Zarbon instead exploded a heap of elevated cliffs and ravines. Fiery rocks shoot out like fireworks across the place. Vegeta gave an evil chuckle. Zarbon was shocked, but somewhat, impressed.

"You surprise me, Vegeta!" Zarbon said in disbelief.

Krillin and Dende's attentions were caught by the enormous energy they felt and the heavy sounds from the shockwaves.

Krillin gasped, "Oh men. Those power levels are incredible. I think that's where Vegeta run off to in such a hurry," The monk warrior felt out the energy to check if he was right.

"Yeah, that's him, alright. He must be fighting one of Frieza goons or something."

"Huh? Oh yeah! It makes sense. Come on, Dende!" Krillin said to him Krillin took Dende into his arms then Krillin dashed at full, turbo speed mode.

Vegeta and Zarbon were both engaged in an intensive match. Vegeta delivered a strong elbow strike on Zarbon's cheeks which caused for some dark, blue blood to stream down on his delicate lips. Zarbon became angry and started to randomly execute fast, multiples of sidekicks. But the Prince of all Saiyans just moved and tilted his head to evade it all.

Zarbon stopped for a while; after two seconds, he gave it all he got and executed a strong sidekick, but Vegeta disappeared out of sight. Vegeta delivered an airborne front kick on Zarbon's head which caused for him to be blown away. He landed on the ground, but regained consciousness. He then glanced at the skies to see any signs any of Vegeta.

Zarbon noticed that Vegeta was right behind him and the Saiyan Prince countered with a side kick on his back. Zarbon got severely blown away and crashed down on the ruined ground. A lot of blood came out from his wounded lips; his body trembled and shook with so much pain.

Vegeta laughed proudly, "HAH, HAH, HAAH! Well, I think I proved my point, Zarbon!"

Zarbon stood up a little bit and kept his head down; his silky, braided hair covered his face a bit. He groaned in pain more, Vegeta chortled at his suffering.

Zarbon's throbbing grunts of pain suddenly turned into malicious snickers. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I have to admit, you do impress me, Vegeta. Heh…" Zarbon then turned around and glared at him with an evil face, a cold grin, and his shiny eyes with anger inside.

"Your fighting skills have come a long way since the last time we met, but not _quite _far enough. Vegeta was silent for a moment, trying to fully understand what the mysterious henchman of Frieza was talking about. Zarbon continued to chuckle evilly.

* * *

**A/N well it's done and I do hope that you like it so until next time please read and review also if any of you have any attacks for Vanera then please tell me and thanks. Also I have redone this chapter by combining it with chapter 20 to make it much longer so see ya guys.**


	20. Chapter 20 Guru's gift

**A/N new chapter for you guys and I hope that you like I'd like to also thank you all for the Reviews guys I do not own DBZ just so all of you know I deleted this chapter and redone it no thanks to my brother.**

"Talking"

*Thinking *

_(Bound) _

"**Ki Attacks"**

**Chapter 20 Guru's gift **

The winds blew from every direction and the whole place became silent and calm. Vegeta just glared at Zarbon who was surprised by his response and Zarbon still was on his aching knees. As dark, blue blood streamed down on Zarbon's hands. Slowly Zarbon stood up slowly from his legs, wiped out the blood from his mouth, and gave an evil chuckle.

Vegeta began to continue on with the conversation. "So, I'm not strong enough to beat you, huh? Funny, because that's what I thought I was doing. Oh wait. Unless you're trying to tell me you've been holding back."

Zarbon glanced at the Saiyan elite. "That's right. You figured it out. I knew you would."

Vegeta then laughed insanely; he thought Zarbon was just making jokes. "You crack me up!"

"Go ahead. Laugh all you want. I'm about to wipe that stupid smile right of your face." Zarbon said with a smile on his face.

"It's time I show you my true power so watch closely. This is something I don't like to do very often." Zarbon fixed his arm-wear by sliding it to its original position.

"You ever heard the old saying beauty is only skin deep? Well, right now you are only seeing the beauty."

Vegeta folded his arms. "Is that so? Well, pardon me if I haven't noticed!" He laughed once again. "What are you going to do? Start making faces at me and hope you would scare me away? It's hopeless."

"Now you're being much too hasty. Show some patience Vegeta you don't want to spoil the surprise, now do you after all where would be the fun in that." Zarbon fixed his long bangs and slowly swayed it away with his gorgeous fingers. He closed his eyes for a while and when he opened it, you could see his fury.

"And it's a good one." Vegeat said as a gust of wind blew from every direction again.

Vegeta obliged to take Zarbon's nightmare. "Let's see it then Zarbon."

"Alright then so be it. But consider yourself warned." Zarbon spread out his arms, and all of a sudden, his muscle tone has grown bigger including his arms and his legs. He grunted in pain as he increased his power level.

Vegeta's eyebrows twitched and his jaw opened slightly when he saw this. Zarbon gave a very evil smile along with a chuckle. Then his beautiful face changed into a repulsive monster. He transformed to his post-transformation which is his true form as Zarbon roared in a low-voice.

"Huh? What the hell"" Vegeta was shocked and traumatized how Zarbon's power level just went up to the roof.

Zarbon, once an elegant warrior, has turned into a repulsive monster. His voice was low and creepy. "As I said before Vegeta, you only saw the beauty side of me before. Now with great pleasure, I introduce you to the beast."

Zarbon then sprinted towards Vegeta and delivered a shocking knee strike on his stomach along with a punch on his cheek. Vegeta went crashing down on the ground. The monstrous alien then executed a high kick on Vegeta's chin which caused for him to be blown in mid-air. Zarbon then grasped the Saiyan elite's left leg and pounded him on the ground real hard. Zarbon held Vegeta's head with his outrageous claws and performed a head-butt which caused for the Prince of all Saiyans' forehead to bleed a lot Vegeta screamed in agony.

To inflict more severe damage, Zarbon gave another head-butt on Vegeta's forehead; more blood spilled out. Zarbon performed this hard-knuckled move several times so he can inflict a lot of injure on the Saiyan elite to finish him once and for all. Vegeta could feel the pain burning his head and body Zarbon continued to strike Vegeta on his aching forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile Krillin and Dende were still soaring at turbo speed mode doing all they can to get to Guru's. "Hey Dende Are we getting closer to the eldest Namek's place?" Krillin asked.

"Yes it's not too far away now Krillin." Dende assured but deep down he was worried but tried not to show it.

* * *

Zarbon delivered two more devastating head-butt on Vegeta's forehead Vegeta was forced to spit out blood from his mouth. Zarbon laughed at his agony. Zarbon threw Vegeta in mid-air so he could get his opportunity to attack, but Vegeta regained awareness and his anger grew. He dashed towards Zarbon. Zarbon gave a monstrous chuckle and attempted to attack the Saiyan Prince also.

All both darted into the green skies at high speed. When they got closer to each other, a shocking wave was created and both were engaged in a rigorous battle. Zarbon and Vegeta consecutively executed various punches and kicks. Zarbon mostly has the upper-hand, but Vegeta was pretty good at countering. The Saiyan elite and the monstrous alien delivered a straight punch to their opponents' face which caused for them to stop, but then repeatedly performed their previous actions. More and more shocking shockwaves spread across the surface. As soon Vegeta and Zarbon released their final attacks, they both moved away from each other.

The Prince of all Saiyans was almost out of breath Zarbon flew straight towards him and surprisingly delivered a demoralizing knee strike on the Saiyan elite's stomach which caused blood to spurt out from his mouth. While Vegeta was trying to regain awareness, Zarbon took the opportunity and strike him with a claw strike on Vegeta's face. Vegeta went through a cliff and crashing down as he exited the canyon. He fell onto his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Zarbon slowly descended from the air with a devious face Vegeta could not believe of why this was happening to him, he growled angrily. "No! I won't lose!"

Zarbon and Vegeta attempted to attack each other vigorously. As soon they were about a foot away, they were both, again, engaged in an intensive fight. Both executed various punches and kicking him again like before; strike themselves on their faces and delivered multiples of blows, but Zarbon countered and did a back-flip along with a front kick on Vegeta's chin.

Zarbon started to gather a sufficient amount of energy and fired a dangerous, purple Ki blast. It strike Vegeta on his stomach and forced him to descend on the ground, but he successfully escaped from it by turning his whole body and instead the powerful blast exploded the ground. Vegeta tumbled and fell onto his knees again. Zarbon fired more multiples of powerful Ki blasts and Vegeta sprinted and escaped from it.

As soon Zarbon emitted his last energy blast, Vegeta countered with a blue, chi blast of his own, but Zarbon deflected it and countered with another energy blast. Vegeta spotted it and jumped out of the way. As fast as lightning, without Vegeta even noticing, the gruesome alien delivered another knee strike which forced for the Prince of all Saiyans to be blown away.

"And you wouldn't believe me when I told you, you couldn't win!" Zarbon exclaimed.

Vegeta's anger and temper grew more and more, but he insisted to persist, both of these top warriors flew towards to each other and again delivered multiples of various blows.

* * *

Due to the great force and strength Krillin and Dende stopped for a moment to see what is going on.

As the two glanced at the horizons, the light was much brighter than before. "Those power levels are intense. Even from this far away." Krillin exclaimed anxiously as Dende trembled with fear once again.

* * *

The canyons and the ravines cracked as the shockwaves of Vegeta and Zarbon's power were too strong. More quakes and shockwaves occurred throughout the whole surface. Zarbon and Vegeta moved away from each other and the gruesome alien delivered an elbow strike on the Saiyan elite's neck. Zarbon chocked Vegeta with all of his might.

"Enough of this I'm through toying with you. It's time to end this little game right now." Vegeta struggled, but he still has the strength to fight. "Rrrrrrrrgghhh, HYAAAH!" The Saiyan elite strongly delivered an elbow strike on Zarbon's stomach and it hurt the outrageous monster. Vegeta then decided to give more shocking elbow strikes so that Zarbon could let him go.

"Ngh…Rrrrrrrrgghhh!" Zarbon let go of Vegeta, but Vegeta felt that he was about to faint and needs to regain his consciousness back quickly. Zarbon stared at Vegeta as soon he overtook the pain already.

Zarbon gave an extended front kick along with a side kick to Vegeta's stomach. The horrible monster grabbed Vegeta's hair real tight and performed several claw strikes on Vegeta's cheeks. Zarbon then clasped his fists together and gave a hard-knuckled strike on Vegeta's head. As Vegeta was being blown away, Zarbon grabbed his back and was heading straight towards the ruined ground at full velocity.

Vegeta shook his head and screamed in agony as Zarbon hollered at his face. "IT'S TIME TO MEET YOUR DOOM, VEGETA!"

As soon they were about a mile away from the soils of Namek, Zarbon let go of Vegeta and the Saiyan elite crashed down on the ground with great strength and force. He performed his finisher called Monster Crush.

The heavy force created a massive gap on the ground and thousands of chunks of fiery rocks scattered everywhere. Smoke floated about and really created a gigantic fissure on the soil.

"Sweet dreams, Prince!" Zarbon mocked his opponent. In second's time, blue and green water flowed into the surface and covered the huge gap. Zarbon watched this scene. "Aah…how perfect. If he's somehow still breathing, then he won't be for long."

Zarbon checked if there were any life signs for Vegeta. Zarbon then started to shift-back to his normal form. The repulsive warrior malformed back to his attractive face again. His tone of voice was back to normal. "Oh well. It serves him right for forcing me all the time of transforming. Now I have to get back to Lord Frieza. He would want to hear this news." Zarbon glowed in bluish aura surrounding him and left without a trace.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Videl and Gohan the two felt the fight that had went on with Zarbon and Vegeta. They could tell that it was Vegeta that was fighting but they couldn't tell who he was fighting with.

That was until Vegeta's power disappeared. "Gohan I can't fell Vegeta's Ki anymore!" Videl said out in alarm.

"Your right Videl but who could beat someone like Vegeta?" He asked as he just looked over to Videl.

* * *

Krillin and the child Namekian darted, breaking through the puffy clouds. "So what now Dende do I keep going straight?" Krillin asked.

"Just a little bit more to the left." Dende said.

As soon they kept on going, they all spotted a tall cliff which may be the tallest canyon you'll ever see in Planet Namek.

"Huh? Is that it, Dende?" Krillin asked, thinking that could where the Great Elder lives.

Dende nodded. "Yes! That's the eldest Namek!"

As soon they got there, they stopped at a complete halt. What they saw was an individual Namek house that looked like any other Namekian villages, except it was a bit rounder and shorter.

Krillin wiped out the sweat from his forehead. "Well it looks like we made it Dende and without any trouble too." Krillin said with a happy sigh.

Dende chuckled happily. "Come on. The eldest Namek is inside."

They all landed on beside the eldest Namek's house, as Krillin examined and could hear almost nothing, "It's so quiet maybe they got him already."

Dende thought the eldest Namek is secretly ambushed, "Oh no!"

After a few seconds of waiting, the door to the inner core of the Namek house automatically opened and out comes a matured Namekian with Namek, warrior clothing.

Dende gasped and a smile appeared across his face. "Hey, Nail I'm so glad that you're alright!"

Krillin gasped a bit to his resemblance with Piccolo. "Whoa…he looks just like Piccolo." He said looking at the Piccololook alike.

"Good to see you again, Dende," Nail said in a smooth voice, but also with a sound of seriousness. "You and your friend are most welcome. Guru has been expecting you?"

"So Guru knows everything of what it is going on right now?" Dende asked.

Krillin gave a slight smile. "Well at least that is good news at least."

"Come." Nail welcomed them. "There is much to discuss. I'll take you Guru now."

"But wait, Nail," Dende halted. "Since Guru knows what's happening, shouldn't he move to a safer place?"

Nail explained. "Guru is very old. He knows his time is drawing near and unfortunately, he's too weak to move. All I could do now is to protect him until his end comes."

Dende became disappointed. "I knew he's too old, but I never thought it would be so soon."

"Come on," Nail ordered before any distractions will occur. "We have to focus on what is happening right now."

Krillin felt the calm Namekian's energy. *That's strange. Nail's power level is way higher than the ordinary Namek's on this world.*

As soon they entered inside, it was all dark and creepy looking.

Nail looked above him. "Up." Dende nodded his head. Both of the Namekian brothers floated towards to the second floor. Krillin caught up with them.

As soon they got there, Nail bowed to somebody. "Master, I have brought Dende and his friend from Earth."

As soon he looked to the right, Krillin spotted a huge, elderly Namekian sitting on a comfy chair with his eyes closed. A lot of wrinkles and speckles can be seen on his flesh. He's like five times larger and bigger.

"Welcome, my friend." Guru greeted; his voice was deep low and very shaky. "It is my great honour to be in your presence. And I thank you for taking care of young Dende. Is there something I can do to repay kindness?"

Krillin nervously said. "Huh? There's no need to thank us. We're completely fine."

* * *

In the place where Vegeta and Zarbon's fight took place, a flying, Namekian bird came down on the waters, but somehow, it felt something suspicious. It wondered.

Awkward silence drifted by, but, unexpectedly, a hand grasped the bird's legs and drowned it into the waters mercilessly. The Namekian bird shrieked apprehensively, trying to escape from its grasp, but was too late. And in the man-made lake, emerged the dangerous Saiyan, Vegeta; he has some energy left within him. He got back up onto the surface and blood streamed down on his forehead and lips.

Vegeta staggered to speak as if something gagged him up, he then growled furiously. "Argh Zarbon you've made your last mistake all you've done is made me stronger. And when I heal I'm coming for you. I'll come for you and Frieza both!" Vegeta lost consciousness though the anger inside of him burned and heated up his Saiyan might.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Krillin in Guru's home Krillin and the two Namekians just looked at Guru.

"Do you think he fell asleep?" Dende asked a little worried for his father.

"Um…excuse me-" Krillin began.

Guru's hand trembled and his eyes squinted at each other a bit. "Great evil has come has come to Namek! Frieza and his men because of him almost all of my children have, been killed!"

"Oh!" Dende exclaimed looking to the ground.

"It seems that they would stop at nothing until they have all seven Dragonballs." Guru told them.

Krillin looked sad by this knowing what it was that Frieza may want to wish for. "Yeah you right!" He said with a sad voice.

"To Namek's, the Dragonballs symbolized wisdom and power. But this Frieza sees them only as for a tool for his own greed!" Guru said with sadness in his voice.

"Forgive me, Guru, but that's exactly why we came here. To ask for your Dragonball so we could hide it from Frieza!" Krillin explained. Guru listened.

"I see. So then you have been collecting the Dragonballs also?" Guru asked.

"Yes but our motives are for good not evil like Frieza's!" Krillin assured him.

"Yes! You see Krillin and his friends they want to wish the other friends back they died fighting these evil men on their home planet. And if the return then maybe they can help us out too." Dende said.

"And how do you know about the Dragonballs?" Guru asked.

"You see we used to have a set of them on Earth." Krillin said.

"Impossible!" Guru said shocked at what he was just told.

"A long time ago, when the terrible storm drifted across your planet which caused for the climate to change, but one Namek manage to escape from witnessing this deadly experience. He left Planet Namek to get to a safer place. And from there, he landed on Earth. He also became the guardian of Planet Earth. He's the one who created all of the Dragon Balls." Krillin explained.

"I see, now I remember now the child of Katas. Kami, I'm pleased that he made the journey safely. He was a gifted child he had the power to create the Dragonballs." Guru remembered.

"Kami was killed when we were fighting the Saiyans. And the one who is responsible for this was Vegeta." Krillin explained as Guru just looked at Krillin. "Yeah the same ones who are killing you people right now!"

"This Saiyan must be horrible indeed what an awful power. One who could defeat a Namek like Kami must have been a Super Saiyan…" Guru said.

"Huh? A Super Saiyan what's that?" Krillin asked.

Guru looked at the two and was confused by the look that Krillin had on his face. "You mean you don't know? Please come closer and we will solve this puzzle."

Krillin was puzzled, but did as he said. He strolled beside Guru and stared at him. The elderly Namekian placed his left palm on Krillin's head.

"Now clear your mind, so I could feel your past."

"Alright how do I do that?" A few seconds later, Guru now saw what was on Krillin's mind with the past that he has been thinking ever since Guru started a discussion about Kami.

And from there, in those visions, it showed a scene of Kami in his tower, in his early years, trembling and struggling to sleep as something bothered him deeply. Sweat streams down on his face and he dropped on the chrome floor. As he shook and staggered, a figure started to emerge out from Kami's body and out released another Namekian. But this time, it was the complete opposite of Kami himself.

"What a terrible thing a Namek at war with himself torn in two." Guru explained.

In Krillin's past, it showed Kami's other evil side, which is whom he was called King Piccolo. It showed scenes destroying the cities and towns with one powerful blast from his arm. The evil King Piccolo laughed evilly

"Before he became the guardian of Earth, Kami had to purge himself, even the slightest evil inside from is heart. Thus, he split into two and Piccolo was born. In doing so, the powers are also split equally between these two halves. If they have been reunited as one, they will not be defeated by any normal Saiyan." Guru released his hand from Krillin.

"Now I have seen your Mind. You heart is pure and your intentions are true. Your bravery and loyalty exceeds beyond question. You have proven yourself worthy enough to receive this Dragonball." The one-star Dragon Ball was neatly placed at above of Guru's comfy seat. He took it with his plump hands; fit enough to place the Dragon Ball on his palm.

He gave it to Krillin proudly. "Here you go."

"Wow! Thank you so much, sir. You don't know how much this means to us," Krillin exclaimed, observing the orb. "Yes this is fantastic one down and only six to go!"

"I only hope there is still time left to make your wish," Guru sighed.

Krillin just looked at Guru and wondered at his statement. "Huh?"

"Unfortunately, I have only a few days left to live." Guru sighed deeply.

"If your wish is to be fulfilled you must gather all seven Dragonballs before I go. However, if this cannot be accomplished then…!" Guru then began coughing. "Then the Dragon Balls will vanish along with me."

"No need to worry. We'll get all seven as soon as possible." Krillin pledged.

"Thank you." Guru smiled as he looked at the two "I could almost feel your strength inside of your hearts. Thank you, my generous people and I could honour you as great heroes in this world."

"Anytime after all we want to bring our friends back to life since they all helped us back on Earth." Krillin said modestly.

"Indeed you are you are brave, and there is much strength in you more then you realise. For much of it is still sleeping." Guru explained.

"Allow me to awaken this power for you." Guru said to Krillin, Guru then placed his hand again on Krillin's head to release the sleeping power that has been resting inside of him all along.

"Really I've already trained myself to my limits! I don't have any special sleeping powers!" Krillin said with a smile laugh. While Guru looked harder as he had almost found what he was looking for.

"And to tell you the truth, I'm even amazed that I made it this fare!" He said once again laugh but very nervously.

Guru really wanted to show his gratitude and thankfulness to Krillin that supported and saved his child, Dende. Guru readied himself to awaken the power that sleeps within Krillin, but not all of it; just a glimpse at it. The elderly Namekian's hand started too aglow and few seconds later, Krillin's body was surrounded by glowing pallid lights from Guru's hand and his body was kind of stretched a bit.

Guru let go of Krillin. "You see? The sleeping power is just there with you all along."

"So that means I have…." Krillin started to laugh, "Hah, hah, hah! POWER! A LOT OF POWER! IT'S GRATE!" Krillin shouted.

"Wow. This is just great! I didn't know it was within in me all along. Whatever you did, thanks a lot!" Krillin jumped with joy.

"This is just so awesome. We might just take on Vegeta after all oh I have one question, Mr. Guru. Is it possible to release anyone's power?" Krillin asked, remembering the others.

"If they possess the hidden potential inside of them, it is always possible indeed." Guru explained.

"But if you do these things so many times does it drain your own power?" Krillin asked feeling concerned for Guru.

"I appreciate for your honesty concerns, but the short answer is no." Guru smiled.

"Well then, if that's the case, would you mind trying to do this trick of this on two of my friends? There really a great friends and I bet they have some hidden strength inside of them!" Krillin requested.

"Bring them to me. And if I can, I will unlock his hidden potential." Guru said.

"Great! We'll be right back…uh? But what should I do with the Dragonball?" Krillin asked.

"It is yours now. You deserve it. Planet Namek's fate now rests in your hands." Guru said.

"Alright then Dende we'll be right back with our friends." Krillin waved.

Krillin then headed outside and dashed at full speed. His full forces created huge sounds and forced the waters to splash everywhere. But it was such a beautiful sight.

After getting the one-star Dragonball from Guru, Krillin was now heading back to the others.

"Whoa man I love this!" Krillin laughed happily as he flew.

* * *

And on one side of the planet, a Frieza soldier was shown who looked similar to Appule, minus the speckles and instead has yellow skin; his name is Orin and found a destroyed Namekian village. He landed on the cliffs to observe the demolished homes. This is where Vegeta attempted to strike the Namek's.

"Argh I don't believe this! I finally find a village to destroy and somebody already beat me to it!" Orin growled.

Orin then spotted a surviving Namek who still had some energy left in him. He was crawling over to where Vegeta had hid the Dragonball he took from them that was until the Frieza soldier blocked his way.

"Tell me what happened here?" He asked the Namek.

"A Saiyan he took the Dragonball!" He said to him.

"What a Saiyan? Dame that Vegeta and damn those Saiyans!" Orin cursed.

The Namek then grabbed Orin's leg hoeing that he would help him. "Please you've got to help me?" He urged but Orin finished the last-standing Namek in the battle zone by a terrible Ki blast, ending his life instantly.

"You worthless trash of a Namek get off me!" He said before headed back to Frieza's spaceship.

* * *

Meanwhile, the arrogant Tyrant was waiting for his elite warrior to report back any news. Frieza was looking outside of the class window floating in the air. "Those miserable Saiyan monkeys they are starting to get troublesome!"

"Lord Frieza, its Zarbon." Zarbon called out behind Frieza's door.

"The door is open." Frieza answered not once looking back at Zarbon.

Zarbon then came inside from the automatic door and Frieza slowly landed on the floor. "So did you find the village?" Frieza asked.

"No. I've come to tell you that I found Vegeta. You won't have to worry about him troubling us again." Zarbon reported.

"Oh, so you say. What makes you so sure? Did you use your power of transformation?" Frieza asked.

"Your right lord Frieza." Zarbon nodded as he just smiled at the thought of just showing Vegeat up.

"I see. And you know for a fact that his dead?" Frieza asked again.

"Well, I didn't check his pulse, if that's what you mean. But I'm telling you it's highly unlikely that they survived; a chance in a million maybe," Zarbon said.

"So in other words you don't really know, do you?" Frieza was getting angry.

"I know I saw Vegeta fall into the water and not get back up again." Zarbon explained.

"You should have gone in after him, Zarbon. Now we can't confirm anything that's just because you didn't want to get wet. That's careless. And it was careless to try to kill Vegeta before you even question him. How would you know if he already found a Dragonball and hidden it?" Frieza yelled.

Zarbon gasped, feeling ashamed of himself. "Aah! I'm so sorry, Lord Frieza. I'll go back and look for him." The elegant warrior exclaimed.

But before for Frieza or Zarbon could go on Orin came in to report in on what he had found. "Hah! Lord Frieza!" Orin called from outside. "I found another one of the villages."

"But it was completely been destroyed by the time I got there and the Dragonball was already missing." Orin said.

"Missing?" Frieza exclaimed. "You better be playing a joke Orin." Frieza said with a frown not liking this news at all.

"There was one villager left. He said that a Saiyan took it." Orin continued.

"You were right. Vegeta must've hidden it somewhere maybe in the water." Zarbon admitted.

"So I took care of the Namek and got back here as fast I could." Orin said.

Frieza's eyes left eye shined darkly and Zarbon felt annoyed and twitched his eyebrow. "So you're saying you killed the only witness?" Frieza asked, sounding calm.

"Huh? Lord Frieza!" Orin exclaimedn oth of the Tyrant's eyes shined darkly and strike Orin with a laser eye beam which caused for him to steam up and drop dead.

"But lord Frieza Argh!" Orin screamed.

"Aah!" Zarbon gasped in horror at what he just saw happen to Orin with his dead body being taken away.

"Take note, Zarbon. Because you can expect the same thing happen to you if you don't find out where that Dragonball is, do you understand me?" Frieza growled smashing his tail on the ground with anger.

"Huh?" Zarbon asked worriedly.

"That is the price of careless mistakes. You have better hoped for your sake that Vegeta is alive." Frieza scolded. The henchman of Frieza snarled once again to himself.

"Appule come here now!" Frieza demanded.

Appule came in with his body firm and straight. "Yes, my lord!" Appule saluted.

"Open a line to the home planet. Send word to the Ginyu Force that I want them ready and on their way to Namek immediately. And tell them they had better not forget their scouter's." Frieza ordered.

"Huh?" Zarbon exclaimed.

"I should expect them in five days." Frieza presumed.

"Yes lord Frieza!" Appule left to contact this so called…Ginyu Force.

"What the Ginyu's? Lord Frieza, are you sure that's necessary? There is no telling what they will do once they get here. I got the situation under control. I could handle this without them." Zarbon protested.

"I have a feeling we will need them sooner than you think," Frieza said.

"Why? Is there something I should know about?" Zarbon asked.

"I destroyed the Saiyans' planet, because I felt that if left unchecked, they might one day pose a serious threat and it's beginning to look like I was right." Frieza explained. Zarbon raised an eyebrow.

"Vegeta is not the only one that concerns me. There are others." Frieza continued.

"What? What others! Surely, you don't mean the ones that Vegeta fought on Earth. I couldn't see how could that possible worry you. Even with their combine powers, they were hardly a match for him. I know for sure that they are still no match for you in a fight." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon, are you telling me I'm wrong? Is that what I am hearing?"

"No!"

"That's what I thought. Now go find Vegeta!" Frieza ordered.

"Yes lord Frieza!" Zarbon obeyed his master's orders and departed outside to search for Vegeta though he has doubts in his mind about the Ginyu Force. *The Ginyu Force? Frieza isn't taking any chances!* Zarbon thought.

Back at the spaceship, Frieza has his hands back, thinking of something, *These Saiyans are becoming a threat to me. The more they fight, the stronger they become. Of course, I'm still much more powerful than them. But these Saiyans are beginning to emerge out of nowhere and who knows? What will they be become in the near future? This growing warning must be eliminated immediately…before they get any stronger!* Frieza thought and planned.

* * *

In the place where Vegeta and Zarbon's fight took place. Vegeta still has some energy left in him and he slowly crawled on the ground, feeling angry and his fire blazing inside of him.

"No…I will not die like this-I will become stronger!" Vegeta lost his consciousness and got knocked out again.

Beyond the skies, Zarbon was still searching for Vegeta, until he spotted the Saiyan with crimson-red blood streaming everywhere. Zarbon landed beside Vegeta and checked his pulse. He felt a faint beating. "Well, well. So you're still alive after all. Lucky for me, but then I guess it is not such a lucky thing for you now, is it? I'm going to have so much making you talk." Zarbon then grabbed Vegeta's hand and quickly head back to his master's spaceship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma, Gohan and Videl were outside of the cave to get some fresh air. The son of Goku practiced with his martial arts training along with Videl. Gohan executed a punch towards her but Videl dodge and then another one and performed multiples of random punches. He also gave speedy kicks, high to low Videl done the same thing towards Gohan.

"Not bad Gohan! But show me what you got!" Videl said with a smile ass Gohan came running right at her.

Gohan went to throw her kick at her but she blocked it with her right arm both Gohan and Videl smiled at each other from their little spar. Both could tell by the looks on the others face that they were enjoying this little fight.

"Huh? Look, guys! A Dragonball is heading straight towards us." Bulma exclaimed.

"You see?" Bulma asked.

"Hey. It must be Krillin he must have got the Dragonball from the eldest Namek." Videl said with smile.

Gohan only smiled at his friend. "Alright I knew that he could do it!"

"Mmmmm-hmmm but come and look at this?" Bulma began, "There's just something that's been bugging me. We know that one ball is moving and the five together are the ones Frieza has!" Bulma said looking at the Dragon radar.

"So what's this one doing up here all by its self?" She asked herself.

"Well it's nearby? It actually looks like it might be coming from that direction." Gohan said pointing to where it was coming from.

Bulma smiled along with Videl. "Hey Bulma that's not too far from here is it?" Videl asked.

For awhile until Gohan got a scared look on his face as he knew where the Dragonball was now.

"That's where we sensed Vegeta attacking that village! That must be where the Dragonball is it has to be guys." Gohan said as looked to where the Dragonball was.

"Your right Gohan but I can't sense Vegeta anymore. I don't think that he's even there." Videl said.

Gohan just didn't know why it was there. "But why did he leave it there?"

"I got it he couldn't make the Namek's tell him where it hiding so maybe he never found it in the first place." Bulma said.

Videl also stated to smile. "So that means when he got tired trying to find it he must have gone away thinking there was no Dragonball to find." Videl said with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Bulma let me and Gohan borrow the radar the two of us will go and get it." Videl said to Bulma.

Bulma handed the Dragon radar over to her. "Alright Gohan let's go!" She said before taking off at high speed.

* * *

Back at Frieza's spaceship, Vegeta was having his wounds treated immediately and he was resting in a machine called Isolation Chamber. A retractable mask was placed on Vegeta's mouth with waters soothing the injuries. There stood Appule and Zarbon with their arms crossed, observing him well.

"Well, let me know that he's ready. I want him to be healthy before I start torturing him." Zarbon said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at King Kai's planet, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu were still chasing Bubbles. Yamcha took over a bit; Tien and Chiaotzu took a break.

Yamcha yelled. "Dame that no good MONKEY!" Yamcha jumped on the speedy ape, but Bubbles evaded quickly. Yamcha landed on his body exhausted, "Darn it."

Chiaotzu continued to boost his friend's persistence, "Come on, Yamcha!"

"How about let me do it." Tien Offered. "I'll give a try."

Yamcha wiped out the sweat from his forehead, "Sure, go ahead. Phew!"

Tien took over and chased Bubbles. King Kai was in his fields and garden, planting some weeds and humming at the same time. At one corner out came Piccolo had a serious look on his face. King Kai, without turning his back, noticed the Namek already. "Yes?"

I only come here to get stronger and to receive some offensive training. I'm not here to catch a monkey like they're doing right now." Piccolo looked behind his back and Tien and Bubbles were scattered all over the place.

"No. Sorry." King Kai apologized with a smile. "You need to pass my training exercises before I promote you to the real training. But you have all the time in the world to decide whether you take my training exercises or not." He then held up his flowers in front of their faces, "If you rather not to, then you could always help me weed the garden."

Piccolo was irritated by his lectures so Piccolo grabbed King Kai on his collar, but King Kai's glasses sparkled and gave a warning look. Piccolo noticed that and let go of him.

King Kai questioned him. "Why are you rushing? You not planning to take on Frieza, are you? I thought you made a promise out of it."

King Kai observed the other Z-fighters of how they were doing right now, but it seemed all of them are worn-out Tien breathed heavily.

Chiaotzu whined. "This is hard."

Yamcha huffed and puffed. "Gosh!"

"Hey!" King Kai called. "That's enough for now. How about let's eat some lunch inside?"

All of their worn-out faces turned into hungry, mouth-watering expressions as King Kai just gave a look at them. "Huh?"

* * *

Inside King Kai's house, King Kai prepared delicate, delicious lunches for the Z-fighters, though Piccolo was outside, under the tree's leaves. Tien and Yamcha munched on their yakisoba while Chiaotzu slurped all of the juice in his noodles. King Kai was a bit amazed at how much they were eating King Kai growled irritatingly as they had eating all of his food. A few minutes later of rest, Yamcha fixed his blue belt and proceeded on with his complicated training. "Now that I'm full, you're in big trouble, ape face."

"Hey. Don't call me ape face," King Kai scolded, thinking Yamcha as talking about him.

Yamcha clarified, "I'm not talking about you, King Kai. It's him I want."

Piccolo gave a snort. He took out a bottle and drank some water. As soon the Namekian refreshed himself, his attention was caught as soon Yamcha shouted with great confidence. "Get back here you MONKEY!"

Bubbles sprinted like the wind and Yamcha dashed too in a monkey-way. Thanks to the food he ate, his body is now energized. It seems that he is almost capable of catching Bubbles after all. Yamcha just panted and tried to remain his breath. Soon, he then leaped in mid-air and successfully caught Bubbles with his two feet.

Bubbles squirmed, trying to get away, but it was too late Yamcha smiled. "Ha I got you!"

Chiaotzu cheered. "Alright, you did Yamcha!"

"You go, Yamcha!" Tien exclaimed.

Yamcha celebrated his accomplished training and danced with Bubbles. "Alright yeah I caught the monkey! Yeah I did it at long last!"

Piccolo gave a light snort while Kakashi was mediating thanks to Piccolos teaching. "Huh?" Piccolo noticed a shadow right in front of him. It was King Kai.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" King Kai asked.

Piccolo turned his head away. "I'm fine." Piccolo answered and just went on with what he was doing.

It was Tien's turn now and he was now effectively outsmarting Bubbles. Bubbles then sprinted to the left side of the planet, Tien teleported right in front of the ape. Tien just gave a grin.

Bubbles darted to his right, but Tien did the same process. As soon Bubbles started to escape again, Tien quickly grabbed the running-way monkey on the tail Chiaotzu cheered. "Hooray! Hooray for Tien!"

"Alright you did it Tien!" Yamcha praised him.

King Kai was very impressed, "They're doing pretty good. They're getting faster and faster."

"We've come here to get stronger." Piccolo stood up in front of the mythical King Kai. "To do that, I need to fight somebody stronger than I am. And they're not.

King Kai gave a look, but noticed Chiaotzu successfully caught Bubbles also. "Yeah I caught Bubbles!"

Bubbles and Chiaotzu lifted each other up in mid-air to celebrate their little accomplishment. "Huh? Even Chiaotzu caught Bubbles." King Kai said.

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu came up to King Kai, ready to take their last training exercise. "Alright I know you're all excited!" King Kai chuckled happily and softly.

"Okay. Here's your next training exercise. Oh Gregory why don't come on up!"

Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha were aware of the cricket's presence. And out from a bubble, Gregory appeared, "Hi, everyone. The name's Gregory!"

"Now here's what you need to do." King Kai took out a steel hammer.

Gregory then explained the rules, "The steps are simple. Just take this hammer; give a good tap on my head, and you'll win! And don't go easy on me, 'cause I'm not going to go easy on you. Hah, hah! Now who's first?"

Yamcha stepped in, being overconfident again, "Heh, ha, ha! Let me give it a try."

"Here," King Kai passed the hammer on Yamcha. As soon Yamcha caught it, he was forcefully pushed down on the ground due to the heavy weight of the tool.

Yamcha shook his head. "Huh? It's like an anvil."

Gregory laughed. "All excuses if you ask me."

Yamcha was offended easily. "Huh? WHY YOU! I'm going to get you!" Yamcha stood up with the heavy hammer on his hand. He was ready to take a good swing on the cricket.

"See ya!" After a second later, Gregory flew right pass Yamcha without the confused Z-fighter noticing his speed. "Huh?"

"You too slow, sucker." Gregory annoyed him.

Yamcha barked at him. "Why you little come back here!"

Gregory soared without even have to try at all! Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha now needed to deal with this bug.

Piccolo was about to leave until King Kai called him, "Hey, why not you give it a try?"

"I think I would rather spend our time image training than to take swings on the cricket. I'm going." Piccolo snorted and isolated himself again.

King Kai gave a look. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Piccolo continued on with his own training while Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha followed King Kai's training exercises, an hour passed by and King Kai and Bubbles were both sleeping inside of their house. King Kai slept on the rocking chair and the monkey slept beside his master.

* * *

Outside, as you can see, Gregory had a few red marks and bruises all over his body. Tien and Yamcha successfully strike him with the hammer finally. Now it was Chiaotzu's turn, Tien just encouraged his best friend. "Come on, Chiaotzu. Hit him like you mean it."

Yamcha then announced, "Chiaotzu is now in his stance; about to make his final strike before a homerun!" Yamcha was a former baseball player until he quitted as soon he heard about the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa coming to Earth.

Chiaotzu was now ready to give it all he got. Gregory panted and huffed, "Alright. Let's see if you can strike me this time, alright then full speed ahead!" Gregory glowed and glowed. The cricket was going to use all of his energy.

"READY OR NOT…HERE I COME!" Gregory darted and dashed at turbo velocity. Chiaotzu concentrated. As soon he found the right target, the best friend of Tien swung his hammer on Gregory.

Gregory exclaimed. "Huh?"

Chiaotzu yelled. "Ha I got you"

Tien cheered for his friend. "Alright Go, Chiaotzu!"

"And it's a grand homerun!" Yamcha announced while Gregory can't control himself due to such full force. He entered his master's house and accidentally strikes King Kai on the face. Bubbles woke up and started to panicked.

The Z-fighters came to check on King Kai. "King Kai! Are you alright?" Yamcha asked, concerned.

King Kai held his aching forehead. "Gregory? Did they all strike you?"

Gregory groggily replied. "Nope they didn't!" Gregory then developed a huge bump on his head.

"Oh that was fast. It only took an hour and five minutes." Yamcha exclaimed.

Yamcha made a fist, "Wow. We must be really getting stronger. Hah!"

King Kai wiped the dusts from his clothes. "Okay. Good news, boys. It's time to get on with the real training."

Tien was happy to hear this. "Really alright then here goes nothing!"

Chiaotzu happily laughed and Yamcha was so eager to move onto the next level. "Man I've been waiting for this!"

"Okay. Let's go outside." King Kai instructed.

Outside, everybody was certainly ready and prepared for King Kai's real training session. "Alright now with all that training exercises you accomplished, we're going to have a little sparring match." King Kai explained. "Let me see how you guys have been improved since last time. You got that? I'll pick the fighters for you to spar with."

"Count me in." Piccolo came out of nowhere and decided to train with the Z-fighters after all.

"Well, Piccolo. I guess you decided to join after all." King Kai smiled.

"No individual fights. Then I'll take on all three of you." Piccolo declared. All of the Z-fighters looked at him. "Huh?"

"Let me see what you got. Even though there are ten of you each, you're still no match for me." Piccolo's boastfulness can be seen.

Yamcha was offended. "Huh? Why you! Let's see about that, green man."

Piccolo just scoffed. "Humph." Piccolo just looked to the three fighters.

King Kai calmed them down. "Now, relax. Alright, we'll do as Piccolo says."

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all formed a triangular formation. Piccolo was in the middle.

King Kai raised his hand as a signal. "Ready… set… Fight!"

Yamcha and Tien decided to take the first move. Yamcha executed multiple of punches at Piccolo. While Tien went for kicks but Piccolo just kept evading all of it. Piccolo then started to attack Yamcha back with multiple punches but his attacks had done nothing to Yamcha. Piccolo countered with a punch, but Yamcha crossed his arm to block it. Tien jumped in on Piccolo from behind and executed an axe kick, but the Namek got out of the way. Tien started to perform various punches and kicks at the Namekian.

And once again Piccolo kept parrying and evading until Chiaotzu butts in and hold onto Piccolo's back. "What?"

Chiaotzu sparked up a bit which caused some pain to jolt over Piccolo.

King Kai was enjoying this entertaining fight. "They're doing pretty good."

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Gregory suggested as treated his huge bump on his head with medicine.

Yamcha and Tien both yelled and were about to execute a teamwork blow at Piccolo until Piccolo saw what they were going to do. Piccolo lifted up his stretchable arms and countered with knife chops on Tien and Yamcha's back. Yamcha got up quickly and executed a sweep kick, but Piccolo evaded it and tripped his opponent's foot. Tien came both of the Z-fighters got down on the ground Chiaotzu was sparking up more.

"Now you're mine!" Piccolo extended his left arm and grabbed Chiaotzu on his back and forced to dunk his head into the soil, "WAAH!"

Tien looked up and shouted, "Huh? Oh no! Chiaotzu!"

King Kai claimed his pupil down. "Hey, relax. He'll be fine. He can't certainly die twice. In a count of three, he's still in great shape." he then started to count. "One, two, and three."

Soon, Chiaotzu muffled and wiggled his feet; then he was automatically got off the ground. "Huh? I'm okay."

Tien was relieved that his friend was alright. "Chiaotzu! Hah, hah!"

Piccolo had a serious glare in his face. *What's this? They're stronger than I much thought. Is it all just because of this…stupid training they're doing?*

"Resume the fight!" King Kai called suddenly.

Piccolo lost his concentration. "Huh?"

Yamcha gave a flying side kick along with a turning hook kick, but Piccolo evaded all of those. Tien came in and executed a front kick along with a sweep kick. Piccolo dodged all of those again until Chiaotzu grabbed the Namekian's foot. "HYAAH!"

"Huh? Get of off me!" Piccolo lost concentration a bit, but still noticed Yamcha about to perform his next move. Yamcha executed an elbow strike at Piccolo's face but he managed to grasp his attack! Tien however came in and successfully strike Piccolo on the face with a powerful straight punch.

Tien yelled with strength. "KYAAAAH!"

Piccolo grunted in pain and held his aching stomach. Piccolo is a very serious and strong being, but he could feel the pain running over him. He was forced to kneel on the ground, trying to soothe the pain.

Yamcha gave a light snort. "Humph."

King Kai was too amazed. "Whoa, I can't believe it."

"What now, Piccolo? Have enough?" Yamcha questioned him seriously.

Piccolo looked up and gave a smirk, "Humph. I'm just getting started," Piccolo took of his weighted clothing and flung it on the grasses. It was time for round two.

Everybody was in their fighting positions until King Kai interrupted, "Hey. That should be enough for now. Let's take a break and have a little snack to get your energy back up."

Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yamcha looked at each other and nodded their heads. King Kai was about to leave and so the rest of the Z-fighters catch up except for Piccolo who was a little confused.

It was all silent until King Kai halted his loyal pupils, "Hmm…Stop!"

Chiaotzu, Tien and Yamcha said, "Huh?"

"How about this then guys this is one of my best jokes? What do you call a dog that doesn't bark? I'll tell you! A hot dog because they have no mouth!" King Kai snickered and laughed hysterically once again. Yamcha then laughed along with his master; only pretending.

Tien and Chiaotzu giggle also all pretended to laugh at King Kai's little joke and proceeded inside the house. Piccolo watched them and gave a snort. He finally decided to follow them. "Heh."

* * *

Meanwhile back on Namek Appule was checking on Vegeta's life meter, examine for vital signs. Zarbon strolled by and asked. "How is he doing?"

"He's holding steady." Appule replied. "I manage to stabilize Vegeta's vital signs for now. But he's still in critical condition. He may never regain consciousness."

Zarbon became angry and frustrated as he looked over to Appule. "He has got to make it. You revive him at all cost, do you understand?" Zarbon clenched his fist in front of him.

Appule was a little bit confused, but obeyed his orders. "Yes, sir?"

Zarbon turned around and gave a frustrating look on his face. *If he doesn't recover, Frieza would have my head.*

Frieza was standing in front of the interior of his spaceship, thinking nothing, but those magical seven orbs. "I want that Dragonball."

Appule became anxious. "Oh man this is not good. By this rate, he'll never recover. Humph, bastard Saiyan. How too arrogant he is." Appule started to laugh.

"Zarbon must have a lot of fun torturing you, Vegeta. Hah, hah, hah! And I'll have lots of fun when I see Zarbon torturing you. Hah, hah, hah!" He then pressed a button, "Now, there. That could keep you running for a while. I'll tell you what. Seat tight and relax while I take a break. So you wouldn't often get hurt…!" Just then…Vegeta's eyes opened.

"WHAT?" Appule exclaimed. And a bright light surrounded the Isolation Chamber.

At the interior of the spaceship again, Frieza asked his loyal henchman. "So then how is he?" Zarbon stuttered, but kept his voice firm. "He-should regain consciousness anytime now."

"Good. Then I won't have to kill you." Frieza said as the evil Tyrant smiled.

Zarbon wasn't so sure. "Yes…lord!"

Soon, a light sharking occurred and a booming voice shattered throughout the hallway.

Zarbon almost lost balance. "Huh? What? What in the blazes was that?"

Frieza commanded. "Find out now!"

A foot stepped on Appule's dead body and purple blood spilled out. It was Vegeta. And what's worse, he has been brought back from the brink of death and alive again. "You just keep underestimating the power of a Saiyan."

Vegeta observed the ruined, demolished place. He then lifted up his palm and released a powerful Ki blast. Meanwhile, Zarbon and Frieza were walking in the hallways until they stopped as they heard an ear-splitting sound.

"Damn!" Zarbon cursed. "It came from the recovery room!"

"Well, don't just stand there!" Frieza growled.

Zarbon opened the automatic door that leads to the recovery room. As soon as he opened it, the Prince of all Saiyans is gone. "Ayah! He's gone. He must've flown off."

"So go after him." Frieza ordered.

And at once corner, Vegeta was hiding from the two all the while he smiled. *Excellent. Everyone's here!*

Frieza raised his voice and ordered his henchman once more. "Go now! Do you hear me, Zarbon?"

Zarbon staggered, "I'll-I'll find him."

"You better. Because of you don't find him within an hour; you wished you have never been born!" the Tyrant scowled angrily giving fear to Zarbon.

Vegeta laughed silently at their confusion and humiliation. _*_Look at them. They're just making this too easy for me.*

Vegeta took his chance and sprinted in the hallways. He entered the interior of Frieza's spaceship and from there; all five Dragonballs are neatly placed in and exposed altogether. Vegeta laughed evilly. "I should've known. Frieza is such an arrogant Tyrant, utterly unbeatable, yet he let all of his precious Dragonballs exposed to everyone that might steal it. You have no chance anymore, Frieza!"

Zarbon flew outside of the spaceship and searched everywhere for Vegeta looking from left to right. "Vegeta! Vegeta, where are you Saiyan? Believe me! As soon as I get my hands on you, I'm going to rip you to pieces."

"Haven't found him yet, have you Zarbon?" The frustrated Tyrant asked with hollows of madness in his eyes. Zarbon turned around to look at Frieza with fear in his eyes.

"Just remember you have one hour to find him before I hold you completely responsible for his escape!" Frieza warned him.

However neither Zarbon nor Frieza noticed that Vegeta was inside the interior of the spaceship. Vegeta laughed insanely. *Like you could ever find me!*

The Saiyan elite turned around and planned what to do with the magical orbs. "Well, now, let's see. Five Dragonballs just waiting to be stole. Since Zarbon and Frieza are still busy searching for me, I still have my element of surprise up on my side."

The Prince of all Saiyans crossed his arms. Soon, his eyes widened slowly. "Wait, maybe that's all I need to just escape"

Vegeta stood beside the automatic door. He then gathered a supplementary amount of energy in his left hand to distract Zarbon and Frieza. "There. That should be enough."

Vegeta bellowed at his confused rivals of his. "Hey! Are you guys looking for someone?"

"Huh?" Frieza reacted to voice.

Zarbon heard it also. "Wait. What was that?"

"HYAAH!" Vegeta fired an exploding, devastating energy blast. It travelled across the hallways and exploded. It also demolished the ceiling and the blast continued to pass through the outside of the spacecraft.

Zarbon tried to protect himself from the toxic clouds. "How dare you!"

Vegeta gathered more and more energy into his body. He then emitted a strong Ki blast towards the sphere window to melt so he could escape with the Dragonballs. Zarbon and Frieza sprinted through the hallways, distracted by the black smoke.

"It sounded like a blast. It must have been down the corridor." Zarbon assumed.

As soon Vegeta melted the sphere glass wall, he then carried the Dragonballs one by one and tosses it outside.

"No. It couldn't be. We can't let Vegeta get anywhere near the Dragonballs!" Frieza yelled in disbelief.

"Argh!" Vegeta took the second to the last Dragonball and threw it outside. The Saiyan elite took the last glassy orb and hurled it to the outside world. Vegeta dashed at high speed and flee from the ruined spaceship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zarbon and Frieza checked inside the interior of the ship to see if Vegeta was still there. Apparently, he's nowhere to be found. What else, the Dragonballs are gone too.

"My Dragonballs where are my Dragonballs?" Frieza became easily frustrated.

"VEGETA!" Zarbon was full of irritation and anger. He left the centre of the spacecraft and searched everywhere for the devious Saiyan, "He couldn't have gone that far."

"What are you waiting for, you fool? Don't you think you disappointed me enough for one day? Get out of my sight. Go find him, now!" ordered Frieza.

Zarbon obliged to perform his duties. "Yes, lord."

Few moments later, Frieza was not in a very good mood. "Stop apologizing and start doing things right!" Frieza reprimanded.

The Tyrant slammed the floor with his lizard-like tail. Zarbon was bowing down to his master, feeling pressured and ashamed of himself.

"You're a disgraceful warrior. You're not fit to serve me," Frieza scolded him.

"Huh?" the ashamed henchman said.

"I can't believe I ever counted on you to take care anything important for me. Now my Dragonballs are stolen and Vegeta is missing. Have I left anything out, Zarbon?"

"No!" Zarbon stuttered.

"Well you had better hope you could get those Dragonballs back for me. You have one hour, don't disappoint me again." Frieza stared angrily at Zarbon. He lifted up his tail and a crack and a huge fissure can be seen visibly.

A sweat streamed on Zarbon's forehead. "Uh? Yes, lord!" Zarbon did what his master commands him to and departed from the spaceship to locate the Saiyan, Vegeta.

* * *

Meanwhile Krillin continued to soar in the skies at full, turbo speed full of tremendous power so he could get back quick. Not knowing that both Videl and Gohan were heading off to find the other Dragonball.

* * *

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were flying towards the Dragonball that Vegeta had got earlier. It didn't take too long before Gohan and Videl got to where the Dragonball was, but when they found the village their worst fears came true. All over were dead Namek's the place this only enrage Videl at what Vegeta had done while Gohan only looked at a Namek protecting one of the children.

While Gohan was crying over what had happened Videl was trying to keep her temper down. It was hard for not to go off and find Vegeta and kill him for what he had done here thanks to her Saiyan side.

"I can't believe that Vegeta done this even the children were killed!" Videl yelled out in anger over what happened.

Gohan who had now stopped was walking over to something he had heard a noise coming from a building. Both half Saiyans were hoping that it was someone who was still alive but it was only the wind.

Gohan then went over to where the fields were and even they were destroyed. "He destroyed everything Videl!" Gohan said as he picked up one of the plants.

Videl only put her hand over his shoulder. "I know Gohan! Vegeta will pay for doing this to them!" Videl said as she went to bury all of the dead alone with Gohan helping her.

Videl then just looked to the sky of Namek hoping that her mom would get here soon. *Mommy please we need you to get here soon!* She thought sadly to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of the spotless waters, Vegeta swam back to the surface, trying to catch his breath the Saiyan elite shook his head to get the water off of his hair. "Now with any luck, they should be around here somewhere."

Vegeta observed his surroundings, trying to locate the Dragonballs. Not too long, he found it all neatly placed in a row. "Well how about that. Five Dragonballs all neatly placed in a row. Sometimes I even impress myself. With the one in the lake that makes six just one more to find!" Vegeta said laughing.

The Prince of all Saiyans took all five Dragonballs and hid them in one corner. As soon he placed these magical orbs on the grassy ground, he felt something.

Vegeta gnawed on his lips. "Huh? Great someone's coming! Is it Zarbon?" but Vegeta knew it was unlikely. "No the power level is not as strong as Zarbon's!"

Vegeta spotted the two figures with white aura surrounding someone. He noticed it was Krillin.

"So they are here!" Vegeta said with a shocked voice as he watched the Krillin fly right over him.

"Wow this is fantastic! The rest are going to be so happy when they hear that Guru can make them stronger!" Krillin said with a laugh.

With that Krillin went right over Vegeta without even knowing that he was right there and that he saw the Dragonball. "It's that Earthling Krillin but how did he get to planet Namek and that Dragonball? Oh well at least I know where the last Dragonball is!" A smile then came across Vegeta face as he started laughing at him.

"Well I guess I have to thank you for finding it for me!" Vegeta said laughing at them both as he took off after them both.

* * *

Meanwhile both Gohan and Videl had put the last of the Namek's to rest as Gohan put at big wood stick in the ground. To show respect for them all both half Saiyans were slightly dirty from the digging that they had done.

"There that was the last one Videl!" Gohan said in a sad tone. With that both Gohan and Videl closed their eyes for a few seconds.

"We'll bring them back Gohan! Now let's find the Dragonball before Vegeta comes back!" The two then started walking closer and closer to where Vegeta had hidden the Dragonball not so long ago. The two half Saiyans stopped right by the lack while looking at the dragon radar showing them that it was down there.

"You think it's down there Videl?" Gohan asked her.

Videl just looked over at him. "Well there's only one way to find out and that to go in there I find it." She said.

Both the dived into the lack to find what they were looking for, it didn't take too long for one of them to find the four-star ball. It was nicely burred in some rocks with a tiny squid resting on top of it. Once Gohan had picked it up Videl swam over to him both happy that soon they would have two Dragonballs. But the squid was not happy with the two and decided to hit them with some ink right in their faces with that the two went to the surface both with smiles on their faces.

"Alright now with this one and the one that and Krillin are getting with have two!" Videl said with a smile on her face and with that the two headed back to Bulma.

* * *

Meanwhile Krillin was getting close to the caves not knowing that Vegeta was right behind them.

Behind him Vegeta just smiled to himself. "I see that the earthlings are after the Dragonballs too! As if they stand a chance against me or Frieza ha they could barely even beat Koukyo on earth! Oh well it doesn't hurt to try dose it!" Vegeta just laughed once again at them.

Meanwhile, Zarbon was trying to locate the arrogant Saiyan on his own. If he does not find him within an hour, it would mean his life. The elegant warrior checked high and low and still the Saiyan elite couldn't' be found.

"Where is he? Where is that puny Saiyan?" Zarbon questioned himself angrily. "If I only have my scouter, I could find him in a heartbeat." Soon, an unusual sound zoomed across the skies.

Zarbon reacted to this noise. "Huh? Wait! What is that? I swear I heard something," As his attention was caught by a wind noise, he noticed a figure. "Huh? Is that Vegeta wait that not him?" Zarbon said as he saw Krillin.

"It's that Earthling who saved that little Namek but when did he get a Dragonball?" Just then Zarbon noticed Vegeta was right on them.

Zarbon smirked. "Vegeta You can't escape! Not this time!" He yelled taking off after him.

All three speeded up each one was behind the other not knowing that someone was following them. But as they kept on flying Vegeta slowly looked back he felt that someone was right behind him.

"I get the feeling that I'm being followed but by who? Zarbon well let that freak follow me I'll take care of him too or maybe just let the earthling fight it out." Vegeta said to himself.

"What a fool he is Zarbon has no idea that when you fight a Saiyan and defeat then you only make them stronger!" Vegeta said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma was still waiting for Krillin's arrival all she did was give a sigh. "He's taking too long Krillin should have been back by now." Bulma said as she was reading her book.

"Hey, Bulma! What where's Gohan and Videl?" Krillin said happily as he landed on the soil.

"Oh they went off to go and get the Dragonball that Vegeta left behind in the village he attacked!" Bulma explained it was only then that both she saw the Dragonball that Krillin had with him.

"Wow is that the Dragonball it's so big!" Bulma said looking at it.

"Yeah it was a gift from the elder Namek named Guru!" Krillin told them.

"Anyway once Gohan and Videl get back we need to take you to Guru!" Krillin said in his happy voice.

"What for Krillin can this Guru help them out?" Bulma asked.

"Well you see-" But Krillin stopped when he and the rest sensed a power level coming right for them.

* * *

"Someone is on their way here. Now ait two of them!" Krillin yelled in fear.

"Hey clam down Krillin its most likely Gohan and Videl." Bulma told them.

"No it's not them for one it's too powerful to be them!" Krillin said getting ready for whoever it was.

Just then the two of them could see who it was as he landed right in front of them both of them had the look of fear on their faces.

"It's Vegeta!" The two just yelled.

Krillin had thoughts about going on inside of his head that he was so happy with the new power. That he didn't even know that he was being followed by Vegeta. "Well the surprises just don't stop do they? I've found a couple of earthlings fare from home and with no one around to save them!" Vegeta said laughing at them.

"And it appears you have just what I'm looking for! Now hand over the Dragonball to me now or you can all die!" Vegeta ordered them.

"Come don't try anything stupid just hand it over the Dragonball to me!" Vegeta said with a smile.

"Oh and I wouldn't try escape with either! For if you do try to escape me then that cowardly girl behind you will suffer a most painful death!" Vegeta said to them as he looked at Bulma. "Now hand over that ball!" He ordered.

Just then Zarbon had arrived to the caves and he looked down at the five with a smile on his face. As he looked down Zarbon could tell that there were two people missing the kid that was with the baled man and the pink haired Saiyan.

All Vegeta did was look at Zarbon with a smile. "Well it looks like with have company!" Vegeta said gritting his teeth together. While Zarbon just laughed.

While all of them the men looked at Zarbon Bulma just smiled and blushed at him. "Wow he's cute I bet with his good looks he's come to save me!" Bulma said in her happy boy tone voice.

Krillin however knew better. "Not even close!" He said with fear deep down. All Krillin could do was slowly back away from the two fighters.

"Vegeta did you really think that you could escape me for long?" Zarbon said with a smile on his face. He looked over to the Z fighters and smiled at them.

"And I see you have the Dragonball how nice of you to track it down me!" Zarbon smiled.

"Now why don't you tell me where the rest of the Dragonballs are? You can either tell me or Frieza it's you choose?" Zarbon ordered to Vegeta.

"Just try me Zarbon one time you defeated me Zarbon and that's one time to many!" Vegeta said as he got ready to fight.

"Nothing's changed Vegeta the last time we fought you we're barley alive when I retrieved your body!" Zarbon said smiling.

Vegeta eyes then widened. "That reminds me did you do anything to me while I was unconscious?" He asked.

"Did, did I do what?" Zarbon asked and slightly shocked at this.

"Did you do anything to me while I was unconscious?" Vegeta asked once more.

This only shocked Zarbon. "What! No god no!" He said to Vegeta disgusted.

Vegeta was relieved by this sort of. "Oh thank god I just! Wait what do you mean by that? Am I not that good enough for you?" He asked.

"Alright Vegeta I'm going to be totally honest with you this is sounding really gay!" Zarbon said getting more annoyed with Vegeta.

Vegeta was just confused. "What but I what are you-" Vegeta was about to say something when Zarbon cut him off.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Zarbon said thing that Vegeta like men.

"Just, just transform dame you!" Vegeta yelled.

Zarbon then started to transform in to his monster form ready to attack and kill Vegeta once and for all. While Bulma was just going all crazy over Zarbon until he changed into a monster in front of her eyes.

"You've made a huge mistake Vegeta! Now prepare to die!" Zarbon yelled as he started charging right towards Vegeta. But as he got close to the Saiyan prince Vegeta just punched him right in the stomach with green blood coming out.

"What was that I couldn't hear you over that hold I made in your stomach?" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta please just give me a chance we could work together!" Zarbon said pleading for his life.

"Yeah, yeah I heard bit already. But let me put this in a way you'll understand I'm about to blow my load all over your insides!" Vegeta said sickly.

"What the-" Zarbon said he was once again cut off by Vegeta.

"No homo!" Was all he said before blowing a Ki blast right through his stomach which sent Zarbon to the Namek River to drown? "Freaky Alien Genotype."

Once Zarbon was dead Vegeta looked a Krillin and Bulma and smirked at them. "So are you going to give me the Dragonball or do I have to kill you?" He asked.

Krillin knew that he had no choose but to do as Vegeta said and give him the Dragonball that Guru gave him. Krillin slowly handed the Dragonball over to and watched the smile on his face.

"Thanks to you I will now become the ruler of the universe and Frieza will die by my hands!" Vegeta said as he once again laughed insanely before taking off.

* * *

**A/N well another chapter is mow done hope that you liked it so until next time please read and review also requests are welcomed so just ask me. **


	21. Chapter 21 they are the Ginyu force

**A/N Well guys a girls a new chapter for you all and I'm sorry for the wait everyone I really am it's just so much have been going on and I had no internet as well which put me back a lot.**

Legend "Talking"

*Thinking*

_(Bond)_

"**Ki attacks"**

**Chapter 23 they are the Ginyu force **

Neither Videl nor Gohan knew of what had happened back at the caves or that Vegeta had another Dragonball but they knew they felt a fight was going on. All the two young friends could do was look on at the horizon with fear in both their eyes.

"You felt that to, right Videl?" Gohan asked looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I felt it Gohan let's hurry and get back to them!" Videl yelled to her friend knowing that they would need to be fast.

* * *

At Frieza's spaceship, the arrogant Tyrant was holding a glass of his wine with thorns sticking out from its side. He was still waiting for Zarbon, to return with Vegeta and his Dragonballs. While three of Frieza's soldiers were standing behind Frieza, each one feeling shaky and frightened of what he might do to them.

"Zarbon is late!" Frieza said his tone was mixed with calmness and anger.

The leader of the soldiers realized this and responded quickly, not wanting to really make Frieza more made then he was. "Ye-yes, he is late."

"I'm becoming impatient. It's been passed an hour now. Either Vegeta has killed him or he failed to complete his task, and has instead run away from me. I knew it! I should've dispatched the Ginyu Force in the first place!" Frieza said, gripping his glass of wine tightly.

"Lord Frieza, you will be pleased to hear that the Ginyu Force has been notified in your command." The soldier nervously said, trying his best to stay calm as well as tell his master what he wanted to know. "And they are making preparations for immediate departure sir. I should expect a confirmation anytime now." Said a solder named Namole.

"You see? Now that's what I call professionalism." Frieza smirked. "Oh and Namole I'm afraid since the since the Ginyu Force are coming, you are no longer needed…ever!" Frieza decided as he closed his eyes and gave a wicked smiled.

The leader of Frieza's minions shook his head, refusing and hesitating, but in just a quick glance, the solider than faded into nothing. The other soldiers were frightened of Frieza's extraordinary powers. They all shook and trembled as Frieza smiled.

* * *

In the boundless and vast space, a planet was shown in very dark colours with several craters all over the surface. These are one of the planets that Frieza had collected for his collection. Going inside a white main building, the alarm was off.

A coordinator spoke through the microphone and sent a word to the Ginyu Force. "Attention! Attention! All members of the Ginyu Force, this is a red alert. Repeat. This is a red alert." Several Frieza soldiers were scattered all over the whole place.

High above, you can see five mysterious members departing to their space pods that look very similar to the Saiyan spaceship.

"Dismiss to your space pods," the coordinator spoke again, "This is an immediate emergency. Repeat. This is an immediate emergency."

All of the five members proceeded inside to their own individual space pods. On their mini-spacecrafts, each has a symbol that representing them. The emblem has an oval orange circle and it was almost covered with a white coloured V-shaped and has an upside-down blue triangle. It shined very brightly, but darkly at the same time.

The coordinator and some of his assistants were ready to launch off the spaceships. "Ginyu force members now departing." Three of the space pods were about to depart from inside of the building and other two were about to depart from a waterfall. "Countdown is now complete, lift off!"

And all of the five space pods departed from their section bases and all lifted off in space.

"There they go off to Planet Namek I'd hate to be the guys who take them on!" one Frieza soldier said.

* * *

Meanwhile back on King Kai's planet, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were all balancing themselves on a ten meter (or higher) pole. As Yamcha was standing on his left foot toes only, doing punches at the same time. Tien was meditating with only one foot. And Chiaotzu was just balancing himself. Piccolo on the other hand was floating beside a tree again, meditating and image training.

King Kai was at his table, enjoying a cup of tea until he felt an enormous energy. "Aah! What's going on?" King Kai yelled, almost dropping his cup of tea. All of the Z-fighters wondered what King Kai was talking about.

King Kai shook. "I sense a powerful force is heading towards the Planet Namek." Once they heard this, the dead Z-fighters jumped down from their poles and approached King Kai.

"You mean Goku and Vanera right?" Yamcha thought out load as he looked over at the Kai.

King Kai shook his head as he looked at the fighters. "No its not, there are five of them; evil and very powerful…AAH!" King Kai screamed with fear and fright in his voice.

"What no it can't be it's the GINYU FORCE!" King Kai realized with fear in his voice as everyone looked at him.

Piccolo's attention however was caught. "Hmmm now what's going on now?"

"They're highly trained and a highly secret assault team!" King Kai explained as he started to remember some of the planets in the past that were being destroyed one by one.

"Across the universe, wars across the surface erupted without warning. Thousands of cities and

Civilizations were demolished. Everybody tried to escape from their planets not knowing how or why the horrid began. But I know who's responsible for this and it was the secret and elite force called the Ginyu Force; the most powerful and private squad of Frieza's army," King Kai explained every little detail.

But Yamcha felt not a bit frightened at all. "Well, since we've been through your training, the only force they going to get is to force 'em way back home."

Chiaotzu loved Yamcha's little joke, "Hah, hah, hah! That's a good one, Yamcha."

Tien just laughed along also. "Very funny, pal."

Yamcha laughed also, "Thanks, I just made that up. Hah, hah, hah! Come on, King Kai, that was a pretty good joke, wasn't it? Huh?" But Yamcha realized King Kai was taking this situation seriously. As he poured more tea to his cup, his hands shook and the tea was spilling all over the table.

Yamcha tried to get his attention. "Hey, King Kai what's the matter?" Yamcha asked while Piccolo just remained silent.

*This can't be happening. Just one member alone of the Ginyu Force is five times stronger than Goku himself. If the Ginyu Force members' combined their powers, then it's nothing. No one can't stop them…no one!* King said to himself and lost all hope.

* * *

Back at Planet Namek, Bulma was inside their base camp, packing up all the belongings while Krillin was on a brief-lookout for any signs of enemies and for Gohan and Videl to come back. "Hurry back you two." Krillian said as he took a look over at Bulma.

* * *

Meanwhile both Gohan and Videl were getting closer to the caves, while Gohan was holding the dragon radar Videl was holding onto the Dragonball. As the two were flying Videl only smiled to herself as she felt the wind on her face. She loved the feeling of the wind in her face and she was with her friend Gohan as well

Even Gohan felt it as he looked over to Videl with a worried look in his eyes, as both knew that they couldn't take this foe on. "Videl did you feel that?" Gohan asked her.

Videl nodded to Gohan as she tried to feel who it is. "Its powerful Gohan I know that much!" Videl said with fear.

It was only then did the both of them know who it was. "Oh no it's Vegeta!" Both yelled.

"Let's hide Gohan!" Videl yelled at him as both went hiding to the nearest island.

But sadly for them Vegeta felt the two of them. "What was that I can sense two power levels just up ahead?"

Both half Saiyans landed just in time as Vegeta came right above them. Both knew that they had to hide the power levels so Vegeta couldn't find them. "Where are they I know that I felt two powers here?" Vegeta asked himself as he looked for Gohan and Videl.

He then stopped in the same area the Gohan and Videl are. "Dame it I can't sense them but I know your down there."

As Vegeta looked to his left and right again and again both Gohan and Videl were hiding behind. "Whoever you are you better show your self's after all you can't hide forever!" Vegeta yelled as he just continued to look around the area. "If you don't come out them I'll start blasting this entire area until you come out!" Vegeta yelled once more.

Gohan looked over at Videl wanting to know what they should do. "Videl what should we do neither of us can fight him!"

"I don't know Gohan but I think we have no choice but to go out there!" Videl said to him but in truth she was scared for her life.

"Alright this is your last chance come out now!" Vegeta said with one last warning.

"We've got no chose Videl we need to go!" Gohan whispered to her.

"Well have it your way then one way or the other I will find you!" Vegeta said with a laugh he then started to power up his energy in his left hand and slow he raised it up to the sky ready to strike.

Both half Saiyans knew they had to come out now Videl put the four-Dragonball she was holding down to the ground. Vegeta just smiled but it was the creepy kind of smile that he had on. "Now prepare to die!" Vegeta yelled as he smirked and got ready to fire a Ki blast where both Gohan and Videl where.

"Wait, wait!" Gohan yelled as he looked over to Videl who just nodded.

Vegeta then stopped his eye brows twitching with fear know whose voice that was. Slowly both Gohan and Videl came out of hiding both standing next to each other and looking right at Vegeta.

Vegeta only laughed to himself. "Well, look what we have here the son of Kakarot and the daughter of Vanera too!" Vegeta said with a smile. "I should have known it was you two we meet again!" Vegeta said with a smile on his face he also saw that both Gohan and Videl still had their tails this only made him smile more.

Both half Saiyans just looked at him with anger in their eyes both keeping an eye on him while Videl just had a quick look behind her. But just using her eyes and not her head so that Vegeta didn't know what was going on.

"I just meet your friends I suspected that you two would have been not too far from them!" Vegeta said to the two.

It was then that the two saw the Dragonball that Vegeta had under in right arm and Videl knew he must of took it from their friends. "It's a Dragonball where did you get it from?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta only smiled at him as he looked at his prize. "It was a gift from the bald headed one!"

Gohan only looked at Vegeta in anger thinking that he had killed them all. "What did you do to them" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta just smiled at her. "I never even touched them!" Vegeta said with a smile "But if you want to I could easily be talked in going back, you see I now have all seven Dragonballs I was as you say merciful to them!" Vegeta said with a smile.

Both Videl and Gohan both were think that Vegeta thought that he had all of the Dragonballs. Then both half Saiyans were shocked as Vegeta landed in front of the two while Gohan and Videl were terrified.

Vegeta then looked at Gohan and saw that he was holding something in his hand. "Tell me boy what's that in your hand and you better tell the truth as you friend here will suffer if you lie to me!" He warned looking at Videl.

Both Videl and Gohan were shocked as Gohan looked down to his right hand and saw that he still had the dragon radar. "It's just a watch!" Gohan told him.

Vegeta only laughed at him "With all the scientific technology you have on your trying to tell me that huge devise is a watch?" Vegeta asked looking down at him.

Gohan could only slightly panic at this. "It's antic watch!"

Vegeta just smiled once again. "Anyway are your father and mother on this planet as well?"

"No they are not! I don't know where my dad is I haven't seen him in a very long time!" Gohan said to him.

"And that goes for me to my mom couldn't come with us because of what you did to her on Earth!" Videl yelled.

Vegeta only humph at the two and he went over to Gohan and Videl saw that Vegeta was raising his left hand towards Gohan. While Gohan saw this he just closed his eyes.

"Such neglect awe!" Vegeta said rubbing Gohan head. "To bad cause you see we are the last of the Saiyans!" Vegeta said as he looked at both Gohan and Videl. "That means we need to look out for each other understand it's like the five of us are like brothers and sisters!" Vegeta said to two as he gave as creepy smile at them.

As Vegeta continued to smile at him before Vegeta then used his knee to Gohan's stomach. Gohan just grabbed it and fell to the ground in pain while Vegeta just smiled at the pain he was in Vegeta then put his left foot oh Gohan's head.

"Gohan no why you, how dare you hurt my friend like that!" Videl yelled as she ran over to him.

"I wouldn't do that you little brat unless you want me to pop his head like a balloon!" Vegeta warned her.

Vegeta then looked down at Gohan. "Not to bright are you boy? Just like your father a complete fool and that's saying a lot!" Vegeta said to him pressing his foot down harder.

"Just go home to the arms of your mothers little Saiyan this is no place for a coward like you two!" Vegeta yelled to the two laughing.

With that Vegeta then took off back to get the other Dragonball that he thought he still had back at the village. While both Gohan and Videl only laughed to them self and smiling at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the caves Krillin was getting more scared that something had happened to both Gohan and Videl.

Bulma finished packing up and called them. "Hey, Krillin, I packed all of our belongings. It's time to move in a safer place. Hopefully, so can you see Gohan or Videl anywhere?"

With a few more seconds passing by all three looked to their left as they saw the two who they had been waiting for. The two could see both of them and that Videl had the Dragonball with her.

"Look what we have guys!" Videl said with a grin holding the Dragonball out for both Krillin and Bulma to see.

"Alright guys we need to get out of here fast before Vegeta comes back!" Krillin said.

Everyone just nodded and took off with Krillin holding onto Bulma, while Gohan was holding the Dragonball so that Videl didn't have to.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta had arrived back at the village to get his Dragonball that he had left here not knowing that Gohan and Videl had been here. He didn't even notice that all of the Namek's were burred.

Vegeta just stood at the lack laughing. "This is it the last Dragonball is mine and its right here and all I have to do is swim down there and get it!" Vegeta said as he dove down into the lack.

Once down there he started looking for it with an evil smile. _*_In mere moments I will poses all of the Dragonballs the universe will be mine!* Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta was still looking for the Dragonball but he had no luck in finding it at all he swam all over the place looking for it. It was only then did he remember what Gohan and Videl had and what they were doing out here and alone.

*It was those two brats I sensed they were hiding something from me they have the Dragonball those brats stole it from me but how did they find it?* He asked himself until he remembered what Gohan had in his hand. _*_That was no watch it was some kind of Dragonball locater!* Vegeta thought as he clinched his hand in to a fist.

Vegeta then burst out of the lack and went full speed towards Gohan and Videl he was screaming and yelling for all to hear. "When I find you I'll kill you, you're all dead you hear me dead!" He yelled smashing into rocks and small islands on the way even the water made waves from his speed. "I swear it! You two are dead!" Vegeta yelled out once again.

With his fast speed Vegeta had come back to the caves were everyone was or so he thought. "Where are they come out you brats come out now and give me that Dragonball!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at the cave opening and ran inside to find them.

A few minutes later Vegeta screamed as he completely destroyed the cave. "Where are those two brats?" Vegeta asked himself as he took to the sky.

"Dame it I can't sense them but I will find them the second they make their move I'll find them nobody makes a foil out of me nobody!" Vegeta said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an elevated plateau with a huge gap in middle, this is where the Z-fighters were looking out and resting as well. Gohan was looking signs for Vegeta, but he's nowhere to be found.

Gohan gave a thumps-up. "Alright, the coast is clear. Vegeta will never be able to find us here. This should be a good hiding spot."

Bulma folded her arms and barked angrily. "Why would somebody want to look for us in such a horrible place?"

"Hey, look on the bright side, Bulma." Krillin remained positive. "I mean at least we found a good hiding spot."

Gohan agreed. "That's right. Be positive Bulma, I mean things could be much worse you know."

"Oh yeah how about this then you three we have no food and water and even a bath to clean ourselves." Bulma spat with sarcasm. "How's that for positive?"

Krillin tried to break up the fight, "Hey, Bulma, calm down. How about this? Bulma, you wait over here while we all briefly go to Guru's place and unlock Gohan's and Videl's hidden powers."

Both of them just looked at Krillin who was smiling at them. "What do you mean by hidden powers?" Videl asked.

But before any of them could answer Bulma interrupted them. "I will not be left out here all by me self!" She yelled.

"Hey you got to trust me we're back soon!" Krillin told her. "And when we do come back Vegeta won't stand a chance against any of us!" Krillin told her as he started laughing.

With that the four took of so that Guru could awaken both Gohan's and Videl's hidden powers.

* * *

Vegeta on the other hand, took a break and travelled back to where he hid the six Dragonballs. He sat on one of the spheres and tried to come up another plan. *Dame it if Kakarot's son and Vanera daughter really do have a Dragonball locater then I can't afford to leave these unprotected even for a second! Not until I know where they are hiding I have to focus and wait for them to make their next move.*

Vegeta's attention then was caught as the planet's surface shook a bit. "Hmm?" he stood up and stared at the horizon. There, he spotted a dark red energy blast hovered through the waters and destroying down caverns to pieces. The ground shook once more.

The Saiyan elite tried to maintain his balance and said. _*_It seems Frieza is becoming restless.* Vegeta laughed. *I guess he's not too happy that I destroyed his ships main power core and that I took his Dragonballs too.*

Just then another one of Frieza's blast went right over Vegeta and he could tell the Frieza was losing it. *He's firing wildly he's blind without his scouter's surly he must have sent for replacements by now. But that would take time days at least. I have to do this fast if I want the last Dragonball I know I can defeat Frieza! But if he get those scouter's before I made my wish then its over!* Vegeta thought to himself.

* * *

At Frieza's spaceship, all of the Tyrant's minions and soldiers were terrified by his impatience. Frieza breathed heavily and almost bit his tongue. "Curse you, Vegeta I'll make sure you pay for taking my Dragonballs away from me." Frieza was surrounded by glowing red misty aura and fired another powerful Ki blast.

At the cave where Bulma was left behind she grabbed onto the cliff, trying to hang on from the light earthquake. "Man, it's like the world is falling apart!"

Just then, the Dragonball started to slip away from her, but she successfully caught it with her feet. But, another disturbance of shaking occurred causing for the Dragonball to slip away again, which caused Bulma to cry out in distress. "Aah! Why do I have to be in this mess? I just want to go home!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan, Krillin and Videl were still trying to get to Guru's but the three needed to be careful as Vegeta was out there somewhere waiting to attack the three and Gohan was worried for Krillin and Videl, and at what Vegeta would do to her.

"Oh man, by this rate, it's going to take us forever to get to Guru's house. But we can't risk going into turbo speed, or else Vegeta would sense us and we'll be all doomed. Vegeta is like just getting stronger by the minute and so he wasn't really strong enough as it is." Krillin said.

"So how can you be so sure we'll get to Guru's house? I mean, you keep talking about hidden powers. Do you really think me and Videl have any?" Gohan asked.

"Hey, I didn't think I had any either, but thanks to Guru, there's a lot in me now that's been released." Krillin exclaimed. "And I bet the two of you do have some as well after all you both Saiyans!" As Gohan just gave a look, wondering if Krillin is right.

* * *

Meanwhile Bulma was not having as nice day after losing the Dragonball in the sea she had to in after it. Only to have to fight a mother Crab who was just protecting her eggs from her and the some of Frieza's solders. But thanks to her quick thinking Bulma tricked them by tell them of the Dragonballs wish and lead them to another mother Crab where they two meet their end.

* * *

After a few Namekian days had passed by, Krillin, Gohan and Videl were briefly taking a break on the ground, eating some quick snacks.

"Krillin, we've been flying for days now. Are we almost there?" Gohan asked as he chewed on his granola bar.

"Gohan's right we might not have much time left before Vegeta finds Bulma!" Videl said as she was worried for Bulma.

"Can't really estimate, but we have a lot of ways to go yet!" Krillin replied as he drank some orange juice.

"Alright I think we can pick that pace up just a bit don't you think Krillin?" Videl asked.

"Right we should be far enough from Vegeta by now!" Krillin said but was still worried.

Gohan then stood up. "Yeah and my dad and Videl's mom should be getting here any minute now! There going to need all of us to help them stop Vegeta"

"If we keep this rate of speed, we'll get to Guru in no time." Krillin smiled with confidence and excitement as all three started to speed up.

However, when they did this it gave Vegeta the chance he needed to pick them up, even if it was just lightly. "Hmmmm?" Vegeta then sensed a faint energy.

"I found them at last. Interesting…those meddling earthling fools are half way across the planet!"

"I was sure that they would try an attempt to steal my Dragonballs but it seams they have something else in mind!" Vegeta guessed. "Whatever they're up to if I lose them now then I may not get another chance for them to tell me where the final Dragonball is!" Vegeta said with a smile he then picked one of the Dragonballs up.

"And if I take this one with me then even if their woman friend is to find this place with that tracking device they still won't have all seven!" Vegeta said smiling as he took off.

Vegeta dashed at turbo velocity and was hungry for vengeance. "You won't be receiving any mercy once I found you, just like I said back on Earth. You will all die by my hands!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Frieza's spaceship…the changeling was cooled down for a while. Then a Frieza soldier came by to notify Frieza about the Ginyu Force.

He saluted with respect. "Lord Frieza, I'm here to notify you that I received a report from the Ginyu Force. They say there are now in the direction of 9034XY. We should expect their arrival on Planet Namek after an hour sharp now."

Frieza smirked and thought his plan could go smoothly. "Excellent. And considering that Vegeta has been keeping his pointy little head down for the last few days I think it's safe to say that he hasn't found all seven of my Dragonballs! Too bad for him because now that the Ginyu Force has arrived with their brand new scouter's there won't be anywhere on this miserable planet for him to hid."

* * *

In the never-ending and vast outer space, there were five spaceships, with the special emblem printed on their spacecrafts, travelling in hyper speed velocity, almost to Planet Namek. All of their ships broke through huge chunks of asteroids and shattered down to pieces. One of the members chuckled maliciously; the eyes were glowing darkly.

* * *

Back at Planet Namek again, the gusts of winds grew heavier and it battered the Z-fighters. "Keep it up, Gohan." Krillin encouraged. "We're almost there to Guru's."

Gohan heard him loud and clear. "I'm on it."

*I'm not so sure if Gohan's and Videl hidden powers are awakened, I wonder if it is enough!* Krillin doubted a little. *Vegeta is like a bottomless pit. His terror and wrath never stops travelling to the ends of the universe!_*_ Krillin sighed, but continued to doubt.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegeta was still travelling and almost capable of tracking what he's looking for. "I'm almost there and this time they won't be able to hide from me!" Vegeta said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl, Krillin, and Gohan were soaring at turbo speed mode until they spotted the tallest cliff in Namek with a little house on top. "Hey, look, everyone! That's Guru's house!" Krillin pointed at it.

Gohan was relieved that he and his friends had at last made it. "Wow! We're here finally!"

"What? Hey, guys, hold it." Krillin ordered them stopping as he had felt that Vegeta was coming right at them.

"What is-" But Videl felt that power too and gasped in fright, "Aah? I feel something coming ahead."

"Oh no please don't tell me that...!" Exclaimed Gohan fretfully as he looked behind in the direction that he could feel the power was coming from.

"It's Vegeta," Krillin shouted.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Gohan asked as he looked over to Videl and Krillin knowing that Vegeta would kill them once he got here.

"Gohan, Videl you two go on ahead, I'll try to distract Vegeta for a while." Krillin

The rest of the fighters travelled straight ahead to Guru's place while Krillin stood in one place, ready for Vegeta Krillin had thrown his backpack away. "Alright come on Vegeta!"

Krillin felt the Saiyan elite's energy and Vegeta was really coming fast. Krillin already saw someone at the corner of his eye. Vegeta dashed at turbo speed mode and stopped at a complete halt. Krillin turned and spotted the Saiyan elite, with the Dragonball on his hands the same one he took from them.

Vegeta turned around also and smirked, "Hmm? Well look who I found!"

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, just dropping by to say hello." Vegeta joked. "Don't play ignorant with me! I want the four-star Dragonball you took from me the one I had hidden in the lake and I know you've got it!" Vegeta told the both of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Krillin said.

"Well we'll just see about that!" Vegeta said to Krillin calmly and with a smirk on his face.

* * *

In Guru's place, Gohan and Videl were now beside the eldest Namek of Planet Namek, curious by his appearance. Guru rested his palm on Gohan's head and felt out his hidden powers. He was surprised of what he sensed inside the young warrior. "Aah, what great potential two you have, and for one that are so young too." Guru told him while Videl just smiled at him as she waited for her turn.

"Thank you Guru Sir but Gohan could be stronger then me!" Videl said as she smiled looking over at Gohan.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Krillin and Vegeta continued to stay at one place, Vegeta sensed something inside the eldest Namek's place. He muttered to himself. "Huh? I sense a group of tremendous power coming from over there!" He then laughed and asked, "Is this where you hid the Dragonball?"

Without warning or any signs at all, Vegeta quickly dashed at turbo speed mode, passing the two at haste and head straight towards the eldest Namek. "Oh no Vegeta stop!" Krillin yelled.

Guru coughed as he continued to rest his palm on Gohan's head. Dende was quite concerned. "Guru please not now just try hang on a little longer!"

Guru coughed once more and spoke to Gohan, "I can sense the hidden power within you. You're one of the strongest warriors I felt ever yet."

"Don't mean to rush you, but please hurry," Gohan pleaded anxiously. Vegeta could come in at any moment. "Vegeta is out there," Alas, Gohan felt danger up ahead.

Nail looked up at Guru and asked him a question. "Are their intentions pure?" Nail queried as he glanced at the Z-fighters. Guru nodded his head in yes.

Vegeta landed on Guru's place and observed this strange chamber. "What is this place?"

Krillin finally caught up with the Saiyan Prince and yelled to get his attention, "Hey!"

"Huh?" But Vegeta's attention was caught when he noticed a youthful Namekian, standing beside the door. It was Nail who looked a lot like Piccolo. Nail asked Vegeta with the simplest, calm voice. "You must leave now."

Vegeta chuckled; it will take more than that to make this Saiyan elite go. "I don't think so!"

* * *

Inside, Guru's chamber, Gohan's sleeping powers were now releasing within him. Gohan gasped and felt his power increasing dramatically. His friend, Dende, stood in complete awe. Guru then released his palm from Gohan's head. The brave, little fighter could feel the potential running over him; bright, white lights surrounded him. "I can't believe it."

And because of Gohan's new potent, his energy can be felt outside of the chamber. Gohan just smiled at he went to go outside while Videl knew it was now her turn. Guru then put his hand on her head ready to help her too.

Nail turned around and sensed it. Krillin gasped a little and whispered. "So Gohan's powers have finally been released."

Vegeta sensed it too and turned around. "Huh? I could feel a tremendous power inside."

The Saiyan Prince then snorted arrogantly. He thought the power he was feeling was from somebody everyone did not expect. "So you came here to settle the scores, do you? Here I am… KAKAROT!"

Then a foot came out from Guru's house; it was the half Saiyan son of Goku, Gohan, now in full power. Vegeta thought it was Goku, but he now realized that it was Gohan instead. He gasped in disbelief, "What?"

Gohan kept himself in a steady posture; a pose indicating that he was ready to fight if needed.

Vegeta continued to babble with confusion, "You-but your power level-what is this place? What have you done?"

Vegeta stared at the Namekian, Nail. Vegeta then stared at Gohan and Krillin all the while smiling at them. Silence filled up the atmosphere until Vegeta started to laugh manically.

Everybody thought he was insane. Vegeta continued to laugh and tell them, "Hah, hah! You think you're going to defeat me easily with just a bit of power boost?"

But Vegeta saw the smile on Gohan's and Krillin's face as inside Videl's sleeping powers were now releasing within her. Videl gasped and felt her power increasing dramatically.

Her friend, Dende, stood in complete awe. Guru then released his palm from Videl's head. Videl could feel the potential running over her; bright, white lights surrounded her.

Outside Vegeta felt the new power coming from inside as he looked back to the door way he saw Videl. Vegeta could tell that like Gohan she too was more powerful than before. But can it be enough to stop him alone with everyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile in the darkness of space Goku and Vanera continued their training Goku just looked over to Vanera. Since they were told about Frieza by King Kai she had not said a word and just kept training.

Goku knew that he had to talk to her. "Vanera I need to talk to you?" He asked as he walked over to her.

Vanera could tell that Goku wanted to know why she was so silent for the last few days. "So what do you want to know Goku?" Vanera asked.

"Yes I do Vanera you know something about this Frieza don't you?" Goku asked her.

"Yeah I do more than you do Goku!" She said to him as Goku heard the fear in her voice.

"You see Goku Frieza is the rezone our race is almost dead. Goku I know you like to give people another chance but Frieza would kill you me your son and my little girl just so we are all dead and not a threat to him. He also destroyed are home planet Goku alone with both our parents!" Vanera said Goku could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"I (Sniff) will never (Sniff) let that monster (Sniff) touch her!" She yelled. "I love my little Videl with all my heart and nothing will change that!"

Goku could see it in her eyes that she was afraid of Frieza but would not let anything happen to Videl. "Vanera was that why you didn't say anything?" He asked her.

She only nodded to him. "Yeah but more importantly Goku I saw him destroy our home and he just laughed about Goku. I know that you hate our people but you have to know that there were babies on the planet even my niece who was born two day ago before our home was destroyed!" Goku knew what Vanera was saying even if he did hate what the Saiyans did the children and the babies should not have died for their parents crimes.

Goku could tell that Vanera wasn't like the other Saiyans that Goku had seen so far that only cared for them self's. Vanera was different from all the other she would die to protect Videl from harm.

* * *

Vegeta looked at Videl saw that he was out numbered and he knows that he can't fight them all at once. Inside the chamber once again, Guru continued to cough repeatedly.

"Guru, are you alright?" Dende asked his father.

Guru coughed and asked his young son a huge favour. "Dende, my child, I ask you to go warn the others right this instant. I can sense a powerful force coming to our home planet so you must give them a warning."

Dende caught all of that information, but he was still concerned of Guru's sickness. "Oh no, Guru are you alright!"

"Hurry, Dende, my child," Guru pleaded once more.

"Yes!" Dende quickly ran to warn the others about this upcoming force. He got out of the chamber and gave everyone a warning. "Wait, you guys, hold up. Guru said that there's this upcoming powerful force heading straight ahead."

"Huh?" Nail turned to Dende.

"What a powerful force?" Krillin and Gohan said in unison.

"What? Who's this Guru?" Vegeta asked to himself.

Fortunately, for Videl she was the first one that could sense the powerful force Dende was talking about. "Hey, I can sense something too."

"That power level is humongous." Gohan exclaimed.

Krillin thought it was their fellow friend, Goku and Videl's mother Vanera. "I know. I bet its Goku and Vanera. I knew that those two would come."

Gohan disagreed with Krillin as felt the energies not to be one, but more than that. "What? But it can't be dad or Videl's mom. There are more than two of them."

"Gohan is right this power fells nothing like my mom's!" Videl said as she looked at the sky.

Vegeta gasped also and shook his head in disbelief. "No! Don't tell me it's them," Vegeta looked awfully shocked and this was like the first time he shook with great fear.

Vegeta shook and started to count the life signals he was feeling. "No, two, three, four, five… they are them. Darn that Frieza. He contacted the Ginyu Force!"

Vegeta growled angrily as he sprinted towards Gohan and grabbed him by his white, puffy collar. He questioned him angrily. "Listen to me. Where is that Dragonball?" Gohan grunted in pain a little, but he would not give him the answer.

Vegeta baffled at Gohan. "Tell me and I won't cause any harm to you to your friends and your family. But if you don't tell me, then we'll soon die!"

"You think we're that stupid?" Krillin defended for Gohan and ordered Vegeta to release Gohan,

"Put him down right now, Vegeta!" Vegeta purposely dropped Gohan on the ground and stared at Krillin with frustrated eyes.

"Listen, to me bald man. These are not just petty fighters of Frieza. This is the Ginyu Force we are talking about; the most powerful force in the universe of that arrogant Tyrant. There are five men, each as strong as I am, maybe even stronger then Kakarot!"

Vegeta explained to Krillin so that he and his friends can get convinced.

"Why should we believe you Vegeta?" Videl asked not trusting him at all after what he did to her family back on Earth.

"You foolish girl ever second we waste the Ginyu Force will get closer to the planet!" Vegeta yelled.

"Come on! You need to tell me where the Dragonball is now!" Vegeta angrily told everyone.

"Soon, they're going to be coming here with their new scouter's. They'll find us and kill us all if we don't hurry!"

"Why-why should I believe you?" Krillin stuttered as he tried to make up his decision.

Vegeta was getting aggravated more. "Darn it, can't you feel the power? The Ginyu Force is coming here any second none of us are strong enough to face that! We have only one chance we have to use the Dragonballs to make me immortal!"

Nail agreed with the Saiyan elite and could feel the energies also. "I fear what the Saiyan says maybe true." Vegeta turned around and glanced at Nail a little.

"This is an evil presence that approaches!" Nail quietly said.

"Hers the deal we use the wish on Gohan and Videl!" Krillin said with both fist clinched.

"They may have the power in them but they don't have the fighting experience to beat the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta said as he looked at her.

"We can't do it that would mean our entire search would just have been in vain!" Krillin said.

Then Nail said something about the power of the Namekian Dragonballs which almost calmed everyone. "But you'll be still left with two more wishes."

"Didn't you know? The Namek Dragonballs can grant three wishes." Nail said.

Videl just looked at Nail all confused. "Three wishes are you sure about that?" She asked.

"Not just one wish!" Krillin said.

But Vegeta was rather getting impatient. "We're wasting time the Ginyu Force will be here any second. We have to use Dragonballs now before it's too late!"

"Nail, are you certain we'll get three wishes?" Krillin asked, trying to make sure.

"Yes." Nail replied with complete honesty.

Krillin knew that they had no chose but to do what Vegeta wanted. "Fine lets go then but if you try anything funny then the deals off you got it!" Krillin warned.

Soon Krillin dashed at turbo speed mode to get the final Dragonball, the others caught up with him.

"This is just crazy!" Krillin complimented as things can get confusing sometimes.

"Just fly as fast as you can!" Vegeta told everyone with fear in his voice.

Gohan and Videl growled angrily; the Ginyu Force will be their next opponents if they do not hurry. As the left Nail just watch as the disappeared into the distance, he then returned to Guru's chamber to meet with him.

"So then have they gone?" Guru asked Nail.

"Yes, but even if they do get the Dragonballs in time I don't much like their chances!" Nail said with some regret.

Dende looked over to Nail. "Can't you do anything to help them?" The young Namek asked.

"Dende is right! I think that you should join them in this fight my son it might improve their chances of victory." Guru said smiling.

"What about you Guru? I can't leave you!" Nail asked not wanting to leave.

"Do not worry about me my son! I don't plan on leaving this world just yet!" Guru told him with a light laugh.

Nail was shocked by what Guru said his eyes trembled with fear and concern. "I will do as you wish Guru." Nail said as he bowed in respect.

* * *

In the boundless space, there came five mini-spacecrafts that just entered through the atmosphere of Planet Namek and ready for landing. Frieza spotted his elite men through his spaceship's destroyed windshield. He chuckled evilly. "At last, my precious Ginyu Force has finally arrived.

"And right on schedule!" Frieza said laughing.

* * *

Back at the place where Bulma was left to look after the Dragonball, she was reading some magazines, feeling all tired, with the Dragonball tied to her feet so it would not slip away from her. "Ooh, I wish they would just get back here soon!" Bulma then suddenly fell on the ground as somebody pulled the rope hard. "Hey! Huh?"

He was such in a rush. "No time to explain, Bulma. I need the Dragonball!"

Krillin untied the rope that was attached to the Dragonball. Vegeta came out of nowhere and told Krillin. "Quickly now follow me to the others!"

The rest of the Z-fighters left without a trace. Bulma was left behind. She yapped and complained and flipped her arms. "Hey, where are you going? I don't even know what's happening. Ooh, I'm dying here!"

Bulma was about to go back to her seat until her face shivered with confusion when she noticed Vegeta. "Why was Krillin with Vegeta?"

* * *

As the Z-warriors continued to fly at high speed, they could feel the prescience of the Ginyu Force already. "Oh no I can feel them. Hurry up!" Vegeta commanded to everyone. "We don't have much time left."

The five mysterious spacecrafts finally landed and created five huge craters. Frieza exited his spaceship, sitting on his hovering pod. Few seconds later, all of the doors automatically open. As soon it opened wider and wider, more darkness tainted the atmosphere and out came the elite warriors of Frieza. All of the five members of the diabolical Ginyu force lined up in a straight line formation in front of their master. Frieza laughed as he felt the power of immortality creeping up behind him. Then all of the Ginyu Force members made their entrance.

First it was this sadistic, brute tall guy with bristly red hair. He wore the same cultural garb as the other henchmen and Frieza himself (same thing goes for the rest of the Ginyu Force). He appeared to look like human, but really just an alien like the others. He has bulky muscles and a pretty repulsive face. He did a silly pose. "Whoa! I'm Recoome!"

Next was the tallest member of the group. He has blue skin with few speckles. He has a plated head and has very reddish, ruddy eyes. He did a pose similar to Recoome's. "Hello I'm Burter!"

Subsequently, a guy who was very similar to Zarbon has white, wild hair that almost ended up to his hamstrings. He has red magma skin and a very gorgeous face that women would love.

He swayed his hair like a rocker style and spoke in an Australian/Scottish accent voice. "Heh! Oh yeah!" He swayed his hair back and raised his hands in a V-form, "I'm Jeice!"

Next was the smallest member of the team. He is four-eyed and his obesity was comparable to Dodoria. He has olive-coloured skin and seemed to be the weakest too. He did a pose with a close-up image of his eyes, "Yaaarrrgh! Harrah Guldo!"

Last but not least, the leader of the gory and bloody gang. He has two black horns on each side of his head; have nerves on his brainy head that were very visible to the person's eyes. He sure is bald, but very dangerous. He did a pose which is quite ridiculous. "And I am Captain Ginyu!"

They're finally almost at the end of their brief presentation and introductory. The five members of the Ginyu Force took turns saying words.

"Now-" Recoome began first.

"You-" Burter followed afterwards.

"See-" Jeice took his turn.

"The-" Guldo said his line.

"Power-" Ginyu will wrap this one up.

Then they all performed their crazy penchant poses and put a memorable end to their crazy, but lovely manoeuvring production, "-OF THE GINYU FORCE!" And it ended with an epic background, but soon the background became very embarrassing. May I add: Roses and lovely smooth ribbons were on the background with chiming, golden bells? Invincible bubbles were sparkling and gleaming.

"Uh…" Frieza was actually embarrassed and his cheeks turned red and a little sweat came out from his head. He grinned nervously and praised his force's lovely entrance. "Uh-well-that's quite an entrance, boys."

A moment of silence drifted by; light breezes rushed through the skies. Frieza stared at them with cold eyes. Because of his chilling glare, the Ginyu Force members felt a little frightened.

"Um yes at ease men." Frieza began. "I have an errand for you to do."

The Ginyu Force members finished their crazy penchant poses and stood straight up with their bodies firm, hands crossed behind their backs. The leader of the bloody gang spoke up. "It's a pleasure of being at your acquaintance, Lord Frieza. Now let's get down to business. What is our Mission?" the Captain inquired.

"It's very simple, Captain Ginyu." Frieza said. "I want you to regain all of my Dragonballs and locate Vegeta for me."

Ginyu wanted to be sure he heard him right. "What Vegeta?"

"What a stupid Saiyan!" Recoome laughed knowing that Vegeta was in trouble for getting their master angry.

"I always thought he was to cocky for his own good it looks like that ego of his has finally got him into trouble." Burter said.

"So you finally showed your true colours, Vegeta? Hmm…" Guldo mumbled.

"But be careful!" Frieza warned. "His power has increased tremendously ever since he cause troubles in my very little own ambition."

All of the Ginyu Force members checked Vegeta's power level with their brand new scouter's. It calculated numbers. They were quite impressed by Vegeta's new strength.

"Whoa!" Recoome exclaimed.

"Now you know what to do get those Dragonballs and bring me the Saiyan! Oh and before you get carried away I want him alive!"

"Conceder it done lord Frieza Vegeta dose look like he's even trying to hide his power he should be an easy target I'll have him kneeling at you feet with in the hour!" Ginyu assured.

Ginyu picked up another power level something that Frieza took notice of. "What is it, Ginyu?" Frieza asked.

"Who are these other three that he has with them?" Ginyu responded. "All three of them have fairly significant power levels."

"Huh others you say." Frieza said then recalled who they were. "Oh yes. Those little pests that we encountered earlier Vegeta must've formed a little gang."

"What do you want us to do to them sir?" Ginyu asked.

"I suppose you can kill them!" Frieza mused.

Recoome and Jeice cheered. "Alright this is going to be fun!"

"As you wish, it will be our pleaser lord Frieza!" Ginyu said Laughing along with the other members but Guldo as he remembered something from the past.

* * *

Travelling through the endless darkness of space, a planet can be seen. It was one of the planets that Frieza had collected. It was Planet Frieza. Inside was all quiet and very creepy-looking. In the chrome hallways of a building, Vegeta and Guldo passed by. The four-eyed alien then called him. "Hey Vegeta you better listing up."

Vegeta stopped, not bothering to look at him face to face. "Watch out, you arrogant Saiyan monkey!" Guldo snapped, "The Ginyu Force is now in charge here, which that includes me, so you better do what we command you to with no questions."

Vegeta placed his hands on his hips. "Humph. Hah, hah, hah! What's wrong, Guldo?" the Saiyan prince taunted. "That's just because Frieza include you on the Ginyu Force, that doesn't mean you're in charge here."

"I could see it in your eyes. You're competing against me, aren't you? To see who is the best is and to see who will be the complete loser."

"How dare you. No one speaks to me like that," Guldo fumed.

"Now, if I was in charge here, you'd be licking my boots," Vegeta taunted.

"Now you pushed me too far!" Guldo was about to gather a supplementary amount of energy to release his anger on Vegeta. But the Ginyu Force member suddenly crashed on the floor. Somebody hit him on the back with a very light energy.

"That's enough fun and games for one day, Vegeta. Playtime is over," It was the arrogant Tyrant, Frieza. He was riding on his pod, sitting comfortably.

Frieza then spoke nicely to Vegeta. "I have a job for you. There's a nice little planet I have set my eyes on for some time. Join me and we'll conquer it together."

"As you command, lord Frieza." Vegeta bowed down to his new master with great respect.

Frieza left. Vegeta turned to say his last words to Guldo before he initiates the mission that Frieza assigned him to.

Guldo tried to sit up. "Rrrrrrrrgghhh…huh?" As he then looked over to Vegeta who had this point had a smug look on his face.

"Tough luck, there Guldo but I'll see you there again!" Vegeta laughed with great pride and left Guldo, helpless on the floor. Guldo growled to the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

"Rrrrrrrrgghhh…darn you, Vegeta," Guldo gnashed on his teeth.

"Hey, you got something in your eye there, snap out of it." Recoome said to his friend.

Guldo wasn't paying attention. "I want to seek some much needed revenge."

"Oh?" Recoome looked at him quizzically.

Jeice, the red magma alien, picked up a green luggage and gave it to his master. "Here you go, Lord Frieza. The scouter's you asked for; the newest model."

"Aah, good work." Frieza said as he just looked at the new red scouter that Ginyu had brought with him.

Ginyu then opened his mouth to say something to his men. "Ginyu Force." He said as the four stood to attention.

The Ginyu Force members ended their meeting with another manoeuvring, crazy choreography. Everybody lined up in a straight row by height. Burter was in the very back, Recoome was next, their leader, Ginyu, in the middle, and the smallest, of course, Guldo. They crossed their hands behind their backs. "Let's get busy!" Ginyu said to them.

Burter and Recoome paired up and slammed their elbows to each other. Guldo and Jeice paired up and did the same process. This little presentation was starting to discomfit Frieza a lot; sweat came out from his face and neck. All of the members of the bloody and gory gang formed a circle and every little step they came closer to each other. They also made such monkey sounds.

As they were close enough, they bent their legs and arms and shouted. "GINYU FORCE!"

They circled around counter clockwise and shouted their team's name once again throughout Planet Namek's skies. "GINYU FORCE!"

Frieza on the other hand was becoming real embarrassed at this. He was the strongest fighter in the universe yet his assailants consistently acted weird. More sweat began to flow down on his face.

All of the members of the illustrious squad then formed the straight line again, powered up a little, and raised their hands half-way high. "Rrrrrrrrgghhh…GO!"

Light purple aura surrounded all of them and departed finally. They spread across the skies and left in a perfect row. While Frieza still stood there, feeling paralyzed and self-conscious by the Ginyu Force's manoeuvring presentation. He smiled nervously.

* * *

In the distant skies, all of the Z-fighters were still travelling with Vegeta to locate the Dragonballs the Saiyan elite had hidden. Meanwhile, Vegeta felt an enormous energy.

"Huh? The Ginyu Force! They're now here. Quick! There isn't much time!" Vegeta warned, causing Krillin and Gohan to growl in reaction.

The perturbed Vegeta thought they were running out of time until. "Look, it's down there!" Vegeta quickly landed to the ground and ran over to the five Dragonballs that he left there between two canyons. "Here they-…huh?"

But Krillin, Gohan, and Videl stood there, kind of hesitated and refused to give the last Dragonball to the Saiyan elite.

"What? What are you waiting for?" Vegeta demanded.

"Wait," Krillin said. "I think this wasn't such a good idea after all. We best to have our chance than to let him get his wish."

"What are you saying?" Vegeta asked with his patience growing thin, "This isn't a game. Give me that darn ball! I'm losing my patience!"

Vegeta angrily stomped towards the frightened Z-fighters. "You ignorant brats you're going to kill us all!" Vegeta gathered a huge amount of energy into his hands, hopefully to convince them to give the Dragonball in such a frightening way.

But a loud gust of wind rushed behind their backs. Their attention was caught and before they knew it, out stood the leader bloody and gory gang, Ginyu.

"What the hell?" Vegeta exclaimed, and the rest of the Ginyu Force members landed on the ground, side by side. The anxiety and fear of Vegeta grew even more inside of him.

"What?" Krillin and Gohan exclaimed.

"Hello, Vegeta!" Ginyu sneered at the shaking Vegeta.

"Hi, mate!" Jeice taunted with a grin on his face as he folded his arms over his chest.

"It's been a long time!" Burter mocked. The entire force joined in an uproar of laughter.

"Dame it not now I was so close!" Vegeta said angry that he has now lost he chance to make his wish.

"Oh man how did they get here so fast? I thought we'd have more time!" Krillin said as he backed away with fear as he looked over at the five members.

"We've come to take you and the Dragonballs, Vegeta," Ginyu informed.

Gohan started to get worried, "Oh no! They're so strong!" The terror in his heart made him want to see his father, Goku. *Daddy, where are you? We need you!*

Videl was the same as Gohan right and just hopped that her mother was on her way here and she would get here soon.

"Hey, look, Captain. It looks like we got the other five Dragonballs all right here!" Recoome pointed after counting them.

Vegeta turned to the others and blamed them for this. "Rrrrrrrrgghhh if you only you would have listened to me."

"Huh? How was I to know?" Krillin retorted. Gohan quivered in fear as they bickered.

"This is going to be easy, after all." Ginyu scoffed, "Thanks for bringing back all seven

Dragonball, Vegeta; so piled up neatly in stack. If you ever understand us, maybe you will."

_*_Vegeta is right.* Krillin clutched the Dragonball tightly with his hands as worry overtook him.

_*_There's no way we can defeat all of these guys. Especially that one…the leader.*Krillin anxiously glanced at Ginyu,

"Don't get too cocky, Ginyu. You haven't beaten me yet." Vegeta declared, pointing to himself.

But Guldo came into the scene with an angry face. "Oh, you think you're so tough, aren't you? But do you really think you can defeat me this time?"

"Oh I know I can, but can you beat me?" Vegeta said with a sudden grin.

"Yeah, come on. That's it," Guldo tried to provoke him, ready to fight him anytime.

Krillin took note of Guldo. *Huh? This member has a lot of eyes, but no brains. He's the only member that could be defeated easily by Vegeta with both hands tied behind his back.*

"Guldo hah you're still a freak!" Vegeta laughed.

"You puny Saiyan scum!" Guldo was about to make his move until Recoome grabbed him by his head.

"Wait, Guldo. Frieza wants him alive, remember?" Recoome reminded.

There was a pause in Guldo for a second. "Yeah, he did say that."

Recoome let go of Guldo. They all continued to laugh evilly until they noticed somebody behind Vegeta's back.

"Ready to show them what we got boys?" Ginyu asked in enthusiasm.

The Ginyu Force members all lined up in a straight line. First, Recoome performed his pose. "WHOO! I'm Recoome!"

Next was the tallest member of the gang, Burter. "I'm Burter!"

Next, it was the red magma alien being. He swayed his hair like a rocker and raised his hands in a V-shape form. "Oh yeah I'm Jeice!"

The smallest member of the group was next and it was Guldo, the four-eyed alien. "I am Guldo!"

And, of course, the very last one in the bloody gang was Ginyu. "And I'm the fearsome Captain Ginyu!"

It was time to end their fanatical presentation which the four fighters just watch as both Gohan and Videl looked on at what was going on with them.

"Now-"

"You-"

"See-"

"The-"

"Power-"

They performed their penchant poses and ended up in a unique shape formation. "-OF THE GINYU FORCE!"

And then again, golden, chiming bells with fresh, blossoming flowers were all over the scene with invincible, sparkling bubbles everyone stared at them blankly.

Krillin, Videl and Gohan then thought their crazy presentation was too hilarious. Both of the child Z-fighters dropped and rolled on the ground like crazy. "That was so funny!"

"Hey stop laughing!" Ginyu said as he looked at the two children who just laughed at the five.

However the two just continued to laugh. "That was the worst dance I've ever seen." Videl said with a big grin on her face.

"Vegeta, just give us the Dragonball and we won't cause so many troubles." Ginyu ordered. He was now tired of all the laughter he and his team had from the two kids.

Vegeta feverishly looked at the Namekian Dragonball. "Heh, why should I? I won't let you have this Dragonball. But you're welcome to try if you want to steal it. But never will."

Vegeta surprisingly threw the magical orb throughout the open skies. "Go ahead!" But Burter acted up and flew to get the Dragonball.

As the Z-fighters tilted their heads to focus where Burter flew, the blue alien already grabbed the Dragonball with his hands and darted back to where his members were.

And as soon Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, and Videl, turned their heads fully where the Dragonball was thrown, they saw no sign of the Ginyu Force member.

"Huh?" everyone said in confusion.

Burter was already standing behind Jeice. "Nice try Vegeta."

"You're so quick, mate!" Jeice complimented.

"Aah!" Vegeta turned around and could not believe how fast Burter was. It looked like he could travel like the speed of lightning.

"Hah, hah, hah!" the Ginyu Force roared in laughter again.

"How did he do that?" Gohan exclaimed.

"A valuable effort, Vegeta I give you that much." Ginyu said. "But my friend, Burter just loves a good game of catch."

Ginyu held out his hand and wanted the last Dragonball. "And now the other one, please Vegeta don't force us to take it from you."

"Huh? Destroy it!" Vegeta commanded Krillin to smash the Dragonball with his bare hands. They had no choice but to do it. He had completely forgotten about his yearned wish of immortality.

Krillin held up the Dragonball, ready to smash it. He brought it down, slicing through air but before he knew it, he felt a bit frozen and paralyzed for just a few seconds. Once he was himself again, the Dragonball vanished from his hands. "Huh?"

"Hey, where did it go?" Gohan asked.

Somehow, Guldo was able to steal it away from Krillin's possession. The Dragonball was now in Guldo's hands.

"Huh? What happened?" Krillin wondered.

"So it's true what they say," Vegeta growled.

"Well, are you going to tell us what they say?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta clenched his fists. "I never believed it but Guldo has the ability to freeze an instant in time."

"No way, that's impossible." Krillin exclaimed.

Ginyu then came up with their next plan. "Alright we have what we came for. Now deal with these four. Make sure you treat them nicely, boys."

"Yeah sounds good to me." Jeice agreed as he looked the Z fighters, "And when he says treat them nice, that doesn't mean we're going to buy you flowers and not like that. That means we're going to kill you!" Jeice evaluated the obvious to them.

"Oh please, would you just shut up?" Ginyu said sternly.

"Right, right, right, sorry 'bout that." Jeice apologized.

Krillin turned to Vegeta and suggested they should escape. "Come on, we can still make a run for it."

"It's no use!" Vegeta shook his head. "We can't hide from this. We have no choice, but to fight."

"Fight, those guys?" Gohan said nervously as he looked over to the Ginyu force as they all smiled.

"If we're able to hold out long enough, we might be able to discover some weaknesses we can exploit." Vegeta responded.

Ginyu turned to his team. "I'll handle Vegeta. The rest of you can do that rock, paper, scissors thing to decide who gets the other three."

The rest of the members were not pleased to hear this. They all wanted Vegeta and so they complained like spoiled kids in front of their leader.

"Oh come on, I want Vegeta!" Jeice whined.

"But, Captain!" Burter complained. "You already had your chance."

"And this is the third time you get the strong guys you wanted!" Recoome added.

"Come on, Captain. Let me have, Vegeta. I owe you one!" Guldo begged.

Ginyu was too soft to let these guys pick whoever they want so he decided to let them have the Saiyan Prince for their entertainment. "Fine you win. But make sure he's still breathing when we get back to Lord Frieza. We clear?"

"Thank you so much, Captain!" They all cheered.

"And who are we?" Ginyu asked, reminding of their motto.

"We are the Ginyu Force!" They all replied in unison.

"And don't forget it or you'll regret it," Guldo added.

"Yeah, mate!" Jeice laughed. "You're so in trouble now."

Recoome looked at the Z-fighters and asked. "Okay, who gets who?"

"Aah!" Krillin and Gohan gasped while the other just got ready.

"You ready, boys?" Recoome said.

The Ginyu Force members used the method Rock, Paper, Scissors, to decide who to fight with depending on who wins and loses in this game. Almost all the time, they get ties and everything, but they will not stop until somebody wins. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! "

Recoome won the match when he used papers and when the rest used rock. "Yes, I get Vegeta."

Guldo rolled his eyes. "You always win."

Ginyu scolded Guldo for his nonsense. "Now don't be a sore loser. Fair is fair."

"Oh, I'll tell you what. I can let you have a few hits if you want, Guldo." Recoome smiled, giving his friend a chance. Guldo appreciated this.

Ginyu stared at the Dragonballs and used his physic abilities to make it float in mid-air, "Now would you excuse me, please. I have to take these Dragonballs to Lord Frieza."

Ginyu flew away with the Dragonballs, hovering above him. Gohan gathered a supplementary amount of energy to stop Ginyu somehow from his tracks. "Take this, you big bully!" The boy yelled.

"Stop it you fool!" Vegeta cut in. "He's gone now. Concentrate on the other four. If we'll be able to defeat them, then we'll catch him to up later."

The Saiyan Prince then looked at Krillin. "Hey, you come over here."

Krillin slowly walked towards Vegeta with little uneasiness. The Saiyan Prince was still ruthless and evil and could betray them in some way as their ally.

"I think they're making some kind of plan." Recoome guessed. Guldo looked at him in agreement.

"It seems like you three will be fighting Guldo!" Vegeta said to Krillin and his partner, Gohan and Videl. He then warned them about Guldo's physic abilities. "You have to use your heads. A direct assault won't work. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I do!" Krillin reluctantly said as he looked over at Vegeta but also kept an eye on the Ginyu force members.

"Did you say earlier that Kakarot and Vanera were coming here to save all of us?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't know about you. But they're going to save the three of us." Krillin replied with a solemn glare. He wondered why Vegeta mentioned Goku or Vanera in the first place.

"I'm not trying to win a popularity contest over here!" The Saiyan elite snapped. Even if he despised Goku, he had to admit he was one of the strongest Saiyans ever lived. "What I meant to say is we could really use his help right now."

Gohan thought about his friends in the afterlife. He promised he will revive them all back no matter what the costs are. *I can't let Piccolo down. There should be some way to retain all of those Dragonballs. Frieza can't be allowed to make his wish. He just can't!* Gohan clenched his fists.

Videl was also thinking at the same time. *I'm not going to let anyone die I need to be strong like my mom and Gohan!*

"Hey Guldo I know you want to fight, so why don't you go first?" Recoome offered.

Guldo shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, now that you mention it After all, we need to take out the trash so we can have plenty of room to crush Vegeta."

Vegeta raised a brow. "Alright, it's time for you five to show them what you're made of." Vegeta told Krillin, Videl and Gohan in uncertain confidence.

Krillin, Videl and Gohan stepped up in front of Guldo and readied in their fighting positions.

"Gohan, Videl, remember the power that you have within!" Krillin reminded them; to not hold back or distrust his new strength. Gohan nodded slowly.

"Humph. I hope they'll be begging for mercy!" Guldo said to himself, thinking this match will be easy.

"Are you ready, you two?" Krillin asked with a confident voice.

"Right I'm ready!" Gohan replied in great preparation.

"Me too lets teach frog face not to mess with us!" Videl yelled with a smile.

"Then let's turn up the heat!" Krillin yelled.

Gohan, Videl and Krillin powered up to their utmost limits. They have been suppressing their power levels from all this time; this also included Vegeta, to surprise the Ginyu Force and let their guards down for underestimating their power.

Krillin, Videl and Gohan all yelled together in rising power. As every member of the Ginyu Force's scouter's calculated their power levels rapidly and was stunned by their glowing, tremendous strength.

Guldo trembled with fear as he didn't know what he was up against now. "What the hell?"

All three of the Z-fighters then jumped in air with the howling winds rushing through. Krillin, Videl and Gohan were about to release one of their special moves of all times.

"Unbelievable!" Was all Vegeta could say.

* * *

**A/N well it's done took some time to do but I have had a bad week as I said before since I lost my wallet with everything I had in it. Anyway please read and review and make me fell better to.**


End file.
